Changed
by Purple forests
Summary: Hiccups life was normal, and at the age of 25 he decided it was time to look for someone to settle down with. But then an old time friend comes home after 7 years, an old time crush. And her life coming into his changed him for the better. Astrid/ hiccup and my own characters too.
1. The first date

The first date. As first date goes, hiccup thinks it went alright. He took her to a fancy restaurant, and paid for both their meals. However since he was the mayors son he thought it would be best to treat the lady, yet she knew who he was, but she still thanked him anyway. He was now driving her home, to a small apartment up town she stated since she had just moved back she need just a place to crash, he understood, sorta. He was driving, but once and a while he would just glance and stare at her, her beauty, her smile, her blue crystal eyes. These were all signs of a goddess. A goddess named Astrid Hofferson.

But this goddess was no stranger to him, he had known her his whole life. It started when he was 7 and he was in school, a new family had just came into town and since his dad was mayor he made it his job to invite the Hofferson family to lunch and that's when he met her, and he was in love from the start. At first astrid didn't like him, but then they became best friends. The kind where he was the brains and she was the fists. But that changed once high school started, she became one of the 'it' girls hanging round with the one and only snotlout Jorgenson, aka his cousin. They became distant but as soon as high school finished they became close again, really close, best friends, sometimes a bit more but officially best friends. It was only when they were both 18 that her parents sprung on her that they were moving down south with some family and he never saw her again. Until Tuesday, 7 years later and she still looked amazing.

it was weird he had only came to his farther's office to switch the car keys back and their she was walking out of his farther's office, they started talking about everything, mainly her. And then it turned into a coffee date, which went to a lunch date, then lead to a first date. And now was pulling up to a block of apartments.

" So I, had a nice time." Astrid said while gathering up her things and lay them on her lap.

" yeah it was really nice to catch up with you, I really missed you" he said while reaching out to hold her hand, and she gladly expected it.

" I really missed you too hic" she leaned over and placed her lips to his cheeks, once she pulled back hiccups face went bright red and that sheepish smile he had back when they were teenagers returned.

" What - what was t-that for?" He stuttered while still holding her hand.

" For old time sakes" he smirked as the memory returned.

" gods yes, the old punch me then kiss me routine. And it never failed to shock me." She started to laugh and he joined remembering what it was like 7 years ago.

" Hey hic, do you remember the night before the day I left?"

" Yeah, I snuck into your house, into your room, for one last good bye." He answered nervously and very embarrassed.

She started to giggle at his shyness. " hic we slept together, no need to be embarrassed."

" No no it's not that, it just you were my first, that night has always been in my mind." His eyes drifted to the grown as he spoke.

" Hiccup I knew I was your first, I could tell by how nervous you were. But even though you weren't mine, that night has stayed in my mind too."

They both stare at each other, it was probably only for a second but to them it seemed like forever.

" Would you like to come in for coffee?" Astrid said breaking hiccup out of his gaze.

" Yeah I'd love to."

They both climbed out of the car and went the door, once buzzed in by astrid, she led him to her apartment which was on the bottom floor. The light was on.

" Did you leave a light on?"

" Must have"

she opened the door but before entering she stood in the door way in front of him.

" Just so you know, it messy." She said standing firm.

" If it's anything like your room, I'll be fine." Said hiccup as he leaned in closer only to be interrupted by a small voice from behind her.

" Mo- mommy?" Astrid head whipped back like lightning to see a small boy, aged two at the maximum. He stood their with his feet bare, little cotton pants and what looked like a knitted jumper, blue. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes and he stood holding a plastic toy dinosaur in his hands.

" Ollie sweetie. What you doing here?" Out from around the corner walked out an angry ginger haired women, she looked around her 20's and did not look happy.

" Your late. And you owe me 30." She said while holding her hand out. Astrid reached into her pocket and pulled out three tens, she paid the lady and then the woman stormed out, while shouting back.

" Don't call me again"

Astrid let out a loud sigh before returning to the young boy, she walked over and picked him up. She grasped him tight before kissing him on the cheek then placing him on the couch that was not far from them. Once he was placed down she turn on the kids channel and left the boy to his programs. Then slowly she returned to a bewildered hiccup.

" So" was all he could say.

" Sooo" she repeated.

" You have a son"

" yeah" her eyes still not leaving the ground.

" He's cute" he head shot up and he smiled at her, watched her smile back. " he's my world."

" Is that coffee still open or, maybe an other day?"

she smirked at him " coffee sounds great, come on in" he walked in and closed the door then followed Astrid to the dining table where he sat while she made coffee. Once made she returned to him with to cups in her hands.

" Thanks"

" your welcome" she sat down next to her, she was waiting for the question she knew that was coming.

" So, Ollie is his name then?" Hiccup asked taking another slurp of his coffee.

" hiccup ask me what you really want to ask me" he smiled sheepishly and then asked.

" How? When? Who? If you don't mind me asking" she smiled at him and placed her coffee down. " if it was anyone else I wouldn't say, but it's you hiccup, I know I can trust you."

He smiled back and listened to her story " Ollie has just turn 2 on September 18th, I was 22 when I got pregnant with him. It was around Christmas time."

" so I'm guessing his farther is in the loop?" Taking another slurp.

Astrid just stared at the coffee in her hands, " hiccup, Ollie's biological father is Peter Walker" she still didn't take her eyes off the coffee.

He gulped. Had he heard that right? He knew who Peter Walker was, he had been on the news more than the weather. " Astrid Peter Walker is on death row for rape and murder of hundreds of women"

" guess I just got lucky, he didn't kill me" her eyes still stayed down, she only lifted her head when she felt his hands on hers.

" I'm so sorry Astrid." He squeezed her hand. " there's nothing to be sorry about now, I've had so many apologies that can last a lifetime. So as first dates go, you have had a full sob story." She said having a sad smile on her face.

" Ast it's not like we are strangers, I've known you my whole life. And im glad you have told me." He gave her a warm smile hoping she would return it, and she did.

" Mo-mommy, mommy?" The little voice from the couch spoke. His little head popped out from behind the couch, eyes filling up.

" What's up baby?" Astrid asked while getting up from the chair and making her way to the small boy.

" I, whereas Billy?"

" I don't know babe, can't you find him." She crouched down by the smal boy, flipping up pillows to find this billy.

" Who's billy?" Hiccup asked getting up from where he sat and stood behind the couch.

" Err, he is Ollie's toy dragon."

" What does he look like" hiccups stopped for a minute did he just call a toy 'he'. Oh well.

" Well like a normal dragon, small, toy size, tail, wings-" she said searching in this toy boy near the tv.

" And purple and cuddly." Hiccup finished off has he lifted out a soft purple cuddly dragon that was behind a set of draws. Astrid drop everything and closed the chest. She ran over to hiccup, relieved.

" yes that's it thats the one" she grabbed his collar and brought his lips to hers, she only pulled back once she realised what she just did.

" I'm sorr-" but was cut off by his lips.

" Mommy" Astrids head turned to the little boy again, who's eyes were fixed on the purple dragon hiccup held.

" This what you want little guy?" Hiccup said taking the dragon to him, he sat down next to Ollie and held out his hand towards him with the dragon in it. But the little boy didn't take it, instead he stared at hiccup, frightened some might say.

" Ollie, it's okay, he is a friend of mine, he won't shout at you." Astrid said from behind.

" Hey Ollie, you like stories?" Hiccup asked still holding onto the dragon. The boy nodded but still kept his distance

" well i tell great stories, especially with toys. Would you like me to tell you one?" Ollie looked at his mother for reassurance, then nodded back to hiccup.

" Okay, why don't you pick two more toys from that chest over there and I'll tell a little story" Astrid watched as her son, slowly climbed off the sofa and run to the toy chest, as he slowly opened it, his little eyes searched around the box until they lit up once he found a plastic dinosaur, the one he had before, and a little soft bunny, a bit smaller than the purple dragon. As soon as he had then he closed the chest and came running over to the couch, he threw the toys onto the couch, then jumped up after them. He then sat patiently waiting for what hiccup would do next.

" What a fine choice you have made may I ask what are these little fellas names?" Hiccup asked, playing along. He knew what it was like to be a little boy, what it was like to be the only child, since he too had no siblings. He knew the way to deal with being the only child was to make friends of your own, which was even a pet or a toy.

They boy looked at Astrid and she nodded in reassurance. " err the bunny called Candy, the dinosawer called Sam." Hiccup smirked at the fact of this little boy trying to pronounce the word dinosaur.

" okay Ollie, lets introduce these fine creatures to each other shall we." Astrid watched as her old time friend from the past made her boy laugh and giggle. It got to 5:30 when she started to make Ollie's dinner but since he was enjoying what was only a five minute story that turned into an hour and a half story she made him a ham sandwich with some cheese and onion crisps and a pot of chopped up apples and strawberries.

It got to 6:30 when Astrid was in the middle of making her dinner, and she decided it was time for bed. " okay Ollie, time to get ready for bed" Astrid said putting the pan on simmer and walking up behind the couch.

" But mommy, one more" ollie pleaded holding up one finger to indicate only wanting one more story.

" No, you have had two hours worth of stories, maybe even more, it's time for bed. Now put candy and Sam in the chest and take billy into your room. I'll come in, in a minute okay." The boy nodded his head and put his toys back in the chest,mother ran into his room holding the billy in his hands.

As soon as he was in his room hiccup stood up and turned to Astrid. " he's an amazing little boy, and got the cutes laugh." She giggled and returned the smile he gave her.

" Yeah, look I've just got to help him get ready and tuck him in. But I've made chicken tikka would like some for dinner?"

" I'd love some"

xx

" goodnight baby" Astrid kissed the top of Ollie's head as she tucked him in.

" Good night mommy, I like him" yawned Ollie as he snuggled into the quilt.

" Yeah me too, he is a friend of mommy's when I was a child. His name is hiccup." the child laughed at the name, giggles for ages.

" I get hiccups, hiccup gets hiccups" he started to giggle again. This time making Astrid laugh too.

" Okay okay, hush now, go to bed" she kissed his head again and left the room closing the door from behind.

once out of the room her eyes found hiccup looking at some pictures of her and Ollie when he was only a few days old.

" That one is my favourite, the one where Ollie is in a knitted hat. My grandmother, the one that lives down south loves Ollie, she is always knitting him stuff and sending it up here to me. I thought my mother might start to knit once Ollie was born but you remember my mother never one to do active work." Hiccup looked at the picture one more time and then placed it down.

" You looked so happy in that photo" he stated.

" I was, even though I had never picture having a child that way, the moment I saw him, I fell in love. In a way that I can't explain. I'll do anything for him, be anyone for him, he's my world. No matter who is biological father is." She said leaning on the back of the couch.

" I've noticed, you never say dad"

" that's because hiccup, Peter is not my sons dad. He is the biological father." She got up from where she was leaning and walked to the kitchen to put the chicken tikka onto two plates and then set them on the table with two knifes and folks. As soon as Astrid sat down hiccup joined her while thanking her for the meal.

" so who would be Ollie's dad then?" He asked while digging into his dinner.

" No one so far. My grandma always says that you have a biological parents and a mum and dad. Now your biological parents can be your mum and dad, it all depends on if they raise you. But it's like adoption, the pleople that raise you are you mum and dad. You get where I'm coming from."

" yeah my mum says that all the time" after a while they had finished up with their dinner and hiccup offered to clean up and do the dishes. It got to about nine o'clock when hiccup said he best go home, since he had work. But before he left he turned around to ask something.

" Before I go, next week Friday, I know this great farm that has the worlds best coffee. Starbucks." She smiled at his little joke.

" I can't. Remember my babysitter cancelled on me."

" Yeah, that's why we are going to a farm. As it has the best coffee, and hot chocolate and play area for kids age 12 months to 4 years old." He gave her that smug look.

" You want me to take Ollie?" She questioned. " yeah"

" Why would you want that?" She questioned again.

" Because, I like the little guy, he's grown on me." He smirked raising her eye brows.

" Fine" she gave in, as he started to do his little victory dance.

" Now go, or you with be late for bed" she teased.

" Oi stop moming me" he teased back, but before she closed the door in his face he leaned in for her lips, and she melted right into it.

" Night"

" night"

And she closed the door.


	2. The second date failure

Being a mother is amazing, ask any mother you know. The moment you give life to that child, is the moment that changes your life. That child depends on you twenty four seven, when the child needs changing, feeding, looking after, help with homework, entertaining, it's you they look for. But, there are down sides. Like illnesses, and tantrums, and being late to nursery, constant keeping them up at night. There is no rule book to being a mother, you may get advice and buy books of eBay, but when the time comes, you just have to go with it.

Ask Astrid, at 22 she didn't know what to do. Her mother saying " get an abortion, your way to young", her father reassuring " it's okay sweetie, it's only a baby. It just takes up 99.8% of your life." Okay sorta reassuring. And her grandmother" oh finally I get to knit for a great grand child of mine. I'll knit hats, jumpers, mittens, socks-". She was a messy for that entire 9 months. But once she saw her son, she knew it was worth it. Because he was perfect. But once and a while Ollie would get infections, he's had eye infections, a stomach infections, ear infections and he gets them twice a year. But this time was a throat infection, a very common one called tonsillitis.

xx

The screams of Ollie Hofferson filled the entire block of apartments, he hadn't slept in 24 hours, neither has his mother. But it didn't help that Julia the landlord of this block kept knocking on every five minutes.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

" One minute!" Shouted Astrid and she lay her crying babe on the couch before running to the door. There stood a very angry Julia, arms crossed and face scowling. " miss Hofferson, I've asked five times today and this is the final straw I need the rent now." She spoke over Ollie's screams.

" Julia, can you hear my son cry?" She asked tapping the door frame.

" Oh please, every one can here his screams" spat Julia.

" okay, so then you realise that neither me or him have slept in 24 hours, he is in serious pain, and I've had to take a day of work because my babysitter quit on me. My work pay does come in till two days, so give me till then, please" she pleaded looking back time to time to her son who's in pain.

" Unbelievable I -" she started but soon interrupted.

" Okay thanks" Astrid said as fast as possible, as she closed the door and rushed to Ollie.

" It's okay baby, mommy is here. I'll make it better." Astrid stood up and went to the fridge, she opened it and realised, the coldness was going down. She shut the door and went to the light switch and flipped it on and off. Nothing, the bitch of a landlord shut of her power. Shit.

The next thing she thought of was her phone, she might call the doctors again, book in. She went to her bag and search till she found her phone. Dead. Crap.

She had to think of something, she had never had tonsillitis before, so she had no clue on what to to. The best she had come up with was mushing fruit together and that still didn't work.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Astrid knew who that was, seven times today. She started walking to the door shouting " Julia, I have told you I can't pay-" she opened the door and, oh it was hiccup.

" Hiccup?" She looked at him, he had that goofy smile on his face, she had always loved that smile. But it soon faced when he saw the confusion in her face.

" You forgot. You know it's Friday, farm, Starbucks, coffee, animals, play area? Any ring a bell?" Shit. She had forgot.

" Hiccup I'm so sorry, Ollie's been up for 24 hours and I've had no sleep-" Astrid didn't finish that sentence since hiccup interrupted.

" What? Why?" But his question was answered as the sound of Ollie's cries filled the room once more.

" Is he okay?" He asked.

" He has tonsillitis, his tonsils are swollen, and I've never had it before. I don't know what to do." She explained, she was getting stressed out and flapping everywhere.

" Okay, okay. Can I come in?" He asked.

" Yeah sure" she stood out of the way and let him through, he walked over to Ollie who was still crying.

" I had tonsillitis when I was 11, remember. What are you feeding him?" He asked as he crouched down right next to him.

" Err he wouldn't eat, he said it hurt. So I mushed up some fruit and the still didn't work." She flapped.

" Okay, calm down. What he needs is yogurt. Do you have any?" She ran to the fridge and opened it. Nope.

" No"

" okay run to the shop down the road, get some" he commanded. As she ran from the kitchen to her bag and opened her purse. She had no money, nothing.

" Hic, I've got no money" and that's when she broke down. In tears, she slipped to the floor holding her knees in her arms head down crying. She only looked up when she felt hiccups arms on hers.

" Hey, it's okay" he reassured, while rubbing her arms.

" No it's not okay. I'm his mother, I'm supposed to know everything, be everything, and I can't even sooth a throat infection. How is he going to look up to me when he needs to." She sobbed as tears fell out her eyes.

" What happened to Astrid?"

" She became hopeless"

he rubbed her arms again. " look Astrid no one said raising a child is easy, i wouldnt know, but the first time I met Ollie he was an amazing little boy, and I knew he looks up to you as an amazing mother." She stared at him for a moment. " really?"

" Really. Now come on and get up. This is not like you. Now here is a £10 go to the shop quick." He said handing her a £10 as he helped her up. But Astrid being Astrid had to try and decline.

" No hiccup I can't take this" but the door knocking again paused this argument going any further. Astrid walked to the door and their stood the one and only Julia.

" Look Astrid I don't know if you have noticed but I have been forced to turn off your power, so-" Julia started.

" Oh I've noticed, how could you. I need this power, my son is ill." Argued Astrid as hiccup walked up from behind.

" Well all I ask is £200 of rent then I'll be out of your hair and your power will return." She scowled back.

" Does it look like I have £200 on me? I can't even afford yogurts on my own, my boyfriend's paying for me" she shouted back flashing her the money in her had. But before Julia could answer back, hiccup had already stepped in front handing Julia a hand of money.

" But I have, £200 in cash take it and please turn on the power." He forced the money into her hand not even looking at the bewildered Astrid behind him.

" See, that was easy the power will be on in 10 minutes" she patted the money into the side of her jacket then went strutting down the corridor up to her own apartment. Once out of sight hiccup turned to see Astrid looking more stressed than ever.

" Hiccup? I can't pay that back"

" Astrid I'm not giving you this money and expecting it back. I'm giving it you because I know you need it and your my best friend I've not seen for 7 years. Now go take my keys" he threw her his keys and pushed her out the door " and get yogurts I'll look after Ollie"

xx

Hiccup was right, the yogurts did work. He ate five in a row, and then finally went to sleep next to Astrid on the couch snoring slightly.

" Right I best be off its 3:00 now, I'll leave you two to rest" he kissed astrids cheek and rubbed Ollie's head, but not to ruff that he woke him. And the quietly left, he got to opening the door and stepping out when he heard Astrid call him back.

" Hiccup wait!" She ran to the door before he left. " I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you" he gave her that humble smile of his, which she knew he would say something sweet next.

" You would have thought of something, because your an amazing mother, and there is nothing you can't do for that boy of yours."

She smiled and blushed, there it was the sweetness. But hiccup had something else to say " err Astrid I don't know if you remember but before, you called me your boyfriend" he nervously spoke while rubbing the back of his neck. He watched as Astrid face turned to horror remembering.

" Oh my god, I'm sorry I guess it just slipped out"

" no, I kinda liked it. Being your boyfriend, it has a ring to it." He smirked leaning against the door frame.

" Was that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" Asked Astrid standing in front of him. And of coursed he smirked.

" Hey, I guess it is. So will you?" He gave her that smirk he used to give her, the one that would make her crumble to he knees.

" Your not just asking me though, there is also a two year old in that package" she looked back on Ollie who was still on the couch, then turned back to hiccup, no one wants a girl with a son involved. She had learned that from previous boy friends.

" I wouldn't ask if I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Astrid you have been my childhood crush since I was 7, you have been my friend, my best friend. And when you went away I thought I lost you. To tell you the truth I haven't had a proper girlfriend, they have all been one offs. The closest I got to a relationship was for 5 months then I found out she sleeps with other guys. You have been in my mind for 7 years, night and day, that night we spent together years ago has become I dream I relived every time I close my eyes. When I first saw you coming out of my dad's office I couldn't believe it, and that little boy you think every one will turn on has been the youngest person to make me smile like I do when I see you. He is so smart, and intelligent, you can see it in his imagination. Your right I'm not asking you, I'm asking both of you, to come into my life so I can get to know the two of you and you guys can get to know me." He grabbed her hands and brought her towards him, placing their foreheads together as he watched her breath in and out slowly, taking in every bit of detail he just spilled out.

" No one ever wants to get to know him" referring to Ollie and her eyes filled up " they all look at him like monster because of his biological father, even my own mother does, so why do you?" She asked as a tear slipped out.

" You once said that your mother and father are the people you are related to, your mum and dad are the people who raise you. Ollie wasn't raised by his farther, he was raised by you, and I can see what a remarkable young boy he is becoming, plus he makes me laugh." She kept his eyes on him, she knew hiccup was different to the other guys. Hiccup knows her, and really she couldn't see herself loving anyone but hiccup.

" So I'll ask again, properly this time, will you be my girlfriend Astrid?" Her eyes still gleamed from her tears but she still had a massive smile on her face.

" What do you think?" She smirked, knowing it would cause him to smirk. And it did. It also caused him to drag her closed to his lips kissing her ever so smoothly. And of course she kissed back after all he did deserve it, but the heating smooch had to come to an end as hiccup pulled away with an idea in his head.

" What?" She asksed knowing he was thinking of something.

" You know, you still owe me a second date." He smirked at her, causing her to narrow her brows together.

" And what would you suggest?"

" You, me, Ollie, my house I'll order Chinese for us two and Ollie can have as many yogurts so he likes, cause I've got loads and we can watch finding nemo since I may or may not have it on dvd." He said getting all excited.

Yet Astrid had a hard time answering that since she only had one question in mind " why do you have finding nemo on dvd?"

" It was my favourite movie when I was a kid"

" you were thirteen when it came out" she pointed out.

" Would you just answer the question"

" I don't know hic" she answered looking back on Ollie.

" Please" he pleaded.

" One minute" she went back through the door, soon hiccup heard clapping and a little croaky voice say " yeah" next he saw Astrid throw him a car seat.

" Put that in your car" she demanded going back into the apartment, he smiled to himself happily, he got the girl. And walked quickly to the car.

xx

They drove up to hiccups house, and it wasn't just any old house it was massive. Astrid gawked at it as hiccup came to a halt, she stepped out of the car, so did hiccup, she stared for ages until hiccup came up behind her. He wrapped both arms around her waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

" Are you just going to stare for the rest of the night?"

It took her a while to answer but she soon did. " this is your house?"

" It was a 21st birthday present" he said like it was normal to get a house at 21.

" Hic for my 21st my parents got me the shoes I had my eyes on for two years" she turned her head to him.

" Oh well okay then should we go in?" He unraveled his arms from her waist and opened the door to were Ollie slept soundly with billy, he had fell asleep in the past 10 minute drive.

" Ollie sweetie wakey wakey, we are here" Astrid soothly said, as she rubbed his arm gently waking him up. As soon as he was awake she unbuckled him and lifted him out of the car, gently placing him down on the grown.

Once in hiccup ordered the Chinese, while Astrid and Ollie looked around. The first thing Ollie saw was the big tv right in front of a nice cosy two cornered couch, his first instinct was to run up and jump right on and get comfy. Astrid still wandered around. A pool table, a mini bar, a wine shelf at the back of the kitchen. This place was a bachelor pad. She wandered round some more until she bumped into hiccup.

" Hey, so what do you think of the place?" He asked.

" Well, it's different" the disappointment in his face killed her.

" Different? You don't like it" and that last bit wasn't a question, he knew she didn't.

" No, no I do, it's just I'm seeing a lot of hazards for a two year old boy" she stated. It took a while before hiccup even acknowledge her answer. However he wasn't sad, in fact he was smiling. Smirking.

He walked up to her and placed his lips on her head before saying softly " and this is why your a great mother, now their are loads of yogurts in the fridge, help yourself. I've ordered food I'm just going to put on the DVDs for Ollie, you can join once you have the yogurts" before they parted he kissed her lips then went to check on Ollie.

xx

They were all sat staring at the movie, ollie had already fell asleep and Astrid kept nodding off him hiccups arms.

" Do you remember after collage when we used to come home to my house and cuddle on the couch like this?" Hiccup asked, trying to jog astrids memory.

" Oh yeah, they were the days"

" and you still look as beautiful" he said making her blush. He kept on falling asleep on his shoulder, hiccup knew she was tired, she hadn't slept properly for over 24 hours.

" Come on, time to go home. You've been fed, he's been fed and your both tired. I think you both deserve a good night sleep"

He got them in the car but just before he set off Astrid interrupted " hic I'm sorry I ruined our second date"

" are you kidding. Best second date ever" and he drove off to take them home.


	3. When people start to know about 'us'

3:00 pm on the dot, every Wednesday. That's when he can see heather, she has work, he has work, and at 3:00 pm that's when they can meet for ice cream. Hiccup met heather a year after Astrid left, so they have been good friends for six years now. They met through each others farther's they were close working partners so when heather and hiccup got into work at the haddock industries they became close working partners too. Hiccup and heather were like brother and sister, they looked out for each other and looked after each other and once and a while try to set the other on a blind date.

" So hiccup I met this girl a few weeks ago, we have become great friends and I'd like you to meet her" heather said as they walked down the streets of berk eating a small tub of ice cream each.

hiccup was never the one for blind dates, and heather always seem to find away to get him in one " look heather about that .." He started is argument but was cut off.

" Hiccup you haven't been in a relationship for a year, do you know what that means? No sex for a year, that's depressing." She said letting the entire street know about hiccups sex life.

" Thank you heather, but I'm pretty sure the rest of berk didn't hear, why don't you say that a bit louder" he sarcastically stated.

" Listen hiccup, it's time to get out there, and I really think you will get along with my friend" he rolled his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time today.

" Heather look half the friends to hook me up with are all rich brats, and anyway I'm already seeing someone." He said throwing his empty tub in the nearest bin.

" First off rude, second off who? Third, and why didn't I know about this?" He pulled her to a near by bench and sat down with her.

" look, remember that best friend I had that left 7 years ago?" She nodded adding a little extra " the one your still whining for"

" shut up, and yes. Well she came back and we really hit it off. I really think it's going well." She let out this massive sigh and turned to him.

" Well if your happy I'm happy" he smiled at her, thanking her.

" But your still meeting my friend. I need to show you that I'm not a self centred, rich brat. Come on she works at the cafe just around the corner" the two got up and started walking.

" So how long have you guys been together officially?" She asked.

" Just over a month"

she stopped him in his tracks, and she didn't care who she pissed off. " you started dating in October and you didn't tell me"

" well we wanted to keep it between us and now we want our family and friends to know about us" he defended. She scoffed and carried on walking turning around the corner, the coffe house in eyesight.

" Sooo, how did you and this friend meet?" Hiccup said avoiding her scowl.

" three weeks ago, she spilled coffee on me, she was new" he nodded in reply, they soon turned to the door and entered in, it was busy, but their were a few tables free. He sat down while heather asked for her friend to serve them, she soon joined him open the table. Heathers friend walked out from behind the counter grabbed a note pad, sauntering over to their table.

" Hi what can I get yo- hiccup? Heather?" She said.

" Astrid?" Hiccups said placing the menu down.

" Astrid, wait hiccup?" Heather first said in excitement but soon turned into confusion. Silence fell between the three, they all stood their staring, it wasn't till heather broke the ice.

" Wait, stop. No one say anything. You two know each other? " they both nodded. Heather sat their, disbelief consumed her then she sapped herself back to reality.

" how? When? What?" Astrid looked at hiccup and he looked at her, they both turned to look at heather.

" Oh right, please speak"

hiccup spoke first " well heather, this is Astrid my best friend since I was seven and now my girlfriend." She looked between the two, and the more she looked the more it sunk in, and the more it shocked her.

" No, no! She can't be the girl that left seven years ago, no I've been slagging her off and Astrid so nice" he held out his hand towards Astrid and she took it, squeezing it.

" Unbelievable-" she started in complete disappointed, but soon changed her mood in a second to joyful " - so how did it happen?" She sat wide eyed looking at the couple.

" Err about over a month when I just moved back" Astrid started after letting hiccups hand go.

" And to think, you guys hadn't met up I could have reunited you two" she lifted her hands to her heart.

" No I would have found him, he was partly the reason I came back." Astrid said while taking a seat next to hiccup.

" well why don't you just get one of cupids arrows and drive it strate in my heart, that was so sweet" heathers hands still on her heart.

" Alright sweetie I best get back-" she kissed hiccup and went to get up "- those dishes won't clean them selves"

" Astrid I don't know why you stay here, I've told you this a thousand time we need you at haddock industries your architecture skills will come in handy" heather said taking another look at the menu, Astrid was about to argue yet hiccup had already beaten her.

" What?"

Heather placed down her menu and begins her story which could last forever. " well the other day I was looking at some pictures of Astrid son - oh my god that reminds me have you seen her son, how cute" she asked hiccup.

" Yeah I have met him" but this reply didn't make a smile on her face, yet she turn to Astrid disappointed " so you let him see Ollie before his aunt heather?"

" Heather your not his aunt"

" yet. Anyway I was looking through some pictures when I came across so building designs. I soon found out they were Astrid and all the ideas she has thought of since her move here to berk, and I was pretty impressed." After finally finishing she grabbed the menu one final time then turn to Astrid " I'll have a decaf coffee please " after a big sigh Astrid wrote it down on the pad. But soon after her attention was drawn to hiccup as he was intrigued to find out more.

" You never told me about this" he said after ordering a decaf coffee too. Astrid wrote that down and sighed massively towards hiccup.

" Because it doesn't matter" she put her pen and pad in her pouch. " well it matters to me, you have no idea what it is like running haddock industry with heather, just me and her. My dad and her dad are too busy going to other cities doing alliances so they have put us in charge. And Berks getting popular, in the past 7 years the population has raised by 70% that about 10% per year, so if you have any ideas at all I'm all ears" he stated leaning back into his seat.

" Well I only have ideas since its problems I've come across mainly with Ollie. Like nurseries, you only have one in the whole of berk, and yes I've noticed how big Berks got. Parking places, more supermarkets, more shops, tourist they are everywhere open a museum berk has loads of Viking history put it on display. And hospitals the closest one is 40 minutes on a bus you need to build doctors and hospitals nearer berk." Hiccup flickered his eyes between heather and his girlfriend, he finally settled at heather.

" Did you think of any of that?"

" Does it look like I go on a wonder around berk, I moved six years ago and I still haven't been on the west side."

Astrid looked between the two, she couldn't say she was jealous she knew heather had a boyfriend and hiccup was with her but she was envious of the fact that they have got to know each other through their adulthood in the past 6 years whereas she hasn't.

" Well I'll go get your drinks" a few minutes later she was bringing their coffees on a tray, she could see they were arguing over something.

" Oh Astrid I was thinking, well hiccup would say he thought it but it was me-"

" heather it was me-"

" shut up anyway 'we' was thinking why don't you get an architecture job at haddock industry, we need one. Fishlegs is in charge of that area so you could help him out" heather said staring at her, watching as she placed the tray down. Astrid looked at heather first looking at her bright wide eyes, then turned to hiccup who looked the same.

" No"

" no need to thank us- what?" Heather said looking at her in disappointment. Hiccup then spoke up.

" Astrid, we are offering you a job, something that you can enjoy doing, plus the hours are flexible especially with Ollie since you can do more work at home" he took a sip of his drink then tried to reach for her hand, but she didn't take it.

" Yeah but I'm not taking a job from my boyfriend and my friend. It's like your handing it me on a plate would I even get an interview?" She asked watching as heather and hiccup gulped down the last bit of their coffee.

" Well if you want an interview fishlegs would do it" heather said handing the cup back to Astrid who put it on the tray.

" Look Astrid I'm not saying you have to take the job all we are saying is that their is a job open, just think about it" hiccup said as he got out of his seat and handed her a car with haddock industry number on it. She didn't know what to do with it but it wouldn't hurt holding on to it, so she placed it in her back pocket.

She watched as they gathered their things and went to go " thanks for the coffee sweetie see you tomorrow" he placed a kiss on her cheek and left along with heather, leaving Astrid to get back to work.

xx

She stared at the number for hours while Ollie slept. She kept pacing around the room constantly staring at that number, and the phone. Would it hurt to have an interview? Would it hurt to give her life a change? Her and her son? For the better. They did say it would be with fishlegs, and it would be nice to see fishlegs again. Just call. Just call.

She walked over to the phone and dialled the number, it beeped, it beeped again, then finally.

Operator: hello this haddock industry how can I help.

Astrid: oh hi erm well I'd like to book an interview with fishlegs ingerman please for the job opening for the architect position please.

Operator: okay can I have your name and number first.

Astrid: yes, Astrid Hofferson and 07427655940.

Operator: alright Astrid you interview can even be tomorrow at 1:30 to Friday 12:00.

Astrid: err tomorrow will be great thanks.

Operator: okay see you tomorrow Astrid.

Astrid: thank you.

And she placed the phone down. But the picked it back up again but this time dialled a different number.

Heather: hello?

Astrid: hey heather its me Astrid, did you say you have Tuesday off?

Heather: yeah hiccups in that day, why?

Astrid: I took your advice and took the interview for tomorrow at 1:30 but I have no one to look after Ollie so how would his auntie heather like to spend time with him for an hour or so?

Heather: I would love to. ( she squealed down the phone)

Astrid: alright be here for 1:00.

Heather: will do. Bye.

She placed the phone down for the second time today. She was going to do this.

xx

TUESDAY 1:05

" okay heather, his juice bottles are in the top right cupboard, I have made three boxes of mix fruit just in the fridge if he gets hungry, and also his favourite white chocolate buttons are in the fridge too. I have just changed his pull up so he should be fine and I mean I should only be gone about an hour, an hour and a half if that since I want to be early and -" Astrid was about to continue but heather cut in.

" Astrid I have babysat before I know what to do." Heather said reassuring her friend.

" Okay-" Astrid pulled something out of her bag and passed it to heather " this is his inhaler, just put the inhaler in the back and he puts his mouth in the front. Since he is small he needs to use this because he is too young to take it all in, just use it if his breathing badly okay. You know what if he breaths badly call me." Heather saw her friends face turn into question, she knew Astrid was rethinking all this.

" Astrid just go okay I have got this, if he either sneezes differently I'll call okay?" She nodded and headed to the door, but before leaving called back to he boy who was on the couch playing with his three toys.

" Bye baby, see you soon" the boy turn his head and squished his hand in and out as his own way to wave good bye " b-b-bye"

she waved too and then left.

xx

she waited for twenty minutes and then all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice. Fishlegs. Then she saw a familiar large figure walk down the glass stairs.

" Astrid? Oh my god is that you? Look at you, look how amazing you are" fishlegs shouted as he walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

" Oh hey fish, yeah you too." He released her and looked at her up and down.

" And to think you've had a child and look this good" he still looked at her as astrids eyes started to narrow. " hiccup told you?" Is he already telling people about her? Not that she minded but still.

" Oh no we first heard about you by heather, she was the one to tell us about your son. And then hiccup said you guys were dating and that you had this incredible son, with this hilarious laugh and bright smile, just like his beautiful mother." She couldn't stop smile from his comments, well hiccups comment.

" He said that?" He nodded guiding her to a near by table to take a seat and talk further.

" That and many more, though I have heard so much about dear little Ollie but not seen a picture of him." He said emphasising to see him. She smiled and rummaged through the he bag for her phone, she searched through her photos till she came across one of the latest photos of him and hiccup, and showed fish.

" Oh so cute and he looks happy" she turned the phone back to her to se Ollie on hiccups knee both of them looking at the camera smiling.

" Yeah Ollie loves hiccup" she said placing her phone back.

" Well I was talking about hiccup, he looks happy." That took her back a little, she hadn't thought about what her and Ollie has done to hiccups life, maybe made it better by the sounds of it.

" What do you mean by that?" Fishlegs eyes faulted to his hands not looking into her eyes.

" Fishlegs?" He caught her eyes and released he wasn't getting out of this.

" Well before you left, you two were close, real close. And he hadn't told anyone except me about you two sleeping together. You leaving left a proper scar on him, he missed you so he put all his thoughts and feelings into work. He never really had a girl friend they were all one night stands or that one girl that cheated on him for a few months but still, he has got a lot happier since you arrived a month back." He said leaving her to drink up all that he had just said.

She hadn't though of about what it would do to him once she left, she didn't come back when she could of, she decided to come back later than sooner. Had she left that much of a scar on him?

" Should we start the interview?" Fishlegs asked breaking her concentration. " oh yeah" the interview when on for nearly 2 hours. It got to 3:30 and they were still talking. He liked her presentations she brought with her and her ideas. However their conversation was cut short due to astrids phone ringing.

Astrid: hello?

Heather: hey Ast its me.

Astrid: oh hey, how's Ollie is he okay?

Heather: yeah fine, obviously the interview is going well.

Astrid: yeah it is. How come you called anyway?

Heather: well hiccup arrived and he was just wondering where you were.

Astrid: shit I forgot me him and Ollie are going to his parents at 4:30, tell him I'll be home soon and make himself comfortable.

Heather: oh he is, him and Ollie are sat on the couch watching tv and talking.

Astrid: oh really what they doing?

Heather: nothing much Ollie is sat on his lap and they are talking, they are both smiling, laughing. Something hiccup doesn't do much of.

( Astrid smiled as fishlegs listened in on the conversation too)

Astrid: well I'll be home soon okay.

Heather: okay bye.

They hung up leaving Astrid facing fishlegs he had a huge grin on his face. " see told you" she smiled placing her phone back into her bag and packing up her things.

" Okay Astrid I'm not going to lie and I'm going to tell you straight I like you, I know your hard working, I like your ideas and your presentation so when can you start?" The question didn't sink in at first she had to digest the fact that she had got the job.

" Wait what?"

" When can you start?" He said again. She actually heard that this time.

" Are you serious your not just giving me this because of hiccup and heather?"

" look I told them I would do the interview my way and that if you didn't fit the job that we would still be friends since when in work mode everything is professional." He gave her that warm smile, she knew he wasn't joking. She reached over and gave him a massive hug and thanked him.

" Oh fish this means everything, and I can start tomorrow." She said sitting back down.

" Great, we start 9:30 sharp, and we will go through all regulations tomorrow promise. But now I think you should get back." It then hit her, oh right hiccup, Ollie, parents.

" Yes and thank you again." Before rushing out she gave fish another hug and then left.

xx

She arrived at the block of apartment around 3:50, before she entered she got a text of heather " had to go, their was an emergency, left Ollie with hiccup, he said he was fine with him." She opened the door to see hiccup and Ollie on the couch watching one of Ollie's kiddy programs.

" Mommy" Ollie jumped out of hiccups hands and waddled over to her, she placed her bad down on a table before he reached her and when he did she lifted him up into her arms for a hug.

" Hey baby, how was your day?"

" I spent day with aunt heather and iccup and and watch moo moo cows on tv" she placed him on the ground and he waddled over to his toys plonking himself down on the floor. Hiccup stood up and walked over to her.

" So how was the interview that you didn't tell me about" he smirked at her.

" I know but I wanted to tell you tonight, and I got it so you will be seeing me a lot" she said wrapping both arms around his neck.

" Good" he slowly placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly.

She pulled away and walked over to Ollie " he hasn't been troubled has he?"

" Nope, he his the easiest kid I know, and my cousin brant has this five year old Katie and I thought she was easy till I met him" he gave a goof smile like hiccup making hiccup do the same smile.

" Okay Ollie go to my room with me lets get ready"

" okay mommy" the little lad went into his mothers room, but before she followed her boy she turned to hiccup as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor.

" Make yourself a drink, I won't be long mine and Ollie's clothes are just lying on the bed when we are ready we can go" he nodded and watched as they entered the room.

He didn't have a drink, they couldn't be that long so he decided to look at the pictures, mainly the ones that were out were the ones of Ollie growing up, birthdays, days out. He then headed to the door and saw all the bags. And they were all for Ollie, pull ups bottles, toys, snacks, car seat, onesie, blankets and a whole lot more. He hadn't realised how much for one little man, then again he has never raised a child and doesn't really remember being two.

He heard the door open, first came out was Ollie, in pants trainers and a jumper. He ran, well stumbled towards her toys luckily not falling. Then Astrid can out she just wore a grey top and blue jeans with knee high brow boots.

" right shall be go?" She asked.

" Yeah I'll put this stuff in the car you get Ollie ready" hiccup said gesturing towards the stuff near the door. It didn't take long to get the bags in the boot and put the car set in the back. Once all done hiccup wandered back into the apartment to see Astrid with her coat on getting Ollie ready.

" where we go mommy?"

She zipp d up his coat before she answered. " we are going to some of mommy's friends, hiccups parents, mommy hasn't seen them in a very long time. Now where is billy?" She asked since Ollie hadn't had Billy in his hand. The boy grinned before she squealed " a don't know" giggling.

" You don't know?"

" No"

hiccup watched as the two acted out. He loved seeing this side of Astrid it was different to how he knew her and he liked it.

" A think he hide" Ollie said trying to pronounce his words.

" Well go fine him then" the boy laughed as he waddled to the couch and pulled the purple dragon from behind a cushion waving it in the air.

" Mommy he hide" he said as he ran to Astrid. He small eyes then fell to hiccups and his little face lit up. " iccup, a Billy hide" hiccup stolled over to Ollie and crouched down to meet his face.

" He hides? Does he hide a lot?" The boy nodded, and hiccup gathered him up into his arms resting him upon to his side " well we will just have to seek him then" Ollie leaned into hiccup as Astrid and him walked out of the flat and down to the car, getting in.

Once buckled in hiccup drove off, to hiccup and Astrid it was a meal out, to Ollie it was an adventure beginning.


	4. a family introduction

"mummy I need a wee wee"

That was never the best words to hear from your toddler when in the car with your boyfriend, but luckily for Astrid she had one with a sense of humour.

"it's okay bud we are just driving into the road the house is on" hiccup smirked glancing over to Astrid as she slowly sunk into her seat. The drive wasn't that long from Astrid's, it's about a 10 -15-minute drive at the max but there is something about a little voice from the back every 5 seconds saying "are we there yet" that makes it so much more longer. Hiccup didn't mind of course he thought it was cute how impatient the boy was just like his mother was when she was his age. But that still didn't make it less annoying.

Hiccup turned left, and drove in the middle of the long drive that has an entrance of two large metal gates. Of course Astrid had been here before when she was young and throughout her teenage years, so nothing had really changed but to ollie it was like driving into one of those medieval castles they have in his many, many dragon books.

This was all new to him, and of course being as young as he is he was excited over the little things. Hiccup came to a halt once her parked the car on the drive. He opened his door and watched as Astrid got out and then went to aid ollie.

"hey hic is the toilet still where it used to be" she shouted from the other side of the car as she closed the door as soon as she got the boy out.

"err yeah"

She lifted the boy up into her arms and carried him to the front door, hiccup trailing behind. She opened the two large doors and left it open for hiccup to enter. The entrance of the house, as expected, was large and old fashioned yet beautiful. With two large stair cases at the side of them, of course ollie didn't really get a look that long as Astrid carried him upstairs and straight to the toilet. Hiccup walked in and closed the doors behind him, he thought he best make his parents aware that they were here or they would have a fit if they saw a young boy walking around the house.

" mom? Dad? It's me hiccup" he shouted. As first he heard nothing but then he heard footsteps on the main corridor, which was soon followed by his mum and dad.

"oh hiccup, you're here and we were thinking you guys chickened out" Valka said as she came walking up to him, welcoming him into a hug.

"I don't know if I should be offended by that" he replied hugging her back.

"well don't, I knew you were coming, now where is our favourite girl" stoick said from behind clapping his hands together.

"err she has taken ollie upstairs to the toilet" hiccup answered as he rubbed his neck with his hand look up towards the staircase wondering when they will come down.

"oh, who's ollie" stoick said confused.

"dad I told you"

This only made him more confused "you did?" but before hiccup could answer, Val stepped in.

"yes stoick, he did. Ollie his Astrid's 2-year-old son" then his head became clear.

"oh yes, you know I totally forgot, I still can't believe that she has a son."

"yeah I know" said hiccup. But before they could continue they heard voices from upstairs, a woman's and a little boy's.

"I like it, it's like a castle, like the ones in the dwagons books. Wiv kings wiv swaords and pinssess." The little boy said.

"yeah it is"

"and, and old." The comment made hiccup snigger a little, he knew his parents never liked their house being called old, but children speak their mind half the time.

The two figures came clearer as they came down the staircase, Astrid was in the left holding the hand of ollie who was on the right.

"okay ollie let me help you down the stairs" Astrid said getting ready to pick him up.

"no, no I do it" the little man insisted. With his hand still in his mothers, the little boy made his way down each step as a time. It took a while but soon enough he was on the ground floor again.

" iccup? Iccup? Did you see? I did it" chuffed ollie said waddling over to where hiccup stood.

He crouched down so he was about the same height to him "I did; big boy you are" poking his stomach making his giggle. Astrid came up behind and greeted the two people she hasn't seen in years.

"Val, stoick it's so good to see you again" she hugged them both.

"oh Astrid, you too" val said. Hugging her back.

However, all attention was brought back on the little boy again who was yet not been introduced.

"hey ollie I'd like to introduce you to my mum and dad" hiccup said pointing to the two of them to him. Yet ollie being the shy boy he is kept his distance and his mouth closed.

" ollie, why don't you say hi and introduce yourself to mr and mrs haddock please." Astrid said trying to encourage the small boy.

He took a few steps forward towards hiccups dad and looked up at him. "you like santa" well that didn't go down well, hiccup couldn't stop laughing neither did valka, Astrid however was very embarrassed, and took ollie a side to have a word while stoick just looked at his figure in a nearby mirror, trying to push his stomach in.

" you little man can stay here all you like" hiccup laughed as he picked up Ollie after Astrids little word, yet she was not happy by hiccups comment.

" Hiccup you are encouraging him" she told him.

" I am not, I'm just very pleased how witty he is" he gave Ollie a quick peck on the cheek before placing the boy back down.

Astrid came up behind hiccup and slapped him across the head, that was not long followed by a Yelp. " hey what was that for?" He moaned rubbing the back of his head in a wimpish way.

" For influencing my son" she then turned her attention to Ollie " now Ollie what do you say to mr haddock" she glared at him with her serious mum eyes. Which of course they boy trembled at the sight and quickly turned to him.

" I sorry"

but before Stoick could answer to the boys apology, his wife stepped in. " it's okay little one, he needs someone to tell him to loose weight. Now do you like mash and sausages?" She asked as she crouched down beside the small boy. He answered with a very excited nod.

" Excellent. Why don't you follow me into the main lounging area where your mum, hiccup and Stoick can talk while I'll prepare dinner." She took the boys hand and lead him into another room, soon followed by the other three.

" Seriously Val if you need any help, I'm happy to serve." Astrid asked.

" Nonsense, your our guest please sit and talk I won't be a second." Val replied before walking off into the kitchen to finish off the meal she had started.

Meanwhile the others sat and talked, mainly about how Astrid has been doing over the past seven years since Stoick was keen to know. They talked a little on Ollie's birth but not much.

" So Astrid when was Ollie born?" Stoick asked taking a sip of his coffee he made before.

" Oh err September 18th, he was born around his due date." She uncomfortably said.

" Oh, must have been fun, organising and preparing for a new arrival?" At this statement it made Astrid look over to where Ollie sat, he just sat and listened to their conversation, so she best be artful on what she says.

" Err, yeah it was fun I guess" hiccup could sense the tension raising in Astrid so he decided to change conversation, little did he know it was only making it worse.

" Anyway me and my dad were actually talking before about Christmas coming up soon, and he suggested that you and Ollie come spend it with us. Like we used to." That's when her body stiffened and couldn't move, them three were in deep conversation they hadn't even released that valka had returned.

" No. I, we don't celebrate Christmas" she managed to say, but that didn't go down well with hiccup.

" How can you now celebrate christmas?" He argued back.

" Because we don't."

" But Ollie is two years old, you can't deprived him of that"

" excuse me I'm his mother, I decided what I deprive him of, not you. And he still knows about Santa, he still gets presents, I just don't decorate trees anymore, or listen to music, hang lights, or do festive stuff."

Hiccup turned his head to over where Ollie sat, playing with Billy the dragon while toothless, his black Labrador, sat their playing with him. Over the past two months or so he had gotten to know this boy and care for him, Ollie seemed to like hiccup too and toothless, all hiccup wanted was the best for this boy.

" That's unfair for Ollie" Astrid was taken back by his comment and immediately got up from where she sat.

" I think it was a bad idea for us to come here, could you get Ollie's coat on for me, I have to use the bathroom." Before anyone could argue back she was area day out the room. But hiccup being hiccup tried to follow her with Stoick, who was holding Ollie, not far behind. Hiccup made his way to the stairs before his mother intervened.

" Stop son, take Ollie and your farther back into the lounge, I'll talk to Astrid." She said trying to guided him back.

" But mom-" he started.

" No buts. Look I'm not stupid hiccup when you told me the story of Astrid and her son I took a bit of certain information from what you said. Ollie was consummated around Christmas time. Now it's probably you have forgotten, so for to bring it up, brings up memories. She doesn't need you right now, she needs a mother and from what I remember she didn't really have one in hers" hiccups face filled with guilt and sadness. He had forgotten and he argued with her about it, so he compelled and took Ollie off his farther and walked into the lounging area to do his best to entertain the small and confused boy.

Val went up stairs and followed the corridor until she reached the bathroom. She knocked first.

" Go away hiccup, I'm not in the mood" a sniffly voice came from within.

" It's not hiccup it's me" Val said. She waited, until she heard a fumble with the lock on the door as it unlocked and slowly opened. Astrid peeped her head out and looked and Val, she opened the door wider to say come in.

" Sweet heart, you must release hiccup wasn't thinking." Val said closing the door behind her and following the girl as she sat down, leaning against the wall.

" it doesn't matter, he won't understand" Val soon followed the girl as she too sat down next to her.

" I know, and neither do I. I think the only people who will understand is people who have been through it themselves. But what I do know is that your a mother,you care so dear for the person who has come from the thing you hate most, and that must hard. I also know that Astrid, your bottling up all this hurt and anger and sadness deep in your heart and you have not let it out for nearly three years. Holding something that hard leaves a hole in your heart the longer you keep it there, you need to tell hiccup so then he has 1/4 of a chance at to understanding. But first you need to tell someone who will now just listen but be their for you in a motherly way, because sweet heart you haven't had time to be mothered when you are mothering a small child of your own." At this Astrid just bursted out crying into valka a shoulder spiking out what she has kept in for so long.

" It's hard. I love Ollie much and no matter what I always will, but it's hard. It happened Christmas Eve night I had drink or two and had no money for a cab, I did call my mom but she turned me down so I was walking home. And that's when he grabbed me I was tipsy so I remember him on top of me, flashes and then finally pain in my right thigh. After he was finished he left me with a knife in my leg to bleed out to death. Then next I remember was waking up Christmas morning in a hospital bed, they said was lucky the man that found me, found me in time any later and I would have been dead. But that didn't help me, that didn't make me feel lucky. I felt awful, violated, stripped from every ounce of dignity I had, and my parents only made it worst, two weeks later they called me up asking if I was okay, and when I said yes they hung up. It was then in the first week of February I found out I was pregnant, I hated it. I hated being pregnant, I hated the baby, I hated my life. The only satisfaction was that Peter walker was caught and now on death row. But it still doesn't change anything." She calmed down with her tears and slowly started to sit back up again to face Val.

" Do you feel better?"

She could only rely with a nod.

" Hun it will take time to heel but you will feel I whole lot better telling others than keeping it in. Like hiccup, I think sooner or later you should tell him because I think that will make it a lot easier on your relationship." Val continue while rubbing astrids shoulder.

" I know"

" and hiccup really cares for the son of yours, I can tell by how much he goes on about him. He really does love the two of you" that last be caught astrids attention, he'd never said he loved her.

" Hiccup never told me he loved me."

" Sweetie he has been in love with you ever since he met you, and Ollie is bonus to him" they sat there in silence for a few minutes just calming down. It was only when Val stood up from where she sat the the silence was broke.

" Right I best be going down stairs those men will be hungry, oh and please tell me you'll stay-" Astrid nodded before she could continue. " oh excellent, and anyway about that Christmas stuff just take little steps no rush. Tell you what Stoicks younger brother Stewart and his wife always invite me and Stoick to go to Berks Christmas markets each year. You see Stewart's son brant and his wife cami have a young daughter only age five, Katie. We are going in tomorrow would you and Ollie like to join, we could invite hiccup too. It's okay if you don't want to." Val suggested. It didn't seem like a bad idea, she could do some shopping as well, plus little steps, this could be her first.

" Yeah actually I'd like that, it would be good for Ollie to be with someone other than adults and I could do shopping too."

Valka's face lit up once she heard this comment, for once her parenting skills had come in handy even if it wasn't with her on child, but hiccup had always been the one that never listened. Val left first she thought it would be best to leave Astrid to come down in her own time.

She started walking down stairs and didn't even make the ground before hiccup was asking her questions.

" what happened? Is everything okay? Is she staying? Going?" hiccup asked and val knew there would be more.

"oh for Thor's sake hiccup I haven't even placed a foot on the floor yet, give me a change to breath" by this point hiccup had shut his mouth and waited for his mother to come down the stairs.

"right, she said give her time. So go in there and wait for her okay." Val ordered.

"so does that mean she is staying?" he asked with a smirk o his face. But before val could answer somebody else did.

"yes, I'm staying" Astrid said from the top of the stairs. Valka decided it was best to leave and let the two speak.

Astrid walked down the stairs quite quickly but walked up to hiccup very slowly, speaking in a soft voice but very clear "I'm sorry"

"no Astrid I'm sorry, I push and push and didn't realise what I was saying" he took her hands in his, squeezing them gently, rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs.

"I'd like to be honest with you, really. I just need you to be patient with me, is there anywhere we could talk privately?" she asked.

"err yeah my dad's office, just down the hall. My dad is entertaining ollie anyway." He gave her that goofy smile he knew she loved and led her to his father's office.

They talked for a while, their conversation had to be cut short for dinner but then after they continued. It was good for them, Astrid felt that pressure release a little and hiccup felt more trust worthy of Astrid's trust. It felt like old times again, where they used to talk and talk for hours to each other to others it was random but to them it was important.

As the hours pasted by it was soon time to go home, hiccup said he would drive them home, so while he was putting toothless in the car Astrid and ollie were saying goodbye.

"thank you again val, really it's been a great night." Astrid said while lifting ollie up into her arms.

"oh no problem, and this one can come anytime, since he eats all his dinner like a good boy." Val replied poking ollie of the nose making him giggle.

"okay come on then it is getting late let's get you home mister" Astrid said to ollie carrying him over to hiccups car and placing him in a car seat.

Once in hiccup and Astrid drove off, taking Astrid and ollie back to their small apartment.

Xx

Once home Astrid got ollie to bed, being two she knew he would be flat out by 8:00 pm at the latest. Hiccup came in after her, she had asked him for coffee before and he gladly excepted. He let her tend to ollie so he sat on the couch staying out of her way. Finally, after sorting out her son and making two coffees Astrid fell heavily on to the couch next to hiccup with one big sigh.

"busy day?" he asked. Though his question did make Astrid laugh a little.

"you have no idea" she grabbed hers and his coffee from the coffee table pasted him his and took one giant swig of hers before placing it back down.

"well it's over now, and you have a day off tomorrow, apparently to my mother you are joining them to the Christmas markets berk holds in the town centre, because my mum tried to use that as a way of getting me to come" Astrid at first wasn't sure if that was a question or not but she answered it anyway.

"yeah I'm going, but not for me, for ollie. Your cousin has a daughter. Katie? And I think it would be good for ollie to have someone around his age. And please come for me, I've not really spoken to your cousin in ages and I'll be on my own" she asked with big puppy dog eyes. It took a while but he finally said yes.

"okay I will but you have to do something for me" he said smirking at her.

"what?"

"kiss me" she smiled, of course he would ask that. So she grabbed the coffee off him and placed on the table next to hers and slowly started to climb on his lap.

"deal" and he lips landed on his, slowly kissing each other, hand roaming and mouths moaning. Her hands found the rim of his top and slowly lifted his top over his head and on top the ground. His hands crept up her top and back down again, repeating that motion while her hands lay on his shoulders. Her top found the ground next, and hiccups lips went to her neck. Her shoulder blade. Back to her neck. Along the jaw. And finally back to the lips. Hands did wander further down but did go far and a loud and stern voice came from near the front door.

"oh please Astrid not with Oliver in the house" both eyes diverted from each other to the voice that stood by the door.

Hiccup thought he might have known this woman but it was Astrid who pointed her out.

"mom?"

" please Astrid you have not seen me for a few months and this is how you greet me, half naked with a boy you probably just met" with that said Astrid and hiccup rushed to get up and put their discarded clothes back on. Astrid knew how she got in, she lent her mother a key before to help with the unloading but she thought her mother would not keep it.

" mother what do you take me for? this is hiccup, you remember him, the boy I grew up with. did you really think id just jump on top of some stranger?" Astrid argued while putting her top over her head.

" well how was Oliver brought into this world?" her mother spitefully said. hiccup could sense the tension before now it was unbearable.

" get out" Astrid demanded.

" what, so I could leave you two back to your past activities?" not moving from where she stood.

" I should leave anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come here for 10:30 okay" hiccup said grabbing his coat and placing a kiss on Astrid's lips.

" yeah okay, see you" he left leaving mother and daughter to talk.

" what's happening tomorrow?" her nosy mother asked.

" no of your business now get out" Astrid argued back while collecting the cups from the table.

"I'll leave once I know"

" fine, me and Ollie are going with hiccup and his family to the Christmas markets. now you know you can leave." Astrid shouted as she walked from her lounge into her small kitchen.

" I thought you hated Christmas because of what happened"

" I do but I'm doing this for Ollie" Astrid stayed in the kitchen so she did not have to face her mother.

" your doing this for the boy who will one day become what his farther is" that was it Astrid stormed out of the kitchen grabbed her mothers hand and forced her out of the apartment. Then went back into the kitchen to grab the cups, but instead of washing them she smashed them against the floor with anger, she was surprised she didn't wake Ollie.

she slowly sunk down on the ground next to the smashed cups and fell asleep hoping to forget the past 5 minutes she spent with her mother.


	5. Step by step

She felt a tap on her shoulder, just a small tap, not heavy but gentle. Like a little hand on her shoulder. She had to open her eyes a little, but everything was blurry, she could see a small figure. Ollie. but what she could figure out was where she was, it looked like she was on the floor in her kitchen. then it came clear. yesterday, the dinner, hiccup driving her home, the coffee, the kissing, her mother, their argument, the mugs. Ollie.

"Ollie!"

She shot up scooping Ollie in her arms and carrying him over to the sofa. she place him down and started to inspect his small fragile feet. " are you okay did you cut yourself?" she aske as she did another double check of his feet.

" no mommy" the boy shook his head.

" okay good. but Ollie sweetie, you shouldn't have come in if you saw the glass" she told him as she walked back to the kitchen to clean up the mess she made the night before.

" I know mommy, b-but I s-saw you and thought you w-were hurt" Ollie said still sat on the sofa. Astrid placed the bits of glass into the bin and then walked back to her little boy, she bent down so she was eye level with him, holding his two small hands in hers.

" that's sweet baby but I don't need you to protect me okay?" the boy looked straight at his mother.

" but I protect you, it my job." the comment made Astrid smile ever since he was born she had told him " I'll protect you, and you can protect me" he was her son after all, she was as strong and as stubborn as her.

" I know Ollie but your my little boy, I protect you first okay. And away I have hiccup now so you can take a break from the job for a while okay." the boy nodded as she got up from where she was bending down.

" but I protect you aways bcuz you my mummy and I man of house" the boy smiled up to his mother who gently picked him up and carried him into his small room.

" okay Ollie lets pick out some clothes for you." she said as she placed him on the bed and went to his set of draws.

" why"

" because hiccup is taking us to the berk Christmas markets and we are going to meet the rest of the family. plus hiccups cousin has a five year old so that means you will have someone to play with."

" yay" the jumped of the bed and waited for his mother to come back with the clothes he was going to put on.

A FEW HOURS LATER (10:30am)

hiccup came knocking at the door, bang on 10:30, the only problem is that Astrid wasn't ready since she just got out the shower.

" Err just a minute" he heard her voice from the other side of the door. He also heard a load of whispering and stumbling but couldn't quite make out what was being said.

The door opened but instead of Astrid, it was Ollie all dress in a shirt with a jumper over the top, and some light brown pants, with his boots on.

" Hiya iccup" Ollie smiled holding onto the door with one hand.

Hiccup turned to the boy and bent down so he was eye level " he bud, where is your mummy?" He asked, poking the little man in his belly making him giggle.

" Silly mommy got out shower" the boy answered opening the door a little more so that hiccup could enter. As soon as he stepped in hiccup closed the door for Ollie and then slowly looked around the small apartment.

There was no sign of Astrid, she must be in her room.

" So is she in her room bud?" He asked.

" Yeah, she be out soon, come watch tv" Ollie waddled over to the couch and plonked himself on it grasping billy from where he lift him and then patted on the space next to him. Hiccup took the offer and went over to where the boy sat. He was watching a program on automobiles, like fire engines, and police cars and ambulances but they were cartoon and had faces. Which made sense since Ollie was two, but hiccup watched, after all it was best to keep Ollie entertained than him. They waited for another half an hour until they heard Astrid door open. She was wearing a long sleeve top that was stripped brown and cream with dark navy jeans and some drown ugg boots on. Her hair was wavy but she had the top it pulled up into a plait and the bottom half down. She walked out holding her bag and coat in one hand and her phone in the other. Her eyes fell straight to hiccup.

" I am so sorry I totally lost track of time" she apologised placing her her things near the door and walking over to the couch where her two boys sat.

" No problem, Ollie was just telling me the names of all the characters in his program and their jobs" Astrid cringed at the comment and quickly mouthed " I'm sorry"

she then walked over to Ollie and grabbed the remote to turn the tv over.

" Ohhh why?" Ollie questioned as the television went black.

" Because we are going out and we should go" the little boy sulked while walking towards the door. Astrid and hiccup followed, gathering the things and heading out to the car.

Xx

" are we there yet?" That was the fifth time Ollie said that, luckily hiccup was patient unlike Astrid.

" Ollie I've told you this, when we there you will be the first to know until then play with billy"

The boy sunk back into his car seat hugging billy close to his chest, they were driving down the highway only twenty minutes away according to hiccup, but the couple could see the boy was becoming impatient. That's when hiccup decided...

" why don't we play a game?" The suggestion caught Ollie's attention.

" Yeah, yeah I play game"

" okay let's play eye spy, you go first bud"

They played and played until they reached the parking lot just outside of berks city centre where the Christmas markets were being held. They were supposed to meet up with val and stoick beside the giant santa at 11:30 it was now 11:25 so they were pushing for time.

" Come on Ollie get out of the car" Astrid aided Ollie as she lifted him from his car seat to the ground.

" okay let's get your pram from the boot" Astrid went to walk to the back of the car so that she could pull the pram from the boot but the little boy pulling on her coat stopped her.

" No mommy I don't need a pram, I big boy."

" I know Ollie but we will be out all day" she continued to open the boot.

" No mommy pease I don't wanna pram" the boy argued still holding on to her coat.

" Why not"

" becuz.." Astrid could sense something was wrong so she bent down to face him.

" Is it because of hiccup?" The boy shook his head.

" Stoick and Valka?" He shook his head again.

" Katie?" This time he nodded.

" I wanna look like I big boy"

" okay no pram, but you gotta tell me if your tired okay" he nodded in excitement and she closed the boot and walked with Ollie holding her hand over to where hiccup stood.

" Oh, no pram" hiccup saw.

" No, he wants to be a big boy" she whispered.

" ohhh okay, well come on lets head over to the big santa to meet my parents. Come on Ollie" he held out his hand and Ollie gladly took it leading the way to where the gaint santa stood.

xx

Valka and Stoick stood right beside the big Santa just like they said they woud, waiting for the three to arrive.

" Do you think they wouldn't come" Stoick said.

Val turn around to face him with a stern look on her face. " Stoick I've said it once and I'll say it again, they are coming."

She turned back around and glanced at her watch 11:34 so they were only 4 minutes late no problem just traffic.

next thing they heard was a small voice shouting their names from the right.

" 'Alka! Soick!" There Ollie came running out of the crowd to them with open arms and hiccup and Astrid stumbling after him.

" Ollie" valka was the first to greet him picking him up with open arms. However Stoick did make a fuss once Ollie was at eye level.

Then from the crowd Astrid and hiccup stumbled over to where Ollie was. " Ollie you almost gave me a heart attack when you let go of hiccups hand. Don't run off like that!" Astrid stern voice mad it's way to Ollie, who took in every word.

" I sowry mommy, I saw 'alka 'nd soick. I excited." The little one apologised.

" Okay, but next time just run up to them when we are closer okay" she kissed his head as he nodded and valka soon enough placed him on the ground.

" So where's brant?" Hiccup asked placing both his hands in his pocket to keep them warm.

" Well stew said they would be here for around 11:30 ish so I guess we will have to wait"

while waiting hiccup and Stoick went to get drinks, mainly coffee and some warm milk for Ollie, just to past time by but by quarter to twelve they hear familiar voices coming out of the crowd.

" Stoick, valka" a loud voice boomed. And what soon followed Stoicks brother Stewart, his wife Melissa, brant their son, camicazi brant's wife and Katie the little five year old holding her dads hand as they came from the crowd. And so astrids nightmare of Christmas begun but she kept telling herself, it was Ollie.

First up, lunch. Since no one had lunch everyone was famished and wouldn't mind a bite to eat. And of course valka knew of this place that did German sausages since " its tradition".

Astrid played along since Ollie was having fun, he got on with Katie so easy. And Astrid could say she was having fun, hiccup was there and so was Ollie but she still had that gut feeling that she didn't like.

" Hey, you okay" hiccup asked throwing away the napkin he used to hold his German hotdog that he ate in seconds. He turned back to her, she hadn't took one bite, she just stood there staring into mid air. However hiccups comment snapped her out of the trains she was in.

" Fine why?" She took one big bite out of her hotdog smiling and giving him thumbs up, which to anyone would be the right way to put them off what was really going on in her head, but hiccup wasn't anyone.

" your not enjoying yourself" he stated, and he was right. Astrid knew she couldn't hide things from him, she was trying to make their relationship work, but she just wasn't fitting in to this festive mood.

" Look-" she started throwing the rest of her hotdog into the bin. " - I am, really, it's just this isn't my thing. I have this constant reminder in my head and I can't fix that, but I'm trying. And anyway Ollie is enjoying himself that's all that matters." She turned around to see Stewart with Katie on his shoulders and Ollie on Stoicks. He was laughing, like full on laughing. The kind that just makes you wanna smile when you see him laugh. And suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her and a head lay on her shoulder.

" You know what, I've never come to one of these before, never bothered coming. But you and him changed my mind. I'd do the most boring thing in the world and not mind doing it as long as I'm with you two." He kissed her cheek and made her smile.

" So what you trying to say?"

" I'm trying to say that don't make it out as a Christmas thing, make it out as a family thing. For you and Ollie."

" And you"

" and me" he kissed her gently, pulling back slowly taking in her looks and beauty.

The day went on and soon turned to night quickly, they had a dinner reservation at 6:00 and it was just pasted five now. They were walking to the restaurant after a long day of walking and shopping when Ollie came across an ice rink.

" Mommy look" the boy ran to the glass gate and stood there admiring the skaters as the all took to the ice floor. The other came up behind him watching as well. Hiccup and Astrid stood next to Ollie watching with him watching as they all skated along.

" it so pitty mommy"

" yes it is pretty"

they all watched looking as woman and children skated around having fun.

" one day Ollie I'll take you skating - Ollie?" Astrid had looked down and Ollie was no longer at her side. " Ollie?" Her voice of panic caught hiccups attention. And the others.

" Is Ollie with you?" Astrid asked Stoick, Val and Stewart's family. They shook their heads in reply and soon all of them started looking around for Ollie.

" Ollie?"

" Ollie?"

" Excuse me have you seen a little boy?"

" Ollie?"

" Oliver?"

" Oliver"

"Ollie "

" please have you seen my son?"

after countless of shrugs and no answers a woman came from behind hold the boys hand.

" How many times Astrid have I told you, keep your your child on a tighter leash" there stood Ingrid Hofferson, her mother. Holding the boys hand with a scowl on her face that made grown men fear it. However the boy wasn't scared nor worried, but stood there staring at the woman with such love.

" Mommy I found gamma" gamma was what he called her, she hated it, but Astrid grandmother always said it made her laugh every time she heard him say it. That was the difference between her grandmother and her mother. One had a heart.

" Ollie come to me please" she knelt down as the boy ran to her, hugging him and lifting him up as soon as he reached her.

" Don't run away like that okay, it made me sick the thought of you gone" she hugged him some more and felt an arm around her waist pulling her and Ollie closer. Hiccup.

" You know may be if you paid more attention, instead of wondering off in fantasy land with you new found boyfriend then maybe you would have noticed. And anyway what if he had been taken, you don't know what some people might do to this boy with his talents"

" and what talents would you be talking about?" Astrid replied with such spite.

" The type he inherited of his farther"

" thats enough"

" Ingrid" Val started breaking the tension.

" I didn't know you was up here"

" Astrid didn't tell you, I came yesterday but thought it would be a waste if I left early so I decided to stay" she replied calmly, but just hearing her voice mad Astrid want to slap her.

" Well your presence isn't welcome" Astrid stood her ground when it came to her mother.

" Don't worry, I'll go but not yet, you haven't seen the last of me sweetie" she walked off leaving them wondering. What she meant.

" Okay why don't we go eat" Stoick suggested, but Astrid didn't feel like eating.

" No, I just wanna go home" she held Ollie closer.

" I can take you home" hiccup offered.

" No I don't want to go home yet, I don't know" she just stood there, staring.

" We can go back mine, put on some pizza, watch movie. Stay if you want" hiccups voice was faded but she shook her head letting hiccup lead her home.

xx

Astrid didn't say much, she just kept quite. When watching the movie and when eating her food. Silence. Hiccup didn't mind he knew her and her mother had spats, but he never got involved he thought it would be best. But hiccup has been wrong before.

Ollie as per usual didn't have a clue what was happening, he was just happy he was spending time with toothless and hiccup. He grown fond of the two, so much when watching the film while hiccup and his mother were on the couch Ollie was sat on the ground with toothless covered around him.

As the film played on hiccup noticed Astrid wasn't watching the to but was staring at the floor, with that thinking face on. He moved closer placing an arm around her shoulders, knocking her from her trans.

" what?" She looked at him questioning his sudden movements.

" What up, is it your mom? Because if it is I wouldn't take any shit that woman says about anyone." He said rubbing her shoulder.

" No it's fine, I'm not talking about it"

" but you need too"

" I will but not now" she removed the arm and crawled over to the corner of the couch.

When the film finished, hiccup released he was the only one awake. Astrid fell as sleep in the corner and Ollie on to of toothless.

He decided it best the two stay here for the night, so he picked Ollie up first and carried him up the stairs, and placing him down in once of the beds of one of his guest rooms.

He removed his shoes and socks and tucked him under the covers before closing the door and going back down stairs for Astrid. He lifted her up too and carried her to his second guest room. Once she was in the bed and under the covers hiccup made his way to his room removing his clothes and falling flat on his bed.

However he didn't sleep for long, Astrid had climbed in looking at him face to face.

" You okay?" He asked.

She nodded at first but didn't say anything. She waited a minute or two before opening her mouth.

" I woke up, my jeans were too rough so I thought I come and find you."

" If your clothes are too uncomfortable then you can borrow one of my tops" he said turning around and grabbing a top from the draws next to him. He handed it her, and she climbed out stripping off in front of him to her underwear.

" Woah Astrid, I can see you bra" he covered his eyes in embarrassment. She rolled her eyes and scoffed as she continued.

" For gods sake hic, you've seen me naked before, me in my underwear is going to kill you." She said placing the top over her head and climbing back into the bed next to hiccup.

" I know but still, I have morals" he lay down next to her him on the left and her on the right.

" I know, it's one of the things I love about you" she kissed his nose.

" Oh yeah what else do you love about me" he smirked, waiting for her sarcastic answer.

" Just that" she giggled leaning closer to him. But her laughter was cut short when her mind ran back to her mother.

" Why does she hate him?"

" I don't know baby, I don't know. But I'll tell you something I love him. He is an amazing little boy and if your mother can't see that, then there is something seriously wrong with her." He placed a small kiss on her forehead, and allowed her to snuggle into is shoulder falling asleep slowly but care free.


	6. I know what I'm in for

She felt the warth coming off the bed. It felt safe where she lay, she didn't want to move, if she could she would stay here forever. But if your a mother you know you can't, cause any second a tiny voice will call your name and that's when your 24/7 job starts. But something felt different, something about where she was, made her think that all her worries were delayed, something about the male arm that covered her body and held her close.

However, this male figure wasnt asleep but wake and staring at her. At the thought of him staring she slowly opened her eyes and found his immediately. Those forest green eyes dug their way inside of her making her feel exposed, and slightly nervous at the same time. The tiny smirk forming from his mouth made her spine shiver. It's what she loved about hiccup the most, the slightest things he does has such a big effect.

" how long have you been staring" he didn't answer at first, he made a small laugh though, and grinned a lot before answering.

" About an hour" he said coolly.

" Well that's not creepy at all" she teased. She knew he ment no harm, and really she didn't mind it.

" Hey! I was admiring, not staring, so no its not creepy" they both kepting grinning.

" I was admiring your beauty"

she snorted at the thought " what beauty?"

He pushed her down further and climbed on top placing his lips on hers for a few glorious seconds. " every inch of you. Thats what beauty is." His whispered voice spoke. She missed this. He complements, he voice, his everything that made her head go to mush when thinking of him. He was completely loyal to her, and she sees that now, but a tiny voice in the back of her head snapped her back into reality. She soon realised that his lips her on her neck kissing it so lightly, but so effectively. Her left hand left the side of her and found the back of his neck, emphasising to lift up. He did so but only with questions in his head.

" I can never put you first" the tiny voice in her head was a reminder of Ollie, a reminder that her and hiccup can never pick up from where they left it. Ollie had to come first, it was her job as a mother, and a material instinct.

" What do you mean?" He asked confused.

" I can never put you first, it's him, it's always going to be him" she was scared to stare him in the face, but being astrid she did. However instead of the confused and un happy expression she was expecting, she saw a smile left on his face, followed by his laugh. She loved his laugh but in this situation she was more confused than ever.

" oh astrid, i wouldnt have it any other way." he pressed his lips on her forehead and strokes the side of her face, caressing it.

" i dont understand, we can never have a proper relationship like normal people our age have, it will be like having a burden every single day that we are together. i just dont want you to regret anything." she leaned into his hand, memorising every stroke his thumb takes across her face.

" your not a burden, never. Not you or ollie. Astrid ive had feelings for you ever since i met you, and plus with or without ollie our relation ship would never be normal, nor would i want it to be, normal's boring, ollie is like a wonderful twist to the relationship. i would never regret this, if anything i regret letting you go the first time, biggest mistake i ever made and i dont plan on doing it again." he leaned down taking her lips with his, slowly moving both hands around her body and cupping her face his is finger tips, caressing her soft skin. Lifting up and gazing deeply into her eyes.

" how did i get luckly with you hiccup haddock?" she said.

" the question is how did i get as luckly to have you? And dont you worry about any regrets from here onwards, i know what im in for. And i love it so far." lips where back on eachother, but them glorious moments were cut short as astrid had to pull away and climb out.

" sorry but its half seven and even though its my day off, you are in at 1:00 and when your a mother its never really a day off. Im going to wake ollie okay." He watched as she walced off around the corner to leave the room, but sudden quick footsteps drawn his attention towards the corner as she came jogging back grinning widly. She jumped back on the bed wrapping her arms around his body placing her lips on his. She enjoyed his embrace, his arms wrapped around her.

But she still had to leave, but he was happy this time than he was a few minutes ago.

Astrid wandered around the halls of his house leading to where ollie slept soundly but when entering the room the boy was sat up just staring down at his feet. if you were anyone you would have thought he just got up, but astrid knows her boy he had been awake of a while.

" ollie baby, whats up?" she walked up to him and sat down on the end of the bed, but his head hung low not looking at her.

" come on sweetie, talk to me" she tickled the end of his feet causing him to giggle a little, but soon to return to the sad lonly look.

" mummy, i done a bad thing" he said on verge of tears.

" what baby?"

" i wet bed" the boy looked awful, like the guilt and embarssment took over him. But his mother knew it wasnt his fault, if anything it was hers, leaving him in a diffrent bed and even though she packed pjs for him, she didnt pack his night pull ups and she knew he was still learning to toilent train.

" oh baby, its not your fault dont worry about it i'll saught it. dont worry."

" no, no, no. I did bad thing. What will hic-" but he didnt finish his sentence, he couldnt bring himself to. But astrid already knew what he ment.

" are you worried about what hiccup will think?" the boy waited for a few minutes before nodding his head in shame.

" oh baby, hiccup will not be mad at you , you know he is not like that." ollie still didnt look her right in the eye, he felt like he let her down.

" Come on, get up and get undressed and meet me in the bathroom in five minutes, I'll wash you down" Ollie ran off to the bathroom to undress and wait for his mother. Astrid plodded along to hiccups room, not even knocking before entering but he wasn't getting ready, he was still in his underwear.

" Hey" his face lit up when he saw her, but seening the sad smile on her face he knew something was up.

" What's up?"

" Ollie, he um... Wet the bed"

" oh, well that's alright"

" I just came to tell you I'll clean it up"

" well I'll help" he got up to walk to her but she signalled her hands to tell him to stop.

" No. Ollie he is um embarrassed about it"

confusion covered his face " oh? Well just err just peel the sheets off and leave them out side of his room, I'll collect them and take them down stairs to wash"

" you sure?" She asked.

" Yeah, you just clean him up, I'll deal with the sheets"

" okay" she left the room and went to Ollie's room, pulled the sheets off the bed and left them outside the door like hiccup said and then ran to the bathroom where Ollie sat on the toilet undressed with a towel wrapped around him. She made a quick bath and washed Ollie down.

After that she dried him and dressed him in the same clothes he had on yesterday. She could hear that hiccup was down stairs by oll the banging from the kitchen below, so she sent Ollie down while she got dressed.

The boy slowly made his way to the kitchen where hiccup was, but not making eye contact walked to the table and tried to climb on to a chair.

Seeing the boy struggle hiccup gave a helping hand. " hey bud let me help" he lifted the lad by his arm on the chair, but hiccup could see the boy was embarrassed to look.

" Hey bub?" The boys eyes moved and looked at hiccup " I'm not mad okay, I'm not" Ollie nodded and smiled.

" Now what's say I make some pancakes for breakfast." The boys smile widened.

" And maybe deep in my draws their is a dinosaur cutter, and I'll cut the pancakes into dinosaurs" his statement only widened the boys smile even more. " yeah pease"

xx

Astrid came down to see Ollie and hiccup eating pancakes together, hers were set out for her next to Ollie, cut out like dinosaurs.

" Look mommy, dinosawer pancakes" she sat down and dug in.

" I see, who's idea was this?"

" Iccup" she smiled over to him, only to receive on back.

The time had come to go, Astrid packed their things and both waved good bye to hiccup and toothless, leaving them alone in the house.

xx

A FEW DAYS LATER

" so let me get this straight, the girl of you dreams was your best little friend when you were kids, didn't even look at you through early teens, became you best friend with benefits in your late teens, banged her before she left, now seven years later your banging her again" eret said placing the weights he was lifting down and wiping the sweat of his face with a towel.

" Some of that's right, we technically have slept together since she got back" hiccup leaned against one of the equipment machines.

" So your banging the chick, you already banged before" he said getting ready to lift another weight.

" Okay can you not say banging, it sounds awful. And she is not my chick." Said hiccup before taking a sip of his water.

" Oh sorry I forgot you were one of those people who say 'it's not sex, it's making love' " he sarcastically stated.

" Fuck off" hiccup joked with his six year friend.

" So how come you haven't bang- slept with this girl that has you wrapped around her finger"

Hiccup looked at him with narrowed eyes before answering " it's complicated ... She has a son"

Eret dropped the weight so that it fell to the ground with a bang, making everyone glance over. " shit! Hiccup you never said you were a daddy" hiccups face went into panic as his friend had got it all wrong.

" What, no he's not mine, he's only two, not mine" he picked up the weight on the floor and placed it back with the others before walking back and sitting with Eret on one of the equipments seats.

" So your with a girl that has a son with another man, that's some messed up shit. You know that guy is going to be in the picture right?"

" It's not like that"

" dude, your relationship is fucked. That guy is always going to be known as the farther of her child"

" it's not like that, he's not in the picture prison" erects eyes shot to hiccups then to his hands before speaking.

" She get her self in shit with this guy?"

" What? No, all I can say is, she didn't get pregnant by choice and that's why he is in prison" it took a while before it sank in, but it did eventually.

" Shit! Your relationships fucked up"

" I know" he took another sip of his water.

" I mean it makes sense, the no sex thing. But how do you expect your relationship to survive? Many relationships, many marriages survives with sex."

Hiccup glanced at Eret for a brief time before saying " and where did you here that?"

" My patients tell me"

" Eret your a doctor not a therapist"

" I know, but one of the main questions to ask is how their sex life is going, most say good, but the occasional times they say bad you usually find they have filed for a divorce" Eret said standing up for a stretch.

" That's awful, relationships don't rely on sex, what kinda doctor are you?"

" The best in the business baby" he mocked heading for the gyms exist. Hiccup got up and followed him, not before wiping the sweat off his face.

They opened the door and where about to continue their conversation before a voice in the background called hiccups name.

" Iccup!" The little boy ran past the receptions desk and straight to hiccup before he could have left the building, see I got Ollie running towards him, hiccup bent down and got ready to embrace with a hug. As the boy reached him her flung his little arms around his neck as hiccup picked him up so he could stand straight.

" Hey little man, what you doing here?"

" Mommy getting me swimming essons"

" your getting swimming lessons." The boy nodded still holding on to hiccup. Eret came up closer to see the boy for himself.

" Well hello, and who might you be?" Eret said hold his hand out.

" Ollie" the boy shakes the hand defore returning it to hiccups neck.

" Ollie!" Astrid voice came from the behind the desk. Astrid came out with a flustered face only to be relieved that Ollie was with hiccup.

" Oliver Hofferson! Never run away again" she said walking up to him kissing his cheek.

" I sorry mommy. I sawed iccup, an got excited"

" okay well next time tell me where you are going." Hiccup placed Ollie on the ground in between him and her.

" Hey, what you doing here?" He asked holding Ollie's hand still.

" Getting swimming lessons for Ollie, and gym membership for me" she smiled.

" I in turtles" Ollie said from the ground.

" Oh?" Hiccup questioned.

" Turtles is his rank. Aged one to two"

" I see" Astrid looked over to where Eret stood lingering, hiccup noticed and thought now would be the time to introduce them.

" Oh Astrid meet a good friend of mine Eret, we have been friends for a good six years, he is a doctor at Berks hospital"

hiccup said introducing them, Astrid shook his hand and Eret gladly excepts.

" Nice to meet you" she said.

" And Eret this is my girlfriend Astrid, she is my old friend, I've hand a lot memories with her."

" It's lovely to finally meet, hiccup told me about you, heck he couldn't stop talking about you ' Eret why'd I let her go?' ' I should go looking for her' ' no girl compares to her'" he said mocking hiccup as Astrid laughed along.

" Shut up!" Hiccup said pushing his friend away jokingly.

" Well I should go, this little guy is hungry" Astrid said motioning to Ollie.

" Okay, but your still on for breakfast tomorrow right?" Hiccup said before she left.

" Yeah, aren't we Ollie?"

" Yeah"

" okay I'll see you tomorrow" he kissed her quickly before she picked up Ollie and headed for the door.

" Dude, you never said she was that hot" Eret laughed as he punched hiccup in the arm.

" Eret?"

" Jk mate jk"

" what'd you think of the boy"

" yeah I'll admit he is cute"

" it's not just that he's smart, and intelligent, he has an amazing imagination and the most wonderful personality" Eret stared at his friend as he said this.

" What?" Hiccup questioned.

" Nothing, you just sounded like dad" Eret smiled before heading to the door.

hiccup stood their for a while not moving, just thinking and when a smile grew on his face, making him feel happy just thinking about it.

xx

(10:33) pm

Astrid was doing some last minute work before she headed off to bed, she thought if she got it all done to night she could have tomorrow ( Sunday) stress free. She was sat on the sofa watching the 10 o'clock news when the door to Ollies room opened and Ollie came out holding his ear.

" What's up babe?" Astrid asked stacking up her waper work and putting it on the coffee table.

" mummy my ear hurt" he answered walking to her.

" Oh sweetie lets get some calpol down you and get you back to bed" she lift Ollie on the couch while she ran into the bathroom to get his medicine, she came holding the bottle in one hand and a spoon in the other. She walked over to Ollie and gave him a dose.

" okay baby, let's get you back to bed" she lifted him up and carried him to his room, tucking him in bed. Then left head to bed herself.

Little did she know this ear ache would be a late night/early morning visit to the hospital with an ear infection.

Xx

Hiccup too had work to do that night, it was around 12:07 when he had a phone call message, it was from Astrid.

Her voice sounded tired and exhausted.

" Hiccup hey err - I don't think we can make breakfast tomorrow. Ollie and I are at hospital, i think he has an ear infection so I'll call you in the morning to tell you more." The phone hanged up.

He got up from his desk and grabbed his car keys, and headed for the door.

xx

She had been sat their for an hour hugging her boy as he cried into her chest, there had been an accident on the motorway and berks hospital is the closest there was.

She was tired, he was tired but the two couldn't sleep. As Ollie sat on her knee crying his eyes out, but she was too tired her eyes closing every second. How ever a hand on her shoulder disturbed her half slumber, her eyes adjusted and focused on two green eyes, hiccups green eyes.

" Hey" his calm voice said as he kneeled beside her.

" Hey? What you doing here?" She questioned.

" I got you message when I heard you were at hospital I got worried and headed here straight way" he sat next to her pulling Ollie onto his lap and Astrids head on his shoulder.

" I don't understand, you didn't have to come" she mumbled, falling asleep on his shoulder.

" I told you Astrid, I know what I'm in for" he whispered St rocking her head letting her sleep, and rubbing ollies back to soothe him.


	7. We are so close, and yet so far

He let her sleep, he let Ollie sleep. They needed it more than him. It was about 4:23 am at the hospital, the accident had been going on all night, not a lot of people had been called in who were waiting in the waiting room. Luckily Ollie had calmed down and fell asleep around about two hours ago, but he stayed awake just in case they had called his name.

"Oliver Hofferson! Oliver Hofferson" a lady at the desk called.

Hiccup jolted awake from his half sleep slumber at the sound of ollies name, tapping Astrid on the back awaking her from sleep.

" Astrid? Wake up they are calling ollies name" she retracted her head from his shoulder grabbing Ollie and carried him through to follow the receptionist to the doctors room with Hiccup following close behind.

xx

" okay Oliver, my name his doctor maximoff but you can just call me doctor max. Now your mother tells me that your ear has been hurting can you tell me which one"

Ollie nodded and pointed to his left ear letting the doctor examine it. He was a old man about 50 maybe more.

" okay he has a perforated eardrum but luckily for him it's already perforated so that explains why he has calmed down a little. But if de doesn't get any antibiotics down him the infection will return with a vengeance. I'll put a prescription down for some liquified antibiotics. I just need a parent signature will it be the mothers or the farthers" the doctor asked moving the paper toward the two with a pen on top.

" Oh hiccups not the dad, I'll sign" Astrid said picking up the pen and signing the paper forms.

" okay then, just hand this into the reception at the front desk, the wait shouldn't be no more than a 15 minute wait" he said handing the form to her and watching the three get up from their chairs.

Hiccup let Astrid lead the way while she carried Ollie, before he followed her out the door he shook the hand of the doctor and then left.

xx

Outside Astrid handed the forms in and all three sat and waited for the medication, once they got the bottle of antibiotics and left. Astrid just wanted to get out, she hated hospitals the moment she entered the faster she wanted to leave. Walking down the halls hiccup could sense the exhaustion coming from Astrid as she walked carry Ollie. He grabbed her arm pulling her to a halt, when she went to ask what, he pulled a sleepy Ollie from her arms and simply said.

" You need rest, so does he. My cars out front, come back mine you can sleep there."

" I don't know hiccup, I just want to go home" she said frustrated.

" How did you get here?"

" I walked, well ran"

" come on, my cars out front" he took her hand and guided her to wards an exit, just before the door was a vending machine. He stopped pulled a few coins out of his pocket. He got a big bag of white chocolate buttons and handed them to Ollie.

" Your mummy once told me that these are your favourite. This is for being such a big boy" the boy mumbled a thank you before snuggling into the crook of his neck.

Xx

Once in the car the two fell asleep while hiccup drove them to his house. He carried Ollie in first and layed him on his couch then went back to get Astrid. The two slept for hours, but sadly hiccup had to wake Ollie up to give him a dose of his antibiotics.

" Where mommy?" The boy questioned wiping bed head out of his eyes.

" Just a sleep on the sofa over there" he pointed to Astrid sound a sleep.

" We have to stay quite, she sleeping" he put his finger on his lips doing a shushing sound towards hiccup. This little boy was smarter than anyone he knew, the boy was smarter than is cousin snotlout. Best not to wake Astrid from her sleep, or you will be in a living nightmare. Snotlout knows that for sure.

" Okay. Do you want something to eat maybe? It about 12:00 do you want some lunch?"

The boy sat up right, rubbing his eyes with his fists before answering " sgetty oops"

" what?"

" Segetty hoops" he said again.

" Spaghetti hoops?" The boy nodded while leaning back into the comfort of the sofa.

" Spaghetti hoops it is then" before leaving he switched the television onto kids channel and left the volume low. Then went to the kitchen to make spaghetti hoops.

He opened a can and poured it into a bowl when his phone started to ring: heather.

" Hey partner. I need to switch days with you, I go in tomorrow so I can have Thursday off and you take Thursday for me. "

" yeah that's fine heather" he placed the bowl in the microwave and put the timer on two minutes.

" Everything alright, did you go on you breakfast date?"

" no Ollie was in hospital, his eardrum perforated so we had to skip"

" aww bless, tell him I said hi"

the microwave went ping and he pulled out the warm bowl " I'll call you back okay?"

" Okay seeya " she hung up leaving hiccup taking the bowl to Ollie.

" Here you go bud" Ollie sat up at the sight the bowl in hiccups hands. When Ollie moved forward toothless jumped behind and stole his spot.

" Okay bud come down here to the coffee table sit up straight, here's your spoon. I'm going to get you a drink of orange juice you okay there?" The boy nodded digging into his bowl of hoops.

Xx

Astrid was still asleep when Ollie had finished his lunch and was sat watching tv. Hiccup sat with him but had no idea what they were watching, but what ever it was it was entertaining the boy.

The show finished, and Ollie suddenly became bored.

" Do you have any toys? I'd like to play with some toys please." Hiccup sat there thinking. Did he have any toys? I mean he is a grown man living on his own, but his mind did drift to when his mother handed him a box of his old things he used to play with as a child.

" I think I might, but they were from when I was little. Is that okay?" Ollie nodded.

" Okay then you stay here and watch your mom, I'll get them for you"

the box was in his room, top shelf in his cupboard. Lifting it down seeing all these objects reminded him of his child hood, mainly when he first met Astrid. The two would play for hours and hours with these toys and never get board, it's amazing a child's imagination and how entertaining it can be.

He brought the box down the stairs and took Ollie in the other room. It had a large sofa where Ollie could sit and play. However before leaving hiccup did grab a few bottle of alcohol in there and took it in the kitchen. Out of sight, out of reach.

He then wandered back to where Astrid lay and sat near her feet, but him sitting down must of shook her because only a few seconds later she was stirring awake.

" Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he said placing a hand on her leg as she got up.

" Its fine, I needed to wake up, I'm a bit hungry. How long was I asleep?" She asked.

" Well it's 1:00 now so about nine hours give or take" she sat up swinging her legs over the side to put them on the floor and stretch.

" where is Ollie?" She said looking around and then back at hiccup.

" In the other room playing with some toys, he said he was bored and he wanted to play with something" she wanted to move see if he was alright, but her body wouldn't allow it. She felt as if every movement was draining her of every bit of energy she had left. She leaned back on the sofa and looked at hiccup.

" He has had his dose of antibiotics, he will need another in a few hours, but other than that he is fine" he knew exactly what she wanted to ask before she even opened her mouth.

" Thank you"

" for what?"

" Everything, for being there when I needed you but wouldn't admit it" a smirk appeared on his face at this comment. He leaned forward taking her hands with his.

" I've known you for a long time Astrid I know when I'm needed and when I'm and when I'm not" she took his hands and pulled them towards her taking his lips with hers.

" It's one of your better qualities, along with your goofy ness and you weakly strength" she teased.

" I'm not goofy and I've gotten strong since 7 years ago. Having eret as a friend has its perks." He pushed her down and climbed on top holding other her hands above her head hold them down.

" Try getting out of that" she pushed she pulled, tugging at her wrists to pull free but nothing she gave up and had to look at the smug look on his face.

" okay fine you win, you can let go now" she submitted.

" No I like this, over the years it's always been you on top, I now get to know the feeling." He replied placing his head down and kissing her neck.

" Come on hiccup let me go" her eyes started to close with very touch of his lips.

" Hiccup" one hand trailed down her arm and to her side.

" Hiccup" she giggle. His hand went lower, to the hem of her shirt and lifted it higher.

" Hiccup stop" with her free hand she pushed him off her so she could sit up and breath.

Hiccup knew he went to far, he just forgotten everything felt natural before, like they used to be.

" I'm sorry" they both said at the same time.

" Why are you sorry?" He asked.

" It's me, I'm like this after nearly three years and yet I can't breath at the thought of someone being on top of me again." He felt bad, no he felt awful. He finally got her back and now her was taking advantage. What type of person does that.

Astrid could she from the expression on his face he was being hard on himself. Typical hiccup. Blames himself. She leaned closer and took one of his hands to wrap around herself.

" It's not your fault hiccup, it's mine. And I'll get over it, I just haven't been in a relationship for a while. So don't stop, just don't take my clothes off" he smiled at her, wrapping both arms around her thin waist holding her close. He put a small kiss on her cheek ever so slightly. But Astrid jerked her head back.

" What was that haddock? Child play. When I said don't stop, I mean don't stop. Come hic I know you can do better" now this Astrid, this is the one that made everything seem natural. And to think he was so close and yet so far, he didn't care because pulling her on top, and kissing her senseless, that felt natural.

xx

Of course they had to stop after a few minutes, if Ollie walked in Astrid didn't want to go through the head ache of explaining why she was on top of hiccup to a two year old.

They stayed sat there watching some movies that were in tv. It came to about 5:30 and neither hiccup nor Astrid wanted to cook so they decided to order pizza and share it between the three.

" I want big piza, like big boy" Ollie said watching as hiccup brought the box into the kitchen to dish it out.

" Why don't I just cut up one slice on a plate and we will see where we go from there okay" Astrid said knowing Ollie probably won't even finish one slice.

" Okay"

hiccup watch as Ollie and Astrid takes as he dished out the pizza. This boy knew how to hold a conversation.

" Alright little one there you go why don't you do sit down at the table and I'll bring you it." Astrid said as she helped Ollie walk to the dining table. She came back to grab her plate.

" Everything okay?" He asked know something is on her mind.

" Yeah, he just makes me laugh, he's two going on twenty"

xx

The next day was just normal, Ollie woke up once with ear ache but the antibiotics are doing just fine. Hiccup was down stairs making some breakfast for the two while Astrid carried Ollie down the stairs.

" I like it here. My bed comfy." Ollie said playing with a peace of Astrid hair.

" Well we can't always stay here, this is hiccups home, we are guests."

she walked into the kitchen but stead of see hiccup in his work clothes rushing around to get to work on time, he was dressed smart casual and was marking two cups of coffee, one cup of milk, one porridge and bowls of cereal.

" I thought you work Mondays" Astrid said placing Ollie on the chair.

" I do usually but heather asked to change shifts so I have today off. Does Ollie like porridge, I'm sure you mentioned it but I can't remember."

" yes he likes porridge" Astrid replied watching as hiccup placed three bowls down and three cups of drinks.

" You didn't have to do this you know" she said smiling. He's not changed one bit. And he is still surprising her even to today.

" Well h was feeling spontaneous." He sat down next to Ollie and Astrid joined.

xx

" so if heathers working today what day will you be working?" Astrid asked drinking her coffee.

" Thursday, usually Id have Thursday, Friday, Saturday off, heather would have Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday off and Sunday is just a day for meetings if we have one."

" Very flexible"

" it's because of heather if not if he working Monday to Saturday." Hiccup grabbed his cup to finish the last bit off.

" I'm going swimming fiday" Ollie said out of no where.

" Are you?" Hiccup asked sounding intrigued.

" Yeah aren't we mommy" Astrid nodded following along to where ever this conversation was going.

" You can come iccup" Ollie suggested.

" Ollie hiccup might have other plans" Astrid said.

" No I want to come if that's alright. I'd love to see you swim"

" okay then you you will have to bring swimming shorts because adults have to come in" she smirked wondering what is reply will be.

" Oh your on Hofferson" he laughed back.

" but if I'm coming with you Friday, I need you to help me with something today since I have a day off." He continued.

" and I need a little helper"

" we can help cant we Ollie" Astrid said getting Ollies attention.

" Yeah I help" excitement in his voice.

" Well I need a Christmas tree since it's already finished the first week of December and I still don't have a tree." He said looking at Astrid as he finished his sentence. Her face he couldn't read it.

" I want a twee, can we help pick a twee mommy? Pretty pease" he stuck his bottom lip out.

" Well since you asked nicely, I think it would be nice to help hiccup" she did a quick smile towards hiccup before turning back to Ollie.

" But you will have to get your shoes and socks ready go run up to your room and I'll meet you in five minutes okay" he shot out of his chair before she could finish her sentence shouting back at them.

" Okay!" His footsteps could still be heard as they ran up the stairs and into his room.

" Well he seems excited" hiccup said as he collected both his and and Ollies plate in his hands.

" he is, ever since the Christmas markets he has been dying to do something else." She gathered the rest of the plates and handed them to hiccup who put them in the dish washer.

" And what about you?" Wrapping his arms around her.

" I used to love decorating Christmas trees my grand mother would put chocolates on hers and let me have one every time came round to visit. Actually she still does it."

He place a kiss on her cheek listening to her talk.

" You were right you know, I was depriving him, for selfish reasons"

" it wasn't selfish Astrid"

" no but I want him to have the full experience, he is two years old, he deserves that"

" so go get your coat on miss Hofferson"

xx

Christmas trees around berk were only sold in one place, buckets farm.

Buckets farm was run by bucket himself, nobody knows his real name they just call him that because he wear a bucket for a hat. He loves children so his farm is know for a place for kids, he does Christmas stuff, Halloween games, Easter celebrations, summer activities and even a romantic hay ride on Valentine's Day.

Hiccup and Astrid remember from being kids coming down here every blue moon, them and a group of their friends.

Ollie was excited the moment they got through the gates, saw all the Christmas decorations and children running round. He could help himself the moment he was out the car the quicker he wanted to get inside.

" Come on mommy, come on" pulling at her hand dragging her forwards.

" Okay baby, wait for hiccup"

the three wandered through the entrance where they were greeted by bucket himself.

" Well hello, hiccup your a it late ain't you? Your usual first one here." He said shaking his hand.

" I know but I've had work and other things on my mind but I here now."

" and who are these fine people?" He said looking at Astrid and Ollie as stood behind hiccup.

" Err bucket you remember Astrid. And this son Ollie" hiccup said introducing the two.

" Oh yes Astrid, you are as pretty now as you were back then" he shuck her hand gleaming at her.

" Thank you."

" Ahh and little Ollie is it? Pleasure to meet you" he rubbed the top of the boys head before waving them good bye to greet the next guests.

" Come on the trees are this way." Hiccup took Astrid's hand and guided the two towards a door that lead to the trees.

xx

" okay little man, your my helper. We need a fine tree that's grand enough to go in the entrance of my house but doesn't look stupidly big" hiccup had Ollie on his side carrying him as the walked around.

" We want big twee, don't we mommy" Ollie said to his mother that was close behind.

" Yeah sweetie so keep a close eye out okay"

" okay"

by about 20 minutes had gone and the three were torn between two trees, but among the midst of deciding they heard two familiar voices from behind a bunch of trees.

" No I want that one ruff, that's the tree I want. It's big, it's monstrous, it's a Jorgenson tree"

" snot I'm telling you I'm telling you I'm not having that ugly ass tree in the house."

Hiccup walked around the corner to see ruffnut and snotlout, arguing of course, but never the less two friends he'd not seen in weeks.

" Hey snot. What's going on?" He said shaking his cousins hand.

" Hic hey, well ruff won't let me have that tree. And it's a Jorgenson tree" pointing to one large and very deformed tree.

" that's an ugly ass tree, how you doing ruffnut?" He gave her a quick hug before hearing her reply.

" Fine, just this dumb ass never listens" punching snot in the arm.

" Snotty never listens" Astrid appeared from behind hiccup, giving both of them a quick hug before returning back by hiccups side.

" Well look who it is Astrid Hofferson back from the dead. How long you been in town?" Ruff asked looking at one of her best friends.

" Beginning of October, so quite a bit."

" You should have called, catched up. Like how you two are back together" ruff, winking over at her.

smirking Astrid replied " Err yeah we are. And so are you two it seems." Pointing it out.

" Yeah we have being living together for about 7 months now, worst decision I ever made." She whispered over to Astrid, giggling between the two.

" Oi I heard that."

However throughout the conversation ruff and snot hadn't noticed the boy holding onto Astrids hand and hiding behind hiccups leg. He though he better make them aware.

" Mommy?" He tugged on her hand wanting to be picked up from the ground.

At the first touch of him tugging her hand Astrid whizzed round revealing the boy to ruff and snot. She grabbed him from under his arms and picked him up so he was balancing him on her side.

" Guys meet Ollie, he's a bit shy" ruffnuts first instinct was to make a fuss. A cut little who wouldn't, but as for snotlout his first instinct was to mouth to hiccup.

" Is he your son?" To only get the reply of a slight shake of the head.

" Hey snotty isn't cute?" Ruff said dragging snot back to the conversation.

" Yeah he is. I didn't even know you had a kid Astrid."

" Yeah he just turned two in September, your a big boy ain't you Ollie?" She said trying to in courage him to speak up.

" Y-yeah, can I-I go to iccup now?" He stuttered, asking for hiccup to hold him.

" Sure baby" she past him over hiccup, he wrapped legs and arms around him, resting his head on hiccups collar bone.

" Aww Astrid he is so adorable. Hey little guy you excited for Christmas?" Ruffnut asked making him jot from his position in excitement.

" Yeah! We pick chwismass twee" pointing a tiny finger towards one of the trees they liked. " that one my favourite" retracting his hand and replacing his head back on hiccup collar bone.

" Which one that one?" Hiccup stepped in, pointing at the same tree.

" Yeah!"

" Then that's one we shall get" he kissed the top of his head taking Ollie with him to find bucket and get the tree.

Meanwhile ruff, snot and Astrid stood by the tree, talking until hiccup came back with bucket.

" So hiccup seems to love Ollie as much as Ollie loves him." Ruff pointed out.

" Yeah the two really hit it off, Ollie looks up to him though"

" I remember kid, looked up to my dad too, mainly because he was tall-" snot stared but was interrupted by Astrid and ruffs hand. As ruff slapped his upper arm Astrid told him " not like that dick head. He looks up to hiccup because he adores him."

" Oh" it finally sunk in.

About five minutes past and hiccup had arrived back with bucket and Ollie asleep on his shoulder. The next few minutes was mainly waving snot and ruff good bye, as they still arguing about the tree, and getting the tree on to the trailer on the back of hiccups car.

xx

Putting the tree up was easy, it's decorating it that going to be hard. Ollie however was asleep for the entire time getting the tree from the trailer into the house and putting it up, he only woke up from the noise of hiccup as Astrid carry boxes and boxes of decorations down the stairs. He came out of the room rubbing his eyes, but bounced over when he saw the tree up and the decorations in boxes on the ground.

" I help, I help" he waddled over screaming and jumping.

" I don't know Ollie, you might break something, toothless has already been put in the kitchen because he keeps breaking things" Astrid said holding on to a bulbul.

" Pease mommy?" Hugging he leg begging to help.

" If he wants to help he can, we will just have to be careful if anything drops" hiccup said, grabbing the boy from his mothers legs and placing him onto his shoulders. It took about two hours but the three had got the majority of the tree finished, just the top remained bare as none of them could reach, even with stools.

" How we going to get the top done?" Astrid asked placing the remaining decorations into the box.

" Err Erets coming round tomorrow after work so he can help me then" hiccup said lifting a few boxes on the nearest table.

Xx

Hiccup asked if the two would like to stay a while before he gave them a lift home, astrid being astrid and as modest as she is, she argued but soon enough gave in. Ollie however jumped at the fact that he could get a few more hours playing with hiccups toys, especially the little dragon, that was his favourite by far.

He sat on the couch him hiccups den room while his mother and hiccup sat on the couch in the living room watching tv. Though hiccup had his eyes on the television Astrid had hers on him, staring at a boy she grew up with, and watched him grow into a man. A man that cares for her dearly and she only just noticed it now.

" Thank you" she said drawing his attention away from the tv.

" For what?" He questioned turning the volume down on the to to give her complete attention.

" Well for one, today. I had fun, I had fun watching Ollie have fun. So thank for that. And also thank you for everything else you've done, I've only just sat back and released what you've done for me, the support you've given me and Ollie, nobody could ask that of you and yet you still did." He stared at her wondering what to say, how to say it and if it was the right time to say it.

" Astrid-" he took one of her hands in both of his. "- do you remember the first day we met?" She nodded.

" Well after you and your family left I turn to my mom and said ' I think I've just met an angel'" a tiny smirk appeared on her face at this comment.

" Well that day I fell in love with you, and I've fell in love with you a little bit more every day I learnt something new about you. And learnt a lot from the first day we met" with her free hand she stroked a strand of hair from his eyes, ears still open to hear more.

" I don't support you and care for you because I think you need it. I do it because I love and care for both you and Ollie okay? Now let's finish watching this" he said ready to grab the tv remote but Astrids hand slid over his placing the remote back where it was.

" Lets not. Let's do something else, something fun" she said giggling as she threw her legs over his lap running her hands through his hair giggling into his neck.

" and what do you have in mind milady?" Landing each hand on each of her thighs.

" well I was thinking we could start off like this" placing a long trail of kisses from his collarbone, up his neck and to his jaw line. Fumbling with his hair in her hands as their lips found each other. Memorising every bit of it. Her hands wandered further down and started lifting his shirt up but she didn't get far, hiccups arms stopped her half way. This only brought confusion in her eyes and mind.

" woah Astrid?"

" What?" She climbed off his lap to get a better look at his face, to see if she could read what he was thinking.

" Yesterday you got scared when I went to take your shirt off and now all of a sudden your ready to take mine off? I don't Astrid sometimes, no one can get over from being that scared in a day." She sighed into her hands then stared at him again.

" Look hiccup, I don't like being scared anymore. It's not me, I hate it. So I've just decided that I'm not going to be scared anymore" she sat back just after grabbing the remote and turning up the volume on the tv.

" Oh come on Astrid-" hiccup started grabbing back the remote to turn the tv off. " you can just stop feeling scared, especially in a day. I'm not saying I don't want to, I do, it's just that I want to take it slow for your sake okay, just take it slow. Plus Ollies still in the house, I just don't think it's right." She looked at him and then the ground.

" Your right" she sunk into her seat not saying another word for that night.

Even on the way home she barely spoke, just sat looking out the window the entire time. When entering her apartment before leaving hiccup couldn't take the silence no more, soon after Ollie was sent to his room for bed he spoke up before leaving.

" Did I mess this up?" He asked standing in the door way. She walked away from Ollies bedroom door, walking towards him leaning on the side of the door.

" No, you didn't in fact I wanted to thank you for stopping me make a mistake, you were right Ollie was in the house I wasn't thinking. So thank you" she kissed his head before saying goodbye and closing the door.


	8. Counting down the days till christmas

( a few weeks later, 3 days till Christmas Eve )

Astrid sat on hiccups couch watching Ollie play with his toys he brought while she was finishing off some paper work. Hiccup was at work but left a key at hers and told her to come to his after Ollie finished nursery, make them selves at home. So she sat in the lounge with a cup of coffee on the coffee table with the kids program on low volume letting Ollie play with his toys while she finished off some work. Unfortunately for her the nursery has broken up so she will have to find a babysitter for ollie while she worked. It got to about 5:30 and Astrid was wondering where hiccup was, she was just finishing up when she felt his breath near her neck followed by his lips.

" I was wondering when you'd show your face" she whispered so that only he could here.

" Well I had work in the office, thanks for waiting up" he said kissing the side of her head before making his way around the couch and sat right next to her.

" so what he watching, Tweenies or telley tubbies?" He smirked.

" Tweenies" she laughed into her cup of coffee. " but Ollie likes it so if it keeps him quite then it's all good."

There was a pause of silence before she spoke up again.

" so how come you wanted us over here so badly anyway?" She asked snuggeling into his arms where he sat.

" I thought I'd treat you two to a meal. What do you think?" Holding her close.

" oooh what?"

" Full roast. Maybe have to do a smaller portion for Ollie" he said looking down at Ollie who was playing with his toys.

" So why the big meal, not that I'm complaining" she says while sitting up and stretching.

" Well it's been a long time since I took you on a date, so I thought I could bring the date here, with all three of us. What'd think?" He rubbed her back with the palm of his hand. Drawing her closer with the other.

" I think a date would be lovely" she slide back into his arms.

" Well I best get started then" whispering into her ear and pushing her up so he can get up and head to the kitchen.

Ollie was sat still playing with his toys on the floor near the TV as hiccup got up to walk around the couch to get to the kitchen, he saw hiccup move slowly but made sure he stopped him before he exited the lounge.

" hiya iccup!" The boy shouted placing all the toys down and getting up to run over to hiccup.

At the sound of Ollies voice hiccup quickly turned around stopping in his tracks, he saw the boy running towards him and picked him up before he tripped over his own feet. He rested him on his side making sure he was eye level.

" What's up buddy, I saw you when I came in but didn't want to disturb you, you look so focused when playing with your toys"

" come play wiv me, I borrowed your dwagon toy, I named toothless, we could tell a story together." He said pointing towards the pile of toys he left on the floor near the tv.

" Oh bud I'd love to, but I'm cooking dinner for us three now. It's date night, I thought I'd cook dinner for you and your mom as a treat." Placing a small kiss on his nose.

" oh okay" he sadly said but then his eyes brightened at a thought that just popped in his head. " oh oh I help, I can help"

At the sound of her sons voice Astrid turned her head from where she sat to see what the two were talking about.

" I don't know bud I don't want you to get hurt or burned." But Ollies little sulking face was already twisting his arm.

" If he wants to help he can, he just really wants to watch, he'll get board in five minutes" Astrid said turning her head back towards the TV.

" I will not mommy, I pwromise iccup" he said slightly tugging on his hair. Giving in with a slight sigh hiccup turned around and started walking into the kitchen with Ollie on his side.

" okay Ollie lets make a full roast then, do you like mash potatoes? His voice muffled.

" Yeah"

xx

The dinner was in the oven cooking as hiccup walked over with Ollie and plonking him on the sofa next to Astrid. He was holding a wooden spoon in his hands eager To show his mum.

" Look mommy, I a cook."

" I see baby" she said taking the spoon from his hands poking his nose playfully and then placing it back in his hands to play with.

" we have a young chef in our hands there, he was intrigued to learn" Hiccup said sitting on the other side of Ollie.

" Mommy, can I go and play now?" Ollie asked handing the spoon over to hiccup and looking at her.

She looked at him for a minute, he was giving her those big dopey eyes, and with one final sigh she gave in. " okay, fine. But only for a little while, when hiccup shouts you to come for dinner, you come okay" she said with them glaring eyes to tell her son she was serious.

" okay dokey mommy" he said crawling off the sofa and waddling towards the other room where his toys lay.

As the boy left the room hiccup scooted over to Astrid laying his arm over her shoulder.

" How was he? Did he get in the way?" Astrid asked leaning in, eyes on the television.

" He was fine, just sat on a chair and watched. He was perfect." He placed an arm around her shoulders, eyes on her.

It took a few more minutes before hiccup asked her what he'd been itching to ask.

" So have you had time to consider my proposal I asked the other day?" He asked, slowly sinking into the sofa.

Oh. That question. She was trying to avoid that question for the past few days. It's not that she didn't think it was a bad idea, she would just rather spend the day eating a turkey sandwich and watching cheesy movies.

" Err, I haven't had chance to talk to Ollie yet." Eyes on the tv.

" You haven't had chance? Or you just didn't want to ask him?"

Her big sigh answer his question. " look hiccup, as lovely as the request was, I'm just not that type of girl who spends Christmas and new year with her boyfriend. I'm more turkey sandwich and movies type of girl, I just have a feeling you one of those people who go all out."

" No it's fine I just thought this year I would wake up alone, in this quite, with no one to talk to expect this dumb dog who farts 24/7" hiccup joked and teased as he put on a sad face and patted toothless on the head.

But astrid couldn't help but smirk, of course he would try and guilt trip her, he has done it before, so she decided to play along.

" Oh poor hiccup, he can't handle being a grown man in his own house alone-" she started laughing, poking his ribs with her elbow. " stop being a pussy"

" you did not just call me a pussy, your the one that can't handle spending a few nights here with your awesome boyfriend." Huffing and crossing his arms at the same time.

" Fine if you promise that it won't be cheesy and it will just be a normal dinner then by the end of the day, I will give you an answer." Smirking into his shoulder.

" It will be as normal as this one, promise, with heather and her boyfriend Daniel though." he promised, kissing her cheek, before running into the kitchen to check on the meal.

xx

" iccup you make pudding? i like pudding, mommy make bad pudding. do you make good pudding?" ollie asked digging into his mash potato with his little tiny fork.

" ollie you cant demand that off hiccup, and dont say i make bad pudding. i make awesome pudding." she said smirking while she takes a bite of her steak. But from the side of her hiccup sniggered into his potatos. " oh sure you do, cause i can remember you nearly giving me food poisening when we were about 16-17 and you made cookies in cooking class and when you asked everyone to try one we all ended up in the nurses office with FOOD POISENING."

" ok fine but ive leant alot in 8-9 years, and now i make awesome puddings."

Hiccups eyes diverted from astrid to ollie who slowly mouthed " no she does'nt" making hiccup laugh into his drink as he brought it up to his lips.

xx

"okay, okay mommy your turn" ollie pointed at the large colourful brick tower that the three of them have been building, after they had eaten. They had all taken turns putting a brick on top of one another, until it go so tall that it collapsed and whoever made it fall was on clean up duty to put all the bricks in the box where they belong. And it was as boring as hell. But ollie enjoyed it since it was a game they all took part in.

And as astrid went to grab another brick, the tower fell, leaving ollie to pick up the pieces as hiccup and astrid fell on the couch watching over him.

"ive thought about it and i would love to join you for christmas and new year, if the offer still stands?" she said throwing one of his arms over her shoulder.

" yeah of course, but i thought you wanted to talk to ollie about it, so that he doesnt get confused."

" i asked him the day you asked me, he jumped for joy. i was just being selfish, im a selfish mother." he drew her closer and whispered into her ear.

" your not a selfish mom, though im a bit pissed you didnt tell me" he giggled kissing her hair.

" im sorry i was just thinking, its a lot to take in. I mean we havent had proper sex yet because of my problems and my son and now you want us to stay over and i dont think i can keep myself off of you and thats what scares me, im scared to go all the way, cause i dont want to relive that moment. But i also dont want to be scared any more because i want to get on top of you and i want to do stuff with you but i cant tell you now since there is a little boy heading towards us." She whispered to him as Ollie came running up to the couch after putting all the bricks back in the box. He waddled to the couch and astrid helped him to get up on to the couch next to her.

" Hi baby, all done-" the boy nodded as he cuddled Billy his purple dragon he had picked up on the way to the couch. " good boy" she stroked his hair and he leaned further into her touch.

" Mommy I tired" he mumbled into the his mothers top.

" okay, why dont you go into the other room and get your toys and i'll get you coat, we will head home okay." rubbing his arm and back and feeling his head nodding in her side. He slowly slide off the couch and landed with both feet on the ground, moving one foot in front of the other, moving slowly towards the door and to the other room.

" you can stay if you'd like, ollie has his room, you can sleep in mine, we could have as much oral as you want" he seductively said while nibbling her earlobe. as she tried to push herself up and off the couch.

" No! i cant, not today, ive left all of ollies stuff at home and i dont want another wet the bed accident" pulling herself up and walking towards the kitchen where her and ollies coat lay on the table, with hiccup following behind closely.

" ok fine i get it, i get it" doing a fake sad face.

Astrid giggled before saying " you can pick us up the day before christmas eve, around 7:30 ok." kissing his cheek.

" so in 2 days time"

" 2 days time"

Hiccup walked out of the kitchen to check on ollie, but soon walked back into the kitchen while astrid was searching through her bag.

" hold on, i thought your working on that day?"

" i am" still shuffeling through her bag.

" so who is watching ollie?"

She had finally found what she was looking for and pulled it out of her bag then turned towards the door to look at him.

" err since the nusery is closed for christmas i'll probably just call someone, just to babysit him." she grabbed hers and ollies coats with her bag as well and headed towards the front door.

" well i'll watch him, i have a day off that day. i can watch him." hiccup said walking behind her but stopped as soon as astrid stopped.

" no its fine you dont have to do that, i cant ask that of you" she said waiting for ollie to come to the front door.

" sure you can i want to, i wouldn't be asking if i didnt want to"

" well-"

" please, trust me. It wont be too much work, ive watched him before i can do it again." he said leaning on the door frame.

" okay" ollie came out from the room next to them with a backpack in his hands and a tired look on his face.

" come on baby, put your coat on" she said putting his coat on, arms first.

" hiccup wants to know that not tomorrow but the day after, if you want to spend the day with him while mommy is at work" she said taking hold of his back pack.

" okay mommy, can i go sleep now" he said falling back into her arms.

" sure sweetie, can you give us a lift home hiccup?"

" sure"

xx

(2 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS EVE)

"i want that one mommy" ollie said sitting in the trollies seat, pointing towards the big the big turkey in the supermarket.

"no baby its big"

" no its not, its perfect" heather said placing two hands on the trolly to stop it and grabbing the turkey to place it in with the other christmas food.

" heather we dont need all this stuff, hiccup said it was just going to be a normal dinner, and im pretty sure a normal meal does not include mussels in white wine sauce." picking up the packaging and throwing it back into the trolly.

" yes hiccup said, but im not having turky sandwiches on christmas day okay, and anyway this is just last minute shopping, ive already got the important stuff in my house already"

" what stuff?" astrid said pulling the trolly to a hault.

" tequila" winking at her.

" i want tekila" ollie tried to say, making other parents look towards them.

" shush ollie" heather giggled pulling the trolly out of the isle and away from easedropping people.


	9. Kiss me under the mistletoe

(1 DAY TILL CHRISTMAS EVE)

Astrid wandered around the apartment packing Ollies bag and backpack ready to spend a week for christmas and new year with hicccup. She was late for work, hiccup was suppose to be here 10 minutes ago, but she supposes that it was for the best. The place was a mess, the floor and couch and table full of bags and clothes, she didnt know what to pack, she would rather be sat in her joggers, watching tv and eating a tub of ben and jerry's ice cream. She was running around frantic while ollie was sat on the couch, hair not brushed and only one sock on. She too didnt have her hair brushed as it was stuck in a messy bun she put it in last night, her shoes where by the door and her blouse was half buttoned. She finally had packed his and hers bags and left them by the door, she went into ollies room to get the other rogue sock and a pair of shoes, oh, and a hair brush.

Then there was a buzz from the main door, she threw what ever she had in her hands including her mobile on the couch next to ollie and rushed to buzz him in. He walked in through the door to see a frantic astrid rushing around her home picking up scattered clothes.

" astrid?" he knew this look, she was stressed and he could see, heck he thinks ollie could see it. The best thing to do is tread carfully.

" Sorry for the mess, there has just been a lot to do"

" Astrid " she ran around picking up the scattered clothes and through them into her room before shutting the door.

" I mean I know we are running late but I swear I'll be finished in just a min"

" Astrid " she rushed over to the bags and started to move them towards the door one by one as he sat on the edge of the sofa Ollie was sat on.

" I just need to sort Ollie out them we will be ready to go"

" Astrid" he said a third time finally gaining her attention, " what?".

He walked to her grabbing the bags from her " why don't you just sort out Ollie and yourself and I'll put these into the car" gesturing to the bags in his hands before walking towards the door.

" Okay" she went over to where Ollie was sat placed her mobile phone in her pocket and turned off what ever the hell he was watching.

" Awww" he complained.

" Quite you now help me put your sock and shoes on" she said kneeling down and placing his other sock on, once his sock and both his shoes were on she swung him on her hip, picked up his tiny rucksack and her shoes near the door and headed out bare foot.

xx

once Ollie was buckled in she used a comb she had found in her purse to brush the stray bits of hair down and closed the car door behind her. She looked towards the front of the building as hiccup came walking back to the car after locking up with the keys she had gave him.

" Here you go" he threw her the keys and she placed them in her purse.

" Thanks, I think we are done, bags in the car so is Ollie dressed and ready all I need to do is brush my hair but I'll do that at work" placing on her shoes and gesturing to the messy bun on top of her head.

" Err there is one thing " hiccup mentioned with embarrassment written on his face.

" What?" She said looking pissed. What else could there be?

He moved his hands towards her doing up two buttons that covered up her showing bra.

" What hiccup? You have seen my bra before" teasing him by leaning closer.

" It's not that, I just don't want anyone else seeing it" leaning in too, but instead of what Astrid was really hinting for he placed a quick kiss on her cheek before climbing into the driving seat.

Smirking to his actions Astrid opened the door to the passengers seat ready to give him hell the whole drive there.

xx

Work. She loved it but it pained her to leave Ollie at the day care the company provided, she didn't get to see him much but at least she knew he was safe and close by. However one thing she did like to do was on a lunch break take herself up a few floors to visit someone in their office.

Hiccup, being co- boss and all doesn't usually pack up till gone five but for some reason today he had no paper work, no meetings, nothing. He had done it all. So he was packing up his desk getting ready to go at 1:06 pm. That's when his door opened and a certain blonde came walking in and pulled herself onto his desk in front of him looking all seductive.

" Can I help you?" He asked like he was her boss. Which he was but when it came to her he was completely under her control.

" Well I have a break I was wondering if you wanted to share it with me? In this room? With maybe less clothes?" Smirking at the end of her sentence.

Gods he loved this woman. He place his briefcase down and looked at her, but not with out slightly laughing.

" You have no idea how much i would love to but I'm getting off early -" but he was cut off with her climbing onto his lap. " great that mean no interruptions" placing small but certainly memorable kisses on his neck and jaw. Making him moan ever so slightly.

" Well I - I was wandering if - if that may- be I'd take Ollie home early, in - instead of staying here till five" she stopped kissing him, and looked at him face on. He did have a point. Disappointed she climbed off his lap and leaned on his desk.

" Yeah I guess, I do hate leaving him there."

He gave her a sad smile, placing his hands on her legs rubbing them slightly. " okay then I'll pick him up"

" no sugar!" Pointing her finger at him narrowing her eyes, knowing full well that he always spoils Ollie.

" okay" he sheepishly said. They both sat there for a minute, not wanting to move.

" What's with the sad face beautiful?"

Her sad gloomy face quickly changed to a quick smirk before going back to being gloomy " oh nothing, just that you two are going to have fun, while I'll be here till five, alone, and no distractions in my lunch break" slowly hinting, with a sad tone to her voice, seductivly rubbing her foot up and down his leg.

And it was working. She just didn't know it yet.

" Lock the door" her eyes shot to his face, to see if he was serious. " what?"

" Lock. The. Door. But this is only happening once in work, otherwise I'm in trouble." He said as he watched astrid walk to the door.

" And here I thought you were the boss" laughing as she turned till it clicked.

" I am, still doesn't mean I can't get into trouble, I mean I'm your boss but at times I'm completely under your control" at this point he had gotten up from where he had sat and met err at the front of the desk, slowly wrapping each others arms around themselves.

" And don't you forget it" drawing him closer kissing his mouth slowly, leaving the memory of her lips in the aftertaste, only making him want more.

His arms raised by the second, catching her blouse and her blazer jacket slowly lifting them up to touch skin on skin and moving it slowly up and down. She took her jacket off and the proceeded to take off his throwing them both on the ground beside the desk. Then she began to run her hands down his clothed chest towards the buckle on his pants, but his hands stoped her and instead lifted her up onto his desk.

" What?" She questioned. Wondering why he wanted to stop if he was the one that agreed to it.

" Just you. You can do me later." Lying her on her back on his desk.

" why?" Nervously laughing as he climbed on top of her.

" Because you said you wanted a distraction, so I'm giving you one." And his lips we attached onto her neck, working their way down touching all the skin exposed.

He didn't bother with the blouse, he just left it on. So while his lips was working on her neck and collar bone, his hands were working on the zip of her pants working them free. Once they were off and thrown into a far corner of the office his hands ran over her slim, slender legs. They were smoother today. Shaved, score.

His lips hand now moved from her neck and lips to her stomach which he had exposed by lifting up the blouse a little higher. His fingers had raised up again to her waist and started to slowly move her underwear down. He knew he had her full attention when she lifted up her hips to help him as he dragged her under down pasted her thighs and threw them off her legs somewhere near her pants.

And before she knew it his head was between her legs making her want to scream louder than she had ever done before. Moaning with the rhythm she placed a hand running through his hair to stop him from moving and the other on the side of the desk gripping on tight as her body exploded.

This is what she desired. This is what she craved. And since she had met hiccup her sex drive was increasing by the day. The feeling of her body filling up with sexual pleasure wanting to release it every time she saw him. Unable to contain her horny behaviour when around him. And it getting worse. But she was a mother, she shouldn't feel this way, she shouldn't be encouraging these activities to continue, what if they got caught. But it was the feeling of getting away with it when they didn't that kept them going. It made it more exciting. And so they didn't stop.

Feeling her body release the pressure that had been building up all day was heavenly, but there was still that feeling that she wanted more, no craved more. But as hiccups head reached up to meet hers to give her one last little kiss, she knew it was over and that sexual desire that had just been fulfilled had started to refill again.

" I'm in so much trouble" hiccup smirked placed another kiss on her lips. He sat up bringing her with him.

" Can you grab me my underwear please?" She asked pointing towards the discarded panties on the floor next to her pants. He jumped of the desk and retrieved both her underwear and he pants, leaving the pants sitting next to her and handing her, her panties.

Hiccup watched as she lifted her underwear over her legs until they sat perfectly on her hips before he grabbed his briefcase and his jacket.

" Can I stay in your office?" She says as sexy as possible.

" Nope" he giggled into her cheek giving her a brief kiss.

" Well can I hang mistletoe above your office door" equally sexy.

" I don't know wether to laugh at that or agree to it, but I'm glad your getting into the Christmas spirit " he gave he one final kiss on the lips before heading to the door.

" Now I really have to go, love you" and he went, gone out of sight.

And Astrid was just sat their thinking watching her pants and then the door. That was the first time she had heard that in a long time. And the words kept repeating itself in her mind. Did he really mean it?

xx

Hiccup walked into the daycare centre, on the 11th floor, they had recently put it in. Floor 11 was usually storage but Astrid had other ideas, being a mom herself she had problems with finding child care when Ollie wasn't in nursery, and so had the rest of the parents that worked there. The daycare was money well spent since many people now come to work on time instead of running late.

He walked in to about 20-30 kids all in one room, and they were all in similar heights, like finding a needle in a haystack. He walked in looking for and adult or maybe any signs of Ollie. He had to watch where he stepped, fingers, and started to search for Ollie, though it didn't last long the search since his name was called from behind him.

" Iccup!" He turned around to see Ollie on a little table fit for 4 colour in some book.

" Hey bud" he walked towards the small table, minding he doesn't step on tiny fingers or tiny people for that matter. When he got to the table he knelt down resting his briefcase on the side and was embraced by a tiny hug. However they hug didn't last long as Ollie was itching to get back to his colouring.

" You having a good time?" He asked moving the hair that covered the boys eyes.

" Yeah, I colour" pointing towards a massive big scribble on the book.

" Oh, what you colouring?"

" magic" the boy answered grabbing a purple crayon and started to draw another scribbly line.

" Is that was magic looks like?" Looking at the picture more.

" Yeah"

" is that was dragons are made of?" The boy looked at hiccup smiling before answering " yeah" then carried on with his drawing.

" Well I love it. Where are the adults Ollie? You know the ones that look after you."

" Why is mommy getting me?" Ollie said placing the crayon back and looking at hiccup.

" No mommy is working till later on, but I'm going home early so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, maybe to get an ice cream on the way home." The boys eyes opened wider with wonder, the first time he had tried ice cream was with hiccup and he fell in love with it. His favourite is the milky vanilla pop stick, with is basically vanilla milk frozen but he loved it so that didn't matter. And he knew he was breaking the promise he made Astrid, but he loved spoiling Ollie, watching the boy smile when he eats the vanilla ice pop stick.

From the work ice cream hiccup had Ollies full attention and the boy pointed towards the far corner of the room where six woman surrounded two kids with nose bleeds.

" Oh no, what happened there? Did someone take someone else's toy?" He made a joke but no kids laughed, I mean to a kid taking another kids toy was highly rude.

" No they throw toys at each other" Ollie twiddling his thumbs like it was a normal thing.

" Okay then, come on let's go get you sighed out" he picked Ollie by the under arms and threw him on his side picking up his briefcase before making his way to where the woman were.

One saw he was coming towards them and decided to meet him half way.

" Hello mister haddock sir what can I do for you" she was polite and nice, but she obviously was new since hiccup had picked Ollie up before and other woman just nodded at him to let him know he was okay to take Ollie.

" Err, I'm here to sign Oliver hofferson out"

" ollie" ollie interrupted, he didn't like to be called Oliver, his grand mother called him Oliver.

" Ollie hofferson, I here to sign Ollie out" correcting himself.

The girl only laughed before answering" certainly are you one of the names of Ollies sign out list?" She asked, it was protocol.

" Yeah i am" lifting Ollie up higher on his side, so that he wasn't slipping.

" Okay, I'll go sign him out, and you can go get his things and go" she smiled.

" Thank you" he watched as she went over to where they keep the sign in and out book, signing out ollie.

" Alright bud, where is your bag and coat" Ollie pointed to a small opening to where there was a cloak room. He placed Ollie on the ground and followed him to where his things was.

"okie dokie mate put this on" hiccup said helping Ollie as he put his coat and tiny rucksack on.

" Okay then lets go" grabbing his tiny hand and leading him out.

xx

They had stopped by a tiny cafe on the way, the one where Astrid used to work at, him and heather loved the coffee there and the ice creams where amazing too.

They sat in a little booth him drinking a coffee and Ollie sucking on his ice pop stick. Hiccup could see as the boys eyes lit up with excitement that the singer rush had hit him. He was in trouble with Astrid.

" What do you think?" Watching as the boy stoped locking his ice cream and had a ring of vanilla round his lips.

" Good" and he carried on eating it.

" Alright but remembered, we don't tell your mother, if she found out she would kill me" Ollie only laughed at his comment, because he knew he was right.

A waitress picking up old mugs and cups had sawnollie laughing and came up towards the two.

" Hello mister haddock, I didn't know you had a son"

" oh no, he is my girlfriends. Astrid, she used to work here" the woman remembered and looked towards Ollie.

" Oh yes, you must be Ollie then -" she gave a boy a high five " you mum talked a lot about you" she giggle watching as the boy devoured the pop stick.

" Well I leave you to it, it was nice meeting you Ollie" she waved and went in to another table.

" Bye" Ollie waved back. He had finally finished his pop stick and placed the stick in hiccups empty mug.

" Okay bud let's get home and maybe we can squeeze in a dog walk with toothless" the boy jumped with excitement, he loved walking the dog.

" Yeah"

xx

Astrid got in at 6:00 she hadn't planned to stay so late but fishlegs had a buyer on call and she wanted to run some ideas through them before he hung up. She had gotten a lift with sally one of the mums from day care, she was nice a bit chatty but nice she was also 29-30 with her first child making Astrid feel like a very young mum. But the other mums always made her feel welcome.

when she closed the front door she had half expected to be greeted by her two boys but instead was greeted but a fur boy, who came trotting in with black cardboard wings attached to his back tied with string around his middle. He came sitting at her feet looking up. She bent down stroking his head.

" Hello toothless, do I want to know why there are wings on your back?" The dog didn't say anything, of course he didn't, he is a dog but he still looked uncertain. He got back up again and head towards the loung, and so did she.

She followed the dog in to find both hiccup and Ollie in the couch. Hicc was lay in the couch asleep with Ollie lay in his chest flat out too. Hiccup had a golden plastic crown on with a soft sword in his hands, while Ollie had a shiny helmet on his head with a soft sword too in his hand. The place wasn't too messy, a few cushions here and there but that's what didn't bother Astrid, it was the fact that Ollie had a ring of thin vanilla around his mouth. Of course he did the exact opposite.

she decided to wake Ollie first. " Ollie? Ollie?" She knelt down beside the couch shackig the boy till he woke up.

" What?" His eyes still half shut. She picked him off hiccups chest and sat him on her knee.

" What's happened here?"

" Iccup, toothy and me play king, dwagons 'nd knights" he said tiredly, yawning once he spoke.

" Okay then that explains that then" she said pointing at the wings on toothless.

But Ollie didn't answer, he was flat out on her shoulder. Knowing she wasn't going to get any more out of him she stood up and placed him on the other couch laying down, that was the one good thing about hiccup looking after Ollie, hes tired.

So now she would make a move on the other one, but this time have a different approach. She sat down at the side of him and started to kiss his neck, she waited till she knew he was a wake before stopping.

" Mmmm don't stop" he moaned as he opened his eyes to find Astrid sat next to him. The comment only made her smile but he didn't his face dropped when he released there was no little person on his chest.

" Where is Ollie?" All serious.

" On the other couch sleeping" she laughed at his face.

" Oh thank god, and if you should know I didn't fall asleep while watching him, I fell asleep after he did." Making his point.

" That fine, that not what I'm worried about, I'm worried about the fact that Ollie has a ring of ice cream around his mouth." She had her death glare going on, crap he was in trouble.

He flickered his eyes between her and the ring around his mouth, shit had he left that on all day, no wonder the women at the park were laughing at him, finding him ' so adorable' .

" Well, I erm, oh come on he had that big dopey eyes going on, looking at me, I caved." She only laughed kissing his cheek.

" I thought you would that's why I told you not to, since if I said you could feed him suger you would have let him raid the cupboards and eat the Christmas chocolate."

" You know, I probably would have, and had no shame in it." Giggling, he sat up and placed a hand on her back.

" So what's for dinner?"

" Indian" she looked at him as he rested his head on her shoulder.

" I couldn't be bothered making anything, I was too tired from being chased around this house. Did you know that kids just don't know when to get tired they just go and go and go until they finally drop, so I ordered in." Mumbling into her blouse and jacket moving closer to her neck.

" Aww it's a shame you are tired I would have wanted to return the favour that you had given me on my brake" smirking into his hair, waiting for a reply.

" Later, to tired, later. Everything later."

Xx

After dinner Astrid put Ollie to bed early, since he was falling asleep at the table. Hiccup had found some energy to wash the plates while Astrid was busy with Ollie.

" Okay sweetie good night" she kissed the top of his head and stucked him in with the quilt, since her and Ollie was stay over for a few nights hiccup had went out to get some fresh sheets for Ollie, making his room more 'his' than just a spare room he slept in.

" Mommy?" He aske before she got up.

" Yeah?"

" Wat if santa doesn't give me pwesents?" He said under the covers.

" And why wouldn't he do that, your an amazing little boy" rubbing her finger up and down his cheek.

" Becoz santa might know who my daddy is, know he is a bad man"

" Ollie, santa doesn't judge people on who their parents are, people don't judge you on who your parents are. I think you are going to get loads of presents this year, you have been an amazing little boy this year and remember santa gets presents from friends and family, and think about all the friends we have made heather, valka and stoick, hiccup. Think all the presents you will get for being such a good boy" she placed a kiss on his head and then walked out of his room. When she walked out she saw hiccup walking into their room. His room. This was his house. They were his guests. But what she hadn't released is that hiccup wanted so much more.

Xx

She walked in and saw hiccup lay on his back, and she walked towards him and he caught her in the corner of his eye and watched in awe as she walked over to him, swinging those magnificent hips step by step. She had the smile on her face, the kind of smile that made his skin ignite and his insides flutter. She slowly climbed onto the bed, straddling her legs over his waist rubbing her butt on his newly growing erection.

He couldn't help but laugh, how was it she had him wrapped around her fingers every move she made, every little thing she did, made him completely under her control and he didn't object, not one bit.

He brought his hands up on her legs, her thighs, slowly tracing them over the clothed skin up to her waist and rested them on her perfect hips.

" what's all this?" He asked.

She giggled and leaned over to one of his draws next to his bed. She had placed something in it a few weeks ago, and prayed he didn't find it. She took it out when draw and hid it behind her back before he could see it, giggling in the process.

" What?" He questioned.

She only smiled in response, lifting her right hand that was behind her back up high slowly. She had finally hung it over both their heads, so that hiccup could see what it was. Mistletoe.

" so I'm supposed to kiss you under the mistletoe" he giggled raising his hands higher to her waist.

" If you want" smirking, throwing the mistletoe on the floor, waiting for him to make the first move. And he did.

He sat up, moving his arms to wrap around her back and letting her wrap her arms around his neck. He rested his forehead on hers and just sat there for a moment.

" I'm pretty sure this is not what your supposed to do under the mistletoe" Astrid signed taking a breath afterwards.

" I know, I'm just taking a minute to take it all in."

" taking what in" placing her lips on his forehead.

" You" he looked at her head on, looking at those blue eyes he used to dream about.

" What about me?" Whispering into his ear making his whole body shudder.

" Your amazing" he buried his head deep into the crook in her neck, and slowly started to nibble at the skin.

" I know" moaning into the room. His lips works their way with her neck as her hands tangled in his hair, slightly pulling making his mind go wild. He brought his hands low hooking them under her blouse, like he had done before, raising them up her bare back, in hooking her bra in the process feeling her burning skin on his hands.

However she had already started to take his top off by grabbing it from the top and pulling it upwards, she yanked it over his head making his arms pull out of her blouse. Once it was over his head his hair fluffed up making her laugh hysterically.

" oh come on" throwing his hands up, making her laugh even more.

" I'm sorry" giggling, pulling him in closer attaching her lips with his. The kiss was slow, memorable like it wanted to last forever, like they wanted to hold on for every moment that their lips were attached. It felt warm, soft, safe.

She pulled back, pulled off her bra from under her blouse and threw it on the floor, while hiccup watched in awe. She the proceeded on pushing him down on the sheets and kissing his chest making his shiver after every kiss. She brought her lips up his chest to his collar bone and whispered slowly " tonight".

He used his hands to pull her up bringing her to his face, " tonight?"

She nodded " tonight"

His hands trailed down her back grabbing her blouse and lifted it over her head and threw it on the floor next to her bra. His hands rested on her waist as he looked at her. The first time he saw her like this she was confident, held her self differently to how she did now. Even though she was bare she might as well be covered up. It was like she felt ashamed of her body, like it was like she was full of scaring and she felt that her skin wasn't flawless like it used to be. But hiccup saw different, he saw beauty where she didn't, he saw what he saw seven years ago, a woman he didn't deserve.

He drew his fingers over her skin, rubbing his thumb on the bottom of her breasts, making her giggle a lie flat on his chest.

" Don't hide from me"

She raised her head so her chin rested on his chest " I'm not" pulling herself forward and locking their lips together once more. This time the kiss was more needy, like their urge was needed not wanted.

Hiccup flipped them over so that he was on top, pushing them under covers, hands working on each others buttons on their pants. Astrids was the first to go, along with her underwear, her pants were thrown next to her bra leaving her naked body open to his eyes, and his eyes only. However he wasn't that far behind too, since Astrid had already work his pants free all that was left was his underwear, which didn't take long to fling off, before his erection popped out making a certain someone laugh hysterically.

" Oh you think that funny" he said tickling her sides making her laugh more. " keep laughing, I'll just keep doing this till it hurts" smirking above her.

" N-noooo - ah- s-s-st-oopp, h-h-iccccup - ahhh- Nahaha" her laughing because desperate as her sides began to ache. " Nahaha- I-I'm s-s-ooorry" laughing some more as he tickled harder, before he stopped.

" Dick" rubbing her sides, then finally grabbing his head and pulling him towards her lips. Hands roaming and needs growing.

" I - kiss - need - kiss - you" astrid whispered into his lips.

" Are - kiss - you - kiss - sure? I - kiss - don't - kiss - want you doing anything you don't want to do" he pulled away from her lips half way through his sentence, mainly because he thought she wasn't listening.

" I'm not stopping, and I don't to stop. The question is, do you?" Forehead pressed against his, waiting for an answer.

But she didn't get one, not in words anyway, all she got was his lips once again on hers, begging for more, craving for more.

She opened her legs widely, wrapping them around his narrow waist, waiting for him to make the first move, however before he did he just pressed down on her for a minute teasing her with temptation.

" Hiccup" moaning into the air and his lips attached to her neck, sucking, using his together to leave marks claiming she was his.

Her moan pushed him further, urging him to slide into her, the feeling of their bodies crashing together and opening up the feelings that they once had opened before all those years ago. Feeling close, loved. It was the feelings they craved, holding onto to each other as he thrusted into her, their lips touching every bit of skin it could find.

The room got hotter in seconds as a thin layer of sweat covered their bodies as they held on to dear life. It was like their insides had desired this feeling, to be together as one. It was at this time astrid had thought why she held back, what was she afraid of.

She could feel her body getting close, hoping his was too. She couldn't even bring herself to to ask as the ecstasy took over, digging her heals into his waist, gripping her hands into the sheets as she let go. And as she hoped he did too, she could feel it as she let go, it filled her up and the sheets around them. But they didn't care, they didn't care about the sheets, they didn't care about the problems, just now, just now was what matter. As they collapse into each other's arms breathing heavily, gasping for air.

" I love you" hiccup whispered kissing her head and lying flat in his back, letting astrid lie on top.

" You said that early today, I didn't know if you meant it" she hummed into his chest.

" I did, I meant it. Always have, always will." Slowly falling to sleep in each other's arms. Not caring about anything else, everything can matter tomorrow. Everything tomorrow.


	10. A Toddler, a Dog and a Hiccup in a Bow

BANG! BANG! BANG!

" Mommy?"

Astrids head shot up from where it lay and trying to pry open her glued shut eyes. She had heard something? Or was it her sleepy self imaging something.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

" Mommy?"

Oh crap.

" Shit" she pushed herself up from the warm embrace so that the bed she from her back, revealing her naked body. Crap. How had she forgotten she was naked. But then the naked hiccup next to her reminded her of the night before.

" Mommy?"

" shit" she started hitting hiccup on the chest lazy and sleepy. " hiccup, hiccup!" Her voice more agitated.

" Mmm what?" Mumbling into the pillow leaning over towards the bedside table to see the clock. " astrid it's 1:08 in the morning" crying as she started to lift him up.

" Put these on" throwing his discarded pants in his face.

" Why?" Holding them in his hands, but then a tiny voice came from behind the door. " mommy"

" what was that?" Sitting up straight looking as astrid climbed naked out of bed.

" It doesn't matter just put them on" she ran around the bed and put on the first thing she saw, his top from last night. " and pick up all these clothes and hide them" throwing the top on and rushing for the door.

She opened up the door to look down to a very upset little boy. He had his pjs on but he was barefoot, clinging on to his purple dragon, his face had puffed up all red around the eyes and his tears had stained down his cheeks and new ones were forming.

" Mommy" tears falling.

" Oh Ollie" she bent down picking him up, his tiny arms wrapped around her neck, placing his head in her collar bone, bursting into tears.

" Ollie sweetie what's wrong?" Hushing her boy as he bawled his eyes out in her shoulder.

" Th-the b-b-bad man w-was back, nd y-you was not there" clinging on to his mothered hair, staining hiccups top she worn.

" Baby it was just a bad dream, just a dream, it wasn't real." Carrying him over to hiccups sofa and sitting down rubbing the back of his head to calm him.

His cries were constant for a while but slowly started to slow down as his mother calmed him. Hiccup came up to the sofa and sat beside her, from what he could see Ollie and calm down completely, and his eyes were shut, breathing heavily.

" Is he okay?" He whispered.

" He'll be fine, just a nightmare he gets them frequently but he will forget about them in the morning" patting his back as he slightly snored into her ear.

" Look I'm sorry, it's not really how I wanted to spend the night after ... Anyway I don't want to leave him alone, I might go sleep in his room so he is not alone" lifting him up higher on her hips.

" No you have work, where will you sleep for the next few hours"

" I'll sleep on the side of his bed." Standing up Ollie still clinging onto her hair. She went to walk towards the door, but hiccup being hiccup stood in front.

" You have work in the morning, you won't fall back to sleep on the edge of his bed you will be exhausted. I'll go." Holding out his arms taking Ollie out of her arms holding him close.

" Hiccup I can't ask that of you, it's fine, I've sat with him before." Arguing back at him.

" I know that but you ain't going to be in a good mood in the morning if you have been up all night, I'll go I don't have work tomorrow unlike some people." Giving her his serious face, which she rarely sees.

" But-"

" no buts, I want too, go to sleep I'll take this one to bed"

she went to argue again but Ollie started to wake in hiccups arms so she agreed, nodding slowly, turning around quietly to head back towards the bed. But not before she watched hiccup walk out of the room with her sleeping son in his arms.

xx

She awoke with sunlight in her eyes, shining through his grand curtains interrupting her sweet dreams. She rolled over to the side letting her hand stretch to the other side of the bed, but hiccup wasn't there. She shot up looking around and noticed hiccups top she wore over her naked body. Oh right.

Of course this one night Ollie had to wake up in the middle of the night, of course she didn't blame him, but this was the universe pulling some kind of sick joke.

She threw the covers off her legs and climbed out, she walked around the room to find the clothes hiccup had hide, she found them in the draw next to hiccup bed.

She placed her panties on, pulling them over her slim legs, and then she headed towards the door to leave the room. She walked down the halls of hiccups home, his house was huge she had only took the time now to realise it. Walking down feeling the fine wood on her bare feet, looking at the pictures and paintings that hung on the walls and the fine decor she saw on the way to her sons room.

She walked down the hall, looking over the edge to where the two grand staircases lead down stairs, she kept on walking until she reached another hall that turned left, this one corridor and this one alone lead to the room her son stayed.

She opened the door slowly, making sure it doesn't creek or make any type of sound as she entered the room her eyes immediately fell upon her son asleep in his bed with hiccup sat down beside him,leaning over so the his left arm and head had rested on Ollies bed, leaving him half asleep.

She walked over to her sleeping boys slowly trying not to make a sound, she bend down so she was at same level with hiccup turned around and sat in between his legs so that her back was on his chest and wrapping his right arm around her body. For a while she felt nothing, no movement, nothing. His sleeping hand resting over her stomach, but then she felt it move, ever so slightly, just twitch a little, then moved to wrap more firmly around her waist squeezing it so affectionately. His head arose from where it lays, nuzzling its way into her neck while his left arm wrapped its way around her thin body.

" hey" he whispered into her ear, making her spin shiver.

" Hey, did you sleep well? I'm so sorry that you did this, you didn't have to do this for me. I feel awful." She drew her finger along his bare arm, snuggling deeper into his chest.

" First, I slept okay, bit lob sided but okay. Second, I didn't just do this for you, you shouldn't be feeling awful, he was being restful and he needed company, you had work. No need for hesitation, I was going." Kissing the side of her head.

" I don't know what I did to deserve you-" she kissed his jaw before saying "- thank you" his arms gave another squeeze before they both just sat there in silence.

" Anyway this was not how I wanted to spend the morning after ... Last night." Looking up at him, seeing what his face said, and all it said was that he had a really sexy smirk.

" You I've noticed you don't say the word sex" his whispers shot through her body, making her insides go to mush.

" I can say it but the times I brought it up, we were in the presence of my two year old son" twisting her body so that instead of her back on his chest, it was on the side of Ollie's bed and her right side was resting on hiccups chest. This position make it easier for her to rest her head on his shoulder.

" But that's what we did, we had sex, we slept together, me made love into the night and I never wanted it to stop." He started to kiss her collar bone working his way up to her neck as he spoke.

" You know you can sound quite sexy some times" letting her right hand go through his bed head hair, slowly scraping at the scalp making him moan.

" Yeah, I just say stuff pops in my head" working his way up her neck to her jaw.

" I said quite sexy, you need to work on you dirty talk if you want to get in my pants" making him giggle into her jaw.

" oh really? Well do you want me to say something now" letting his lips let go of her jaw to look at her in the eyes.

She didn't answer at once, she had narrowed her eyes, her thinking face. Once upon a time hiccup had fell in love with that face, watching that face from a far in the class room as she answered a math question. Admiring as her eyes twitched and she chewed the end of her pen. This face brought back good memories.

" No, not now because there is a little boy next to us" both turning their heads at the same time looking as Ollie lay on his front, sprawled out, arms and legs spread wide and his face laying on the pillow with his mouth open wide dribble dripping out of it as he snored lightly.

They both giggled as he snorted a little and then faced each other once again.

" Then maybe another time," wrapping his arms around her once again, squeezing them gently.

" Yeah," she looked down for a minute, but then shot her head up " well I have work so.." She went to get up out of his grip, but he pulled her in" nooooooo" moaning into her neck.

" Sorry but I do, are you still alright with looking after Ollie today?" Getting out of his arms, standing up and stretching as she spoke.

" Yep, me, him and toothless have a whole day planned. We are like two peas in a pod us" giving his goofy smile before standing up as well.

" Okay then, I'll leave you to it" she strutted out of the room, slightly swaying her hips knowing that hiccup was staring. Just like she planned.

xx

Activity one, taking toothless for a walk in the park, Ollie always loved that.

" So come on I want details" Eret said taking a bite in his sausage barm.

" Details in what?" Hiccup replied sitting down on the bench next to him, watch as Ollie played with toothless in the frosty grass.

" You and that cuties mother" pointing to Ollie as he threw a ball for toothless.

" There are no details" but Eret was having none of it.

" I don't know how your relationship survives, no sex, I mean that's like not taking a dog for a walk. You need sex, it's what makes the world spin." He claimed confidently.

" Oh yeah how would you know?"

" I have sex daily, being a sexy doctor turns girls on." Winking over at hiccup.

" Your a dick, I don't know why I'm friends with you"

" maybe deep down I turn you on too" patting his back as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. Hiccup kept his eyes on Ollie.

" Dick"

" so what? You two in the same bed for the next week or so and no temptation what so ever?" He asked.

But hiccup did not reply, which only pushed Eret further.

" Or maybe you did get tempted and due to her issues she pushed you away?" Hinting for some sort of answer. But still nothing.

Eret said nothing for a minute, he let his mind wonder, think. And then it hit him.

" Well, well, well you little devil" hiccup turned his head looking at his friend.

" What you talking about?"

" You! You two did it. Slept together. Had sex. 'Made love'. Fucked each oth- " that's when hiccup stepped in. " Eret!"

"What?" Hiccups face was shocked, unbelievable of course he would say that out loud in a public place.

" Her son is 20 feet away, do you want to say it any louder" turning his head back to Ollie. But Eret kept his eyes on hiccup, they widened once he spoke, mouth opening wider into a shocked smirk.

" Your not denying it" waiting for hiccup to reply. But hiccup didn't have to say anything, he turned his head over to Eret shooting him a quick smirk.

" Oh now I want details"

Eret lay back he watched as hiccup kept his eyes on Ollie, watching him carefully until he answered.

" Your not getting any details"

" what!" Hitting his friends arm with his fist.

" At least tell me when" hiccup shot a glance over at his friend before giving a sign and answered " last night"

Erets eyebrows shot up " okay now I need details"

" you don't need details" his eyes never leaving Ollie. " it's my private life I'm not tell you anything" hoping that will put erets nagging to a halt, but eret only scoffed.

" Private life? You want to talk about private life. Do you know where Astrid would probably be now?" At the sound of his girlfriends name hiccups eyes turned to him.

" Sat in heathers office, talking about every bit about last night. What you did with your hands. What you did with your mouth. What you did with your tongue." He was going to continue but hiccup got the message.

" Nahhhh, I don't need to picture that conversation in my mind thank you very much." Scratching the back of his neck with his hand.

" Well they are, that's what girls do, that's what guys do. So come on cough it up, give me the details, tell me!" Edging his way closer getting into his head.

" Fine, what do you want to know?" Giving in, it couldn't be that bad.

Before eret said anything straight away, he sunk back into the bench taking a huge sigh. " are her boobs as big as they look in clothing, I'm guessing D maybe DD at a push" scratching his chin, eyes in the sky.

Hiccup however turned to look at eret to see that in his eyes he was serious. And of course he was.

" Your sick you know" scoffing.

" What? I'm usually good about guessing boob size"

" well good or not I wouldnt tell you even if I knew" at his statement eret narrowed his eyes, catching hiccups attention as well.

" I'm not having it, no guy takes off a bra and doesn't look quickly at the size, I do it all the time." Shrugging it off. But hiccup didn't say anything, his eyes were glued on Ollie. He watched as the boy climbed up the infant play area, climbing up the steps and sliding down the slide.

" Hiccup?" Erets voice snapping him out of what ever trance he was in.

" What?"

" how big?"

He sighed " D"

" yes" eret did a small fist pump " knew I was good. So anything else? I mean was it good"

" what kind of question is that?" His eyes narrowed.

" was it good? Just a normal question." Shrugging that of too.

He sighed angrily before saying " yes it was good"

" just good?" Eyes narrowed.

" Yes it was good. It was great, it was amazing. I love sleeping with my girlfriend. Is that what you want to hear" voice raised ever so slightly so that erets face went from cocky to confused.

" Well not that much but what ever floats your boat." Taken back by his tone.

" Your a dick" playfully hitting him in the arm, laugh lightly. Eret clocked on and started hitting him too. Soon they were both in head locks on a public bench with people staring, however they stopped at the sign of Ollie waddling over with toothless trotting behind, ball in his mouth.

" Hey bud" Ollie held out his little index finger showing something to the two. " looky what I found" on top of his finger was a lady bug, just sat there.

" Oh, what a cute lady bug" unsure of what to do hiccup just put on a fake smile and laughed with him.

Eret however took a different approach " that mate is one ugly bug" pointing at the thing on the boys finger.

Ollie was offended by his comment and turned to him immediately to defend his buggy friend.

" Nah no uncle eret he is cute" upset by the comment he took off with the ladybug and toothless to the swings.

Eret unaware of what he said wrong turned to hiccup, but hiccup had a different face expression than he thought he had.

" What?" Now confused why hiccup was mad at him.

" Uncle eret?"

" If heather can have aunt I get uncle" huffing.

xx

" well hiccup I wish you could of called before turning up, I could of made cookies for Ollie" valka said throwing her gloves in the sink as the two plus toothless came in throwing ' heys' about.

" Oh it's okay we just came to say hi, didn't we Ollie?" Hiccup answered placing Ollie on the ground so that he can greet valka.

" alka!" The boy screamed rushing towards her, throwing his arms around her as she bent down to pick him up.

" Well hello little fella, having a good day?" Placing him on her hips.

" Yeah, we walk wiv toothy, talk to uncle eret" fiddling with her dangling earrings.

" Well that sounds wonderful, why don't you go in the lounge and play with some dog toys with toothless, we have some in a box next to the couch" placing the boy down and letting him run free.

As the boy ran of valka turned to hiccup hands on her hips waiting for her son to place all the bags down, and when he did he did not expect that look in her eyes. " what?"

" Uncle Eret?"

" believe me don't ask" scoffing, walking into the kitchen with his mother. " where is dad?" He rested against the desk top as his mother offered to make him a coffee.

" He just took a call about 5 minutes before you walked in, should be down soon" pouring the milk into the mug, before hot water filled it to the top. The smell of coffee filling the air and their lungs.

" Good, I wanted him to see Ollie before we leave, I know Ollie would want that" he went to grab the mug off his mother but she hesitated before handing it to him.

" Your not staying long?" She questioned.

" Well I know how long dads phone calls can be, we will stay for an hour or two" they walked over to the seating area as they took slow sips of their hot coffee. Valka sat on the couch while hiccup sat on the floor so that he was eye level with the dog running towards him and laying on his lap. His mother never allowed him on the couch.

However where toothless went Ollie wasn't far behind, as he waddled up to hiccup throwing himself on his shoulder snuggling in deep letting his weight rest on hiccups chest.

" what's up little man?" Hiccups arm wrapped around Ollie's small body rubbing his back up and down as the boy snuggled in closer.

" I tired iccup" yawning into hiccups neck.

" Okay buddy, one sec," he lifted the boy up in his arm and stood up, passing the sleepy child to his mother, as the boy sat on val's lap hiccup went over to the bags. He rummaged through each bag till he pulled out this note book and started flicking through it.

" What's that?" Val asked, she was rubbing the boys back as hiccup came over and sat next to them. " it's a note book Astrid wrote weeks back, I mean it's not like I need it or anything he is such a great kid, but there is no harm in checking."

But valkas narrowed eyes and smug look said it all, she didn't believe it one bit.

" and how many times have you used it?" Rocking the boy on her lap. " like fifty times today" he closed the book after finding the times Ollie usually has his naps. He placed it on the coffee table before placing his head in his hands signing heavily.

" I thought it would be easier, astrid makes it look so easy, but after spending more alone time with him, I didn't realise how much he needed. He has asthma so I have to watch out for that, he needs snacks at certain times, naps at certain times, and don't even get me started on when ever he needs the toilet has to sing the entire song of twinkle twinkle little star." Valka only chuckled at these comments. " I'm not saying I don't love looking after him, I do, I adore him. But I didn't think it would be this hard."

" Oh son, he is two years old. Imagine if you had a baby, that would be double the man power" rubbing his upper arms.

" well at least a baby doesn't bang on the door of your bedroom when you and his mother aren't properly dressed"

" it's the way of life, anyway considering he is not your child your doing a remarkable job. When you were two or should I say 'terrible twos' me and your farther were at eachothers throats, don't put yourself down." After she finished hiccups shot her a smile before sitting up straight.

" Thanks. Right best get this one to sleep, his nap times are usually 12:00 till 1:00 so I'll wake him up in an hour. He can sleep in my old room." He stood up and collected a half a sleep Ollie from his mothers lap, he pulled him up so that his head rested on his shoulder near his neck, holding the boy firmly. " do you have anything I can make him for lunch?" He asked before leaving.

" Well I started making spaghetti which your welcome to son," sinking back into the sofa.

" Thanks" giving her a short wave before heading up stairs.

xx

Hiccup lay Ollie down on his old bed, taking off his shoes and socks, trying to make the boy comfy. As he threw the covers over Ollie's little body, he looked around his old room, there was still papers around the room, books and old trinkets on desks and draws. Gods he missed this room, so many memories. He got up and walked around looking at all the drawings and pictures, he came across an old photo album, he picked it up in his hands looking at the leather back.

" Iccup" Ollie's voice said from behind, hiccup turned with the album still in his hands walking over slowly sitting on the edge watching as the boy stretch and rubbed his sleepy eyes with a yawn.

" Hey bud, you okay?"

" Wat dat?" Pointing at the book in his hands.

" Oh this? This is a photo album, my mom made me it as a moving out present, but I must of left it here. It has lots of pictures from when I was growing up see." He opened the book up to the first page to when he was a new born baby, in hospital. As he flicked through the pages showing Ollie his memories, hiccup was reminded of past birthdays he hadn't remembered. His first, second, third, fourth and finally fifth. After that there was more pictures from school with his friends, he stopped when he came across a certain picture he hadn't seen for years.

" Dat my mommy?" Ollie pointed at the blonde little girl in the photo, standing next to a very awkward hiccup.

" Yeah that's the first day we met, we were best friends from that day onwards." He started showing him his mother growing up, like pictures at gymnastics since valka was always the one to come with hiccup to cheer her on, pictures of school fairs, and trips, all of them were amazing memories hiccup had forgotten about. It got to the part in the book that hiccup was about twelve- thirteen when the pictures of his and astrid stopped and had stopped for a while.

" Where my mommy?"

" Err she had different friends and we had different classes we didn't really spend time together." He flicked past those pages quite quickly until he was about sixteen- seventeen when hiccups became friends with astrid and her group, you know when puberty finally hit him and girls took an interest. Those photos were usually group ones, when they were all at parties or festivals, there was a few of him and her alone, a few cheek kisses here and there but his favourite was their last New Year's Eve together, months before her family decided to move, where her and him were at the end of this dock at the lack house party they were at. The fire works had been going off behind them and ruff thought it would be nice to take a picture. So there they were standing at the bottom of the dock with his arm around her shoulder and drinks in their hands. Gods that was a great night.

Hiccup looked at that picture for a while, mostly trying to remember who's party it was.

" Com on iccup, more pease" the boy said trying to lift another page.

The photos went on, the final picture of him and astrid was on a summer day and they were making out by an old oak tree, snotlout had taken the picture, it was quite good actually. After that there was no more of her, just him on his first day at work a few birthdays like his twenty first and the final picture was his home warming party all those years ago. After that there was nothing.

" No more?" Ollie asked.

" No more" he shook his head and closed the book placing it on the side, he got Billy the dragon from out of his little ruck sack and tucked Ollie in.

" Okay I'll wake you in an hour when lunch is done okay?"

The boy nodded snuggling Billy closer.

" Okay good night" he stroked the boys head, till he was certain Ollie was going to sleep they finally got up, but the words that came out of Ollie's mouth before he left made him pause, before closing his old bedroom door.

" Na-night daddy"

xx

Stoick came out of his office and into the kitchen about ten minutes after hiccup took Ollie up stairs, hiccup was stil up there at the time so when Stoick saw toothless and a buck of bags he knew belong to Ollie, he got very excited.

He sorta shuffled into the kitchen to find valka cooking, but his excitement got the best of him and he didn't even ask was that lovely smell was.

" So where is he, the little rascal, my little monkey, the little dragon that runs wild around the room." Valka shot her head over he shoulder only to laugh at her over excited husband.

" You just missed him, hiccup just took him for a nap" his faced dropped and he came sulking over to were his wife cooked. Sighing loudly till he got attention.

" Oh you big baby, he will be down in an hour, for lunch, but the boy need a nap." Stirring the spaghetti sauce.

By the time Stoicks sulking stopped hiccup had wondered down stairs and into the kitchen, head in the clouds and mind half way down the road. Stoick was the first to notice.

" Oh hey son. You alright? Look like you seen a ghost" chuckling to him self. Hiccup broke from his thoughts and looked at his dad.

" I'm fine"

xx

The hour went by fast and lunch was ready, hiccup woke Ollie up and took him down stairs. After lunch Stoick made by his promise he made to himself and played with Ollie for hours, since it was snowing outside they had to play a game inside, but their was nothing really to do, so in the end Ollie had got all four of them including toothless to throw the dog ball to each other with out toothless getting it first. Ollie started first.

" Iccup"

" dad"

" Val"

" Ollie"

" oick "

" Val"

" son"

" dad"

" Ollie"

" alka "

" son"

" Ollie"

ollie wasn't the best catch so once and a while every time the ball would bounce over to him, it would sometimes fly over his head, he would try and catch it but toothless would beat him.

And the three adults would watch as the toddler would chase the dog around the house. And as soon as he got the ball back he would come back over and shout " again"

It soon got to about 5:00 and hiccup decided it would be best to head home, astrid finished at 6:00 and he had a surprise for her when she got home.

xx

6:45 pm

Astrid used the key hiccup had lent her to open the door, the snow was really coming down now she she hurried in as soon as possible. She was greeted by yet again a furry friend with two peoples foot steps behind, they came from the kitchen area, from where hiccup and Ollie came out to greet her. Hiccup had his checked pj bottoms on with a plain grey t shirt, while Ollie had on his new Christmas pjs she had promised he could wear on Christmas Eve on.

" Where have you been, I was being to worry?" Hiccup said strolling over to her. She held up a few shopping bags including on Victoria secret bag in her hand.

" I had last minute shopping to do. What about you two, ready for bed?" Looking at the two.

" No, we have a surprise for you" he drought a hand around her back and guided her to the lounging area with Ollie following behind. As they waked in the lights had been dimmed and the fire was on full blast, she could feel it as the hot air hit her face, warming her entire body. She looked to see the start of home alone the movie on the tv and on the coffe table near the couch was a massive Chinese spread out with three plates, two big and one small, waiting to be filled.

She didn't say anything, she didn't have to the huge smile on her face said it all.

" So what do you think? I asked Ollie what would you like more a dinner out or a movie, he said movie. " hiccup said, he hadn't seen her smile yet, he didn't know what her facial expression was, but when she turned around and he saw her smile he felt I little bit of relief.

" It's perfect, just let changed" she squeezed past the two and headed up stairs leavythem to get started on the food.

xx

The movie was about 20 minutes before it ended, at this point half the Chinese had been eaten and the rest was in the fridge as left overs. Ollie was sat in between toothless and a mountain of pillows he made, with his plate on his lap eat his remaining chips, while astrid was sat in between hiccups legs, with her back against his chest feeling his heart beat and a bowl of prawn crackers on her lap sharing them as the watched the movie.

Astrids eyes kept flickering from the movie to Ollie, making sure he was okay, motherly habit. She then pressed her back firmly on hiccups chest focus img on his heart thump, snuggling her head in the crook of his collarbone she simply said, " was he okay today?"

Before he answered his mind wandered to when Ollie called him ' daddy', should he tell her? It wasn't that he was freaking out, he found it cute in a way, but he knows for sure if he told her she would go way deeper in the meaning than just a sleepy boy speaking his mind.

" He was perfect" giving her a genuine warm smile, rubbing her left arm with his left hand and laying a simple kiss on her forehead.

The movie finished and by the end, when astrid looked over to her son, he was lay over toothless, flat out asleep. Toothless however was trying to seek his way to getting a few chips Ollie had left on his plate.

" Ah ah ah toothless, it's bad junk food. It will make you fat." Astrid said, taking the plat off her sons lap and on the coffe table, she then slowly picked him up and rested him on her side.

" Well considering you just eat half of the Chinese with me, your looking pretty sexy." Smirking at her as he watched her narrow her eyes.

" Well that's because I work out nearly every day, I run, it clears my head. If I didn't I would be the size of a ballon considering having a baby decks your bikini body." Huffing as she walked passed him.

" Well you have one of the best baby bikini body ever" buts that's when it went all down hill.

" What?"

" I don't know, I'm try to compliment you here, just take it" sinking further into the couch.

" Your a dork, I'm going to take this one down stairs and then I'm going to hit the shower then bed, it's been a long day at work" hoisting Ollie up a bit higher.

" Okay I'll clean up here then I think I might join you"

a smirk shot on astrids face " in the shower or in the bed?"

His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows raised, that was an interesting offer. " depends, I like showers in the morning, so I'll join you in bed" standing up and walking over to her slowly, he placed a small kiss on Ollie's head and simply said " night bud" then went to clean up the plates leaving astrid to deal with her son.

xx

she slowly tucked him in, made sure he was comfy and had Billy by his side, with one simple kiss to the head she got up and went to leave, but his voice had stopped her.

" Mommy" he called.

" Yes baby" sitting down and stroking his head.

" will sanna put me on naughy list, becoz my daddy a bad man" he held Billy to dear life.

" No Ollie, Santa doesn't judge people, especially kids on their parents. And anyway, the bad man is your farther yes, but not you daddy, your daddy will be someone who loves, cares, and raises you."

" Ike iccup" smiling showing his little teeth.

" Yeah, kinda like hiccup, and anyway Santa only gets you one present, he then gets lots of presents sent of family and friends. And think of all the friends you have, valka, Stoick, aunt heather and -"

" uncle Eret " he shouted.

" Uncle Eret?"

" Uncle Eret" nodding.

" Okay" slightly laughing.

" Und iccup"

" and hiccup, who says you were a very good boy today" tickling his tummy.

" I luv iccup" giving a great big yawn.

" Yeah? I think he secretly loves you too" she placed a kiss on his head, and once his eyes were shut, the boy was flat out once more.

xx

When hiccup had finally made it up stairs astrid was already in the shower on his on suite, so he sat on his bed and took off his t shirt and his checked bottoms, only leaving him in his boxers. His mind kept wandering back to Ollie, calling him ' daddy' what did it mean? Was it that he was doing a good job looking after him? But then does he want to be a dad yet? He wasn't related to Ollie, but he couldn't help but feel strongly about him. Always wanting him to be safe and protected. To be honest he kinda liked it, and that's what scared him.

The doors of the bathroom opened and his mind shoved out everything he was thinking ten seconds ago as his girl walked out, hair still damp, dressed in red lingerie with white pom-poms on it. His eyes wandered of course, her body was amazing, she was amazing and he craved her.

She stood there, slightly covering her exposed belly and even though it was toned from two years straight at the gym, she still had silver stretch marks, which will never go away. She started waking slowly to the bed and climbed on his lap facing him, his hand immediately latched onto her back pulling her in.

" i saw this two weeks ago and put an order in to collect it today, that's why I was late. I'm not a fan of Christmas, but went I saw this I wanted to wear it for you, so really hope you like your early Christmas present" giving and awkward smile, feeling a little exposed.

However his hand slipped up her back and unhooked her bra, " like it? I love it" and his lips attached to her neck falling back into the bed and into the covers doing things that would easily put them on the naughty list.


	11. Presents in all shapes and sizes Part 1

**Sorry for the late updates lately, you know life gets in the way, I do try to write longer chapters so I get enough detail but that's the reason it takes so long.**

 **Ps sorry for the punctuality mistakes and grammar mistakes I usually write chapters at nights because you know life, but I will try harder, I just get tired and make small stupid mistakes.**

Xx

Thanks to the rude opening of the curtains ever so slightly, a bright line of sun shone in astrids eyes. She woke by squeezing her her eyes then slowly opening them up, however they didn't stay open for long as the sun blinded her causing her hand to raise to block her face. She pushed herself up slightly, she was facing front down with her bare back exposed to the fresh air, apart from the sheets and the warm pillow she felt something obstructive that she lay on. An arm. Slightly grazing her boob she turned to see hiccup lay on his back, his face facing her and his brown- reddish hair sprawled over his pillow.

To get away from the rude sun she turned over, back on his chest. At first she just tried to fall back asleep, but it then became hard when her back rest began to wake up and wrap his arm around her bare front nuzzling his face deep into her neck, making her spine shiver and feel butterflies in her stomach. Part of her wanted him to stop so she could get some rest, while it lasted, but part of her never wanted him to stop, she wanted to feel his touch on every inch of her body, make her skin burn under his finger tips.

Oh how she craved that feeling.

His thumb brushed the bottom of her breast, she knew what that ment, he craved that feeling too. But it couldn't hurt to tease a little, she always loved it when he begged.

" No hiccup not now it's only -" she looked at the bed side clock for the time " 6:30. I've still got an hours sleep before that little monster wakes up and I don't get a rest till he goes back to bed." Snuggling back into her pillow, leaving hiccup ultimately disappointed.

" What? Come on shouldn't we use this hour to catch up on certain activities before that 'little monster' you so call wakes up" he mumbled into her skin as he kissed her bare back.

" no hiccup I need sleep, when you have kids you will understand" lying on her back, breast completely exposed. What was she doing to him?

" Well to have kids I have to have sex. Let's do that" saying it in a giddy voice, leaning over her.

" Nooo hiccup let me sleep," she half giggled through her sentence slightly punching his shoulder. But that's when it clicked, she was playing him.

" Oh, oh I see what your doing," she narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what he means. " your playing me. But for what, what do you want me to do?" He questioned.

She un narrowed her eyes, and slowly a smirk began to grow. " so what if I'm playing with you, would that be so bad? And for what I want you to do, I've not decided yet" she turned back on her side, pressing her behind on his newly half hard erection growing by the second. Gods if he didn't love this woman.

" What do you want me to do? I'll do anything." Face buried in her neck laying kisses on her skin.

" I want you to tell me," giggling into the pillow. " tell you want?" He was suddenly pushed down on his back and she climbed over him, straddling over him, pushing him down with every bit of weight she had.

" I want you to tell what _you want_ " leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. She heard him moan, but from what she heard it was a half laugh-half moan.

" Come on astrid you know what I want" letting his hand fall into her hair.

" I want you to spell it out for me"

she brought their foreheads together, letting his arms snake back around her waist like he did the night before. " you know I love you right?" He said in a husky tone.

" I love you too, but that still not what I wanted to hear" smirking into his lips as she kissed him slightly.

He giggled then brought her face to his staring into her eyes, " I want you" but she wasn't going to let him off that lightly. " what do you want me for?"

" God sake, I want you. I want to make love to you. I want you under my body and I wasn't to mark you skin, making you mine." As he was speaking he raised himself up with his forearms, pushing himself so that he was sat up completely, so that he could wrap her small slim body in his long arms. Making her feel as warm as the covers did this morning.

" Then make me yours" her voice ringing in his ears, and as a squeal escaled her mouth, he had already flung her onto the mattress jumping on top on her, thrusting into her.

Hiccup always knew the spots to hit that made her want to scream into his neck and shoulder, as the thrusts got faster and harder. He knew where to put is hands to hold her in place, so that she didn't crumble away under him, to brush his fingertips on her sweaty hip bones. He knew how to kiss her neck, so light but needy, not harsh and rough. He also knew where her favourite spot under her ear was, and how to lay a single kiss on it just to make her body melt, he had remembered that from years ago. He knew it all and that's what made it more excitable.

But astrid knew one thing, and one thing that counted, she knew to wrap her legs around his narrow hips, to hold him in place, so that she didn't miss any little bit of it. That's what she knew. And that's what counted.

They could both tell the other was close, mainly by the moaning and grunting. As the two reached their climaxes hiccups hand wiggled its way into hers, tangling their fingers together and gripping on tight as they released their pleasure for the third time in that bed.

They didn't move for a minute, just stayed still. Hiccup still lingered inside her, but she didn't mind, she actually liked it. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, breathing heavily and sighing satisfied with his morning wake up call.

" Was that my Christmas present?" He breathed into her neck, he heard a chuckle escape her lips as a hand found its way into his head of hair.

" Yeah your not getting nothing else now" he raised his head and placed a kiss firmly on her lips.

" Oh that's just reminded me," he started to get up " Ollie presents are in my closet, best get them out now before mister walks in" he started to untangle himself, leaving astrid with a kiss on her lips. As he placed some bottoms on astrid decided to get up too, just placing his top on so that she could nip into his on suite and brush her teeth.

When she walked out she saw hiccup dragging two sack of presents towards the middle of the floor. _Oh no_.

" Er hiccup?" She said still under the door way. He stopped where he was and started pouring the presents out. " yeah"

" who got all these presents? Cause I know for a fact I didn't." Leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms.

" Well I did, I followed the list you got me and added a few things extra on the way, I also then spilt them up so half are off you and half are off me, since you did give me an idea. Oh then I got one of _Santa,_ you know for fun." She walked up to him as he threw the empty sacks on his bed and wrapped his arms around her, he didn't complain as he rested his chin on her head.

" Babe I gave you that list for an idea, you know so you could pick one or two out of there. But it's super sweet you went to all this trouble" leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

" Well did I do it wrong" getting worried, _great how did I mess this up?_

" no no, you did an amazing job, it's just that he's two and he has already got a whole toy store of toys before he has even turned three." Stroking his head.

" Well I had to do better than heather, and Eret those two were going at it like it was a competition and they both have to names aunt and uncle there was no way I was being beaten." She smirked but she still had to hit him.

" What was that for?"

" it's not a competition on who can get my sons attention, I will not have him be a prize for this petty thing you three have got going on, I agreed for Eret to come as well as heather today, but if I have to I will call it off. My son isn't the last slice of pizza, he will not rip into three pieces." She looked at his with her serious eyes, she had got them two years ago when she had to learn to yell at her son when he was being naughty and for him to know she was serious.

" Okay, okay we will behave" putting on a face pouting face on.

" It's like I'm dealing with four two year olds when you three get with Ollie, your all grown ups so grow up" she did smirk at then end his time, to sorta let him know she wasn't that angry.

He was about to say another quick sarcastic answer but a knock at their door interrupted. They paused at first, wondering if they had some how both imagined it, but then, " mommy?"

With a sigh astrid wiggled out of hiccups embrace and made her way to the door, she opened to see a fully awake Ollie standing bare foot in his Christmas pjs and Billy in his hand.

" Did Santa come?" She bent down to give him a hug as he walked into the room, she didn't answer his question but hiccup did.

" He sure did bud, he left all the presents in here for you, something tells me Santa thinks you have been an amazing little boy this year" he tickled his tummy when astrid as lifted him up into her arms.

" Can I see?" Tugging at his mothers hair.

" Yeah come on" she turned around with him still in her arms and started walking towards the middle of the room. Hiccup however ran towards the bed and threw the random pieces of under wear under the covers of his bed, shooting a smirk over his shoulder at her.

As they came close to the pile of wrapped presents on the floor, Ollie grasped hold of his mothers hair tugging at it to gain her attention, as he pointed excitedly over to the pile on the floor. " look mommy, look" he tried to crawl out of her grasp to gain access to the floor, as his feet touched the cold floor he ran over to the rug where his presents lay.

" Wow" picking up one of the smaller boxes and shaking it lightly to hear what it was.

" Well I need coffee, astrid?" Hiccup piped up, mind still half asleep. Astrid sighed happily nodding slowly thinking of a nice hot coffee in the morning to awake up he groggy self.

" I wanna coffe, pease?" Asking his mother quickly, then putting his attention back on his presents.

" Just heat up some milk, he likes that" astrid said as she climbed on the sofa and stuffed her face into one of the pillows.

When he came back up the stairs and into his bedroom with two mugs in his hands and one of Ollie's plastic cups squished in between. Astrid was exactly where he left her, still on the sofa with her head in the pillows and Ollie trying to pry open one of his presents.

" Er, I wouldn't open one of them if I was you, if your mother found out you did while her head was in the pillows and half asleep she would kill you" shooting him a smirk as ollie dropped the present and grabbing the warm milk from hiccups hands.

Hiccup walked slowly with two mugs still in his hands over to the sleepy astrid and removed the pillow from her head, he heard her groan and turned to face him, face changing when she saw the coffee, grabbing it from his grasp and taking in the hot fumes before taking a large gulp.

It came to when they couldn't hold off the presents being opened any longer, Ollie's excitement was raising higher by the second as he pulled the present he tried to open before and sat in between hiccup and astrid.

" do you wanna start opening your presents now?" Astrid slurped into her coffee, and before she got an answer the wrapping paper was on the floor and Ollie was already admiring his first gift.

He took it in turns, he opened one of astrids then hiccups one by one, hugging them after each one. By about twenty minutes after opening up the first present the floor was covered with wrapping paper and bows, with Ollie trying to carry as much opened gifts as possible. Once all the presents were opened he was sat there looking at his new toys of dinosaurs and dragons, little action figures of knights and kings with tiny swords. He had dress up, a knights outfit that came with two swords so he could play with hiccup later and a dragon costume which he loved. His favourite was the active action dragon that made roar noises and fired fire bullets.

However by the end of all the present opening hiccup and astrid was half asleep on the sofa, cover in wrapping paper still slurping on their coffee trying to wake up. Astrid leaned over to her phone to check the time, 8:32 am, groaning she shook hiccup shoulder trying to wake him up from his half sleep half wake state.

" What?" One eye still glued shut. " it's half eight already, we need to start getting up, heather said she would be here for 11:00" she said drinking the rest of coffee and getting herself up from out the wrapping paper.

" Okay, why don't you go take Ollie for a shower and get him dressed, I'll clean this up and get dressed, and then we can swap so I'll take him down stares for some breakfast while you get changed." He rubbed his eyes, drank the last of his coffee then tried his best to jump up from where he sat.

" You sure?"

" yeah, breakfast is the one thing I can do" laughing as he picked up the the wrapping paper piece by piece.

" Alright then, come on Ollie leave your toys in here and you can take them down stairs later to show uncle Eret and aunt heather later" holding out a hand for him.

" Okay" he played all the toys on the ground and then ran to grab his mothers hand, " bye iccup" waving at him as they both exited the room.

xx

Hiccup collected Ollie from his room after he was showered and dressed, he wore some maroon pants with a white shirt that had tiny little snow men on it and to finish off little brown slip on pumps.

" well don't you look smart" hiccup said standing in the door way, wearing a shirt and smart pants, as astrid still wearing hiccups top from last night was tying his laces on his pumps.

" Yeah, 'ook, 'ook ittle snow man" pointing at the snow men on his shirt.

" Yeah I see, come on let's get some breakfast and let your mother get dressed" taking his hand and leading him to the stair case, astrid following behind.

As they reached the top of the stairs Astrid went to turn to go to hiccups room but he grabbed her in and pulled her for a quick kiss. " you know what we need to do," she narrowed her eyes, " what?"

" Sex in the shower, " he whispered " I've heard it's great" he lingered under her ear lobe and before heading off down stairs kissed her favourite spot.

He took Ollie's hands and helped him down the stairs one by one, astrid didn't leave straight away, she stood watching knowing that as soon as her son hit the bottom he would look up to show her what he had done. And just as she thought, he did.

xx

" alright bud, what we having? Waffles? Pancakes? Left over Chinese from last night?" Looking over what he had left in his fridge and cupboards, he said the last one as a joke, probably shouldn't have _did two year olds know what a joke is._

The little one walked in behind him, Billy being dragged along the floor as Ollie held onto the tail, as hiccup turn after the boy didn't answer he saw Ollie trying to get on the high chair he had at the side of the island in the middle of the kitchen.

" Ollie what are you doing?" He said as he walked up to the boy trying to climb up.

" I twying to climb. I wanna sit down." After another fail, hiccup pick up the boy from behind and placed him in the chair. " aw iccup, I could 'ave done it" moaning.

" Well you didn't answer my question, what do you want for breakfast?" Ollie then changed his moaning expression to a cheesy grin.

" I want waffles "

xx

Astrid had another shower and started getting ready, by the time the boys were finishing up breakfast she was curling her long blonde hair with her curling iron, and doing her makeup, a little bit more dramatic than her day to day makeup. She had hated Christmas for the past two years now, usually spent the day in her sweats and ordered in, but _what the heck_ she wanted to try this year, make an effort. This morning, the smile on her sons face made it worthwhile putting on a smile and at least trying to enjoy the day. But there was still that voice in her head that kept saying _3 years today, 3 years today,_ and that's what she knew would ruin it for her.

She stood their in a towel, hair and makeup done, searching through her clothes trying to fine the perfect outfit. She settled for her grey jumper dress, which was a bit over sized so the side of one of her shoulders was showing, and her high heeled knee high black boots. She didn't bother with lace underwear like last night just a plain black bra and a black thong.

Once dressed and done before leaving the room she sprayed her self with her favourite perfume and the went to head down the stairs. She found the boys in the main living room, curled up on the sofa together watching a Christmas movie with toothless lay on the floor. She found herself keeping quite for a few minutes, not letting them know of her presence, she just stood there watching, listening to their tiny conversation which was ever so cute.

" I 'ike the cookies wiv the spwinkles on them, the chocolet spwinkles" Ollie said trying to pronounce his words, and doing hand signals to show what he ment.

" Yeah well I love the cookies with chocolate chunks in" Ollie's face brightened up at the sound of chocolate.

" I luv them too, 'nd white chocolet 'nd stwawbewwies I luv them. And I luv my mommy" giving hiccup a cheeky grin.

" Yeah. I love your mommy too."

" I luv her this much" he pulled out his arms to as wide as they will go to show his love towards his mother.

" Yeah, I love her that much too." He thought best not compete with the lad, considering he was two.

As the boy lowered his hands, hiccup piped up again and wrapped his arm around his tiny body. " but do you know what, your mother loves you more that anything in this world. Even more than she loves me." Hitting the boys nose lightly with his finger.

" Rweally"

" yeah. Cause guys like me they come and go, but you, your her little boy she will always love you until she dies and maybe after." Ollie moved in closer for a hug.

" Do u luv me iccup?" His voice spoke.

" Yeah, yeah I do." Stroking the boys head.

" I luv u too iccup" snuggling his head into hiccups torso.

Astrid left it for a few seconds before speaking to gain the boys attention, " hey boys, what you to watching?" He son shot from the couch to greet his mother, running up to her and letting her pick him up.

" We watching 'elf'" he said as his mother kissed his cheek.

" Aww is it good" the boy nodded as an answer and the stared at his mother before speaking again.

" You pwetty mommy" the comment only made astrid's smile grow larger.

" Thank you sweetie" placing back down on the ground, only to be greeted by hiccup, and his lips. The kiss was short and sweet, definitely effective.

" Ollie was right, you are pretty. You look amazing"

" thanks babe" playing a quick kiss on his lips again.

" What did you have for breakfast?" She asked the boy as she helped him on the couch. " waffles" eyes drawn to the TV.

" Okay, Err hic I'm going to grab breakfast and the finish up on last minute Christmas meals. You enjoy the film Ollie." She left the living room to enter the kitchen.

Ollie shot hiccup a glance of worried eyes at the thought of his mothers cooking, hiccup waited no further, " wait astrid I'll help" Ollie rested back into the sofa when hiccup left, with toothless laying next to him watching the movie.

 _He maybe two, but that boy is smart._

Xx

It wasn't long before heather and her boyfriend, that astrid hadn't had the chance to meet yet, came through the the door showing gifts and other things.

" Hey, guess who brought the tequila!" Bring out a big bottle of tequila after hugging her friends. She quickly hid it when Ollie came running towards her.

" Auntie 'eather" letting her wrap her arms around him.

" Hello my favourite little boy in the whole wide world" picking him up and swinging him around in her arms, and finally resting him on her hips.

" Look Daniel, this is Ollie. Isn't he the most cutest little boy you have ever seen?" Daniel was on his phone texting, he only placed his phone back into his pocket when he saw the look in heathers eyes. He turned his phone off, rolling his eyes in the process then finally holding out his hand towards the boy as if the boy was supposed to shake it.

Ollie looked down at his hand then back at heather. " Danny he is two, not twenty two. This isn't a business meeting your saying hello to a little boy" he rolled his eyes yet again but before he could say anything to Ollie his phone rang in his pocket and his attention was diverted to the ringing phone.

" Sorry I have to take this," he said to heather, walking off " this is Daniel Crane personal lawyer." He walked into the dining room leaving the four left confused and silent. No really spoke, they just walked into the kitchen while Ollie went back into the living room to watch tv.

" Well Daniel seemed ..." Hiccup started but was interrupted by heather, " off, rude, incapable of a conversation" pouring herself a large glass of wine and turned to offer the other two one.

" Oh no I'm good at 11:30 in the morning" hiccup answered looking at his watch.

" What I need this if I'm going to make it through the day, anyway less boyfriend talk and more presents talk you guys wanna see the adorable clothes I bought Ollie. Oh oh and the little tiny timberland boots, they are my favourite and they are just too cute" taking a sip from her glass. Astrid however looked back and forth between hiccup and heather, rolling her eyes in the process.

" Great looks like my child is the last slice of pizza. Do I have to worry about Eret buying my son a car, cause I think that's where I draw the line, or should I draw it at designer clothing" glaring at at heather, taking her glass and sipping it. Heather and hiccup both lowered their heads not looking at astrid in the eyes, she had that look, it's the look every mother has, the one that digs its way deep into you and makes you feel like you have done wrong.

" We love Ollie, and we like to spoil him" hiccup argued, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Heather joined him to.

" Yeah can't blame use for doing it out of love" both of them looking at her with big puppy dog eyes, just like toothless when he wants something.

" I'm not blaming you for loving him, and treating him. I'm blaming you for competing for his love and attention, and I don't even want to know how worse it's going to get when Eret turns up"

" So, healthy competition never hurt anyone " heather said taking her glass of wine back off astrid.

As heather drunk the rest of her glass Daniel walked in just getting off the phone, " hey what you guys talking about?"

" well if it isn't my rude and incapable of not spending a minute away from his phone boyfriend" heather said spiteful, pouring herself another glass of wine.

" We were talking about these two going all out on my son just to gain is attention" looking over at the two who yet again found away to divert their eyes.

" tell me about it she dragged me around shopping, she at least spend £500 if not more." Again Astrid shot heather a look and she diverted her eyes to hiccup where she pointed all the attention on him. " hiccup spent more than me, I saw his receipts in his desk draw" yelling like a five year old.

" Shut up heather, at least I didn't spend half of mine on designer clothing" arguing back.

" I couldn't help it, they all looked too cute" folding her arms not looking at either of them. Hiccup was about to say something sarcastic and clever like he usually does but the front door opened and a loud voice entered the main entrance of the house, it was Eret of course.

" Hello people, the entertainment has arrived and your day has just got better" the four adults walked out of the kitchen to greet their friend, but were surprised to see he wasn't alone and his plus one was wearing something you would see in a strip club. The girl had long ginger hair, she would have been quite beautiful if her face wasn't plastered with makeup. Her red dress had an opening in the middle of her dress, so her boobs were showing and her arse hanging out.

Hiccup immediately gave Eret a 'man hug' as they call it, excepting a gift of his favourite red wine. While the girls made themselves talk to ' the eyelashes' that had just walked in.

" Hi I'm astrid this is heather" shaking her hand.

" I'm Tina, but my stage name is bumble bee because of this tattoo" showing the tattoo of a bee behind her ear.

" I'm sorry stage name?" Heather questioned.

" Yeah at sinema strip club" astrid eyes widened while heather answered, " I knew I saw you from somewhere" however this only caught the attention of Astrid's worried eyes. " what?"

" Oh i haven't been in a strip club or anything, I saw her coming out of the club when I picked up my brother" by the time astrid's blood levels went down Eret walked over putting an arm around her shoulders.

" So what do you think?" He asked eyes on them. The girls didn't know how to answer, they just smiled and nodded.

She whispered something in Erets ear, but nobody heard, still trying to wrap their heads around the stripper in the house, he pointed in the direction of the down stairs toilet guiding her with a hand behind her back. Hiccup and Daniel made their way to their girlfriends.

" A stripper?" Hiccup asked.

" Stripper!" The girls said together.

" Maybe you miss heard" Daniel replied nose still in his phone, " oh no she openly admitted it," heather paused. "are you listening to me or is your phone showing her tits?" Eye balling him, arms crossed and a vein appearing on her forehead. His face blank, looking at the others for help.

" Come on honey my work is important" phone back in his pocket.

" Oh that's alright you work on your day off, on Christmas Day, I just won't have sex with you until you grow some balls and want to spend some time with your friends. I need tequila." Walking off towards the kitchen with Daniel trailing behind, Eret found his way back to the two at the door watching the other couple heading towards the kitchen.

" What happened with them?"

" Couples spat" hiccup answered.

" So Tina is using your toilet, that's okay right?" Standing in he middle of them, wrapping his arms around them both.

" Well Eret I kinda wanna talk about that," hiccup mentioned, awkward look on his face.

" A stripper? In my house? While a two year old is here. What were you thinking?"

" Oh I'm not dating her or anything, I met her last night. We did stuff. But it won't last." Shrugging it off, but hiccup was still pissed at the fact his best friend brought a woman with less clothing than a newborn baby, into his house with his girlfriends son here.

" I don't care if you did stuff or not, you brought a strange stripper in my house."

" Come on, hic I brought her because you and heather both have relationships and well, I'm alone sleeping with any girl who shows an interest. Anyway she's not the first first stripper I brought into your house, remember that blonde last week?" He leaned into hiccups shoulder like a clingy you girlfriend, but instead of hiccup answering astrid stepped in.

" Oh honey, you will fine someone, someone who loves and adores you like heather and hiccup does. Like Ollie does. But that someone is not the slutty hooker in the downstairs toilet," she pointed out especially.

" Astrid, stripper not hooker there is a difference" pointing it out like she was five.

" Anyway, you will fine someone honey. I'm going to check on Ollie." She went to walk off but Eret grabbed her forearm.

" Er astrid when you said how I will find someone who loves me like heather and hiccup and Ollie?" She nodded. " well you ment you as well right? You love me too Ast don't you?"

Her eyes widened, nodded her head slowly " oh course honey, just not when you bring a ' hooker' into the house with my son"

Finally agreeing with her he went to join her to go see Ollie, or as he put it " the only nephew he will ever have".

" Look who's here Ollie." Astrid walked in with Eret behind him, the boy at the time was sat on the couch, toothless curled around him and watching Bob the Builder.

" Who?" His eyes never left the TV until astrid pressed pause with the remote, " well if you look, you will see" pointing towards Eret who was leaning on the back of the sofa just behind him. He turned to see Eret grinning behind, jumping out of toothless' embrace he went to wrap his arms around his neck.

" Uncle Eret!"

" Hey buddy, it's like I haven't see you... Since yesterday." He picked the boy up resting him on the side, " I brought presents big ones."

" Big ones?"

" Yeah"

" mommy Eret bwring big pwesents from Santa" clapping his hands together. Eret finally placed the little boy down so he could run towards his mother.

" Eret your not in this competition with heather and hiccup are you?" She asked as she place Ollie back on the sofa and pressed play.

Before she came over he looked around for sign of heather and hiccup. _Nope, clear._ She came over holding one of Ollie cups in her hand waiting for his answer. He leaned in towards her ear and whispered " between you and me," pause "it was all heathers idea"

" I DONT BELIEVE THIS" the two turned around to see heather, in front of hiccup and a distracted Daniel nose still in his phone.

Eret scoffed at the thought, _she doesn't hear when he talks to her but this one time, this one time_ , " shouldn't you be off in the kitchen having a couples spat with him" pointing towards Daniel, still looking a this phone, but heather did not answer that instead she walked towards him head held high and finger pointing at him.

" You were the one who said ' _since I got the title uncle after you got aunt then I think I should be the one who gets the boy more presents for this Christmas'_ or have I miss heard, hiccup?" She turned towards hiccup who was leaning against the wall, nodding in agreement, _he dared not to disagree when it came to heather._

Satisfied with her answer she got she turned back to eret who was slowly backing up from the vein that was picking out of her head, " okay heather what ever you say" the vein popped more, " you bastard, your just upset that Ollie loved me first."

" Guys little ears over here" Astrid had already picked Ollie up and tried to cover his tiny ears from any cursing words.

" Well at least I'm the fun uncle, I always hated stricked aunties when I was little like you" laughing as she grabbed a pillow and started beating him with it.

" NO-" hit " TEQUILA" hit " FOR" hit " YOU"

It was like watching two children fight in the playground with these two. The two had taken their little 'disagreement' into the other room with Daniel following close behind, as Astrid watched with Ollie still in her arms hiccup made his way beside his girl and her boy. They watched some more, the noises slowly getting quieter, until they couldn't hear it no more.

" Sorry about that, I promised a nice easy Christmas Day, and well this happens" pointing towards the direction their friends went.

" Are you kidding me. This is just like what happened last Christmas, when I spent the day with my parents. Dysfunctional family, I got one of those. Arguments left right and centre, yep. All we need now is a turkey sandwich and sitting on the sofa in sweatshirts and it will be exactly like last year, just more people." Patting him on his shoulder and placing Ollie down on the sofa yet again.

" well that's not how I would have wanted it to go but I'm glad you like it" giving her an unconvincing smile.

The down stairs toilet door opened and out walked Tina, her fiery red hair was in a bun now, she came towards hiccup and Astrid, her face looked confused and he body language suggested she was looking for something or someone. Eret.

They both didn't say anything just pointed in the direction he left, leaving her strutting towards the other room.


	12. Presents in all shapes and sizes Part 2

" what do you mean I can't stay?" Tina was standing at the door once again, as Eret tried his best to push her out the door.

" I told you, it's a family day. I just forgot." Opening the door and guiding her out, but she still stood in the doorway not budging.

" But their not your family" arguing back in a giggly way.

" Oh, oh but they are heather and hiccup are my second cousins once removed" trying to figure that out in his head, _yep it sorta made sense._

He saw the confusion cover her face but finally it looked as if it had sunken in. " okay then, well that's my day ruined, call me?" She said handing him a piece of paper with her number on, he took the paper nodding and watched as she walked down the drive way, closing the door as soon as she was out of sight.

As soon as the door was closed he ripped up the paper and threw it in the bin. Astrid and heather watched, heather for one had nothing to say, astrid however did.

" That's mean, I mean I didn't like her, but she doesn't deserve that" gesturing to the bin.

" Her voice was noisy, her brain is the size of a peanut. When I told her I was a brain surgeon, I wasn't going down the route of being the head neurosurgeon, she said 'so when people dislocate or break their brain you mend it. ' It was like talking to a five year old, not even that, Ollie is smarter than her. I'm a neurosurgeon, if I'm going to go out with a girl it's going to be one with a brain half the size of mine and not less. That girl, what ever was in that head of hers was a fraction of a brain and the rest was just ... Stuffing."

Through out his rant he paced back and forth through out the kitchen in front of hiccup, heather and astrid, finally resting with a beer in his hand on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

" Alright Harvey Cushing" heather said, but everybody looked at her, their eyes on her.

" Harvey Cushing, 1869 - 1939? He was a neurosurgeon. Anyone?" They shook their heads, as she threw her hands in the air in a dramatic way of saying she had given up.

" Look heather my brain is still in the 21st century, maybe I need to fix your brain and bring it forward by a few decades." Smirking into his beer.

Her eyes narrow and yet again that vein pop, oh how he made her blood boil, " fuck off Eret" " ah aha ah" astrids voice echoed, through the kitchen from the other side of the table, " my sons tiny ears may not be in this room, but he can hear like a rabbit, so please no using then words for the rest of the day, please" she finished her sentence looking directly at heather who looked as if her head was going to pop.

" Okay, fine"

" yeah heather, such an irresponsible aunt, maybe astrid you should take that title away." Before heathers 'vein' could answer back, astrid slowly got out of her chair, walked over to him, knelt beside him and whispered, " fuck off Eret"

" should have known you would take her side, being both Devils and all," he turned his attention to his friend now, who was sitting quietly at the top, letting this conversation unfold " you and me need to stick together"

" well since I'm sleeping with one of them, nope" he glanced over at the over watched the turkey for a second then went to take a sip of his drink, by this time Eret was standing beside him, beer in hand, " come on man, bros before whoe's"

" that's your saying, I only went along with it because I was single."

" what does she have that I don't?!" Pointing to the both of them, astrid took this as a great time to walk over And sit on the table near them, " I think the word he used was 'arousing body'" she couldn't help but smirk between the two, and it was like her smirk was contagious as soon hiccup began to smirk with her.

" I can find you girls who will make you aroused"

" sorry man," astrid had now found her way onto his lap, his arms around her body, her hands deep into his hair and shoulder.

" Your whipped,"

" completely" to be honest he was happy to be 'whipped' he was proud to be, he had an amazing woman that he loved so much. He honestly didn't care about being whipped.

" Well don't come running to me when they have you perfume sampling." He walked of into the other room, examining the wine collection on the highest self.

By the time he was out of the room and entertaining himself, Ollie had found his way into the kitchen, Billy still in his hands, it was hiccup who noticed first, as he tried to stop Astrid from nibbling his neck.

" Hey buddy, what you doing in here?" Astrid immediately jumped off his lap and straight to Ollie picking him up to rest on her side.

" I hungry mommy, when is dinner wready?" Head on her shoulder. Hiccup looked at the turkey once more, checking it's time.

" Well we are just wait for the turkey everything else is done, but the turkey only has twenty minutes left so since the table is set why don't you all sit down and we will serve starters." Getting up from his chair and heading to the fridge.

" I heard turkey" Eret came back into the kitchen with a bottle of wine in his hand.

" We are serving starters Eret" heathers voice appeared from the other side of the kitchen, " I'll be in the dining room" heading out yet again with 'his' bottle of wine.

" Mommy, what are stawters?" Ollie asked as he watched hiccup lift out five plates and one small bowl, he put the bowl in the microwave and left plates on the side for a minute.

" Starters are what we have before a main meal. So me and the other adults are having king prawn cocktail and hiccup has especially made you potato and leak soup, you liked that didn't you"

" yeah" he scratched his head, nuzzled back into her shoulder.

Heather walked into the living room, the room previously Ollie was in, Daniel was sat on the sofa. One of Ollie's programs was on but Daniel was on the phone still to even notice.

" Daniel?!" She called, but he held up his finger as a way to say 'wait' and she did not like that.

" Danny!" What was a question before became her spitting out his name with as much spite as possible, and yet again she got his finger pointed towards her. So she took it upon herself to strut over there, grab his phone from his ear and pressed the end call button.

" Heather? That was a client." His face went sour, but hers was steady and cold.

" Your client called you on Christmas Day?" Face still cold, " no I called them" he tried to get his phone back, but she pulled her arm away and started to pace around the living room.

" you called your client on Christmas Day? On Christmas Day? I mean what the fuck. Today it was supposed to be you me and our friends I support your work but on these days your suppose to focus on the people you have been ignoring for the past few weeks. So right now your going to go in the dining room and wait for your dinner to be served."

she went to hand the phone back, but immediately snatched it back when she heard his response, " about that I have to go to my office for the rest of the day, sorry"

" what?" Her face was no longer filled with anger but more disappointed and let down.

" Sorry babe but their is some paper work I need to do," he tried to kiss the top of her head but she pushed him away, throwing his phone at him and walked towards the dining room.

She walked into the dining room face sour and arms crossed she sat next to Astrid, who was at the end of the table where all sat, head of table. She was facing eret who would be sat next to hiccup when he had finished dishing out dinner, he would be facing Astrid.

Eret was the first to notice her sour face, " who pissed in your coffee?"

" Eret! Ollie" Astrid said trying her best to shelter her son. He mouthed sorry to her then turned back to heather, " nothing, it's just Daniel" huffing as hiccup walked in with the last of the starters.

" What about Daniel" eret pushed on.

" He left, went to his office. Said he was spending the rest of the day there." Again she huffed.

" What?" By this time hiccup had place Daniels starter down on the other side of heather, where he should have been sitting.

" Sorry hic, I know you went to this much trouble" he saw her face and thought best not push any further, so he just shrugged it off and picked up the plate again.

" It's okay, I'll just put it in the fridge, eat it another day"

He walked back in the kitchen for a few minutes and walked back in again, sat at his place and they all tucked in for their first meal of their Christmas dinner. It didn't take long with the starters, they hand all finished in about 10 - 15 minutes but of course they all waited for little Ollie to finish his soup before going on to mains.

When it was time for mains Astrid and hiccup had layout the plates and serving bowls that held the food on the island in the middle of the kitchen. They all agreed to let Ollie go first considering he was the youngest and let Eret go last considering he ate all the food. They all sat down once again eating quietly until Ollie broke the silence, " mommy Wat that?"

He pointed at the stuffing on her plate, the substance had caught his attention, " it's stuffing sweetie, you want to try?" He nodded and watched as she scooped it on her folk and brought it to his mouth. As the stuffing entered his mouth and made its way to his stomach, Ollie's face went sour as he said out loud, " I don't 'ike it" taking a sip of his juice and making the four adults laugh.

" Yeah, stuffing is one of them foods, you even like it or you don't" hiccup said, by this time all eyes were on Eret who's plate was a quarter full of stuffing, " so I like it" taking another scoop.

It finally came to dessert, Ollie's favourite part of the meal, he had been waiting for this ever since he found out was they were having. Heather each year makes one dessert for Christmas, the same dessert, and ice cream cake. When describing it, it would make Ollie's mouth water. Inside the cake would be crushed up Oreos, nuts and malteasers with chunks of chocolate here and there. On top smashed up chocolate, Oreos, nuts and malteasers and with a slice butterscotch sauce on top, the sound of it brought butterflies to Ollie's stomach, so when they brought his out first they all watched as he took is plastic spoon and dug in. By the time the first bit had hit his stomach he was getting ready for another, he turned to heather in the meantime, " oh my goodness, auntie 'eather, I luv it" she smiled rubbing his hair, and shooting a smirk over to Eret, _one point to heather._

Hiccup however had forgotten about this little competition for a moment and watched as this little boy ate the cake, it was one of the cutes things he had ever seen, the ice cream had all ready found his face causing a ring around his mouth, but he found that more adorable. He could honestly say he had fell in love with this child. And not how he loved astrid, it was different, he wanted to spend every day getting to know him, teach him how to do things, take him out bike riding and take the blame for if the boy had done something wrong. He wanted to protect him from his nightmares, and stand in the way to anyone who wished to hurt him, for hiccup loved this boy. And he only understood that from watching him eat cake.

" Hiccup?" His attention turned to astrid now, who was in front of him.

" Yeah?"

" Do you want a slice? I asked before" she looked at him with her concerned eyes.

" Err yeah, yeah sorry head was in the clouds. Yes I do" nodding, she walked off towards the kitchen getting him and herself a slice of heathers cake.

xx

By the time Christmas dinner was finished, it was that time of day Ollie had been waiting for. Opening up his presents he had got from heather and eret, this is where the competition between the two got heated up, stacking the boxes higher and higher trying to see who had the most. It got to the point where the two were just pushing the boy in front of their pile, forcing him to choose which one he preferred. When that started Astrid had to intervene, she could see the look on her poor boys face as he watched his aunt and uncle fight over which pile Ollie preferred.

" Okay that's enough both of you sit down now" she ordered, picking up her son and snarling at the two 'children' in front of her. " you two have took this way to far, look at him, look at my son. He is confused and put under pressure, your putting him under pressure. So what we are going to do is hand out each present to the person it belongs to and open them one by one, then their is none of this nonsense that puts my son in the middle. Got it" her eyes were stone cold and her voice stern. She looked serious and now heather and eret understood what Ollie meant when he said she sent shivers down his spine.

" Yes"

" I understand"

She nodded feeling satisfied with herself, " okay then" walking over to the other side of the sofa and placing Ollie down, as soon as he touched the sofa toothless was wrapped around him snuggling into the boy he loved.

" Alright then I think it's best to spilt all these up, a pile for Ollie then hiccup, me and you two that way we can figure out who's is who's and who it is off" by this time hiccup had walked back into the living room with four coffees and a plastic cup of warm milk.

" Woah who's are all these presents?" Looking at Ollies pile of both heather and eret.

" There mine iccup. Off auntie 'eather and uncle ewet." Giving him a cheesy smile and excepting the milk from him.

" Well looks like some ones been good" he placed the four mugs down letting the other three scaveng for one.

" which one you going to open first?" He sat beside the boy, stroking toothless as he took a sip of his coffee.

" I don't know. The biggest one" giggling into the milk.

" The biggest one, lets see who this is off," he checked the tag for a name. " ah it's off eret. What the hell did you get him man? A house?" He shouted over to his mate who was still sat next to heather.

" Oh you will have to wait and see" smirking over to heather.

" Ollie why don't you open smaller presents first and then we will get to the bigger ones near the end okay? Astrid suggested sitting on the other side of Ollie, so now the boy was sat in between the to lovers. And securely safe with toothless wrapped around him.

" Okay mommy, iccup can you pass, I can't reach" the lazy boy didn't even attempt to get up from where he sat, in the warm embrace of toothless, but hiccup could only smile and do what he had been asked, how could he say no.

When the first or second present was opened the plan of doing it one by one went down the drain as every one just dug in, seeing what they had received from their friends. The wrapping paper started to fill up like a mountain at the end of each sofa, that only came a problem when toothless kept jumping in it and ripping it to shreds. And finally as everyone seemed to calm down Ollie was the last one standing, his final two presents were off both heather and eret, he opened heathers first.

" Oh my goodness!" He said as he pulled the wrapping paper back, off the box its self.

Underneath all that wrapping paper was a children's drum set, Ollie lay the box flat and looked at the picture on top.

" Look mommy look"

" I see baby, wow"

" can I play wiv it later in my wroom?" He asked look back and forth between the box and his mother.

" Sure thing " hiccup pulled the box to one side to that Ollie could open his final present. The big present, erets present.

Ollie had to ask hiccup for help unwrapping the paper so on the count of three the two ripped the paper off revealing Erets surprise.

A child's sports car that children can play with inside the house. Eret had thought of the idea back when hiccup mentioned that Ollies favourite car was a red sports car.

And by the look on his little face he had done well. " oh my goodness, mommy, mommy. I 'ave a car. Iccup I 'ave a car. Like you" he tugged on hiccups leg so that hiccup could bend down ambe at eye level with him.

" You have a car like me, I'll tell you what why don't we set this up after us adults tidy up this mess, deal" he held out his hand like a high five. The boy smacked it saying " deal" and watched as eret and hiccup mover the box over to the corner.

xx

" Ollie turn left"

" now right"

" watch the table"

" eyes in front not on us"

" do a U-turn, no do circles"

" dont listen to him Ollie"

" be carful"

" I doing it, I doing it"

the four adults stood in the main entrance watching as the boy did a circuit around each room and back again to the main entrance. It was like watching formula one, the cheering and shouting of the four as Ollie pulled up to a halt.

By the time he had gotten out of his car there was only three adults, his mother was no longer in sight.

" Where my mommy go?" He asked automatically going to hiccup, letting him pick him up.

" She had to take a phone call, but while she is, why don't we give car driving a rest for a bit and we will go and find where your mother has hid your white chocolate buttons." Bouncing him up and down trying to get him excited.

" Yeah, let's do dat. But shhh, we don't tell mommy" placing a finger over his mouth, while hiccup carried the little lad into the kitchen, leaving heather and eret in the main entrance.

The two decided to move the car over in the corner so that no one tripped. " well I think it's safe to say I won" Eret said placing the car down with heather, feeling satisfied with himself.

" What?" Heather however did not agree.

" he loves my car, so I won" clapping his hands together and started to walk way from her.

" Eret?! The day isnt over just yet, this doesn't mean you have won." She shouted back at him.

She turned back around to find Astrid coming out of the other room she had taken her phone call in, her face was grey and glum. Her eyes dead from behind she didn't even know she was walking towards Heather till Heather broke her concentration.

" hey Astrid? You okay?" She walked up to her knocking her from her trance.

Once she released where she was her glum face changed into a fake smile, " in fine, where did everyone go?" Heather unsure of what just happened, answered her question.

" Erets gone off feeling smug and hiccup took Ollie in the kitchen to find his chocolate buttons" Astrids eyebrows shot up, her face not to be messed with.

" I told him he is not allowed them till later" she walked past Heather leaving her flabbergasted and walked straight into the kitchen, where she saw her boys doing something mischievous.

Both boys had their hands deep in the bag of white chocolate buttons, mouths chewing on each one. When they turned to see Astrid they saw her stood there arms crossed and eyes that could pierce through you.

" What is going on here?" The two answered together and the time.

" Nothing!"

She walked over to them, hiccup trying his best to hide the bag behind himself, she stood a few feet away looking for the whereabouts of the bag.

" Hand me the bag hiccup" she demanded not able to hold her smirk back from the piece of chocolate stuck in the corner of his mouth.

" I don't know what your talking about hunny" placing another button in his mouth, causing her to smirk more. She went to take the bag off him wrapping her arms around him, trying to gain access to the bag behind him.

" Give me the bag" she tried again stretching around him, but hiccup being as tall as he is starts to tease her moving it up and down and around himself. This frustrates Astrid even more, and the two boys both know well, Astrid doesn't like not getting what she wants.

Hiccup began to laugh as Astrids frustration got higher, but him laughing made her laugh as well as they play fight in the kitchen, tangled in limbs. As Astrid finally got close hiccup quickly threw the bag over to Ollie," quick Ollie run run!"

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid restricting her from moving until Ollie was out of sight, once he had left the room hiccup loosened his grip but his arms and hands never left her body. And she never left his embrace.

" You spoil him" she smiled up at him.

" Ahh, he deserves to be spoiled once and a while. You should know by now, I spoil the ones I love" placing a small kiss on her head.

" That's the way you kiss the ones you love?" Teasing and manipulating for more and with that, she got what she asked for.

He place his lips softly on hers, deepening the kiss when her mouth opened making their tongues collide. His arms fitted more perfectly around her body, his hand slipping down her Jumper dress stroking he bare thigh. He gripped her leg pulling her closer, the kiss becoming more needy and more impulsive, she pushed him back towards the kitchen counter. They could feel the intimacy grow between them, their heart rates getting faster, their breaths becoming deeper. His hand still gripped her upper thigh and lower bum cheek while his other hand slipped its way into her hair making sure, for what ever reason, she could not slip away.

As their passion raised, they did not consider the fact that their was three other people in this house, one being Astrids son. So as hiccups hand began to raise, bringing the dress with him, revealing her lace underwear that fit perfectly around her 'outstanding arse' as he put it they did not hear a set of foot steps walking into the kitchen and paused to a halt when witnessing this sight before them.

" Dude, lace underwear!" There stood Eret, leaning on the kitchen wall and a smirk planted in his face as his eyes got the sight of Astrids exposed 'underwear covered' bum.

Hiccup immediately withdrew his hand from where it lay and pulled her dress down, the two pulling themselves apart. Before either could speak their heart rates had to go down and so did their desires. Eret took advantage of this of course.

" I mean lace is hot, thong is sexy but a lacy thong Astrid! Now I know why hiccup says your arousing" his smirk never faded.

" That's enough Eret" he had a stern voice when he spoke, Eret stopped smirking from that moment, he did not want to disrespect his mates girl.

" Sorry but you two need to be careful, I could have been heather, or worse Ollie" the two looked between each other, shame fell upon their faces.

" We know your right, but you of all people should know the feeling of getting caught up in the moment" at the thought of that Eret started to smirk thinking of the many, many times he had been caught up in the moment.

" That's not the point hiccup," Astrid piped up " Erets right, if that would have been Ollie, I would have no idea how to explain that" messing with her dress again, pulling it down.

" Well I'm going to leave you two to talk about - well this and I'm going to drink - this" he held out a bottle of wine and walked off.

Hiccup turned back to his Astrid but her face as all grey and gloomy, " hey Astrid it's fine, it wasn't Ollie and we won't do it again, we'll not in open space anyway." Wrapping his arms around her giving her a quick wink before letting her face bury deep into his neck.

" yeah I know" but it wasn't that that was making her feel so down.

xx

It was later on in the evening, everyone was now sat in the living room, with the TV on and the coffee table full of cheese, crackers, chocolate and biscuits. The five weren't even watching TV they were all sat there in deep conversation, they were all in pjs since Heather decided to stay because she didn't want too go back the house where Daniel was and Eret well he just liked that he could drink more wine and not drive home.

The four adults were on the sofa eating the nibbles and drinking the wine while Ollie was kneeling near the coffee table drawing a picture on a piece of paper with his crayons. So Ollie was too deep into drawing to heard the conversation the four adults were talking about.

" So how is your dad and brother Heather?" Hiccup asked, he was nibbling down on one of the biscuits.

" I don't really speak to my dad, he is a little upset I didn't join dagur in the family business but me and dagur still speak, I mean me joining haddock industry he gets the business to himself" she took a sip of her wine.

" At least your dad cares about you, my dad just follows what my mum says and that usually is the opposite to what I actually need" Astrid grabs a bowl full of chocolates sinking back into hiccups chest sharing her middle with him.

" well my parent are dead so ha, I win" eret said from the far corner, he was about one swig of his beer away from slurring.

" Oh my god what happened?" Astrid had never knew his parents had died, both heather and hiccup had, but no one ever mentioned it to her.

" Ah, err dad died in car crash when I was eleven and mom died of cancer when I was nineteen." He took a large gulp of his beer, the three adults knew that from this moment on he would not remember a thing.

" I'm so sorry Eret" she said, but he just shrugged it off and got off his seat. He sorta stumbled down onto the ground next to Ollie, and as he peered over the boys shoulder he helped himself to some biscuits.

" What you drawing there?" He pointed down at the piece of paper.

" A picture" he answered, picking up the final crayon.

" I know that! What of?"

" it's a suwpwise" he had finally coloured in the last bit, he placed the crayon back in its tub the got up holding the picture in his hands feeling satisfied with his drawing.

" A surprise for who?" Drunk eret asked sinking back into the sofa.

" For iccup" all eyes to to hiccup, he shot his head up so fast from Astrids neck to look at Ollie. He watched as the boy waddled over to him, climbed up on the sofa next to him and handed him the picture.

He gladly took the picture, completely astonished to the fact the boy had made a drawing for him.

" This is for me?" He asked, looking down at three distinctive scribbles. One black large one, one middle one that looked at it it was the shape of a man and one tiny one, like a little child. The back ground was bright blue like the sky and the bottom of the page was green, like grass. Hiccup could honestly say he did not know what he was looking at.

" Aww mate this is amazing, why don't you tell me what's going on in this picture" the boy shuffled over towards him and started to point out which scribble was what.

" that one is the dwagon," he pointed towards the black large scribble " I named him toothy, ike your doggie."

" That one is me," he pointed to the tiny scribble " and that one is you," pointing to the middle one shaped like a man.

Hiccups eyes began to adjust to the drawing, he could see it more clearly, " aww bud this is amazing and this is for me?" The boy nodded, " it's your pwesent "

He wrapped his arm around the boys body and pulled him in for a hug, " you know what this is so good, I know exactly where I'm going to put it" he jumped up dragging Ollie with him, the two walked off into the kitchen towards where his fridge stood.

" Alright mate you grab to magnets and so will I" with two in hiccups hand as well the two boys placed four magnets in the corners of the picture attaching it onto the fridge.

" There, now every time I need food or a drink I will see my lovely presents" picking up Ollie to admire his fine work.

The three adults still sat in the other room watching from afar, " aww that is so sweet" Heather said.

" Yeah it is, I think we know who won the competition" Astrid spoke, but Eret spoke up immediately, " yep me, cause I got him a car" slurring his way into his beer bottle.

" No hiccup, cause Ollie made him a picture" both heather and Eret huffed back into their seats, but except it.

Ollie favoured hiccup.

Xx

As the night came to an end the five, one by one, went to bed. Ollie back in his room heather and Eret in spare rooms and Astrid and hiccup made their way to hiccups room.

" I can't believe Ollie made you a picture, he has never done that for me" Astrid said undressing in front of hiccup, who didn't mind of course.

" What? You jealous?" Smirking up at her, she came over to the bed where he lay and climbed on top of him still in her lacy underwear.

They waited not long as their lips crashed together and hands roamed their bodies, hiccup was asking, no begging for more and Astrid was happy to comply. As they flipped over again and again a certain ringing noise pulled them away from their embrace. It was Astrids phone.

As the looked over hiccups shoulder to see her face just changed. Hiccup turned to look as well the ringed hand no name just the number.

" You want to get that?" He asked, he knew deep down something was up.

" No it's probably just insurance people" she climbed off his lap to press decline on her phone. He face still not changing back.

" You know, I'm feeling to good, I'm getting cramps I think it's nearly my time of the month. Can we just go bed?" She asked already on her side and no longer on top of him.

He knew from just a second her whole attitude had changed, by why? However he did not want to press any further considering he had said he will respect her decision to what ever cost.

" Yeah okay?" The two slipped under the covers and already she had her back to him. He didn't know what to do, wrap his arm around her? Flip her over so she lay on his side? But he just left her not pressing further.

Astrids mind however had one thing on it. That phone number.


	13. Keep calm it's Boxing Day

He awoke with a warm sensation on his chest, the sensation moved up and down and as his eyes adjusted he finally could see what it was. Astrid placing hot sloppy kisses on his bare skin.

He couldn't help but giggle, yet that didn't stop him from rolling over on his front, back facing her.

" Errrrr Astrid let me sleep," he mumbled into his pillow, nuzzling his face deep into the cotton sheeted pillow.

" No we need to get up, it's 8 o'clock we have to be at your parents at 11:30 we promised. They are throwing a party and we promised to help. Get up, get up, get up!" She shook his body, shaking it until he turned over.

" Okay," he turned over looking as she leaned over him " I miss the kisses, go back to the kissing" she laughed leaning down and placing a single kiss on his cheek.

" Now get up" she sorta patted his chest then got up pulling the covers back with her so that he was no longer warm under the sheets.

" Oh Astrid why?" Moaning as he rolled over trying to get comfortable.

She shot him a seductive look over her shoulder before heading into the bath room, the next time he saw her she stepped out the bathroom door way looking at him with a towel wrapped around her body, which was still bone dry.

" Aren't you going to join me? I heard sex in the shower is great" his head shot up at the sound of her repeating his exact words.

" Well I guess if your still sleepy I could have a hot, steamy shower all to myself" slipping back into the bathroom, her teasing getting harder to resist.

" I'm up, I'm up, I'm up" he dashed into the bathroom not far behind her, clothes being left discarded along the floor.

Xx

As first time in the shower goes, it was okay. It would have been better if they two had stopped slipping.

As hiccup chased his naked girlfriend into the steamy shower, he had to slow down as his feet hit the slippy surface. Astrid however was already wet and under the hot water. She was using her shampoo too wash her hair, she knew he was watching even though she had her back facing him, that's why she took her time.

As the soap dropped down her back she let go of her long thick blonde hair, when she left all those years ago her hair wasn't as nearly as long as it is now, her golden lock fell down her back and finished just above her bum. If she hadn't have had layers cut it it would have been even thicker. She let her hair flop back, strands sticking to her wet skin, she washed the remain shampoo from her hair when hiccup walked up behind her.

" I thought you tempted me in here for one thing only?" He asked as the water slashed off his skin and he let his hand trail up and down her slender body.

" Oh I did, but I still need a shower first and so do you " she turned back around to face him, conditioning her hair while she spoke. He didn't know why but see her like this made him more aroused than ever.

The water washed away the conditioner in her hair away as she leaned up to kiss him, his hand moved around her body feeling her soft, silky hair that flowed down her slim back. Her breast pushed up against his chest and as she pushed further it made his step back and that's when the first slip happened.

They both came crashing down, hiccup taking most of the blast and Astrid on top, though the two did take different opinions on it. While hiccup was hurt and didn't want to try that again, Astrid had this contagious laugh that hiccup did not find amusing.

As she burst out in tears of laughter, hiccups head propped up at looked at her with a very confused and hurt face.

" Oh sure you just laugh its not you that broke the fall" he groaned and that only made her laugh more, " I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she leaned down and started to kiss his jaw, neck and lips to make it up to him. At first he wasn't having none of it but as soon as he lips touched his, he kissed her back, pressing their tongues together, fighting for dominance.

" You want me to stay on top?" She asked though the gaps of their mouths.

He had to think on it, would it be the worst scenario?

" Have you ever been on top before?" Once he asked that question he regretted it, she had never been on top when it came to him so if she said yes it would imply she had been with another.

" Do you want me to answer that?"

He shook his head as fast as she asked that question, " good, cause I didn't want to answer it."

She mover slowly, trying to find the best position. But once she hand slid on top it didn't take her long to find a rhythm, however it was harder than she thought and it became very uncomfortable for hiccup.

" Do you switch he asked?"

" Oh gods yes" while trying to keep their bodies as close as possible as the water crashed down on them, they slipped for the second time.

Although it wasn't as hard and hurtful as the first, it still was very uncomfortable how they landed.

As they tried to switch Astrid body slipped as it hit the ground cause her to slide into hiccups arm and leg that was supporting him up and making him fall on top of her.

" Ouch" hiccup tried his best to get his body weight off of her, " sorry" he could help but smirk and it didn't go unnoticed.

" Wipe that smirk of your face mister"

" what so it's okay for you to laugh when I get hurt?" Still smirking down at her.

" Yes, cause your a dork" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, from that moment on they didn't speak no more, they just latched onto each others bodies, desirable kissing, passionate love making and hands roaming.

Hiccup for one did not wait to slip into her legs gliding together like they so desired. As their bodies clashed together as he thrusted against her their breaths became heavy and heavy. Astrid wrapped her legs around his narrow waist so that it could stay attached to hers for as long as possible. Hiccup moved fast not knowing how long both were going to last, and as he did, with no bed sheet to grab, Astrid gripped onto his soggy hair running her fingers knot his scalp making him moan into her mouth.

She had to admit he was right, sex in the shower was amazing and it would have been even better if they hadnt slipped, for their bodies ached as they thrusted together. But it was one of them things they thought they would deal with later.

As they both came close to their climaxes, hiccups thrusts became more sloppy but not less affective. As the both came closer and closer, gripping onto eachothers bodies hiccup finishing first and Astrid not long after. They collapsed into one another, hiccup lingering inside of her, leaning his weight down on her, kissing any available space on her exposed collarbone.

" Lets not do that for a while, let's let our bodies heal for a bit." Murmuring into his hot, wet neck.

" Okay," he lingered near her ear slowly whispering, " round two?"

" sure"

xx

Astrid left the bathroom after three rounds, she didn't know why but even though her mind said no, her body said yes. She went to dry off, towel drying her hair and getting dressed in the clothes she picked out. As she was blow drying her hair, her phone began to ring.

It was the same number from the night before. She knew who they were, she had talked to them yesterday and she knew what they wanted. She was going to do what ever she could to make sure that it never happened.

She pressed decline, and then finished getting ready.

When hiccup was done with the shower, he walked out into his bedroom to see Astrid dressed in a red off the shoulder jumper, black jeans and beach brown ankle high heeled booties. Her hair was dried and already curled, she was in the middle of doing her makeup when hiccup came up behind her and kissed her behind the ear in her favourite stop, slowly whispering" I love you" then giving her a final kiss before going to get dressed.

In the middle of putting on his clothes Astrids phone began to ring once again. Hiccup leaned over to see who it was, it was the same number from last night.

" Astrid there is someone ringing you "

" who?" She said touching up her mascara.

" The same number from last night" she shot him a look before saying, " it's just a stupid insurance company, just press decline" she went back to the mirror putting on her lip gloss. Hiccup however hesitate on whether it would be a good idea to.

After seeing hiccups hesitation through her mirror Astrid simple said again, " just press decline hiccup" and so he did, not thinking of it anymore.

xx

Once Astrid was dressed and ready she had left hiccup to continue to dress while she went wandering down the halls to Ollies room to wake him up. She had walked in and switched the lights on, her son was under the covers, she could hear him snore ever so slightly. She wakes up and pulled the covers back seeing him sprawled out and dribble dripping out of his mouth. She shook him ever so slightly.

" Ollie" she shook him again. " Ollie?"

" mmm" he murmured into his covers.

" Sweetie, wake up" she shook him once more and his eyes flickered open, " mmm mommy, why?" He turned his head around so he was no longer facing her.

" Well I guess hiccup and eret will have to eat all the breakfast pancakes themselves." Signing as well as smirking.

The boys head shot up, trying his best to pull himself out of the warm embrace of bed sheet. " I up, I up, I up"

He pushed himself towards her falling into her embrace. " okay then, now let's get you dressed.

While Astrid deals with Ollie hiccup was left in his room, toothless taking up most of the bed, he was finishing off getting dressed when Astrid phone started to ping and ping and ping. When looking over he saw text messages from the same number.

" Astrid?"

" I know you are reading this"

" Astrid we have to talk, you can't keep ignoring me"

" Astrid?"

He waited, waited for something else. Another text, just something else to suggest to him who this person was. Cause who ever it was it was not the insurance company.

Xx

Astrid and hiccup made their way down stairs with Ollie sat on hiccups shoulders, as hiccup made his way into the kitchen to get started on breakfast Astrid made her way into the living room where she saw the unexpected.

Heather and eret asleep on the sofa. Heather was sorta leaning on Erets chest while Eret was lay flat out, arms sprawled over the couch. She walked up carefully shaking the two till they both stirred.

Heathers eyes fluttered opened, stirring awake gently, that was till she found out what or who she was laying on and shot out of her seat. Eret however woke up with a snore and when he found heather on his chest he sorta smirked, saying to her, " hey good looking!" That's when she shot out of his arms and walked off as if she was disgusted.

" What was that about?" He questioned trying to fall back asleep. Astrid yet again shook him till he awoke.

" What Astrid can't you see I'm napping?" His eyes half open.

" why are you two 'napping' on the couch, your dressed, your both dressed. Why are you napping on the sofa?" She questioned.

" Funny story, it involves a lot of tequila" he hiccuped and burped at the same time as he got up and headed towards the kitchen with Astrid trailing behind.

As they waking in hiccup and Ollie were there cooking breakfast pancakes, hiccup stood up using the frying pan, Ollie sat on the counter top eating the blueberries. At the sound of his mate and girlfriend walking in hiccup turned around to talk to them.

" Hey - woah what have you been drinking?" He said as Eret walked in heading straight for the fridge with his mind spinning and stomach churning.

" Tequila and a lot of it" he took the milk out spinning the bottle lid and taking a swig. " this is mine by the way" motioning to the milk in his hand.

" what's teqwela?" Ollie tried to say taking a massive handful of the blueberries. Astrid walked up taking a few herself before saying, " none of your business mister" tapping his nose with her finger.

Eret made his way to the table, sinking into the chair groaning as his head in the tables surface.

" You know you have to help out today at my moms. You promised." Hiccup said turning back to the pancake cooking in the pan.

" Ohhhh" he groaned, head falling on the table, sipping at the milk when he had the strength.

Heather walked into the kitchen, aspirin in her hand she headed to where Erets head lay took the milk off him, taking a gulp with each aspirin.

" Oh!" Another wave of her headache.

" Oh my god, you too? What did you guys do after you fell asleep?" Hiccup asked leaving the pancake in the pan for a minute. She sat in the seat before answering his question.

" I woke up first around three this morning I couldn't sleep so I got dressed headed down stairs and popped open the tequila. About an hour later Eret came down and drunk the bottle with me. It got to five and I can't remember a thing." As the two shared the milk Astrid walked up next to hiccup who just got the pancake out of the pan and placed it on the plate.

" What's going on between them two?" Astrid said as she watched hiccup pour the blueberry syrup sauce on top.

" What heather and Eret?" She nodded.

" Their drunk, I thought that was obvious" he took the blueberries off Ollie, grabbed a few and trickled them on top.

" I don't know, there is something else" he walked off to the table and placed the plate down. Ollie tried his best to get down but was to frighten too, and so as hiccup saw the boy struggle he came up to him, picked him up and placed him at the table with a folk in his hand.

xx

They arrived at the Haddock household around 12:00, although they said they would be earlier it took longer than they thought to get heather and Eret in the back seats of hiccups car with Ollies car seat in there as well.

Hiccup walked in first, guiding the two drunks inside. When his mother came up to greet them it didn't take long for him to ask her, " two coffees for theses to please mom", Astrid and Ollie came in after the three. Ollie trailed in carrying billy in his hands and his mother not far behind carrying a rucksack with everything Ollie might need that day.

He didn't even look at anyone else as he just ran towards valka, arms wide hoping for her to catch him. She scooped him up, twirling him around in her arms.

" Oh my big boy, I know it has been two days but me and stoick have missed you so much."

" did santa bwing me any pwesents?" He asked clutching on to his dragon.

" Well you will have to wait and see" stoick said coming up behind valka and taking Ollie out of her arms.

" But I think santa has been very generous" bouncing him up and down in his arms making the boy giggle hysterically.

Astrid made her way up to hiccup who was stood talking to his mother, she place their things in a corner of the living rooms and joined the conversation.

" Hello sweetie" valka embraced Astrid with a hug.

" Hi, is there anything you need me to do to help?" She asked looking around, however most looked already finished, the food had been cooked the tables were set out and stoick was just sorting the music.

" Not really sweetie, to be honest me and stoick wanted some time with Ollie before the guest come over and fall in love with him."

" what?" Eret stood in the kitchen in ear shot to where hiccup, val and Astrid stood. As soon as he over heard he stopped in his tracks.

" You mean I could have slept in, god sake hiccup" he strutted off, coffee in his hand.

xx

Before anyone arrived val and stoick spent as much time with their favourite little boy, they opened his presents gaining lots of hugs and kisses and got as much as they could out of his adorable conversations.

" Do you really like them?" Val asked as Ollie admired his new dragon figures, he had big ones, small ones, wide ones, tall ones. His eyes widened as he admired each one.

" Yeah! They will go wiv my dinosawr figuwres, dat iccup got me. He got me lots and lots of dinosawers and they came wiv the places where they live. 'Ike the long neck dinos, they live wiv twees, tall ones. And the big bad wrex wiv the tiny ittle hands live near the fire mountain. Cause, cause they evil, they eat baby dinosawrs and that sad" the two tried their best to understand what he just said, but they found it to adorable to ask him what he meant. So they just smiled and agreed. The boy found this very serious and so were they.

" So do you think the dinosaurs and dragons will get on?" Stoick asked as he saw Ollie take out his dinosaurs and their habitats out of his rucksack and set them down with the dragons beside them.

" Err yeah soick, be-cause they both weptiles and they fwiends. I put the tall neck dinosawrs wiv the long dwagons and the scary dwagons wiv the big bad wrex." He started to make whooshing sounds when he picked up one of the dragons and pretended as if he was flying. The two adults just sat and watch, this boy had a massive imagination.

In the living room Eret and heather sat sipping on their coffee talking about last night.

" It can't happen again?" She said.

" Agreed"

" never again" rubbing her scalp.

" I agree" taking a sip of his coffee.

" Ever"

" heather I'm agreeing with you" he spoke louder cause himself to have a headache.

" It was just stupid"

" beyond stupid" all of a sudden the whole situation just got weird and awkward. Not one spoke for a minute and then heather spoke up.

" Just a stupid kiss, it meant nothing and we are still best friends"

" yep" he nodded. And like it was planned the two stood up and left in the opposite direction to the other in the exact same time.

Sat in the kitchen was Astrid and hiccup, the two watched from a far Ollie who was playing with his toys.

" he absolutely loves his dinosaurs and he is going to love the trip to the dinosaur show, i couldn't get tickets how did you get them for berks arena?"

" Well considering haddock industry architecture built the arena I was able to pull a few strings" giving her a little smirk.

" Well he loved it. And he is going to love it even more when we go in the April, thank you" she clasped his hands in hers.

However the mood was obviously broken with Astrids phone ringing, she got it out of her pocket pressed decline and placed it down. Hiccup couldn't help himself this time he wanted to know. He didn't like she kept this a secret from him, he felt as if she didn't trust him.

" Astrid who is that?"

" I told you it's-" she didn't finish her sentence for hiccup had already butted in.

" Don't say insurance, I know it's not I saw the texts who ever it is they know you and you know them. I just want the truth."

Her eyes sorta faulted, falling to the ground and then back up to her phone, " its more complicated than that"

" how is it complicated, I'm worried about you, your hiding things, not telling me things and who ever is calling you, you obviously don't want to talk to them and it's making my mind imagine things" her eyes faulted again.

" Look," she took a breath, grasped his hands in her and looked at him. " there are things I need to sort out before I get you involved, before I get anyone involved. No one is hurting me, threatening me nothing. I just need you to be patient with me okay but I promise sometime in the next few months I will tell you. But right now you need to let me think and sort myself out, I swear there is nothing to worry about." She shot him a quick smile and turned off her phone completely.

" no distractions, no nothing. You have my complete and utter attention." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, of course that made him smile, but worry still clouded his mind.

" I'll be patient with you, but I'm here if you need to talk. You can talk me." He meant it, and he didn't know a better way to say it, or show it.

" I know"

xx

By the time it was 1:30 the house was filling up with guests, many were from the neighbourhood so astrid and Ollie felt out of place when the others got into conversation, but that all changed when ruff and snot entered. _Finally someone she knew._

" ruff! Snot! Hey" she came over giving her friends a hug.

" How are you?" Ruff asked pulling her friend closer into a hug.

" Good good, kinda waiting for familiar faces to talk to"

" well we are here now, and tuff and fish are coming later so, we can all catch up. Oh I got this present for Ollie, I didn't know what he would like so I just got this fluffy bear" she pulled out this brown fluffy bear with a bow around his neck in her arms, the thing was the side of her body.

" oh, he will love that, he's over there" she pointed towards hiccup who was holding Ollie and talking to some old time neighbors, ruff jumped at the chance to go hand her present to him. Snot however stayed, starting small talk with his friend.

" So? How've you been?" He asked, hands in his pockets.

" I'm fine snot" she answered, feeling the awkwardness raise.

" Okay then," the two just stood there, staring into space, it was ridiculous. " okay snot out with it, you obviously have something to say to me so spit it out now is your chance"

he looked shocked for a moment but as soon as it sunk on, he opened his mouth and didn't stop. " you left, 7 years ago you left. Didn't say good bye to anyone except hiccup. Why? Were we not good enough for you, you know ruff she will let it go now, but she was heart broken. You left and didn't say good bye to any of us, were we not as special as hiccup? Cause, cause we feelings and you hurt them" he stopped to take a breath or to have a break, for what ever reason he just stopped.

She took a whiel to answer, mainly cause she didnt know how, but when she did it was more of a question that an answer, " why did you tell me this when we saw eachother a few weeks ago?" he looked at her, shrugging his shoulders before answering.

" well we werent alone, hiccup and ruff was there, A: it would have been awkward, and B: ruff was there and she had forgiven you the moment she lay eyes on you" she nodded in agreement, before finally answering the question he had asked in the first place.

" okay, well I didn't plan on saying good bye to anyone, you all knew I was going, and I hate goodbyes. I only saw hiccup the night before because he came to my house. And you know why he is special to me," she turned to see him with her son, " I've always had a soft spot when it comes to hiccup."

He grumbled under his breath, but paused and looked, looked as his cousin bounce another mans child up and down in his arms, how he laughed and hugged the boy, enjoying every second with the little fella. Snotlout saw astrid starring over at him too, " he's good with Ollie?"

" Yeah,"

" some could say farther potential" she turned to look at him, questionable look on her face, snotlout just shrugging as an answer, " just a suggestion"

She turned back looking over to her two boys, they were talking to someone, hiccup still had his arms securely wrapped around her sons body as he rested the little one on his side. They were laughing, hysterically. She had only ever seen Ollie laugh that much before once. She watched as the boy snuggled deep into the crook of hiccups neck. She loved watching the two like this, she adored it. But hiccup wasn't Ollie's farther, she couldn't ask that of him, nor would she ever. She couldn't pressure hiccup to be something he is not, even though she wanted it. She couldn't expect hiccup to love her son, like the way she does, that instinct comes with being a parent. She couldn't expect hiccup to love, care and protect her son like a farther would, she could not ask that of him.

He had to want it, he had to want to protect and care for her son. He had to love her son on his own terms. In time maybe he would. And if he ever wanted to take the role of Ollie's farther she would give it to him, no hesitation. But he had to want it.

What she didn't know is that the relationship between her son and hiccup, was already bonding into a farther and son love, just none of them knew it yet.

Xx

Fish and tuff turned up like two bachelors, walking in together, heads held high and eyes searching for the ladies, yet the twos cool look changed drastically when the two saw astrid hold a certain little boy.

" Ooohh astrid is this your son?" Fishlegs voice reached another level of squeaky, as he rushed over to say hi to his new employee and her little boy.

" Yeah you two haven't really met yet. Ollie this is mommy's boss" introducing the her old time friend and new time boss to her little boy.

" I thought auntie 'eather and iccup was ur boss" he nibbled at the biscuit in his hands.

" Oh hiccup and heather are my boss, and I'm the boss of the department your mother works in" as fishlegs talked the boys mind just scrambled, and both astrid and fish could see this. The two adults could see it scramble the mind of another one who step in just in the nick of time. Tuff.

" Fish you confuse the kid. Basically your mommy's boss is this jolly guy here and his bosses are your mothers best friend and boyfriend" tuff basically spelt it out for the lad, yet Ollie had another question on his mind after meeting this stranger who looked familiar to his mothers friend ruffnut.

" Who dat mommy?" Pointing to the blonde man.

" That's tuff, ruffs twin brother. I was friends with him when I was a kid." Tuff gave the boy a goofy smile and a wave making Ollie giggle.

" He funny"

" that's right I am." However this small conversation between the four was interrupted by someone from the background.

" But not as funny as me Ollie?" A now sober Eret came strutting over, walking past the two men and straight to the little boy.

" Uncle ewet" Ollie wiggled out of his mother grasp and as soon as his feet hit the floor he ran towards him, letting him pick him up and swing him around.

Eret didn't have to say it, but he knew he was making the two male figures jealous but he quite liked it. He liked being favoured by the boy who had captured everybody's hearts.

"Why don't we find some ladies to talk to, you chat me up and then I swoop in okay" he raised his hand up like a fist pump. Ollie didnt wait any second to fist pump him back as the two walked away in a diffrent direction. "okay!"

xx

Astrid tried her best to mingle but any conversation she did start people thought she was tuffs sister. Not the best start. Hiccup however had no problem chatting to the guests that surrounded the living area. He was talking to the people who lived down the road and friends that he went to university with, people astrid did not know.

She felt lost, she tried her hardest to talk to anyone, but no one knew who she was and those who did were busy talking to people who had no idea who she was. Even Ollie was having more luck than her, first hiccup would show him to his old university friends, then valka and stoick would take him to talk to the neighbours that live down the road. And that was fine until heather showed him to all her frat boy friends from back in the day and eret used him as a magnet for any lady under the age of 20.

So as she poured her fourth glass of wine of the night her luck had changed as a friendly face came up behind her, one she hadnt seen in a while, one she knew from a very young age. Gobber.

" hello lass," he came up beside her, beer in his hand, oh how he hadnt changed a bit.

" gobber? oh my gods i havent seen you in forever." she gave the man a large hug. She had only seen gobber when ever she came to hiccups home all those years ago, he had been like a farther to her, a teacher to her and a friend to both her and her family.

" why how you've grown" he looked at blonde properly for the first time in seven and half years.

" well seven years it can change people." she greabbed her glass and took a sip.

" ai lass it can, like i heard there is a little laddy running around here, saying that he and hiccup are very close. Now how can a little lad, that ive never seen before, be running around this house of all houses and well, be so close to our hiccup, i do wonder?" he gave her the eye, of course he knew but he liked to make it complicated, of course.

She could only smile when he mentioned her son, " yeah he is amazing,"

" how old is the lad?" he asked.

" he was 2 in september" the two walked through out the house, and through out the groups of people and talked about the past seven years.

" so how is the little fella and our hiccup doing?" he questioned the two's relationship.

" oh yeah, hiccup loves ollie and ollie loves hiccup, adores him actually. Its actually quite nice to see ollie have a male figure too look up to since he doesn't have a farther, and the two get on really well. And Hiccups so supportive with me and ollie, helps me when i need child care or something."

The two found their way to a lounging area and sat to continue their conversation. " so some might say hiccup is an amazing farther figure to ollie?" gobber did that thing again with his eyes, that made it look like he was asking one thing and really asking another.

" oh not you too?" she groaned into her drink, first snotlout now gobber, on the same frigging day. Who next, heather, eret, tuff, fish? Does the whole house talk about the relationship of her and hiccup.

" so im not the only one?" he asked.

" no your not, snot asked about that before."

" i've always said that one was smart" his statmentcaught the attention of astrid, " no you never"

Gobber narrowed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, " no, but he was right in what he said, ive seen hiccup and your boy. The two really get on, if no one knew that you two were apart for seven years, everyone would think that ollie is his." her eyes faulted down, looking towards the ground.

" you have no idea how much easier it would be if ollie was hiccup's," gobber looked over to see astrid staring at the ground, her face said it all, and soon he wished he could retract what he had just said.

" oh dear, im sorry, i didnt think. Val told me about olivers farther, i didnt think before speaking, it must be hard to talk about it" her eyes drifted back up to him, longing stare, changed quickly into a small smile.

" its okay gobber, i mean sure it was hard at first but now, its been three years now, it doesnt bother me anymore," she took a large swig before placeing the glass on the side table.

" yep i can see your taking it well" he said motioning towards the empty wine glass.

" i deal with my problems with one way only, sitting in my pjs eating ice cream. Since i cant do that, wine can take its place." she said this while getting up and taking her glkass with her, however gobber pulled her aside before letting her walk off.

" just think about what i said about hiccup, the two of thwm looks like two peas in a pod." she turned her head over to where hiccup and her son were walking through the kitchen, she saw that the two where having a conversation, about what she will never know. Vut the two looked deep in conversation, as the walked through the kitchen slowly, hiccup held ollies hand and he waddled next to the adult male while the two talked. It was cute she had to admit, but like the had said to herself before, she could not expect anything out of him, not unless hiccup wanted too. But she honestly could say, she didnt know what hiccup wanted.

" i will, see you around gobber" she bent down and placed a kiss on his head before heading back into the kitchen.

xx

It got later, many guest had left, while a few stayed the party had semmed to calm down. Ollie was sitting with stoick and valka again, eating the left over cakes and cookies that were on the table.

While, however the young adults, hiccup, astrid, heather, eret, ruff, tuff, snot and fish were sat in the lounging area, playing a game they hadnt played since they were kids. Spin the bottle.

Fish being fish, decided he would be the one to explain the game, " okay so heres how it works, first you spin the bottel, who ever it lands on you pick up a card from this pile and ask them the question, if you are picked you gave to answer it, no matter what and you have to tell the truth." as he explain him the gang all stared at him with their eyebrows rqaised high.

" what?"

" thanks fish for that, its not like any of us have played this game like ever" snot lout pointed out, he just ditched the rules as he leaned over and spinned the bottle, the bottle spinned around fast and then finally started to slow down. fishlegs was about the argue, but with the eyes lay apon him by the others, he decided that maybe he will give it a miss.

The bottle slowed and finally stopped on the one and only hiccup, snotlouts smile turned into a smirk, as hiccups face finally released it was him snotlout got to torture. " great" he said, as he watched snotlout lean over to grab a card, and was ready to read out his question.

" oooh hic this is a fab question, are you ready?"

Hiccup layedback into astrids arms, ready to embrace his question. " who was your first kiss?" the tightness in his chest loosen, okay for a first question, it wasnt that bad.

" oh, that easy, astrid" astrids head shot from his shoulder to look at him in his face.

" i was your first kiss? When?" her hand dug deep into his hair as she waited for an answer.

" well, it would have been after i made a mess at the school dance, after i knocked over them massive speakers and everyone hated me for it. You came up to me, we where around 15/14 so we werent really friends back then, and you came up to me, reassured me that these things happen and the placed a small kiss on my lips to make me feel better, before leaving the dance with your date." her mind was clouded with memorise, until it finally dawned on her.

" that was your first kiss, oh hiccup" she started to giggle as his face went redder.

" alright alright, my turn now to spin the damn thing" he leaned over and span the bottle till it it stopped on his dear friend eret.

When eret saw it landed on him he clasped his hand together, " alright haddock, give it to me staight." hiccup grabbed the card and looked at it first before reading it out loud, a smirk appeared apon his face before saying, " have you ever skinny dipped?"

Without hesitation eret answered, " oh yeah baby"

The whole group then poured him with questions,

" when?"

" with who?"

" how was it?"

" is it as hot as it sounds?"

Erets smirk never faded, so as the questioned poured down on him, he leaned forward and spinned the bottle, finally it landed on ruff.

" okay ruff, have you ever had an intimate dream about me?" his eyes flickered up towards her.

She let her eyes wander however, falling down towards the ground and all around the room, till snotlout finally nudged her to answer the question.

" okay fine once, and thats it" her embarresment filled her face, and it only got worst when eret started to laugh with satisfaction and clapping his hands together.

" of ruff ruff ruff, can i ask when, just ewhen thats all." he said, before the moment was all done and gone.

" it was the first week we met you, i dont know i was single at the time and you was the new hot playboy in town and well, i had one dream and then after that nothing" she tried to set him straight.

" okay dokey, ruffy nutty" giving her a quick wink, making snotlout try to puff up his chest.

She leaned over as spinned the bottle, it landed on heather, and ruff wasted not time to divert the attention onto someone else. " heather, who was the last person you kissed? or kissed you? it works both ways" heathers eyes widened and so did erets, the two tried their best not to look at eachother but the awkwardness was not unnoticed by astrid.

She hesitated before answering, she could always lie, only she and eret would know, and she didnt see eret standing up to object. As she was about to answer the front door opened and daniel walked in, he saw his girlfriend and shot her a smile he started walkingtowards the group of eight as she looked back at her friends, waiting to hear her answer.

" well i would like to say its daniel, that i kissed last but the truth is that he wasnt" all eyes flickered between her and daniel, his face full of confusion while hers stayed steady as a rock.

" the truth is that another man has kissed me," eret was in shock, was she actually going to say it? However daniels face couldnt believe it.

" well when i say man, i mean boy. An amazing little boy who planted one right here on my lips under the mistle toe. I have to say danny, ollie is a way sweeter than you, though if you ask him he wouldnt say a thing, i told him to keep it a secert." she turned over and caught the smile of ollie, her boxing day mistle toe little sweetheart, he waved frantically to her causing everyones hearts to melt, she turned back around to see daniels face had calmed down and was walking over to her, sitting next to her, planting a kiss on her lips.

Eret tried his best to not look at the happy couple, but heather could not help herself but look towards eret as she leaned over and span the bottle herself. It landed on astrid this time and heather went to grab a card.

" astrid, who did you loose your viginity too?" she watched as her friends face narrowed, in a awkward way, " Snotlout" they way she spoke was painful, as eyes widened and mouthes opened, the eyes diverted to snotlout whos face, said it all like it always does.

" yep," he looked over to ruff who couldnt believe what she was hearing. " it was years ago, we were 15/16 and we were drunk after a party, honestly me and her dont remember a thing and we would rather forget the whole thing"

As the silence covered the small space between the friends, hiccup broke the tention by speaking up.

" im going to check if ollie is okay" he slide out of astrids arms and walked towards the kitchen where the boy was sat. slince covered the space again, and astrid decided to slip away while the surrounding was dead silent.

She walked over to him, he had grabbed ollie from his parents loving grasp and had sat in the small living area near the wine cabinate, he was sat on the sofa with ollie with ollies dinosaurs and dragons, the two were playing with the figures when astrid came up and sat beside her man.

He took a break from the world of dragons and dinosaurs to turn and talk to the blonde that plonked herself next to him.

" hey" she said laying an arm on his, he shifted under her touch until he was fully facing her. He locked their fingers together rubbing the tops of her hands with his thumbs.

"hey," she removed one of her hands from his, placing it deep into his thick hair.

" How come you wandered off from the group?"

" I told you, came to check on this little guy," he turned his head just enough to see overbid shoulder where Ollie was sat, still in the world of dragons and dinosaurs.

" Is that really why you left or was it something else?" He shifted under her touch ever so slightly.

" How come you never told me about you and my cousin?" His face went all awkward when he mentioned snotlout, the thought of his cousin and his girlfriend, sent shivers down his spine.

" I don't know, part of me thought you knew. You knew you wasn't my first, and I had only dated one other guy before you and I slept together for the first time, and he was snotlout. I thought you would have pieced it together. " she dug her hand in deeper into his hair, especially when she could see his face cringe at the thought of her and snotlout.

" Well I didn't, and to be honest I don't really want to think about you with anyone else" he shifted more, moving slightly out of her grasp, which she didn't like.

" Then don't"

" it's a little harder than that" his eyes were back on Ollie, not even looking at her when she spoke, so this only provoked her to straddle herself over his lap and make him look at her.

" How is it hard, I may have been your first but you have been with other women in the past, and I try not to imagine you with them so, how is it harder?" Her hands found his hair once again.

" Thats different,"

" how is that different?" She let go of his hair and found his arms, immediately she wrapped his arms around her. And of course she she moved her hands his arms stayed put.

" Because your sexy, amazing, beautiful astrid who every man available wishes to get into your pants. I'm awkward hiccup,with the only thing going for me is that I'm the next in line for mayor and I have a lot money"

She punched his arm making yelp like when he was a sixteen year old boy, " Astrid?"

" You know I hate it when you put yourself down"

" story of my friggin life." He stopped rubbing his shoulder, he gaze drifted from hers.

" Do you really think that's why I'm with you? Because of money" she looked hurt from what he could tell, and yet again he had done something stupid, making out she was some kind of gold digger.

" No, no - astrid what I mean is, I mean I don't - gods how do I put this, I don't- to be honest, I - I don't know why your with me."

Her face still looked hurt, but it did soften when his stuttered sentence had come to a finish.

" Well I thought was obvious. I love hiccup. I love how you make me feel, I love how you make me smile, I love how caring you are, I love how selfless you are. I especially love how you are with my son," he glance over at Ollie when she mentioned him, still in the land of fantasy.

" You have a lot going for you hiccup, I thought you knew that by now, I thought this insecurity was gone"

" maybe it came back, just little"

He brought his eyes back to her, watching as she leaned down and rested her head on his shoulder. Her face was facing Ollie, watching him as he played, but she could still feel hiccups arms wrapping around her body.

" And maybe I just needed my best friend to come back, to help me be confident once more" smiling against his chest she lifted her head up," well why didn't you say so, I would have come home years ago, all you had to do is call." Their lips found eachother for a brief moment however the moment was brief since a little voice broke the two apart.

" Ewwww, mommy kissing iccup" the little boys voice giggle from where he sat, still holding his dragon figures in his tiny hands, but looking up at the two adults making a funny face.

" Kissy kissy kissy" the two could only laugh as the boy made fun of them kissing.

" Oh you think Kissing is gross do you?" Hiccup said leaning over and grabbing the boy from where he sat, he yelped in excitement as he was lifted off the ground and brought in between hiccup and his mother. The two the proceeded to plant kissed all over the boy and tickle him frantically until the boy couldn't laugh no more.

" one day Ollie, you will find a woman who you love as much I love your mother," the two boys both looked at astrid, " and then we will be saying to you, kissy kissy kissy" tickling him once more before resting his arms around the two.

" Mommy?"

" Yes?"

" When we going home?" The question caught astrid by surprise, had she kept the boy away from his home for too long.

" Well after new year, we will be staying at hiccup for another week"

" no I mean, when we going to iccups howse, tonite?" Her eyes flicked between Ollie and hiccup.

" Well we can go now if your tired?" Hiccup suggested.

Ollie only nodded then replied, " yeah I tired"

" okay then baby, why don't you say goodbye bye to everyone and me and hiccup with get our things" she lifted him down on the ground and watched him run off to say his goodbyes, she still stayed on hiccups lap for a minute, before moving.

" Well I'm going that as a compliment." Hiccups smiled with satisfaction. But astrid however didn't.

" What's up?"

" I'm confusing him, maybe this wasn't a good idea. He is getting to familiar and that not fare on you"

" I'll decide what's fare and not fare. I'm happy Ollie sees my home as his home, that way I know he feels comfortable around me toothless, there is nothing I want more." He shot her a smile before getting up himself and the three collected their things and headed home.

xx

After Ollie was put to bed, hiccup and astrid were in their room, lounging around mainly, but at the two were getting ready for bed them selves astrid turned her phone back on.

Her front screen was covered with missed calls and text messages that had her worried.

" Astrid we really need to talk"

" if you don't contact me back I don't know what else to do"

" you know what it means if you don't co-operate, you know I will have no control over it if it happens"

" we are trying to help, and this is the only way"

" I know don't want Oliver brought into this but he is are only option"

" please astrid, just call me back"

" Astrid"

" astrid"

" I don't know what else to do, if you won't do what we ask, then what happens in the future will be on you."

" The girls that will get hurt, will be on you"

She shut her phone off once more and climbed into bed, hiccup could she the distress in her face, but she brushed it off with a smile. Falling into his arms and letting him hold her close.

She didn't know what to do, she has two choices. Do what they ask and put her sons life at risk, or don't and risk the lives of future young girls.


	14. Happy Valentine

( 2 MONTHS LATER - 14th February 2017)

He lifted his head from his pillow at the sound of his morning alarm waking him up for work on this Tuesday morning. Hiccup turned over in bed and pressed the snooze button, looking at his phone he saw the date, 14th of Feb. Valentine's Day.

Swiping open his phone opening up messages, clicking on his girlfriends name. Slowly and lazily he typed,

" happy Valentine's Day beautiful, I know I'll see you in work later, I just wanted to say good morning and I have a surprise for you later. Lots of love your awkward hiccup.

xxxx"

He then placed his phone back down and closed his eyes for a few minutes more sleep.

xx

Astrid shot out of bed at the sound of her phone ping, looking over at her phone she dared to look at who it was. Over the past two months she had been dreading opening her phone, seeing the miss calls pile up and the load of text messages that would pop up. She hated the fact that night and day she would have a constant reminder of what the blocked number caller wanted, though when she brought herself to look, she felt a warm sensation come over her chest when she saw the text was from hiccup, though as soon as she saw the bit about the work part she shot out of the bed covers and run over to her watch.

8:20 am, she had an hour and ten minutes to get up get dressed, get her son dress, both fed and Ollie in nursery before she had to start work at 9:30 that morning. Impossible? No. But friggin hard? Yes.

She dashed out of her room after leaving a quick text to hiccup, " love you, see you soon babe xxx", running through her lounge to her sons room where Ollie slept soundly.

She flung the door open and carfully shook him awake. " Ollie, Ollie wake up" he stirred awake under for fingertips.

" Hmmmn, mommy? I sleepy" he mumbled into his pillow, he reminded her of hiccup when he was like this, all curled up under the covers, not wanting to get out of the warm embrace of the sheets. She usually had to drag hiccup out of bed, the only thing different with Ollie was he was lighter, so all she had to do is lift the sheets back and pick him up.

He moaned and ground when she brought him into the bathroom to get their teeth brushed, and like she predicted getting her and Ollie dressed, fed, out the door, to Ollie's nursery and her to work was friggin hard.

xx

She rushed in her connected office with fishlegs at 9:45 am, she looked frantic and fishlegs was bewildered when she came blabbering up to his desk, speaking a thousand times faster than anyone should ever speak.

" Fish I'm so sorry I'm late, I was on the bus rushing Ollie to nursery then I had to run from his nursery to here and that was two blocks. Look what I'm trying to say is that I'm so sorry I'm late."

Fishlegs calmly placed his pen down and locked his fingers together before speaking to her, " Astrid, what on earth are you talking about?"

She expected him to at least tell her that her being late was not expectable," well - it's, its 9:45, I'm 15 minutes late" she looked at her watch again, had she got it wrong.

" Astrid, your here every morning 9:30 on the dot, so what if your 15 minutes late, it was a one off, and I know and understand your situation. Just relax, and tell me how that little cutie of yours is doing?" From sounding all professional before his voice went all squeaky at the mention of her son.

" Oh he is fine," she walked over to her desk, plonking her bags down and taking off her coat. " he really enjoys nursery, he enjoys the activities he gets given. Though he is missing hiccup a little, we haven't seen him for a few days."

" Oh how adorable. Though I guess since today is Valentine's Day hiccup being hiccup has something big planned." Fishlegs when back to his paper work, while astrid sat down on at her desk and started flicking through her old files.

" Well I know he has a surprise for me, he sent me a text saying he can't wait to see me but I'm not to sure what he has planned" she moved all the old files out of the way and open up the newest on in front of her.

" Well hiccup has always been the romantic type, I remember when you were 16 and hiccup bought you that crystal bear the one that was familiar to your late grandfathers. He sent it from secret Santa" he chuckled at the end at the though of a young hiccup going to extreme lengths on making sure Astrid never found out.

She shot her head up from the paper work she had on her desk, her mouth opened slightly her eyes opening with realization, " that was him?"

Fishlegs face wen like stone, as he paused from what he was doing and could move a single bone in his body, " err, shit i don't know what to say" she shifted from his paused state and looked at her sheepishly, her face still bewildered from fishleg's confession.

" i can't believe that was from him, i thought it was from my grandmother as a way for me to remember my granddad." she closed the file in front of her and pushed it in the desk next to her, climbing out of her chair she walked over to her bosses desk and perched herself next to him.

" anyway, apart from my boyfriends romantic side, have you heard anything from our new client yet? Did they like our designs or were they not what they were looking for?"

" just give me a minute and i'll bring up their email." he was surfing through his computer with Astrid perched on the side of his chair, as he brought up the email, and her eyes scanned through the large paragraph and the gasp of air she didn't know she was holding when she saw " you will be pleased to know we would love to use your designs in our further constructions."

" oh thank god" she got up from where she sat and walked back to her own desk, " how much are is our designs bringing in when they use them in their constructions?" she asked as she brought the file out of the draw and started reading through it again.

" 5,000, per design, so over all they are giving us 15,000 due to the mass construction they will be doing and how much time and effort you put in to them." she stopped reading as fishleg's spoke, for a while she had been looking for something to do with her life, and now she was, the work was flexible around her hours with Ollie and she loved it, the pay was amazing and she got 50% acknowledgment in her work. Plus she was good at what she did, very good and her boss made sure he told her that every single day, _bless him._

xx

It came to her lunch break, another thing she loved about her job, they gave her a hour and a half break, which was great if she wanted to get lunch with Ollie whenever he was at the company's daycare, but on days like this, when her son was at nursery so she didn't need to visit him, they were the days she used to visit hiccup, when he wasn't busy that was.

So when she popped her head through the door and saw he was on his lunch break too, digging into the pasta he brought, she felt triumph fill her body. So she proceeded to walk in, head held high, and strut over to his desk in a way she knew would capture his attention. And oh it did. As she walked over and proceeded to sit on his lap she saw he was left ultimately bewildered, mouth gaped open.

" hey babe" she placed a kiss on his cheek, running her hands all over his body. And then his face went from complete and utter shock to serious in a second, " okay what do you want?"

Her mouth opened wide in a way to say she was in shock, " what makes you think i want anything?" leaning into his shoulder.

" because you always do this then you want something" leaning back into his chair wrapping his arm around her thin waste.

" fine, i want to know what you have planned this evening?" pulling at the braids in his hair, that she and Ollie did the other week.

He had a large smirk on his face, " well milady you will have to wait and see"

" oh hiccup, Why?" she moaned into his neck, breathing lightly on his skin so he can feel it ever so slightly.

" all i can say is that it has something to do with heather picking up ollie from nursery and taking him back to her place, while we go back to mine" he gave her a little wink, which ruffled the butterflies in her stomach.

" why have you done that?" she asked, sitting up straight in his lap.

" well that's part of the suprise, as much as i would love the little guy to be there, i thought it would be nice to have a few hours, just us" he gave her a warm smile pulling her closer, snaking his arms around her more.

It only gained him a smirk from her mouth, that soon turned into a seductive smile in a second, " can i have a bit of my suprise now?"

" as much as id love too, no, i told you back at christmas im not having sex in my office" sliding out of her arms and his chair to walk over to a set of draws on the otherside of his office. in the meanwhile astrid made herself comftable on his chair, leaning back into it.

" what makes you think im talking about sex" she starting fiddling with the items on his desk, while he pulled a book from a draw, but stayed put watching her from a far.

" oh so you weren't thinking of having sex right here, right now?" he questioned leaning against the set of draws, teasing slightly.

Her head shot up, placing down what ever she had in her hands, " im not saying otherwise, but im not saying we should either, im mean if your up for it you know i wouldnt say no." walking up to him as she spoke, swaying her hips ever so slightly, watching him as his eyes mirrored her hips and his jaw opened slowly.

She came to a hault, just moments away from him, his arms itching to wrap themselves around her. " thats if you want to" her whisper, stricking him deep in his stomach and his groin.

" you have no idea, how much i want to, i really really want to" by this time astrid was rubbing herself next to, he could feel her hand slowly grazing his member as they spoke. " like, i have the need to rip the clothes of your body and have my way with you"

" then why dont you?" again with the rubbing.

" because, because i cant" it must have took every will power to pull himself way, and make is way over to his desk where he sat back in his chair trying not to over think things like her usually does.

However he left a very hormonal and disappointed astrid on the otherside of his office.

" well that's not a mood changer" turning around back around to him, seeing his face just as confused and disappointed as she was.

" this is my work place astrid, our work place. I did it once with you and that was it, i promised id never ever do it again. I cant be seen having sex with an employee, girlfriend or not. Im the boss, can you understand?" he looked at her for something, anything, an answer, a reason to understand.

" i know," her face said it all as she walked over to him slowly, yet again placing herself upon his lap.

" its just frustrating to think your only a few minutes away and when ever i feel horny, there is nothing i can do about it. Especially since i haven't really seen you in two days, and this sorta thing piles up and doesn't go away"

" tell me about it" agreeing with her. He leaned in and place a kiss on her lips, only to get one back, hers being more greedy and visious. Latching onto his mouth as the two made out in his office, though his oficce lady from outside had to walk i when she started to straddle his lap, lips still connected.

" is this a bad time sir?" her awkward voice filled the office as the two looked towards her.

" kate," he said as his girlfriend, untangled herself from his limbs and straightened her clothing from where she stood.

" no sorry kate, come in. My lunch break is coming to a close anyway, and i think astrid would like to use the rest of her break to get some lunch herself." looking over to her as she had already slowly making her way out.

" yes, well ill be going. Bye babe." she left head hung low, trying to hide the embrassment she felt.

xx

As she walked way from hiccups office, she decided to do what she was told, use her break to actually get some lunch. So she walked to the companies cafiteria, as she walked in she saw some people from her floor, giving them a quick wave she made her way over to the food, searching for something to sooth her appietite.

When filling her tray she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder, pulling her away from the deserts on display. Of course, it was eret.

Stood their in his normal clothes, with a goofy smile on his face, holding what seemed to be a bag of food.

" eret? What you doing here? Not that i dont love to see your goofy face to cheer up my day" giving him a smile.

Her and eret had become close, just like the rest of them. She saw him as the brother she never had, his goffy smile made her smile, and his sex overdrive gave her and heather something to gossip about. But apart from that, he was super protective, and an amazing uncle to ollie.

His character kinda reminded her of joey from friends, though if you told him that he would go mad, saying his brain is well more intelligant that joey from friends.

" i came to give heather her lunch" holding the bag up in his hands, goofy smile still plastered on his face.

That right there is why he reminds her of her favourite character from her favourite show. " aww bless hun, heather is not working today, hiccup is" his face went all sour.

" shit"

" why you bringing her lunch anyway." curiousity getting the best of her.

" oh, i said i would make her my famous beef lasagne when ever i had a day off" he went to walk off, head held low.

" wait eret," she caught up with him, leaving her tray where it was was, she walked along side of him, out the cafiteria and down the hall.

" i can tell you though where she will be in the next few hours. She is picking up ollie for me at three from his nursery."

" why" they walked towards the lifts pressing the button waiting to go down to the ground floor. " it was hiccups idea, for valentines day. I would have thought she would have wanted to spend the day with Daniel, you know getting down in the covers, but looks like she wanted to spend the day with mr valentine himself, my son." the lift went bing and the doors opened.

" oh yeah sounds romantic, though daniel was never one to give heather what she deserves." his comment was not unnoticed by astrid, as the two walked into the elevator but she didnt act upon it.

" yeah well, if you want to hand her your homemade lasagne then you should go pick up ollie with her"

"you think?"

" yeah, his aunt and uncle together, it would make his day" a goofy smile fell upon his face once again as the lift doors opened and he strutted out with astrid trailing behind.

" so, is there something going on between you and heather, or are you going to keep hiding the fact that your in love with her?" she justr said it, she didnt know why, but something about the secerts and her not knowing was driving her insane. Now she knows how hiccup feels.

He stopped in his tracks, a rush of people coming in and out the building walking walking around the two. He turned to face her, how she could read him like a book. " when did you find out?" that was an answer to all he questions.

" i actually didn't know, i kind of went on a whim asking you. Can't believe you love her."

" and you cant tell anyone, not even hiccup. She is with daniel and i have one rule when it comes dating girls, you dont go for one that is taken." he went to walk away, but astrid grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her.

" wait, you cant control who you love. And does heather know?" holding his arm still, making sure he didnt leave without her hearing all the story.

" are you mad. You dont tell a girl how you feel, thats rule two."

" you never know, she could feel the same." trying to boost his confidence.

" yeah, if she felt the same, she wouldnt be fucking daniel now would she? i have to go, i'll pick up ollie with heather." she raised her eye brows.

" i could use a chat with the little guy, he is good company." he gave her a quick wink before leaving, the bag swinging left and right.

xx

Hiccup drove the two to his house just like he said he would, after Eret left , she went back to work, she wasn't really that hungry anyway but when after two hours of staring at a computer screen and working none stop her appetite came back. It was only when hiccup came in and asked her if she wanted to get off and get out of there. With the permission of fishlegs she grabbed her bags and left for an early finish.

The drive was nice and calming as both the workaholics calmed down from a stressful morning. Hiccup had turn the radio on, so as she looked out the window to Berks beautiful scenery the music played lightly in the back ground, but now and then her attention would be drawn away from the glorious sights to small sweet talk with her hiccup.

" so how is work going? I had a talk with fishlegs the other day he said he had never seen anyone with such potential as you do, pure talent he said." using his boasting voice, he saw her look his way, her "are you kidding me" face, but he knew that she knew he liked to boost her confidence, just now and then.

" stop it hiccup." she looked back out of the window, " but thank you for making me feel better" her whisper steamed the glass of the window.

" why, whats up?" his voice all concerned and worried.

" nothing,"she sighed into the glass, steaming it up once more.

" well somethings up otherwise you wouldn't be looking so gloomy, looking out the window, and steaming up my glass" he turned the wheel down the long road that lead into a forest, which was the way to his house, hidden in plain sight.

She moved over, away from the window and sat back into the seat looking at the drive way ahead, he saw by what he said it had distressed her, as she stared blankly at the road ahead.

" i'm sorry, i didn't mean to push. Does it have to do with the no caller id number who keeps ringin you, i keep telling you baby, if you need anything i'm here" quick turns of the head every now and then, to her and then back on the road, he kept doing it until he caught her smiling back at him.

" It's not just that," laying her head back into the cars seat.

" Then what is it?"

" I wish I could tell you, I really. But it's not my secret to tell, I'm sorry" he looked over at her giving her a smirk.

" So you can't tell me this secret, that's not yours to tell. And you can tell me something, that is yours to tell, just not yet. What can you tell?" He giggled.

" I can tell you that I love you," smirking back at him. He turn into his drive, the gates opening as he key in his code number and watched as they opened slowly.

" Well good, but anyway, who is the secret for heather?" He drove in slowly.

" No Eret" she grabbed her bag and placed it on her lap, waiting for him to pull up near his front door. As he stopped he didn't unlock the door, she looked back to meet his raised eyebrows.

" The secret is from my best friend, I'm telling you what ever it is I already know." He unbuckled his seat beat but still left the doors unlocked.

She started shaking her head, " not this one, he said he hasn't told you" she tried the door again, still locked.

" I'm telling you I know, I know half the secrets that Eret has, some are the ones he won't even admit to himself"

" I don't know, if I tell you and you don't know about it, you'd be pretty shocked. Believe me." He narrowed his eyes and tried to figure out her face, it looked confused and lost, unable to think for itself.

" He told about heather didn't he." She shot her head around, looking at him, unsure how she was supposed to astrid.

" You knew?"

" Astrid I've known for two years, he has had a crush on her a year after she started dating Daniel, though he never admitted it because of his rule one." He finally unlocked the cars door, and the two got out walking to his front door.

" Two years, but he's been with so many girls" as he opened the door the two carried on with their conversation. " yeah but he always got girls that are low standard, sluts, strippers, anyone who didn't know there were different types of doctors."

She stopped where she was, her face full of confusion waiting for an answer. " so that they didn't compare to heather," he walked off into the kitchen.

She stood their thinking, all this time she thought Eret was a play boy. She followed behind hiccup, throwing her bag on the side before entering the kitchen.

" But hic-" she was about to argue her point about how stupid this was and that Eret should just explain how he feels to heather. But she stopped in her tracks when she entered the kitchen, the lights were dimmed and the island in the middle of his kitchen was sat up with candles and two wine glasses, there were two plates set up next to eachother, and on the opposite side, where his cooking station was, it was all set up, ready to cook to steak dinners. He knew she liked to watch him cook. He was stood their, blazer jacket thrown over one of the chairs, pour one of his favourite wines into both glasses.

She stopped, smile forming on her face. She knew he was the cheesy romantic type, she was expecting him to do something like this. But no matter what, it always made her stomach flutter and a smile appear on her face.

" So, how did I do? Too much? I didn't know how far I should go. Since it's the first Valentine's Day of us, but it's not the first Valentine's Day we have spent together, so I wasn't sure" he placed the bottle down as he watched her walk slowly to him, grabbing a glass and taking a sip. As the wine glass left her lips, she hummed at the glorious taste of fine wine.

" I think this is just perfect." She sat down on her chair after taking off her blazer jacket and placing on the empty chair, he walked around standing there and started to prepare their meal.

xx

" you did, you a and fishlegs did a musical performance for the talent show when we were 11." She giggle into her glass once again, as the two brought up old memories.

" No I didn't, I think would remember doing that" he was just finishing up on the meal, finishing off the steak.

" I'm tell you, you did. Fishlegs played the drums and you the guitar, you were awful but I was still your number one fan." She watched as he finally placed the two steaks on the plates, and was now filling them up with potatoes and veg.

" Wait how old was I?"

" 11, it was at the school talent show" she watched as he finally coated the the top of their steaks and potatos is pepper corn sauce. As he emptied the jug, he placed it down next to the plates and slowly looked up at her eyes all confused, face trying to remember. Then it finally dawned on him, the hours of practice in his dads basment, the song writing, astrid and his mother upstairs making him and fish some cookies and cakes after a long and hard days work of practice.

" Oh. My. God." he ran a hand through his hair, oh my the costumes, the painted guitars. Why, Why did he do that, why did she have to remember that awful memory of his past.

" Now you remember, it was the highlight of that year in school, too, too funny" giggling into her glass once more. He came back around holding the plates in his hands, placing them on the place mats where he and astrid sat.

They continued with their conversation about their childhood, like the time hiccup ran way from home because his dad caught him breaking into his car and trying to drive it, he ran straight to her house, and stayed there the night, for in the morning astrids mother had called the haddocks and they collect him to take him home.

When finally finished the two sat their still deep in conversation. " well i have to say hiccup, watching you cook does make the meal taste nicer" taking a sip out of her freshly poured glass of wine.

" so what, you just want me to cook all the time?" raising his eyebrows.

" not all the time, just the times that i can sit here and watch you, i find it sexy" she smirked once more, running a foot up his leg, making his spine shiver.

" sexy?" he couldnt help but giggle at the thought of him getting grease all over him when cooking.

" yeah, you look so serious when cooking, it makes me giggle, though i cant help but be a little aroused by it" she went for her glass again, but this time hiccup took it out of her hands, " i think you have had enough wine, you keep voicing your feelings to me, its not like the astrid i once knew." taking a sip for himself.

" oi cheeky, thats my second glass. You havent seen me drunk, you would love me even more" teasing him, like she knew he loved.

" no possible," he picked her up from out of her chair, lifting her up in his arm, letting her legs wrap around his thin waist and twirlling her around the kitchen as his kissed her deeply.

" you really couldnt love me more?" she whispered as their foreheads pressed together, their lips seconds apart.

" well thats not entirley true, i fall in love with you a little bit more, every day im in your company" he kissed her again, as he walked sloppy around the kitchen they finally found themselves stumbling into the living room, falling upon the couch as the fire roared, heating up the surrounding around them. However the heat of the room was nothing compared to the heat in between the two.

As they fumbled into the cushions on the couch, though in the mist of the hot make out session, astird yelped as she fell on to some strange object that lay on his couch. A she reached around her body to pull out the unwanted object, the two found it hilarious at what the item was, one of ollie fluffy toys, the little spotty dog.

" oh we have been looking for spot for days now" she giggled as she threw the toy dog on the coffee table.

" spot?" hiccup questioned as he made himself steady when lying above her.

" he's a two year old boy, he likes to name his toys, so a black and white spotty dog is called spot." she giggled into his warm neck, kissing into it slightly. She could hear his breath getting heavy and feel his heart beat pick up its pace every time she lay her lips on his burning skin.

" well i find it cute, i know what its like to be an only child, you have no siblings so your only friends are any pets you may have or the cuddly toys that live on your bed." she gave a small laugh into his ear, as she remembered the pile of toys hiccup used to have in his bedroom. It was no secret that his parents had a lot more money than hers did, so when ever she was invited over as a kid and the two used to play in his room. She can vividly remember the pile of toys at the bottom of his bed, toys she used to be envious of, the fancy stuff that kids dreamed off.

That what she wanted for her son, to give him the nice stuff when it counted. Nice toys, nice clothes, nice bedroom, nice home. The fact of the matter was that she didnt have that privilege as a 22 year old mother to give her baby the expensive stuff. And even now with the mioney that comes in she still didnt, but some how that little boy was happy with the smaller things in life, a tiny cuddly toy named spot could keep him entertained for hours, just like his purple dragon.

That still doesnt mean that he didnt love his little car that he got for christmas, the thing stays here with hiccup, so that he could use the space to drive around it. Thats what she wanted to give he son that, to see his face light up, thats what she wanted.

" he loves his toys, they're like his family, but that doesnt mean in the future though that i wont want more family, i always wanted a sister or a brother growing up, didnt you?"

" yeah, it would have be nice." they pressed the forheads together.

" but for now, im sure, spot and the other cuddly friends my son has will satisfy him enough" she leaned up and caputured his lips with hers, " im sure it will" he murmered as the two yet again made out on his couch.

She slowly started to undress him, taking off his shirt and belt, while lips were still connected. Though as soon as he felt her hands go for the zip on his trousers her lifted himself up, looking now at her now dissapointed face.

" what? whats wrong now?" she moaned pulling on his neck and hair to bring him back down into her space.

" here? we're going to do it here?" he questioned her, though in his opinion he was right to, this was his couch that many people, including her son, sat on.

" we have only every really done it in you room, ive got a list of place where i would like to try and do it" as much as he hated to admit it this intriuged him.

" go on" seeing her smile, he knew she had him wrapped around her finger.

" well we already have your room checked off the list, and we could check it off more than once. Id like your office to be on it, your car, the kitchen, here in your living room, maybe in the libary. I'd think it would be fun." she had leaned up and whispered into his ear when she said the last bit, hoping it would get him him board a little more than he was already on.

And of course it did, as she leaned back down she was welcomed by his lips once more, hungrily kissing him back, feeling his hands run over her body and letting them strip her of the clothes she wore.

Not long they were both underthe blankets and sheet covers hiccup had laying around on his sofa, feeling their hot sweaty bodies pressed against eachother, once more. The two thrusted against eachother, grabbing eachother to whatever access they could get. Feeling their bodies getting weaker by the minute the two pushed on. Astrid letting hiccup kiss any avalible piece of skin he could get access too. Her lips, her jaw, her neck, her collar bone, her breasts.

She loved this about him, his tender lips touching her body, It made her feel like it was catching on fire, every time he brushed her skin.

Feeling her body cave under his, she pulled his hair and thrusted on top of her, coming to their finish, the pace quickened, getting the most possible time together like this, as one, as possible. Cause right now, all that mattered, was them.

xx

They didnt move, nor did they want to. They just stayed their, wrapped in eachothers arms hiccup lay below astrid while she snuggled up on his chest. Their bare bodies coved with the sheets and blankets, keeping the warmth with in.

They just lay there, wide awake, hiccup running his arm up and down his girlfriends back while astrid was drawing circles around his chest. They didnt even talk for a while, just lay their, in eachothers arms listening to the sound of eachother breathing while the lights from the candles and the fire, fluttered out.

All that they could hear was the sounds of their own thoughts, while hiccup's was full of love, hope, joy. Thinking about the next time he will get to see his girlfriend naked again, or the next time he will get to hold her in his arms, like he is doing now.

While astrid however, he mind was full of guilt. It kept yo yoing between the secret eret is keeping from heather, the the secret she is keeping from hiccup. Two months he had stood on the side lines, been patient while she had been dealing with this problem on her own, just like she wanted. It was hard enough being scared of opening her phone messages in the morning, never mind having to smile at hiccup like everything wasnt falling from under her feet.

But how could she tell him, if he knew, he would be involved. He would want to help her sure, but he would also what her to inbrace it and that was something she did not want to do.

Even so, he would try and help her in anyway possible, by even paying for her to get her the best support possible, or she would would have to face the situation with him by her side. Doesnt sound that bad when you think about it.

But if he made her inbrace it, it would just be as bad with or without his support.

" im sorry" she whispered into chest, she could hear his heart beat as she lay there. Feeling his arms stop moving she knew he was going to question her, like he always does.

" why are you sorry?" she steadied herself as she moved from his arms and sitting up so she was facing him.

" i know its hard," but that didnt answer his question, " me and ollie, we are a massive burden and i know that must be hard, i just can't thank you enough," it was then he started rubbing her arms with support, " ast your not a burden, not you or ollie,"

" but it must be hard. Me and him, we never have a proper releationship,"

"so?"

" So, the late nights of my son waking us up. We cant have sex just anywhere, like everyone else our age does. We cant have a proper date, like today without looking at your phone every twenty minutes to see if heather is dropping him off early. And i know it must be really hard when it comes to me keeping something from you" he sighed at the last bit, looking down, before looking her in the eye.

" i have to admit, these last few months when i know your keeping something from me is hard. I wish i was the the person you could come too, but other than that, you and ollie are not a burden, never was nor will be. And i dont want a normal relationship, i thought i told you, a normal relationship is boring. I love you, and ollie, your all i need." he brought her forehead down so he could lay a simple kiss on it.

" I will tell you, i promise. I just need time. Give me a few weeks, i just need to figure some things out first." she snuggled into his bare neck, breathing in his musky scent.

" i just wish you would tell me now, so i could understand why all the secrets, why your not telling, why your so scared to face what ever problem your trying to hide from." he stroked her bare back, trailing his finger down the spine, over the bumbs of each individual spine bone.

" i know, i promise," kissing his shoulder, " i just know the moment i tell you it will be real, and i will have to face it. But apart from avoiding my phone, these two months have been fine, as soon as you know, everything will change, my life, your life, my sons life." she pulled herself up, looking him in the eyes, their faces seconds apart.

He brought his right hand up, cupping her half of her face letting her lean in and kiss it. He brought her forehead towards his, lips closer than ever. " okay then, i'll give you a month but after that astrid i dont think i can handle anymore lying, i hate it, i hate you can't talk to me." she was shaking her head frantically.

" no, no a month is all i need, just bare with me, i promise you will not have to wait long. I promise, no more lying." she brought her lips to his, for a quick but passionate last kiss before the two fell into the sheets once more.

xx

Not before long hiccups phone started to ring, it was heather wondering when they wanted her to drop off ollie, so with a few mintues speaking he said to her for her to drop him off in half an hour, so with that said he had gotten up from the heat of the sheets and covers from the couch, and left his sleepy girlfriend in her slumber. Of course he placed his shirt on her and her underwear too, for one he was not wanting to explain to her son why his mother was naked on the couch. He went upstairs himself to place on some comfy clothes, just a top and some jeans, running back down the stairs he placed the kettle on, coffee was needed after the day he had. But by the time the kettle was boiled and he had poured his coffee, before the first sip was even possible his door bell rang and before reached the door he could hear the tiny voice of Ollie Hofferson.

He opened the door and had an adorable greeting from his little man, " hiya 'iccup" bending down to inbrace the little man, he wrapped his arms around his little figure and when he pulled back he could see that ollie held something in his hands, some box." whats that bud?" he asked as he guided the boy inside and heather followed, before he even answered he greeted the black lab that ran towards him firsts and then finally turn to hiccup.

" me and auntie 'eather, and uncle ewet made cookies, wiv spwinkels on top. I got one for mommy, one for 'iccup, one for me and for toothy." he pointed at the four cookies in his box, each one individually customised with sprinkles and chocolate chunks.

" oh buddy, they are lovley but toothless cant have cookies, they have chocolate in them and chocolate makes doggies poorly, so we will give him one of his dog treats instead okay" rubbing the top of his head as he looked over to heather, looking at the lad with such love in her eyes.

He put his bottom lip out for a moment and then it turned into a smile when he suddenly realised something, "Okay then i'll have two" the comment from the boy made him laugh, " okay mate"

" where is mommy?" he asked opening the box and handing hiccup his, after he excepted it, he answered, " in the living room buddy, but she is a sleep so good luck waking her up" he watched as the boy marched off, hearding him shout, " okay!" before vanishing from sight. He turned his attention back to heather who was still starstrucked by the little boy.

" was he good?" he asked but instead of getting an answer he got raised eyebrows and a certain look in her eyes that made him feel he had done something wrong, " what?" her features relaxed once more, then walked besided hiccup to guided her into the kitchen where is still full cup of coffee was left.

" oh nothing, its just that sort of question is usually asked by parents" now he knew what she was getting at.

" well what am i supposed to ask, i know he was good, but thats what everyone asks when someone was watching their child." he grabbed his coffee. Cold.

" but Ollie is not your child!" she argued back, he had done it again. Over the last few months he had slipped up a few times when it came to ollie, once with his mother and twice with eret and now heather. It was no suprise that him and ollie were getting closer by the second but he had to keep his tongue under control he had slipped up to many times when mistaking ollie for his own child.

" i know, it just came out, anyway Astrid told me that eret joined you two today, and heres me thinking you would be spending the day with your boyfriend"

" well danny is spending his valentines day with a custody case between a divorced couple. But you are right, eret met us at Ollie's nusery came home with us, we ate his homemade lasagne for dinner so Ollie has been fed, and then eret came up with the idea to make some cookies. I have to admit that little guy is a good chef." giggling as she remembered him getting flour all over his face and licking the chocolate of the wooden spoon.

" yeah i know. So where is eret now?"

" probably went home, it was supper weird we were fine, me, him and Ollie were laughing and making cookies then i asked him what he was doing for valentines day he told me that spending time with me and ollie was the highlight of his day. So then he asked me and i told him what i had planned for danny when he got home and then he started acting all weird before saying that it was late and needed to get home" hiccup kept his eyes on heather the whole time, gods she really was in the dark about erets feelings towards her.

" it was just strange" she looked towards hiccup whos eyes said it all. " what? Hiccup do you know something?"

He shuffeled around the kitchen being his awkward self once more. " Hiccup?"

" well maybe heather, eret is feeling lonely this valentines day and you rubbing his nose in it that your probably going to dress up in some sexy lace underwear for your boyfriend and well he might wish to have that for himself, if you get what i mean."

If this was someone telling hiccup this he would think what a load of bullshit. He could never lie not even when he was a kid, how the hell was he supposed to lie to his best friend who had known him for six years.

" oh," he looked towards her, " i dont think i thought of that. I mean it makes sense he has no one this Valentines day, he must feel so lonely when both his bestfriends are dating. Gosh i feel so stupid." she started to pace around the kitchen feeling stupid. While hiccup stood there mouth wide open.

 _oh my god it fucking worked, she fucking believed it, what the hell. Someone in the gods loved him._ He was bloody over the moon.

" yeah, yeah thats it. Eret is just so lonely lately think how it must feel. " he watched her pace around and around until finally she stopped by him.

" thanks for telling me, i know now to keep my sex life with my boyfriend to a minimum around him until he is getting laid himself. That is if my boyfriend decides to give me a sex life, right now the only thing getting attention off danny is a fucking court case. But thanks for being honest." she turned around to pour herself a coffee too, while hiccup took time in his own thoughts.

This thing between his friends was going to be the death of him, eret better deal with his feelings for heather soon, or tell her himself because he doesnt know how long its going to stay hidden.

xx

(Meanwhile)

Ollie walked into the living room to see his mother flat out of the couch, under the sheets and blankets that hiccup kept around when it was winter, she was wearing his shirt, he found that funny. As he walked in he threw the box of cookies on the couch before climbing up himself, once sat perfectly next to his mother and the box in his hand he then began to wake his mother.

Shaking her slightly until she waked, when she fluttered her eyelids he greeted her with a large smile, box shoved in her face. As she grunted awake, pushsing herself out of the warm embrace of the soft sheets she looked towards her son who still held the box infront of her. Immedietly her face sofened as she greeted the boy with kisses on his tiny face.

" hi baby, when did you get in?" pulling him on her lap.

" just now"

" oh okay, whats this?" she asked at she looked at the box, he still held it firmly and she watched as he pulled back the lid to reveal 3 chocolate covered cookies. " i made 4 wiv antie 'eather and uncle ewet, one for iccup, one for me, one for toothy and one for you mommy. And iccup said toothy cant 'ave choclate cookes so i 'ave two, this one is for you." he pulled out the one with the most sprinkles on it, she accepted it with a smile, but when she saw that the box she didnt quite understand.

" well what about hiccup, ollie?" she took a bite, sprinkles falling all over the place.

" daddy already had his" he picked one out himself and took a bite as well, astrid however just looked at he son, holding the cookie in her hand, eyes like she had seen a ghost.

" What?" she blinked.

" Daddy. Already. Had. His." he took a bigger bite, munching on the crums and chocolate and sprinkles that didnt scatter all over his top and coat, the couch and floor.

She blinked again, and again, and again, and again. Trying to figure out what to do now. How to deal with this.

So she shifted closer, taking the cookie from his hands and placing it in the box along with hers, she then placed it on the table while ollie watched. Once she leaned back she took his tiny hands in hers. " Ollie, sweetheart - um- you do know that hiccup is not your dad, right?" she squeeze slightly and looked into his bushy bright eyes, wondering what he was thinking.

" b-but, mommy, you said, dat my daddy is t-the one dat looks after me, and carwes for me, and - and luvs me. I thought that was iccup." she looked at him not knowing how to even answer that, he was right, his entire life she had made that clear to him, and will always tell him this because she didnt want him to think that his bastard of a farther was the only one he was going to have. But now she knows that she was only confusing the lad even more. How was it going to work, introducing a boyfriend to her son at a young age. Of course it would confuse him, he was a young boy after all.

" i know sweetie, but you cant say that okay, because sometimes people may love you but are not ready for the title of dad, not just yet. And you have to promise me not to tell hiccup this okay, it will be our little secret okay. Just dont tell hiccup this, it could scare him a little okay baby." he nodded in agreement and she let out a soft sigh.

" okay moomy, b-but what if, i alweady did" he looked at her guilt written all over, feeling ashamed.

" when?"

" chwismus, he was not mad tho" he hung his head low, the last bit a whisper. Her sign becoming beeper, but finally they stopped and when he looked up at her she had a soft warm smile on her face looking at him.

" okay baby, thats fine. Why dont you have the rest of the cookies, and tell you what you can have the rest of mine too." she gave him a cheeky smile as his face brightened up.

" i can 'ave 3" hope all in his eyes, 3 cookies before bed was like gold to him. He jumped up with joy and grabbed the box, ran over to the other couch and sat munching away.

However astrid on the other hand had another thing on her mind, and she was going to put it at ease. So with that she got up and headed into the kitchen.

xx

When she walked in she saw hiccup and heather chatting finishing off their coffees, as soon as she entered the kitchen she caught the attention of both the adults, hiccup giving her a smile, heather a cheeky wink.

" astrid! Put some clothes on, their is children running around, " she gave her another wink before grabbing her bag, " right i best be off, your valentines day may be over but mine is just about to begin. So thank you for the coffee hic and i will see you two when i see you. Say good night to that gorgeous boy of yours." they waved her out of the kitchen, thanking her for watching ollie and saw her leave the house. As soon as the two heard the door close, hiccup turned his gaze towards her smile never left his face.

" hi beautiful" giving her that cheeky goofy smile she loved.

" hi, look" she walked up to him, he wrapped his arms around her instantly, looking down upon her. " hic, i have a slight bone to pick with you" she tried to be serious but a tiny smile poped out, she couldnt help it, his goofy face made her.

" what? was my cooking as bad as yours" she hit his arm.

" no. Why didnt you tell me what ollie called you?" but as soon as she said it she knew she said it wrong, for his face was confused.

" well he calls me lots of things so which one?"

" the one he called you at christmas" he went to argue again but then, bingo, he got it, his face went all awkward, eyes wandering around the floor.

" so you remember?" he kept looking down, his arms unraveled from around her body, hand raised to the back of his neck, she knew she had hit a nerve he always did that when ever he was caught out.

" astrid i," he started.

" why didnt you tell me, this is my son hiccup, i need to know these things. So i can tell him that he cant call you that, i dont want you to think that you now need to take the role of his dad,"

" astrid,"

" i dont want you to think you have to be more in this relationship, but most of all i dont want ollie to be confused. These things i have to tred carfully,"

" astrid,"

" he loves you hiccup, adores you and i know how you feel about him but i dont want you to think that just because you care about him, you dont have to be anything to him, its not your job -"

" astrid!" his voice went louder just to stop her from ranting anymore. She stopped and stared at him, looking at him wanting to know why for the sudden out burst.

" i didnt tell you because this is excatly what you do," she looked at him, eyes now narrowed. " excuse me?"

" you freak out and i dont know how to deal with you when you freak out."

" hiccup i freak out because this is a big thing, "

" astrid i didnt tell you because it didnt matter to me, in fact i saw it as a compliment. At least i know im doing it right. And as for its my job, no its not but i would like to make it my responsability. I know im not his dad, but care for him. Deeply. As much as i care for you. Infact i love him as much as i love you, but in a different way i cant explain. Look im not asking for anything, but dont take it out on the little guy, your right he can get confused but when your mom is in a relationship im sure it can be confusing, but that doesnt mean he doesnt love and care for me, like i love and care for him." She didn't say anything, he was expecting her to screem shout or interrupt, but no. She listened to his every word and when he finished she stayed silent not uttering an single word.

To change the situation hiccup turned to his watch looking at the time, 8:36 pm. Signing slightly he turned to Astrid before speaking, " its past Ollies bed time, I'm going to run him up stairs and get him to bed." He started to walk towards the living room where Ollie was eating cookies when he was stopped by her voice behind him.

" You don't have to" turning to face her he simply said.

" I know, I just want too. Do what heather told you," she narrowed her eyes, " put some clothes on, there's kids running around" giving her a quick wink before heading out.

Smirking she replied, " that's not funny hiccup!"

Xx

" iccup can I pease 'ave a stowy pease!" Ollie begged as hiccup sat on the edge of his bed tucking him in.

" No, it's an hour past your bed time, as much as I would love too read you one, your mother would rip strips off me." He started to tickle his belly making the boy chuckle.

" Awww, okay," sulking.

Hiccup went to walk out the room, " 'iccup!"

Ollie shot up from where he lay, looking over at him, Hiccup turned to see what he wanted.

" Can you tuck me in pease?"

Signing he gave in, walking towards him and tucking him into the bed sheets, " can I 'ave a goodnight 'ug pease."

Sitting down on the edge he replied, " sure thing buddy" he went to bend down but the boy jumped out of the sheeted so fast Hiccup didn't have time to think, before he knew it the boy was wrapped around his neck and snuggling his little face deep into his collar bone. As an instinct hiccup wrapped his arms fully around the little boys body embracing the hug.

" I luv you iccup" the boys whisper rang through his ears and he squeezed Ollie slightly whispering it back.

" I love you too, bud." When unraveling his arms from Ollie, Hiccup felt a warm kiss on his cheek before Ollie slipped back into bed, his hand lingered as he watched the boy fall to sleep, leaving the room quietly and finally closing his bedroom door, but not before checking that the bathroom light was still on.

xx

Walking back into his room he was greeted by Astrid sitting on his bed, she still wore his shirt which just reminded him of their past activities they had done early on. Smiling he came up to her, sliding himself next to her.

" Hey" was all he could say.

" Hi, did he go to sleep okay?" She asked, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

" Yeah, just needed tucking in that's all." He didn't know why but he didn't want to tell her about Ollie hugging him and kissing his cheek, maybe because he didn't want to see how she would react or maybe he just wanted to keep it between him and Ollie though to be honest Hiccup didn't know why Astrid reacted so bad to Ollie calling him dad, it's not like hiccup could ever be his dad anyway.

" Good, that's good." The tension thickened fast and now the two were sitting in silence.

" Okay this is ridiculous," hiccup burst out, but it caught Astrids attention. " so what, he called me dad, he's a two and a half year old boy he calls toothless a dragon when he is playing dragons and knights. It's not like he meant it, I just didn't question it cause he is two and was really tired at the time, he probably doesn't even remember it half the time" when he turned to see her she was no longer looking at him, just fiddling with the buttons on his shirt that she still wore.

Waiting for anything, hiccup watched as she slowly turned her head to him but instead of shouting or scream, kicking or yelling she simply smiled.

" Your right I over reacted," well for one hiccup was not expecting that, and before he could take in the fact Astrid was sorta apologising she had already straddled herself over his lap, facing him and instantly he placed both hands on her thighs near her hips lik instinct.

" I just heard the word dad and freaked Okay, cause every time he calls you that all i think of is him calling you, his- real d-dad. And I don't want to picture that, ever. So I'm sorry for over reacting but can you see why now?"

His arms tugged her closed to his chest and he brought her down and let her snuggle in, he would say in the future that the little tear drops that were staining his bare chest would never be spoken of, but at this time, this second, he would be her pillow to cry on.

Though Astrid being well Astrid she didn't burst into tears, but that was okay too, all he did was rub her back and kiss her head whispering into her ear," I understand, and hey, Ollie will never be like his real dad, ever. He was not raised by him, his was raised by you, so if anything, I better watch out for two people punching my arm"

she laughed, slight, just a little giggle into his neck but it was their and it instantly put a smile on his face.

" I know you care for him," her voice a whisper, " and I can't thank you enough"

" he loves you Hiccup, so much and I do think he needs you in his life, he needs a farther figure to look up too, to teach him stuff that I can't, so if you want to do that, I wouldn't stop you, if you want." Placing a soft kiss on his neck she felt his squeeze and him pulling the sheets over their bodies.

" I would love too"


	15. It's Mommy Day

( 1 MONTH and A WEEK LATER) - Saturday 25th March 2017.

It was another normal day, today Astrid was called in to work for a 9:30 to 6:00 shift so hiccup gladly said he will baby sit Ollie for her, so when he picked them up from their home, he drove her to work and dropped her off. However it wasn't a normal day, not to hiccup anyway so as she climbed out the car and walked into the building Hiccup whipped around to look in the back where Ollie sat in his car seat, billy in his hands and a massive smile on his face.

" Do you remember what day it is tomorrow buddy?" The boy nodded his head frantically.

" It mommy day"

" that's right, so today we are on a mission, we need flowers, chocolates, a nice piece of jewellery and then I was thinking of getting her and auntie Heather a ticket to a day spa what do you think." The boys grin never faded, however he did have an opinion to add himself.

" Mommy 'ike cupcake than choclate, stwawbewwy 'nd vanilla" He started to rummage through his tiny rucksack until he pulled out a card and showed it to hiccup.

" I made a cawd for Mommy at nuwsewy, wat you think?" Hiccup took the card from his hands looking at the the detail.

The front cover said "momy" in a red crayon and the rest of it was covered is scribbles and glued on glitter, when he opened it it said,

" To Mi Momy

hapy momy day

Luv Olie"

Sure he didn't spell most of it right but it was cute that he tried, and hiccup knew Astrid would fall in love with it.

" Its great bud, your mom will love it." Giving the card back to him he watched as Ollie placed it back into the rucksack and zip it up.

" okay so where first buddy?" Hiccup said as he turned back round and put the car into drive.

" Flowews" his little voice came from the back and the two set off.

Xx

" I don't get any of this, Mother's day, I don't even have a mother anymore and your still dragging me into this" Eret moaned as hiccup and Ollie dragged him around the store. He had been on call all night so now he felt as if he has one back hangover, and it looked like it too as he sipped his coffee regularly.

" Come on Eret, I need something for my mom and something for Astrid, anyway how many times have you turned up at my parents house hungover and my mother looked after you?" Hiccup raised his eyebrows as he pushed a trolley around the flower shop, Ollie sat inside as well.

" Oi that was when I was 21, give me a break"

" you crashed at my parents house last weekend" hiccup answered back as he pulled sun flowers from the side and placed them in his trolly, sun flowers his mother's favourite since she was a little girl, his dad always used to remind him that.

" hey she makes a good hangover coffee, she puts cream in it and cinnamon in as well, when your hungover you can not, not go to vals" arguing his point.

" Then I suggest you get her something as a thank you" Eret face crunched up into a ball as he looked around the shop wondering what his best mates mom would like.

Mean while hiccup pushed Ollie around the store looking through all the different shapes and sizes of flowers.

" My mommy 'ike blues flowews, blue her favouwite color" Ollie pointed out as the pulled up to the blue coloured flowers.

" okay bud which ones"

" them ones" pointing to the blue orchids in the middle, " they pwetty"

Hiccup came to the side of the trolly, placing the bright blue orchids next to Ollie, who immediately took a likening to them.

" I think dat my mommy luv these, ewet you think dat my mommy will luv these, me and iccup do" he called to his uncle who was looking at the rack of cards.

" What? Oh very nice, fine choice my little man put it here" bring his hand near the lad so Ollie could give him a high five.

" Hey hic," Eret grabbed his friends attention " do you need to get your mom a card?"

" oh yeah"

" what about you buddy?" Eret shouted over to Ollie who was feeling the orchids petals.

" na no, I made my mommy her cawd mysewf. You should see it, it gweat isn't it iccup?" He turn to the thin male figure.

" Yeah buddy it's great. Your mom will love it" ruffling his hair and then moved on to finish their shopping.

xx

They arrived back at hiccups house at 3:00 Ollie being fed and all when getting home he ran to hiccups living room and turned the tv on. Surly enough after toothless had greeted his owner and his best friend, he ran straight to Ollie wrapping himself protectively around his small figure.

'No one hurts my owners little one'

He will keep his post, until the little one goes sleep, and then he will rest till morning until he has to watch the little one once more.

Hiccup and Astrid found it adorable how toothless sat with Ollie, though toothless saw it as no joke, he was protecting the smallest one on the pack, it was his duty.

As toothless and Ollie watched their kiddy programs, Eret and Hiccup took the shopping into the kitchen.

" Right where do I put a large bunch of flowers, big box of cupcakes, some earrings and two tickets to the spa so that Astrid doesn't find them?" He asked his friend as Eret brought his own bag of stuff he got for valka in.

" Office mate, women never go in there" he found his way to his mates fridge, pulling out a bottle of beer.

" No, I can't put it in their, for a reason I'm not telling you" pulling objects out of his bag, while Eret shut the fridge with his foot holding two beers in his hands, walking over to his mate and sitting on the counter top.

" Banging her in your office, nice," passing him a beer.

" don't ever call it banging again, and her son, 20 steps away" pointing to the living room.

" Still it's times like this I wish I had an office in my penthouse apartment, now that's a place to do it" smirking into his bottle.

" What makes you think I'm sleeping with my girlfriend in my office anyway, there could be another reason I don't want the presents in there." But hiccups eyes wandering to somewhere that is not Eret only pushed Eret further.

" Your definitely sleeping with your girlfriend in your office "

" oh come on"

Before the two could continue the sound of the door opening interrupted them, the first to inspect the intruder was of course toothless.

"hello buddy, who's a good boy? You are. Where are the others hey?" Astrids voice filled the house alerting the others, while Astrid greeted her furry little friend.

Next of course was her son, running from the living room to the main entrance slipping and sliding everywhere, since he was only wearing his socks on his feet. She greeted him with open arms, wrapping them around him instantly, showering him with love and kisses.

" Oh hello my gorgeous boy, did you have a good day?" She asked as she pulled him back too look at him in the face.

" Yeah, I spend the day wiv iccup, 'nd uncle ewet 'nd toothy, I had a fun day" she placed a small kiss on his nose, and they both turned around when they heard the sound of two pair of foot steps.

" Well hello milady, what brings you home so early?" Hiccup greeted her with a small kiss on her lips.

By like always it had to be ruined by one of Eret a comments, " Hey baby, can I get some of that action?" He shot her a wink while she shot him a glare.

" Don't you have somewhere else to be this Saturday afternoon Eret?" Her glare never fading.

" Wow, not even living here and your already kicking me out. Are you going to stand for this hiccup?" He looked to his friend for some support but all he got was a shrug and hiccup walked up to his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her.

" Sorry buddy, it's date night"

" unbelievable! Thrown out by your best friend, really puts a dagger in your heart" he headed to the door, before opening it, he rubbed Ollies head then opened the front door.

" It's a good job I'm on call tonight otherwise I would be heart broken," he gave them a cheeky smirk before leaving.

" Awww why uncle ewet have to leave?" Ollie looked up towards his mother and hiccup.

" Because like hiccup said it's date night, so just us" she grabbed his little hand and gave it a squeeze.

" does dat mean chips?" He gave them his cheeky grin.

" Yeah bud, it means chips" hiccup replied and him picked the boy up and swung him on his hips.

xx

" so what did you two do today then?" Astrid asked as she dug in to her fish and chips, the three put the meals on the coffee table in the living room and sat on blankets and watching Ollies favourite movie. Minions movie.

The boys looked at each other then went straight back to eating their chips simply replying together " nothing"

But through her narrowed eyes she could tell something is up, " really nothing, you spent the day with Eret Eretson and did nothing?" Her eyes glared deep into them, if Hiccup didn't step up Ollie would have breaked, his mother's glare did scare him.

" Alright you caught us, us three spent the day drinking beers. Right bud?" Ollie looked up to hiccup, seeing his smirk ollie began to laugh and laugh hysterically.

And at the sound of her sons laugh only made Astrid laugh too.

" Okay then fine, I believe you did nothing" her eyes still a little narrowed.

But the wink between her lover and her son did not go unnoticed, they were up to something, as always.

The three spent the rest of the day sitting and watching tv, of course throughout the movie marathon Ollie suggested pudding, so now the three was sat on the couch Hiccup in the middle with Astrid on his right and Ollie on his left, toothless firmly wrapped around his little body. Their bowls of ice cream sitting in their laps eating away as they went through the trilogy of Shrek, and the ring of chocolate ice cream did not go unnoticed by toothless as he tried to lick it off Oliver's mouth. It was then at 7:00 Hiccup felt Astrid move at his side, felt her move up to his ear, felt her lips brush his earlobe as she whispered so seductively.

" I wanna take your clothes off right here, right now" them words made his spine shiver and this moment would be so more sexy if the tiny body didn't move and distracted him from her trance.

" Like, r-right now?" He questioned as the two looked down slowly towards the little boy, wrapped protectively in toothless' embrace.

All of a sudden the sexy, hot feeling they both had had disappeared and reality hit, she went out on a feeling, like she had no control, no responsibility, she had felt like she was 18 again, but she wasn't, she was a mom and she had just asked her boyfriend to take his clothes off with her son seconds from earshot. How could she be this irresponsible?

" Maybe not right now?" He felt it too the feelings that had just appeared in second, gone in half that time. But he wasn't going to let the moment go down on a low note. So he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, brought her closer and placed his lips on hers, only for a short while, for when he pulled back and her mind was still scrambled he brought her ear to his lips and slowly whispered, making sure she got all the information.

" Maybe not right now, but later definitely. I have an idea."

xx

Stumbling is an understatement, the two crashed through his home office door, of course the little man was in bed and well asleep, since there was no way she was doing this if there was a slight chance he could hear them. She had made that mistake once today.

Crashing into anything that got in their way, a book case, his office chair, his desk. Gods his desk, it wasn't really crashing into his desk if they were heading for it anyway, it wasn't really crashing when he pulled her legs up, wrapping them around his waist, and flung her on top, knocking off loose teams in the process.

He was ravenous, getting any available piece of skin she was showing, which in his opinion was not enough. Removing his lips from her hot neck and collarbone. He looked her in the eye.

" Your wearing too many clothes" he pointed out, with that tone that made the inside go all mushy.

" Then take them off" her whispered will stay in his ear for the rest of that night, he had no doubt.

But as his milady wished, he started by stripping her suit jacket off, throwing it into some unknown corner. As his hands worked his way on her blouses buttons, her hands worked magic in his hair scraping at his scalp, making him moan into the crook of her neck as his lips did the impossible in there.

It wasn't long before her bra was on show and his hands just couldn't help themselves but to run over them countless of times, over and over again. She didn't know why but it was times like this, when it felt as if she couldn't get away, that her mind drifted off somewhere else, just at his touch. It was times like this that these moments seemed more special, what it felt like sneaking around so she could not be heard by her son, or be saw by anyone else, it some how made it special.

Though as he mind drifted into thought his mind was thinking how to rid her of her pants in the quickest way possible. And it's only when she felt his fingers on her button did her mind come back to reality, and immediately stopped her from going any further.

" Ah ah ah, I think it's a little unfair, a gentleman should definitely go first" he hands lingering around his belt, pulling it closer and unbuckled it in seconds.

She slowly pulled it from his waist and threw it to the side, that seductive look never left her face, which only made hiccups smirk grow wider. The button of his pants went first and the zip not long after, giving her more access to what she really desired. She pulled the rim of his jeans towards her, dragging him along with them.

" one Of the sexiest things I've seen" he whispered as he looked down at her.

" What is? Me undoing your pants?" She smirked upwards as she let go of his pants and pulled his shoulders down so their faces crashed together, she rested her forehead on his she loved the sound of his breathing.

" Well I was thinking you, but that too is equally sexy" bringing his mouth down and attaching it to hers, ever so passionately.

" Keep talking lover boy, and you might just get laid"

" I thought that's what we were doing?" Raising his eyebrow.

She only giggled in response, pulling his head down and attaching their lips together once more, every corner of their mouth could not have been missed, it was only time when their tongues glided together and hands had found their way into each others hair.

" Ah ahhha" Hiccup pulled back at the sharp pain coming from his groin, only to look down to see Astrids hand firmly wrapped around his manhood, just after she squeezed it tightly.

" You know I hate it when you do that, I'm sensitive" his voice spoke so lightly.

" I know that why I do it" she took her hand off and started to take off his polo shirt, pulling it over his head, making his hair go all fluffy. The first thing he felt after the cold air hitting his chest and back was hot sloppy lips on his collarbone, no doubt they were Astrids working their way down.

" Mmmm" he hummed at the feeling, what he loved was how her teeth lightly scraped the top of his skin, however he didn't love what came next, as her teeth pinched his left nipple making him hiss.

" Jesus Astrid why?" His poor little nipple was all red and sore.

" Awww you want me to kiss it better?" She gave him an evil smile.

" No no no, never touch me there ever again," he rubbed his poor nipple slightly, but before he could stop her, her mouth was on the other, but not for long as she made her way down his lean stomach, thanking the gods Eret took him to the gym, that way she could kiss his hard toned stomach.

" okay maybe don't stop" humming at the feeling. But as soon as her hands found the rim of his pants, she was surprised to see him stop her.

" I thought you didn't want me to stop?" She questioned his movements.

" I don't, I think it's a little unfair that I'm pants way from being completely naked and your still wearing you bra. I think it's only fair."

He gave her that smug look, he knew she would cave in too.

" well what do you want me to loose first, bra? Pants? Panties? But if I'm loosing my panties first then somehow my pants have to disappear miraculously" she gave him a cheeky wink, letting him look at her fully while he was thinking.

He brought his lips down " I - kiss- think- kiss- fair- kiss- is- fair, so take your bra off" he said it with so much confidence, if he was 18 again that whole sentence would have been stuttered.

" Take it off for me?" She put on her pouting face, making them puppy dog eyes.

"only if you say please" but she knew she didn't have too, as his arms wrapped around her body and his head went sung into her neck.

She could feel his fingers slowly running up the spine of her back and finally unhooking the strap of her bra. Feeling the release of the pressure was another type of pleasure one only women will know, but her mind was distracted by such thoughts as her lovers hand brought themselves up to her shoulder blades started to drag her bra strap down.

Surely enough her bra was flung across the room, her chest completely exposed. Astrid had to admit, her breasts were the one part of her body she didn't feel embarrassed about, sure they were a cup size bigger to the first time Hiccup saw them, but they had no stretch marks, no flabby skin. The only thing that her pregnancy did to her breasts was make them bigger, and she had to admit, she didn't mind that.

What else she didn't mind was the fact she had hiccups completely and utter attention, all she had to do was flash one boob and he would be at her beck and call.

" Your beautiful you know that?" His eyes never left her upper body.

" Try saying that without looking at my chest" she whispered back.

So that's what he did, he brought his eyes to hers and whispered lightly, " Your so beautiful "

" that's more like it" she brought he head up and immediately their lips were together, passionately making out like they were doing a few minutes before.

He pushed her back on his desk, his mouth on her chest in seconds, kissing up, down and all around each breast. And he never missed one bit of exposed skin.

She hummed at the feeling but she knew it only fair to return the favour, so as she brought his lips back up to hers, her hands made themselves useful and started to pull down his unbuttoned pants, bringing his boxers with them. You would have thought he would feel exposed, but when with Astrid he only felt confident.

Her hands wrapped around him, and he tensed immediately, but that still didn't stop his his lips on her jaw. She slowly rubbed it, making his lips stop and his head dig deeper into her neck moaning into her skin, she couldn't help but grin. Running one of her hands through his thick mop of hair.

" You like that?" She whispered.

" I love what you do with your hands" his head dug deeper into her as her hands worked their magic, this is why he loved this woman, gods he loved this woman.

When finished he grabbed both her wrists and pushed them back, claiming on top, lips crashing on hers moving with her rhythm as she fought for dominance as well as he did. If he was not on top he would have given in, but he fought this time, giving astrid a run for her money.

She fell back, letting him slip in between her still clothed legs, letting him take control. But only this once, and she will let him know that tomorrow morning, now she was falling in love with what his lips were doing in on her mouth.

His hands ran over her exposed breasts, letting them run down her lean abdomen, to her defined hip bone. When he took the time to feel ever blemish on her skin he could feel the lumps of her sliver stretch marks she must have got from her pregnancy. He never minded them, in fact he found them amazing, like every bit of her. Amazing.

However she on the other hand hated them, she hated how hiccup loved them, that's why she stiffened when he grazed over them, but loosened up again when his hands stated to in button her pants and slowly unzip her zipper. Making her giggle and the feeling of his fingers fumble around.

" You okay? Or do you need some help? " giggle as she ran her hands through this hair once again.

" No, I think I can take my girlfriends pants off on my own. Thank you" she only giggled wrapping her arms firmly around his neck, letting him fumble away.

He kissed in the middle of her breast, all the way down her stomach so as he made his way down, his hands could have more access to pulling her last remaining clothes. She raised her hips slightly, so her pants and underwear just slid off her perfectly shaped legs. Shaved, God's he loved her.

He threw them on the floor, not caring where they landed, he just wanted to enjoy as much time with her naked as possible. She was right, and he knew it. All the times she had told him about their relationship and how it won't be a normal one because of her son. And no matter how hard he told her otherwise, deep down he knew she was right. Their relationship won't be like heathers and Daniels, it won't be hot sex when ever they dreamed of it, when ever they wanted it. But that's what hiccups loved most about them, the sneaking around, hiding to make sure Ollie never saw them, only made it more fun. He could honestly say he loved this woman and her little boy, and Ollie only made him more determined to find out every little detail about this woman and her son.

He slipped in between her legs with ease, of course she was willing. Wrapping her carves around his thin waist and pulling them together, moaning as they moved together in rhythm, thrusting against one another, as their lips fought for dominance, of course this time he let her win. He was to busy trying to make her scream.

As his thrusts got faster, they also got sloppy due to the fact of the heat and the exhaustion, but that only made the woman below squirm under his touch, grabbing at his back with her finger nails and screaming into his ear.

He moaned her name as the feeling of him reaching his climax came close, but the feeling of her trembling under him, only told him she was close too. She could feel it in her entire body, it was threatening to collapse there and then, but she kept her legs where they were and ranked her fingers into his thick locks. As they finally came to a close, the two fell on to his desk, breathing and panting. Feeling the heat from the layer of sweat that covered their bodies.

" well that's one thing ticked off my bucket list" She breathed lightly into his ear as he slowly pulled out from her and collapsed neck to her, wrapping his arms around her immediately, pulling her to his embrace.

" Was it everything you hoped for?" Brushing his fingers through her hair.

" And more" he peppered kisses all down his chest and back up again, nuzzling deep into his collarbone. As she slowly took in his musky scent she looked around the room to see the mess they made.

" Your office is an absolute mess." He sighed into her hair.

" I'll clean it up in the morning, right now I think we need to run to our room and get into a warm bed" they pulled away, finding each others eyes.

" Our room?" She questioned.

" My, my room, which your happy to sleep in any time you want" trying justify what he said.

" Sleep sounds great" jumping up and jogging to the the door, turning around to give him a seductive look, which made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

xx

He woke up from his deep sleep, rolling his head around on his soft pillow, something had woke him, the quiet sound of a phone ring. He stirred lightly, only a little to see that the body next to him, was no longer lying down, but sat up, bed sheet wrapped around her and she was on the phone, now talking to someone.

He couldn't really hear what she was saying, but he could hear the frustration in her voice, the deep sighs, the anger in her voice rising higher.

She whisper down the phone in anger, pressing the end call button in anger the dramatically throwing her phone across the room with frustration. He felt the weight of her getting off the bed, but he still didn't move. Just sat their with his eyes slightly open and his ears clear and listening.

He saw her figure, wrapped in the white bed sheet, walk across the room towards his balcony door. The breeze suggested it was open then the bang behind her gave him a reason to wake up fully, look around his draws for a pair off checked pj bottoms, and slowly climb out of bed. His first instinct was not actually going to the balcony door, but however going over to Astrids now broken phone, smashed on the floor. He picked it up and wiped it down from the broken glass, placing on the side before finally going to his balcony door, and going to find out what got his girlfriend so pissed.

He walked out slowly, not knowing what he was walking in too, and carfully made his way to where astrid sat on the floor curled up in the bed sheet, forming a puddle of tears next to her.

His first instinct should have been to rush over and comfort her, but he didn't he just stopped in his tracks, cause he knew why she was like this, the reason she was keeping secrets was why she was like this. And he was done, done with waiting and being patient, he had been patient for 3 months, he now thinks he deserves answers, she could at least give him that.

He took as step forward, which gained her attention, she lifted her head up, tear stream marks all down her cheeks and eyes all red and puffy. She didn't say anything, she didn't have too, she knew why he was there, and what he was about to ask.

" What's going on? You have to tell me astrid. I don't think I can stand with all the lies anymore, I've been patient for 3 months, I think I deserve answers now." He came closer as he talked, plonking himself next to her as he finished. But by the time he was finished, her eyes were no longer on him.

Taking a deep sigh, she finally answered, " I'll tell you anything you wanna know" her voice was shaky, but still firm.

" Who keeps calling you? Why is it always constantly? Are they harassing you? Threatening you?" He genuinely had concern in his eyes, even thought at this moment he was a little pissed.

Again, she didn't reply instantly, she took a breath and slowly answered, making sure he got every word " her name is Becky, and she is my lawyer." This time her eyes landed on him, looking at his face for some kind of response.

With eyes narrowed, " why do you have a lawyer? And why is she calling you? Are you in trouble?"

Like before she calmly answered. " no I'm not in trouble, Becky was my lawyer when we prosecuted Peter Walker, she is paid by the government, child services gave her too me in the agreement of keeping me and my unborn child safe when going to court."

He took that in, every bit, but she still hadn't answered the question he wanted her to answer. " why is your lawyer from nearly three years ago calling you?"

As a new set of tears formed, he knew he was finally going to get what had been on his mind for months now, " on the 25th of December, Becky called me, saying that the day before, the 24th, mr Walkers new lawyer had brought to the courts attention new found evidence that proves he is an innocent-" she paused for a minute " cause even though they found his DNA on me that time they examined me all those years ago, even thought they found his- semen- in me, apparently they can prove other wise."

By the last but hiccups body tensed a little, he wanted to get that picture that was forming out of his head, " what does that mean?"

She took a shaky breath, " it means, that over the last few months my lawyer and his law have been fighting in front of a judge over whether it is worth it to go to court. 10 minutes ago at 6:32 Becky called to tell me we lost and the court date is now in two weeks" her tears fell dramatically and fast, the thought made her physically sick.

The thought made hiccup sick " that can't be possible, they cant believe that, that monster is innocent. He killed all those women, what he did to you - was un speakable"

" don't you think I know, but I have no control over it, none. And now they demanded I stand their in court and tell everyone, in front of him, exactly what happened that night. In full detail" the thought made hiccups spine shiver, the fact she had been thought that horror once, they wanted her to go through it again.

" That's sick. Why didn't tell me this earlier astrid, I could of helped" it was only then when she replied faster, and a little more raised voice.

" How could you have helped? What could you have done? I didn't tell you because a) it wasn't your burden to deal with. And b) you would have dropped everything to try and help, when there is nothing you can do, nothing anyone can do." Pulling her knees up in her arms. It was only now, that hiccup wrapped his arms around her body and let her cry into his shoulder.

" We can get through this, they can't be even thinking about letting that perv loose. If the trail is in two weeks we can figure something out by then, and if your scared about the talking up in court, there's time to calm down and figure out what to say." He placed chased kisses all over her head, rubbing the back of arms and neck.

" It's not that I'm scared of-" she mumbled into his chest.

" what is it?"

Lifting her head up slightly " my lawyer and her team want to use a trump card to not give walker even a chance at court. But I won't let them" this confused him.

" From day one in court all those year ago, walker claimed he never slept with me, he had no sexual activity with me. But me being pregnant proved him wrong, however I never told walker about Ollie, he doesn't know has a son so we had to take him down using the DNA of his - semen. But now my lawyer, now Ollie is nearly three they want to do a DNA test of Ollie and walker to prove that in fact he has a child with me and since he was never a sperm donor, it would only suggest he raped me." He took in what she said word by word.

" But I won't let them do it, it's selfish I know, but I won't let that bastard know he has a wonderful son like Ollie. He doesn't get that privilege."

He understood now, why she was so scared to read them texts, or listen to them calls, she wants to protect her son, like any other mother would do.

" We can't let him know hiccup, we can't. I can't. Please" she begged to him, for something anything.

" I know, I know. He won't ever find out, I promise. I promise you we will protect Ollie, walker will never find out." He hugged her closer, whispering into her ear.

" Thank you" she mumbled.

After a while he took her back to bed, putting actual pjs on her too make her warm and comfy, and hugged her close until she finally fell back asleep, it was only for an hour though, for come 7:30 - 7:45 Ollie trotted in to wake his mother and his hiccup.

xx

He felt a small tug on is arm, only slightly, but enough to wake him up. He stirred awake looking around to see a blurred small figure and as soon as his eyes adjusted he could see Ollie clearly, standing there in his Spider-Man pjs, Billy held close to his chest and his tiny feet bare. He adjusted to where he was, realising that the boy's mother was flat out on his chest, he could still feel the dampness from where her tears had fell on his chest. He looked over to the boy once more, finally seeing that boy was cold and standing their bare footed.

Sliding out of bed, placing his girlfriends head carefully on his pillow, he picked the boy up into his arms it was perfect of Ollie to slide his on the older males shoulder.

" Hey buddy, what you doing?" Slowly bouncing him up and down, stroking his little back.

" It mommy day today, I wanna give my mommy her pwesents"

Smirking he looked down to the boy then over to his sleeping mother, " okay buddy, you wait here and I'll go get them okay?"

He nodded, as hiccup sat Ollie on the edge of the bed and left him to watch over his sleepy mother. He watched as hiccup walked out the bedroom to collect his mothers presents. He sat silent for a while, just staring at his sleepy mommy, he notice something, something he rarely saw on his mothers face, tear stains dripping down from her eyes. He never really saw his mother cry, only once or twice and they were when she was crying with laughter.

But he didn't know how to deal with it, so he thought with his two and a half year old brain the best thing he could think of, he turned to the one person he can talk to. His toy dragon.

" Billy, I don't think mommy is too 'appy, she look sad. I wanna make her 'appy, but I don't know how. How do I make mommy 'appy " he picked the purple toy up and with a change of his voice to a squeaky and quiet time her replied.

" I don't know Ollie, mommy's are harwd to undewstands" he took a sigh.

" I know Billy I know" hugging the toy to his chest, the bedroom door opening caught his attention as hiccup walked through the, holding all the presents. His attitude changed as he got all excited at the thought of giving his mother all these gifts, last year he got her nothing, in fact she took him out for a Mother's Day meal.

" The pwesents" he whispered all excited.

" Yeah buddy here they are" he placed them down next to the bed and immediately picked the boy back up into his arms. This was Ollie's chance, he figured he would get a better answer of hiccup, who had been sharing his bed with his mother, than his fluffy little purple friend.

" Iccup?" He spoke up.

" Yeah buddy?"

" Why my mommy sad?" He pointed to the tear stains on his mother cheek, and finally hiccups mind remembered what had happened only an hour ago, it somehow seemed an days away, but know he realised he had to answer this little boy, and he couldn't really tell him the truth.

" Err, well last night your mom wasn't feeling to well, and you know when your really not well and it hurts and you want to cry?" The boy nodded. " well, I think she just needed a good night sleep to get it out of her system" he had to admit, that was the best lie he told, with out bursting into laughter straight after.

" Aww poor mommy, can I give her kiss better. I make her feel better." He had a cheesy smile on his face, that melted hiccups heart.

" Yeah bud, I think she will like that" placing a small kiss on his forehead, he placed Ollie down near his mother so that he could ' kiss his mother better'. It was now hiccup thanked the gods for the idea of placing pjs on his previous naked girlfriend.

Hiccup stood by and watched as the boy carefully crept up to his mother and place a tiny kiss on her cheek.

She awoke immediately, sighing and humming and the feeling of the warm bed that surrounded her, looking up to find the small lips on her cheek was not her boyfriends, but her sons, looking down at her with concern in his tiny eyes.

" Morning mommy," she could feel the tear stains on her cheeks, and immediately wiped them away, sitting up she picked her baby boy up in her arms and gave him a massive hug.

" Morning my gorgeous boy" placing peppered kissed all over the side of his face, he didn't know at the time why she was like this, but hiccup did, that's why he stayed quiet and let the two have their moment.

She pulled back to look at her boy, she was not expecting to hear what he said next, " happy mommy day!" With his big cheesy grin. He remembered, her two year old remembered. How did he even know about this day, how did h-. She looked up, hiccup. Giving him a warm smile, only to get one back.

" thank you baby" placing yet another kiss on his head.

" We got you pwesents" he pointed to the pile next to them, and one by one astrid opened them up in front of them.

First she opened the earrings, hand picked but Ollie himself, he pick a small set of Swarovski diamond earrings, just beautiful studs placed in a velvet box. They were gorgeous, she didn't know who to thank first, the boy who picked them out, or the man who actually paid for these. Of course she thanked her little boy.

Next was the spa ticket that was placed in an envelope. She noticed that heather was included as well, it was for next Sunday, thank god, finally a time to sit back and clear her head, have a good gossip with her bast friend, right now this is exactly what she needed. She saw the flowers and she knew by just looking at them, she knew Ollie definitely had something to do with this, blue flowers were her favourite. And finally the strawberry and vanilla cupcakes, another one of Ollie's marvellous ideas.

She showered her boy in hugs and kisses, but a wandering eye kept looking over to her boyfriend, who stood firmly in his spot, " Ollie sweetie, can you do me a massive favour, can you go and sit in your room for a minute and wait for me to come and help you get dressed, and if you do this I'll let you eat one of these while you wait for me." She pulled a strawberry cupcake out of the box and handed to him, his face all lit up.

" Rweally? A cake in the mowning!" Taking the cake off her delicately.

" Yes but only this one time, and its if you promise to sit and wait for me in you room." The boy nodded frantically.

" Looke iccup" flashing off his cake, as the boy waddled past him, running out the room.

The two just stayed in silent, it was only when astrid made the first move off the bed that the silence was broken.

" I wanted to thank you for my gifts," edging forward. " it was all Ollie" he sat on the edge of the bed.

" So Ollie happened to buy me diamond earrings?" Raising her brow, " what can I say, he has great taste" his smirk grew on his face, as their conversation continued.

" Okay then," she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on hers," remind me to thank my son for the amazing spa tickets," she kissed him again, " them gorgeous earrings" and again, " my beautiful flowers" and again, " and finally them yummy cakes" with one final kiss, she pulled back only to be greeted with his goofy smile, knowing he had done the right thing with the presents.

" I'll remind you later" sending her a quick wink.

xx

The three found themselves in the kitchen, eating their breakfast. Well Ollie was eating golden puffs, hiccup toast and astrid coffee. Hiccup loved morning like these, he would beat astrid and Ollie down stairs so that when they finally came down all dressed and ready, he would have Ollie's cereal ready and astrids coffee brewed.

He loved sitting at the table, and discussing with the two how they plan to spen the day, he especially loved Ollie's answer some days. He would come out with a fully booked schedule, like walking toothless with hiccup, going nursery and playing games, watching his kiddy programs, nap, eat fruit, eat butties, drink juice. All the important stuff a two year old had to think about day to day.

But this morning it was different, this morning it was quiet, however hiccup still loved it the same, Ollie ate his breakfast and thanked him after before him and toothless watched Thomas the tank engine on hiccups big tv. Him and astrid were left in the kitchen, and of course he brought the matter of the court case.

" Astrid we have to talk about what's going to happen next week" he brought up, his only reply was a deep sigh in her mug.

" Come Ast, we have to talk about this."

" I don't wanna talk about this," she finally spoke up," it's Mother's Day, I want to spend it with my boy" she went to walk out but he took her hand.

" I understand that, but please, I need to know" he begged her for something more.

" And you will, just not today" her hand slide out of his, as she walked away.

He stood in the kitchen for a moment, head spinning at the thought of astrid in two weeks being in court, and their was noting he could do about it. But as his eyes scanned the room, he came across the one thing that might help him, the one thing that might give him some answers.

Her phone.

xx

It was about 11:27 in the morning at astrid was already thinking of what to wear to this Mother's Day meal, her hiccup and Ollie would be joining, Val and Stoick, Stewart ( Stoicks brother), Melissa ( his wife), brant( their son), cami (his wife) and Katie ( their daughter) at gustos. Hopefully heather and Eret would be there too, but that was unknown of yet.

While thinking of what to wear the door bell rang, so she casually got up and walked to the door, making her way to the main entrance as she reached the door and went to open it, hiccup ran out the kitchen, hoping to catch the door before his girlfriend did, he obviously was too late. As she swung the door open to reveal the one person she would hope not to see for the next two weeks.

" Becky?" She looked as he lawyer stood their in her suit and briefcase, entering the house as if he was invited.

" Hello astrid, I was delighted to hear from you" Astrids eyes went wide and her brain scrambled.

" What the hell you talking about?" The confused woman asked.

" Well your boyfriend called me from your phone, said you were ready to talk about what's going to happen in the next few weeks, said you wanted to do it in person" as she said the Becky looked towards the now awkward hiccups who stood rubbing the back of his neck. _Shit he had been caught._

Astrids eyes right now could burn through him, he went behind her back, went on her phone and did the one thing she asked to save for another day. She was going to fucking kill him.


	16. A dinner date disaster

From Beckys point of view, it was an awkward situation, with her client looking at her boyfriend with dangerous eyes, and poor hiccup constantly rubbing the back of his neck trying to not give the blonde eye contact.

She thought it best to ease the tension by breaking the awkward silence between the two.

" Astrid, I think it's best we go into another room and talk" she tried to reach out to her but Astrid kept her post, staring to eye holes into hiccups head.

" I don't wanna talk if I wanted to talk I would have called you myself" she said with such spite. This was when hiccup raised his head, he knew that was pointed towards him, but he wasn't going to let Astrid give up this chance to understand what's going to happen in the next few weeks, just because she was mad at him.

" Astrid? Please, if your not going to do this for yourself or for me then do it for Ollie, you need to know what strengths you have to win this case, you need this for Ollie" he begged.

" Don't! Don't use my son as reason for me to forgive you" she yelled him, not caring of the lady next to her and not knowing of the little boy peering from behind.

" I'm not, but please, I don't know what's going on, you kept this from me for three months, I'm sorry but the least you can do is give me, give yourself a bit of peace in mind.

She tried to shake her head, tried to yell at him but deep down she knew herself, she was scared and didn't know what she was getting herself into.

" Fine"

She didn't look at him, she couldn't. She was too upset with him right now, if she looked him in the eye she would do something she would regret.

A tiny creek in the floor boards caused the three to turn around, Ollie stood that the entrance of the living room with toothless by his side. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. He knew his mommy was mad with hiccup, and in his tiny little mind he was thinking of ways he could make his mommy happy again, since it was mother's day after all.

" Ollie hunny go back into the living room and watch tv, me and hiccup will be talking to this nice lady in the kitchen," she walked up to him and guided him back into the living room.

" Mommy why you mad at iccup?" The boy asked as she placed him back on the sofa.

" I'm not mad at Hiccup"

" you got your mad face" she sighed, he was her son.

" I'm not mad baby, just upset. I'll forgive him, eventually, I'm just going to make him pay for it for a while" she kissed his cheek and left him to the tv, walking out and entering the kitchen where Becky sat and hiccup made all three of them a hot drink.

She walked in not giving the two eye contact and sat down on the opposite side of the table, sitting their she kept her head down, it was only when hiccup arrived at the table with the drinks in his hand and sat next to her did she look up.

" Okay, you got me here, so tell me, what's going to happen these next few weeks" she said it straight, still not looking at Hiccup, eyes only in Becky.

" We will give you more information on the court date later on, what I need to tell you now is what your most likely need to come to terms with. Walkers new lawyer, her name is Nancy, now she had made it perfectly clear she wants you stood their infront of the judge, in front of her, and especially in front of him.-" Astrid shifted at the thought, the thought of standing there him two seconds away.

" she will try to get you off guard, try and hit nerves, they don't have proper facts, only those that got them this court date in the first place. Saying his DNA was found on you since you were in his cab a few hours before," she butted in.

" But thats bull shit, how do they explain how his DNA was found in me, that can't be from sitting in his fucking cab" she raised her voice, she knew she shouldn't have it wasn't Becky she was upset with.

" i know, i will use that in our testify against him" she pulled her breif case up from under the table and brought out a few folders, placing the on the table she opened the first one.

" do you want me to go through all the details that has been asked of you/" she question as astrid looke over to see a list of requests that she had been asked of. Slowly nodding she thought she best get this over with.

" okay so apart from the stand in front of the judge, there has been some other requests, one was that Nancy will want a full statement of you day that chrismas eve, from friends and family that saw you that day." astrid nodded in agreement, " she also wants a full description of what happened that night, starting from when mr Walker frist grabbed you to when her left you for dead" becky saw astird shift at the thought of going through that whole memory again. " well from what you can remeber anyway, i remeber last time you said you were intoxicated, thats another thing miss Nancy wants she has asked for the medical record of you when you went in hospital early chrismas day morning. She believes that yes you were rapped but by someone eles, and that Walker is being framed."

She snapped again " how the fuck can he be framed his DNA was found on me, i said i saw his face when he was on top of me, i know who i saw" she argued her point, and becky stayed calm, it was her job too.

" i know, she just claims you were too drunk and halusinated his face, since you saw him a few hours befor in his cab" flicking through she could hear astrid huffing, but what becky diddnt see was the hand hiccup had reached out, and this time astrid took it.

" there is one thing i would like to discuss beofre anything eles," becky started, but by the look in her eye, astrid knew what she was going to say.

" no-"

" just consider it astrid please -"

" no -"

" if you do this, they will have no choice but to convict Walker, he claims he never had sex with you-"

" no! -"

" if you just do the DNA test with Ollie, it will prove Walker is his farther -"

" I SAID NO!" she stood up from her seat, letting go of hiccups hand and walking a few steps away from the table. Hiccup and Becky handled her out burst well, but a ping of pain still hit Hiccups heart, he hated hearing about how his girl, his astrid was abused sexually.

" astrid you say yes to this and we have won the case, if not i dont know where we stand, i cant use this test with out you permission, just think about it."

" im not using my son in anything that has to do with that bastard, you understand" she made her self perfectly clear, but becky pushed on.

" astrid please, i would just recommend you do the test for you sake, for Olivers sake -"

" DONT YOU DARE. Dont you dare use MY SON for your little test. I said no, so get out!"

Becky looked towards hiccup as he begged astird with his eyes.

" i said GET OUT" she said firmly again.

" astrid please, i understand -" but that was the last straw she finally turned around to her lawyer tears falling down her cheeks. " GET OUT!" she screamed. Finally getting the idea Becky started packing her thingings into her bag, hiccup came up and helped her as astrid still stood at the other end of the kitchen, as becky got up hiccup guided her to the main entrance so she could leave through the front door.

Going to the door astrid lingured behind watching as Becky left, before she went through the front door she turned around to hiccup and quickly whispered, " talk to her, she may be mad now, but she listens to you" giving him a slight rub of the shoulder before leaving.

As the door closed hiccup waited before he turned around, he didnt know what to expect when her would meet eyes with astrid but he knew it wasnt good. He turned around to see astrid stood under the massize stair case her arms crossed and her eyes all red and puffy, she didnt say anything, her eyes said it all, she was angry, disappointed, fumming. And he couldnt blame her.

She started to walk away, into the living room where her son was, and hiccup being hiccup of course followed her.

" astrid wait-" she walked into the living room, slowly going around the sofa to where ollie lay, completely ignoring him she turned her attention to her boy.

" right ollie, we have a mothers day dinner to go too, get up and head ustairs okay, lets get you ready" lifting him out of the sofa and no to the ground where he headed for the stair case. Hiccup still lingured around but when she followed ollie to the stair case she completely ignored him.

" astrid?" he called, but she still ignored. Following her to the main entrance once more, ollie had already ran up the stair case and was well on his way to his room, this, now was when he could grab her and try to talk.

" astrid please stop!" he grabbed her wrist just as she went to run up stairs, slowly turning around she faced her old time friend, a guy she thought she could trust.

" im sorry" he pleaded for her forgiveness he knew he broke her trust, but he would doanything to get it back.

" your sorry?", her voice sent a shiver through his spine " you went behind my back, went on my phone, made me re-live that entire experience, you hiccup, the one person i thought i could trust." her eyes said it all, hurt and pain. He could see it through her tears.

" i know, i know, i just wanted to know what was going to happen." he tried, but his excuse was not worth it.

" oh, im glad you now know the shit im going to have to go through in the next few weeks" she pulled her wrist from his soft grasp and ran up the stairs, he would have gone after her, but he had already done his worst, it would be best to give her space.

xx

The car ride was awkward, the only conversation the three had was the ones ollie started. They arrived at the restaurant at 1:30 for their lunch with the family, from what astrid had heard, val, stoick, stewart and his family, which of course ment katie would be their to play with ollie, and snotlout and ruffnut had decided to come as well.

When entering, astrid still didnt talk to hiccup she just went in and greeted every one, she was suprised to see heather and eret there too, but their excuse was val was like their mom too, but secertly she knew they would do anything for a glass of wine.

" so how was your mothers day morning, hiccup planned the whole thing yesterday, him and ollie were so excited to see you open them presents?" eret said as him, heather and astrid stood together as the rest of the party fussed over ollie. He was in hiccups arms again, and even though she was pissed at him right now, shouldnt help but smile at the two together.

" yeah, it was lovely" giving a sad smile she returned to the two.

" i heard that us two have a spa day next sunday, im glad i could use this knot in my neck rubbing out." heather said.

" yeah, i could use a day off"

" you dont work sundays" eret brought up.

" i meant a day off from being a mother, thats a full time job too" giggle she looked back again, even though it hurt she still thought how adorable hiccup looked with ollie in his arms, her smile faultered and her body language changed. It was unnoticable to eret but to heather it was clear as day.

xx

The meal went well, and by well, no arguments, no spats, not children crying. However through out the entire meal astrid completely ignored hiccup, not even giving him eye contact, cause she knew if she did, she would end up getting in an argument with him, and what she need to say could be said back at his place.

Yet the twos awkward silence did not go unnoticed by the rest of the table and heather for one was sick of it, both of them smiling and laughing yet the two wasn't speaking.

" Okay people, next rounds on me, are we all having the same-" everyone nodded " okay, astrid you think you could help me?" She asked, dragging her away from her son.

" Oh okay-" she barely heard her son yell after her before she was yanked towards the bar.

" I 'ave owange juice mommy"

xx

" okay what's going on?" Heather asked rudely after ordering the round of drinks.

" What?" She crunched up her face in confusion.

" Don't give me that shit, you and hiccup are fighting and everyone is wondering why?" Raising her eyebrows hoping her friend would answer her question.

Giving a large sigh she released she would have to tell her at some point, time was ticking down and she would like her best friend by her side.

" Okay fine, but you promise not to say anything till I've finished" she nodded and astrid began, telling her about Becky, about walker, about the case. She began to then tell her about what hiccup did, going on her phone, betraying her trust, but through out the entire conversation heather could see what was really behind her best friends problems.

" Can I talk now?" She asked after astrid finished. Nodding slightly heather began to give her friend the best advice she was ever going to give.

" Astrid I can tell you how much you must be hurting right now, I don't know what your going through, and neither does hiccup" she shifted at hearing hiccups name.

" He has no idea what your going through, and you tell all he wants to do is love and support you, he can't if he doesn't know what your going through. Don't get me wrong he went the wrong way with it, but you must know he was trying his best to try and understand." Placing a caring hand on her leg. The waiter began to stack on the tray the start of all the drinks they ordered.

" I know" sighing slightly under her breath.

" But hiccup's not the problem is he?" She gave astrid her famous stare that makes everyone spill their deepest darkest secrets. But astrid gave a long pause before finally shaking her head. It wasn't a lie when astrid said she was pissed with him, she was for the first twenty minutes, now it was something inside, something she had buried deep inside for the last three months.

" What's bothering you astrid?"

" I'm scared, im terrified in fact." Taking a deep breath she began to spill everything she had dug deep out.

" I don't want to do it, heather. I did once and that was when I was a vulnerable, pregnant young lady, I don't want to do it again. I've dealt with me demons why should I deal with them again?" She was determined to not drop a single tear, she had cried to much in the past few days.

" To me it looks like you haven't dealt with them demons quite yet sweetie, other wise you wouldn't look like a lost puppy"

All the drinks had finally arrived and it finally hit the two that they didn't know how the two was going to carry them, " why don't you go back and talk to hiccup, he for one is a great listener." Heather gave her a cheeky wink at the end.

" And how do you expect to carry these drinks all on your own?" Looking at the large pile of drinks in front of them.

" Oh a girl like me can beg a few of these hot waiters to help me out" waving over to the brown haired one in the corner.

" Heather!" Giggle she jokely slapped her arm, " don't you have a boyfriend?" Questioning her friends life choices.

" So, doesn't mean I can't window shop" leaving heather to it, astrid got out of her seat and headed towards the main restaurant.

xx

( Meanwhile)

As heather dragged astrid from her chair, Val found this a perfect time to grab her son. Scooting over to him, she tried to grab his attention from the two year old that held his attention dear.

" Hiccup?" She tapped his shoulder and tried her best to drag him away from Ollie's little grasp.

" Hang on bud, what's up mom?" Leaving Ollie to play with Katie hiccup turned to his mother, and before he knew it was about to give him a piece of her mind.

" Young man you are going to tell me what the hell is going on between you and astrid, the last time I saw someone ignore someone else like that was when me and your farther didn't speak for two days because he lost you in the park." Hiccups shifted in his seat, as much as he wanted to tell his mother, he couldn't, it wasn't his to tell.

" I've done something that's made astrid mad, and the fact is, is I can't tell you because what it's about is her story to tell not mine, I've already pissed her off today." Rubbing his neck nervously his mother could tell he had done something stupid. Just like his farther sometimes.

" So you did something stupid, don't we all, go find her and tell her your sorry" her motherly senses came out when trying to fix her sons relationship.

" I tried, I just lost her trust, I went on her phone mom, went behind her back. She is really mad at me." Huffing he leaned his elbow on the table to hold his head up.

" Look hiccup, if she was really mad at you, she wouldn't have come today, something tells me she has already forgiven you, you just have to show her how sorry you are, and that it's not a mistake to trust you again." Giving him a reassuring rub, " I can't do this for you son you have to do it for yourself" finally understanding what his mother ment, so he was going to do something about it, but before he could even get out of his seat, Ollie dragged him by the hand towards him.

" Iccup, I need a wee wee" unsure what to do, he tried to handle this himself.

" Okay, you want me to grab your mom?" The boy shook his head.

" No iccup, I a man, I can't go in the laydies" he crossed his little arms and started to dance a little as his need to go to the toilet became desperate.

" Okay, you want me to take you?" Smiling he nodded, " dat a good idea" taking his hand he took Ollie to the toilet, hoping to grab astrid later.

xx

Coming out of the gents toilets the two 'gentlemen' bumped into the one and only astrid.

" mommy" letting go of hiccup hand Ollie ran straight to his mother. Surprisingly she wasn't expecting him to be there, never mind with hiccup, the one she was looking for.

" Hi Ollie, what you doing?" Bending down to giver her son a proper hug.

" I needed the toilet mommy, so iccup took me. I went in ittle boys room." Feeling chuffed with himself.

" Well I hoped you washed you hands little man" her stern voice came through, and he quietly nodded.

" Good boy, could you do me a huge favour though, could you go and run back to the table while I talk to hiccup please" nodding he ran straight through the restaurant and straight to the table, she didn't take her eyes off him till he was sat back down next to Katie.

Finally she set her eyes off him and turned it to hiccup, who awkwardly stood in the corner waiting for his turn, and as she turned to face him he bombarded her with apologies.

" Astrid I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go behind your back, I didn't, I just - just want to try and understand even if it's only 5% of understanding, I just want to help you and I did it the wrong way and for that I'm so sorry" she didn't say anything at first, she just drunk in everything he had just said, and then finally started to smile.

It wasn't a big smile, or a laughing smile, it was a plain and simple smile, a genuine smile. And hiccups mind only scrambled more as she came close to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his chest. However through his confused brain he didn't hesitate when wrapping his arms around her too, to return the hug.

" What's this for?" He whispered in her ear, praying she would not pull back.

" I just needed a hug" pressing her head further into his collar bone.

He didn't say anything after that, didn't want to ruin the moment, he knew if he spoke once he would probably do a hiccup and fuck it again, so he kept quite, holding her close, though sooner or later the two was going to have to move. They looked like two weirdos hugging eachother outside the men's toilets.

" I'm sorry" she whispered, and hiccup had to take a step back.

" What?"

" don't make me say it again" she brushed her hair behind her ear, a gesture he knew she did when she got nervous.

" Why are you sorry?" He pushed further.

" I put all my anger out on you, when really I was so angry at myself. I dealt with this for three months like I wanted, buts it's not what I needed. I should have told you from the start, but I thought if I did then I'd be making the problem real, by keeping it to myself I could push it away some how. When I heard what you did, I was pissed, but only for a little while, after that I was just letting out all this anger, all this pain on you, cause if not you, then I might as well be yelling at myself" her eyes filled up again, as she tried her hardest to push them back down. Next thing she knew she was back in his arms again.

" It's okay, I told you I understand" placing a soft kiss on her head.

" I'm scared, I'm really scared. I don't want to do it, I can't do it. I just know when I look him in the eye, I'll break down." He held her tighter.

" He broke me hiccup" she finally let go what she dare not say for the past three years. " he broke me"

" he didn't break you" he slowly brought her back, back into a little corner where they were less visible, but where hiccup could still see Ollie from afar.

" I just want him gone, I want dead, I wish I never met him, wish everything he left me would go away, I hate every about him" she mumbled into his shirt, for the past few minutes, wishing things worse than death on him, uttering about how she felt as if he has weighed her down forever. And while she confessed her greatest demons to hiccup, through out the whole break down, he kept his eyes on one thing.

Ollie.

xx

They arrived home after desert was dished out, Ollie insisted he tried the chocolate fudge cake and even though have of it found his face, he constantly says it was one of the best things he had ever tasted.

The journey home was quite, mainly because hiccup was the only one awake, as he drove home Ollie was the first to go, falling asleep before he even left the car park. Astrid drifted off five minutes later, pushed up again the window, hiccup thought best to let her, she at least deserved this, for her Mother's Day gift.

Turning up at the front door, he got Ollie out first, it was only five o'clock so sooner or later he would be up again for supper, so lifting him out of his car seat, hiccup took Ollie inside and carried him into the living room, laying him down on sofa, only to find toothless wrapped around him in seconds.

Knowing toothless stood guard of the little one, hiccup jogged back to the car, slowly trying to awake his girlfriend from her quiet slumber.

" Astrid" he whispered shaking her slightly. He could her her murmur as she awoke, " what?" Finally realising where she was her mind shot to one thing.

" Where is Ollie?"

" Inside sleeping, like mother like son" giving her a cheeky wink as he helped her out the car.

" Thanks" excepting his help and making her way in through the front door.

xx

" you can stay here tonight again, if you want. I love having you around. I'm lonely on my own" the two sat on the couch, watching the evening news as Ollie still slept soundly.

" Yeah that would be nice" snuggling up to him.

" You can have anything you want, my house is your house" those words played on her mind, things like this made her wonder, but for now, it was a worry for another time.

Watching the tv for the next 20 minutes the two began to hear a certain little boy wake up.

" Oh toothy you stink" getting up and holding his nose.

" Oh bud, that's an awful wake up call" hiccup rubbed the top of his furry head, as Ollie shifted over to where his mother and hiccup lay.

" You okay Ollie?" Astrid asked from hiccups chest.

" He pongy somtimes " still holding his nose, making a funny voice.

" I know buddy, I don't think he ment it" hiccups said as Ollie rested himself on hiccups other side.

" I not mad, I find it funny" giggle slightly, " I hungry" and there it was, a change in conversation, to which the boy made very clear he need something off his mother.

" Okay sweetie,but your only getting toast, because you had a large meal. Pushing herself off she left her two boys in the living room as she went to make him a snack.

" Are you and mommy okay now?" The boy asked the older male.

" Yeah I think so"

" good, I don't 'ike when you and mommy fight" he snuggled deeper into hiccups side, allowing hiccup to wrap his arm around his tiny back. Just like his mother.

" No, me neither" rubbing the boys back he kept thinking about what would happen if him and astrid would ever break up, would he still be able to see Ollie, or would he loose the both of them. But them thoughts were pushed back as astrid walked back in with a small plate with a piece of buttered toast.

" Yay!" The tiny lad jumped up from where he lay and gladly took the plate of his mother, eating it carfully at the coffee table. And yet again astrid found her self snuggling into hiccups side.

" I love you" he whispered.

" I know, I'm still mad at you"

Smirking " I know".


	17. You need to relax, have some champagne

( 1 week before the trial )

Getting up early on Sunday can sometime be a ball ache, but ever since having Ollie, Sunday might as well be a week day.

" mommy? mommy? mommmy? where is my bweakfast mommy? mommy? mommmy!" she pulled herself out of bed, turning to her alarm clock, 8.50 am, shit.

" shit, shit, shit, shit" she jumped on to the floor and rushed out of her bed room into her living room, where ollie sat at their tiny dining table.

" mommy, want my bweakfast" she rushed into the bathroom ignoring his comment and came out with a toothbrush in her mouth, brushing her teeth rapidly.

" mommy, i want my bweakfast!" he asked again as she rushed into her bedroom once more, closing the door behind her, she left ollie on the table, he could hear bangs and thumbs inside her room and the next time he saw her she was dressed in brown pants, nude high heels, a white sleeveless blouse that was tucked into her pants and a thin black belt to hold them in place. She came out with toothbrush still in her mouth and a brown suit jacket and hand bag in her hand.

" mommy?" she ignored him again, throwing her thing on the couch and rushing back into the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste and wash her toothbrush. This time she came out with her makeup bag and started setting up next to ollie.

" mommy, i want my bweakf-" he began again.

" Ollie! cant you see mommy is busy, im late i have to meet heather at 10 o'clock and get you to hiccups, so i will make you your breakfast in a minute!" she yelled as she layed out her makeup infront of her and tied her hair in an elegant bun.

The next time she looked over to ollie, his eyes had filled up with tears and his lip quivered, suddenly she felt a ping a guilt, she had yelled at her two and a half year old son, a little boy who only wanted his breakfast.

" oh ollie, sweetie, im sorry" she bent down and gave him a small hug.

" i didnt mean to yell, im just stressed because im late, but that my fault not yours. Im sorry." she kissed his cheek and squeezed him close.

" it okay mommy" she squeezed him tightly, then pulled back to look at him.

" i'll make you some breakfast, what would you like, porridge, coco pops, corn flakes?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

" i 'ave porridge pease" he sat on the table politly waiting for his meal.

xx

Hiccup turned up at half nine, walking through the door with the key astrid gave him.

" hiya iccup!" ollie came out from behing the sofa, he had his jeans and jumper on, but his head still needed brushing and he only had his socks on.

" hey buddy," he walked over and ruffled his hair, bending down to face the boy," where is mom?"

" She rushin, she got up late" he pointed towards the tiny kitchen where astrid stood on the phone, leaving the boy in the living room, he walked in to a very frustrated astrid.

" Ah son of a bitch," she hung up the phone a turned to see hiccup stood there, confused expression all over his face.

" Beckys lawyer firm won't pick up, because apparently they don't open till 12 on a Sunday, and I've been calling for the past three days and they keep putting me on hold, the trial is in a week and I can't stop thinking about it, maybe, maybe I don't go to day, call heather call it off, I can't go, if they won't call be back and tell me what the fuck going on" she went to pick up the phone again and that's where hiccup intervened.

Stepping forward he took the phone from her hands and placed it on the side, taking her hands in his, " Astrid, I bought you this ticket to relax, and right now you need it, why don't you give me the bag of all Ollie's stuff for today, and I'll take him off you hands this morning, go meet heather, have a relaxing day, and at 12 I'll call them" he gave her his warm smile, but astrid stubborn mind still didn't listen.

" No, no I need to call them myself, I need to call them now" she started getting frustrated again.

" And here last week you were pissed when I tried to get you to talk to them" his joke went don't hill as her frustration raised.

" Not funny hiccup, your pissing me off" she walked past him into the living room. " sorry"

she went straight to the front door and picked up the bag that sat there, calling him over to the dining table she placed the bag down and opened it up, explaining what each bit was.

" His lunch, his snacks, his juice, are all to the right, his toys and blanket are to the left. His extra change of clothing and pjs are at the top, and at the bottom is all the medicine, like calpol, plasters, his inhaler. Now his inhaler, you use it if he becomes short breath or complains he can't breath, if he does just two puffs, make sure he takes his time breathing them in and out."

" Okay, thanks" he picked up the bag and threw it in his shoulder.

" No, thank you. You've put up with me for the past few days, and your still doing things for me, I just want you to know I appreciate it, all of it." She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek for thanks.

" No problem milady, I love spending time with him anyway. But you deserve to relax today, just try too." Bringing her closer with within his arms.

" I'll try, but I make no promises" his sarcasm was really rubbing off on her.

" Well if you don't, I'll get all the stress out tonight if you want" giving her a seductive smile as he placed kisses all over her neck.

" Oh and what makes you think we are sleeping together tonight?" She moaned as his lips grazed her skin, not moving.

" Well I was thinking if you two wanted to stay over tonight at mine" kisses trailed up her jaw line.

" Was this a last minute thought, or have you been thinking about it for a while?"

" oh definitely for like the past ten minutes " his lips hovered over hers, waiting for her move.

" Well I guess, Ollie has missed toothless since he has not seen him for a few days, but I've got work in the morning and Ollie has nursery so we have to get up early" she was now waiting for him to make his move.

" We will have to go to bed even earlier then" pulling her forward she melted into him, as their lips collided and their tongues fought for dominance.

" Ewwww, mommy, kissy iccup" the two pulled apart to she Ollie stood on the couch, pulling funny faces at them, mimicking them two kissing.

" Are you making fun of us little man?" Hiccup threw the bag on the ground and chased after the now squealing little boy, running after him till he finally got him, swinging him around and tickling him all over.

" I - ahhahaha - I ahhahaha- I sowry- ahaha" he finally stopped and let Ollie catch his breath.

" You okay sweetie?" Astrid asked as she watched the scene in front of her.

" I got tickled" he finally lifted himself up and straight himself out.

" I need to sit down" he waddled over to the couch and cuddled up next to Billy.

Hiccup walked back over to astrid where he had left the bag he had threw on the floor. She had a smile plastered on her face as she watched her son and hiccup play, he walked over and immediately wrapped his arms around her.

" I'll take him with me now, you just try and not worry about anything today." Placing a kiss on her forehead, and picking Ollie up from the couch with the tiny shoes in his other hands.

" Ill try" she watched as he carried Ollie to the door, but before leaving her, he turned about around.

" Get heather to take you to her house after today, I'll pick you up from there. Say bye bye to your mommy Ollie" the two waved bye to astrid as they headed out, giving astrid a bit of peace and quite.

xx

Arriving at the spa bang on 10:30 heather had made Astrid promise not to even look at her phone, in her words, " today is about relaxing, I see your phone once and I'll cut your hand off"

The two walked in, got checked in and started getting dressed into their swimming costumes and bikinis in the spa's changing room.

" okay I booked everything online with Hiccup, we have massages at 11:00 and then the steam room just after, I booked the hot tub for 1:00 and then we will have luxury manicure and pedicure because I've seen your nails and they are horrendous, oh and ..." half way through heathers rant Astrid stepped out of her changing room with her red bikini and interrupted.

" Heather not to be mean, but I don't care, you just lead the way and I will follow, right now I'd take an hours sleep as a bit of relaxation" she sighed sinking down on the bench outside the cubicle resting her head in her hands.

Heather walked out wearing her costume which looked like it was two pieces due to the massive piece cut out, showing her lower abdomen.

" Astrid?" The blonde raised her head from where it lay and looked at her friend.

" It's going to be okay, I just know it" she sat next to her laying her hand on her friends shoulder, the look in Astrids eyes said it all as a layer of water covered them.

" How do you know, how does anyone know? Hiccup keeps saying it's going to be okay, but he doesn't understand and I keep yelling at him and shouting at him and the poor guy still stays by my side" a large sigh escaped from her mouth again.

" Hiccups a big boy, and he is trying to understand. And he loves you too much to let you do this by yourself, he knows it's not you talking, it's the stress" she brought her hand from Astrids shoulder to her hand squeezing it slightly.

" And the anger, and the hurt, and the pissing lot of it" standing up she let go of her hand to get a bit of piece of mind, wandering around the changing room.

" Astrid, just take a breath and try and forget about it today, have a glass of champagne and relax,"

" heather I can't just forget about it, it's not something you forget, you might heal, you might try and get over it, but at the end of the day, it's always always there" she suddenly realised, it wasn't the court case that bothered Astrid, it was the reason behind it.

Standing up heather walked over to her friend and brought her into a hug, " I know, I'm sorry"

after her breathing slowed down, heather pulled back and looked at her friend in the face, " Okay no more tears, how are we supposed to have fun if we are in tears all day, pull your shit together just for a day and use hiccup as a crying pillow tonight, cause I don't know if you have noticed but tears are not attractive" she gave Astrid a quick smirk, sipping the old and now stained tears from her puffy cheeks.

Laughing at her friends comment she pulled herself together and put her " im fine" face on.

" Good now let's go, we are wasting good relaxation time" putting her arm around her and dragging her out of the changing rooms to the main part of the spa, walking to the massage section where too men stood at each bed.

" Anyway I'm here to stare at the staff, so your tears aren't fucking this up for me"

" heather, you have a boyfriend?" Turning to her.

" So, doesn't mean I can't window shop, I mean I stare at erets ass all the time, nothing wrong with looking" Giving her a cheeky wink and then walking over to the tall dark handsome one.

Astrid told herself to make a mental note of that one, Eret for one would love to hear what heather does when ever he stands up.

xx

" so how good is Hiccup in bed? I'm his partner but I've never been in that sorta relationship with hiccup so what, sex god or just good?" They were sitting in the hot tub, glass of champagne in their hands and just chatting girl shit that girls like talking about, Astrid wasn't sure how this conversation started, probably when she asked how her and Daniel were going on and then all of a sudden the sex talk came up.

" Heather I'm not telling you how good my boyfriend is in bed" taking a large gulp of her drink.

" Why not, it's just us two, Hiccup never has to know, and it would be a good conversation to distract you" after making her point heather leaned back to the side and grabbed the bottle of champagne filling her friends nearly empty glass.

" I still wouldn't feel comfortable talking about it, it's like what you said, he is your work partner"

" so?"

" Fine, Hiccups great in bed" heathers smile had faulted.

" That's it, no details?" Questionable look on her face.

" Babes I'm not giving you the details of my sex life with hiccup, that's private" she took another large gulp.

" Why not? It's what girls do, it's natural" laughing to her friend.

" fine, I'll tell you what, I'll tell the truth to any question you ask me from this point till we leave this building, if you do the same with me" she had her evil astrid look on her face and heather knew what she was getting into, but still jumped in head first. Shoving her water soaked hand in astrids face, she shook in gladly know that this evening wasn't going to be that bad after all.

" Okay you want to go first or should I?" She asked her dark haired friend. Heather immediately answered, " I'll go first and then take it in turns" nodding in agreement astrid waited for the first question on the day.

" Okay first I've always wanted to know, boxers or briefs?" Astrid was taken back, she was expected as red face embarrassing question, but however she did not complain nor did she hesitate when answering.

" Boxers, mainly plain colour ones but his boxers are sometimes a little tight around his ass, which I do not complain about" taking a sip she reminds herself how good her boyfriends butt is actual.

" Well you cheeky devil" giving her a cheeky wink.

" Okay my turn, when's the last time you got laid, cause they way you and Daniel act, it looks like you lost your spark?" She didn't know what to expect when she asked this, but part of astrid always knew heather deserve better.

" It's been a while, but it's not that we don't have the spark, the spark is there it's just he works and I respect that"

Not going into it any further astrid let it go, not wanting to stir anything up.

" But since your hitting the hard questions out, what's the most favourite part of your body hiccup likes to kiss, and it has to be a naughty part, no neck or ears or stomach?" Taking a step back astrid had to think, what was his favourite park of her body, so taking a wild guess she answered.

" I'd have to say between my legs, he's always got his head in there when Ollie is in bed"

" well I'm impressed miss Hofferson, your taking this like a pro," she raised her glass and clicked it with her friend, as they continued their little game.

" Okay, where is the weirdest place you have had sex?" She asked.

" Oh, I was in high school with my high school fling Eddie and we were doing it on top of a bucket in the cleaners cupboard. I have to say that was one of the best blow jobs I've ever given."

" oh heather!" Astrids face went in disgust as she tried not to think of what her friend had just said.

" What? Your turn, what do you do to turn hiccup on instantly? " giving he best evil smile.

" Easy, all I need to do is flash one of my boobs and I have him where I want him. But if I try and do it before we have sex then the usual dragging my finger down his torso to his member usually does it, why you didn't think hiccup come be turned on so quickly."

" Not like that anyway"

" okay, if you had to choose which one you would have sex with, hiccup? Or Eret? " feeling satisfied with her question astrid looked to her friend who's face went in confusion.

" I can't answer that, they are my best friends" she claimed.

" Exactly that's why I'm asking you and I want an honest answer" she made that perfectly clear.

" Err, well err if I have to be honest, and this is just from the stories nothing else but I've never really been interested in hiccup, and I ve always wanted to know what it would like to be like, like to sleep with Eret" he blonde friends eyebrows raised.

" Only because of what I've over heard, and that's it." She drunk the rest of her drink and left the glass on side, not yet giving any eye contact.

" Well who knew, heather wanting to get down and dirty with Eret Eretson. You pictured him naked yet?" She laughed as the bubbles in the hot spa started to calm down as their fifteen minute session was coming to a close.

" Fuck off astrid, you know I don't know why we even play this game," huffing to herself.

" You shook on it!" She laughed again as her dark haired friends face went all red with embarrassment, defo a story to tell the boys.

xx

( meanwhile)

Hiccup turned up at heathers house at 3:30, the girls said they should be back between 4:00 - 4:30, but Ollie had been pulling his hair all day about wanting to see him mom. The boy today had made a decorated box out of the things her found in hiccups cupboards, pasta, paints, water oils, glitter, bits of paper and the two had made it into a homemade money bank for Ollie to collect coins, I hobby he had told hiccup he had wanted to do since his grand parents give him money for his birthday and Christmas.

To be honest hiccup didn't know why the little one was so determined to make such a thing, but didn't argue once as he himself enjoyed the little project the two had made throughout the afternoon.

Taking him out his car seat, he didn't even place him on the ground and his little legs were itching to get him to the front door as soon as possible. Getting to the door carrying his purple dragon in his arm with his box in the other, he banged on the door frantically as hiccup locked his black Audi car.

The door opened to reveal Danny who stood in his day to day clothes, looking down at the little form, his eyes narrowed and suddenly the little boy felt little indeed.

" Can I help you?" He said, but the boy did not answer, he just stared at the tall figure in front of him, unable to talk.

" Daniel?" Hiccup called out as he walked up to the front door, and pick up the little boy who had still not moved. " didn't heather tell you, the girls are coming here and I'm picking up astrid" he still didn't move to welcome the two in, which hiccup felt was a little weird as he had all ways been welcome in heathers house since the day the two had worked together.

" Well the girls aren't here yet"

" I know, this little one was dying to see his mother so I text heather if we could come early she said it was fine" the boy smiled at the man in the door way but his emotion didn't change.

" Right okay" the three stood awkward in the door way, waiting for the other to make a move or say the first word. " so can we come in?" Hiccup asked bouncing the two year old in his arms.

" Sure" he moved out the way and let the man with the little boy walk into his home. Hiccup placed Ollie on the ground as soon as the two entered, the last time Ollie had been in heathers house was some time in January, and he knew exactly where to head, in the kitchen second draw, top shelf, cookie jar.

He picked up the jar and took it into the living room, where hiccup and Daniel went to sit. He made his way to heathers 'scary' boyfriend and with his little puppy eyes he asked.

" Can I pease ave a cookie pease?"

" no" he took the jar off the little boy and placed it on the side, hiccup carfully grabbed Ollie from standing in front of Daniel to his lap whispering into his tiny ears, " we will get cookies when we go home" the boys fumbled with his dragon, eyeing up the cookies next to the emotionless man.

They sat in heathers living room for about an hour, hiccup and the other man, talked about a few things, mainly their work, or their interests. Ollie however saw no need to listen to the two in their conversation, as all his little mind thought about was the cookie jar, _i just want one._

However long he sat staring at the jar, it did him no good, since when daniel saw the boy staring at the jar that stood up and took that beautiful jar away. sitting on hiccups lap the boy mumbled under neath his breath, "mean old man" huffing, crossing his little arms together.

" oi, he may be mean, but he isnt old" hiccup said bouncing him up and down on his lap, trying his best to put a smile on his little face again.

" but -" he went to argue again. But hiccup held his post.

" no, if you call him old, your calling me old. We are about the same age, and i am not old" he giggled placing a small kiss on his little fury head.

The boy giggle back, falling into hiccups chest giving him a loving hug, " okay" he returned the hug, hugging the boy close, not wanting to let go.

However their little hug was brought to a close as the front door opened and two women walked in. Immediately Ollie scurried off hiccups lap and waddled over to where his mother came walking in, he ran straight into her arms giving her a loving hug too.

" Hi mommy" he said as she picked up his small form to hug him closer.

" Hi sweetie, you have a good day" she placed him down and was suprised when he immediately went straight back to hiccup, who was now stood up and not far away. Hiccup picked him up as Ollie came over, resting him on his side.

" Yeah me and iccup, spent day togever, and did man stuff" giving her a cheesy smile. It old made her smirk, she loved that Ollie had a male figure to do boy stuff that she wasn't always the best at.

" Well good, I'm glad" she walked over to her two boys and placed a kiss on both of their cheeks.

Heather too said hello to the boys in her house, but soon walked into the kitchen where Daniel was as she made the three drinks, she came back into the living room holding two coffees and an orange juice, with the jar of cookies Ollie had his eyes on for the past hour in her arms.

" Ollie would you like a cookie?" She handed the three their drinks before she offered the little one a cookie treat, as she said this Daniel walked in holding a drink for him and for heather.

" The mean man said I can't ave one" he pointed to Daniel who narrowed his eyes at Ollie.

" Oliver!" His mothers stern voice came from the side, since he was again sat on hiccups lap. Heather however only laughed, while also shooting a disapproving look over to her boyfriend.

" Well I do t care what the mean man said this was my house before it was his, if you want a cookie, you can have a cookie, what's mine is yours little fella." She handed the open jar to the lad, but before he took one he looked back to his mother for her approval.

" Only one" smiling he took one, but before heather moved away she grabbed another one out, " take two since Daniel made you wait so long" she shot a wink over to astrid who was both angry heather disobeyed her order, but also smirking due to the fact of the massive grin on her sons face and he dug in on the two chocolate cookies.

xx

Arriving home at 5:00 the three had dinner together, she shouldn't really think home, since it wasn't it was hiccups, but her and Ollie seemed so relaxed here, it felt like home when the three ate breakfast, lunch and dinner there, it felt like home when the three watched movies, it felt like home when toothless would play with Ollie, it felt like home when hiccup in dressed her in his bedroom nearly every night. It just felt like home, felt safe.

It's why she never really objected when hiccup asked her to stay the night, because she loved spending the night with him, and Ollie loved his room, waking up to toothless every morning.

It got late and Ollie started drifting off to sleep on hiccups chests the three snuggled up on the couch, the boy had asked if hiccup could possibly take him upstairs to read him a story, and even though astrid thought it was a sweet gesture, she was slightly envious of the boys favour of hiccup.

He tucked the little lad in bed, making sure he was comfy before he left, " iccup?" His tiny voice caught his attention.

" Yeah buddy?"

" Can you tell me a stowy pease?" His tiny head popped out the basic blue covers.

" What kind of story?" He perched himself of the side of his bed.

" A stowy on you and mommy, a funny stowy" he gave him a big grin at the end.

" Okay, but most of them end in me getting hurt -" be began to tell Ollie, about the time it was Astrids 8th birthday and hiccup had managed to fall on her birthday cake, crushing it completely. Didn't end well for him since he had a bruise the next day, and to top it off it was picture day, not the best birthday of hers, but the two adults still look back on it now and laugh. Hiccup certainly got a tired laugh out of Ollie anyway, as he giggle he began to yawn, eyes dropping by the second.

" Okay little fella, no more stories, time for bed" he pulled he cover up more to make sure the little lad was warm.

" okay" he was to tired to argue, so he did as he was told and took Billy in his arms snuggling deep into his covers. " nite"

" Night buddy" he kissed the top of his little soft head and went to get up from where he perched.

" I luv you daddy"

He stopped in his tracks only a few steps away from his bed, and looked back on the boy, who's eyes were now completely closed, he didn't say anything at first, just a small smile appeared on his face, " I love you too" and then he walked out Ollie's room, closing the door behind him.

xx

He walked into his bedroom with only Ollie on his mind, all his mind kept going back too was them three words ' I love you' of course in the past Ollie had said it here and there, but this, this felt genuine, real. It mattered to him, cause he loved that little boy more than anything in this world, and he didn't know why. All he knew was that he would do anything for him, be anything for him, cause that's what mattered.

However his thoughts were soon interrupted by astrid, as she literally jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his perfect waist and her arms around his neck, planting one passionate kiss on his lips. Even though he was suprised by this act, he didn't argue with it once, as he wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her back, walking over to where his bed was and lying her down on it gently, lips not leaving hers yet.

He pulled back, her legs still loosely wrapped around him still, " did you have a great day?" He asked placing chase kisses all around her jaw and neck.

" Uhhh huuuh" she moan in response, entwining her fingers with his auburn locks. " me and heather had a great girly conversation, it - uhh - it really took my mind off things" but right now she couldn't get her mind to focus, as his lips still planted hot kisses everywhere there was exposed skin, and hands worked their way under her shirt, lifting it up and brushing her stomach with them soft fingers of his.

" What kind of girly talk?" He removed his lips from her skin, but not his hands.

" Just your regular girl talk" she hummed feeling his fingers graze her stomach. They moved so slowly, so softly, it was like heaven on her skin.

" So it was about sex then?" He questioned, she fingers stopped moving, making her look at him, giving him her full undivided attention.

" How do you know it's about sex?" She narrowed her eyes, and looked more curiously at him. " Eret told me"

Rolling her eyes as a response, " of course he did" smirking she brought his head back down to hers, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him further into her lips, which he did not object to, till he pulled back.

Groaning in response she watched as he pulled back, smirk on his face he picked her up and moved her more onto the bed, then finally slipped in between her still clothed legs. However to her disappointment he did not greet her with his lips.

" I need to tell you something" he had that look on his face, that 'I need to tell you something important' look.

" What?" She rested on her elbows.

" It's about Ollie," she shifted at the sound of her sons name. But he didn't know how to tell her, did it matter that her son had called him his daddy once and a while, I mean it meant the world to hiccup, but he was Astrid son. He should tell her, he hand too. " I -I called Becky before, she said she was going to stand by you and try to keep Ollie out of this as much as possible"

He wasn't lying, he had called Becky before and she had promised to keep to Astrids terms. He just didn't want to add this on top of everything else Astrid had on her plate, he wasn't offended by Ollies comment towards him, he didn't mind at all, so he would just keep it between the two boys, he would let Astrid know when this whole court case blows over.

" Okay, thank you" she lifted up wrapping his arms around his neck again and pulled him closer.

" Let me show you how much I appreciate it " pulling him down till her head was again resting on his extremely soft duvet cover.

" now?" He said with a massive smirk on his face " I was thinking of watching a movie or something, you know it's not even late"

He was teasing her and she knew it, so she pulled him closer and his smirking grin disappeared when his lips touched hers, slowly pushing further.

" But, if I recall I did promise to relax some of those muscles of yours, and since you have work in the morning I think we should get started" her pulled back and leaned over her, as she fumbled with the belt around his waist, he tried his best to switch his lamp off without collapsing on top of her.

As soon as she pulled the belt from his thin waist the room fell into darkness, and before the night was done her muscles had relaxed under him as his soft tender lips traveled over her now naked body.

xx

Authors note

sorry for the late update, I've been working on a new story called conquered and divided.

Berk has been conquered, been divided. Half have escaped and seek refuge, half rot in cages. Two years has past and the one hope Berk has is their Cheif as he does everything he can to get his people back, to bring his wife back to him and their son. But is he ready for the aftermath of when his people come home, since a lot can happen in two years. Set after HTTYD 2 (SPOILERS)

Check it out if your into that sort of thing, next chapter will be about Astrid finally going to court and going face to face with Peter Walker himself, again I like hear your opinions and ideas so review and let me know.

Purple Forests xx


	18. Guilty or Not Guilty

( the day of the trial )

His hand trailed up and down her naked back. It must have been what, 7:00 in the morning, and hiccup was definitely awake, he would always stroke her back in the morning when he woke first. Her mind flashed images of last night, the champagne, the hot make out sessions, him carrying her up the stairs with her legs wrapped around his waist. The foreplay, hot sexy foreplay and the amazing sex that lasted most of the night.

She hummed feeling his finger drag up and down her spine, if she could lie here forever, she would. This would be heaven, waking up on his chest every day, her own personal pillow, his soft bed sheets, his cotton pillows, and his musky smell. She snuggled deeper into his collar bone breathing in his scent, it felt like home. But it wasnt.

And then his hand stopped resting deep in her lower back, hugging her closer and bringing her chest more into his. She still hadnt opened up her eyes yet, nor did she want to, for as soon as she opens her eyes it means the day has begun. But hiccup being hiccup, wants her to face it head on like the Astrid he used to know, but she wasnt the Astrid she used to be, she was now ... Broken.

" milady" he drew her closer and brought her so that her head rested deep in the crook in his neck. She groaned in response, clutching onto his auburn hair and wrapping her free hand around his broad shoulders.

" Nooooo!" she moaned again, digging her head in deeper, causing hiccup to giggle as he rubbed his hand up and down her back in a reasuring way.

" come on baby, we have to be at the court house at 11:30, we need to get up" she shifted under his arms, then finally sat up, straddling him of course, her bare chest open to his view, but any inscurities she had before, hiccup had washed them away, more than once.

" i dont want too" she looked at him with pleading eyes, and it only made him sit up and hold her in his arms again.

" i know, i know. But im going to be there, holding your hand every step of the way" his hand found hers and laced their fingers together, and squeezed it tight.

" but you wont be up there with me, when i have to take the stand and tell my story, tell them every little detail i remember of the entire night to the whole of the court." he rubbed her back with his free hand over and over. " i cant do that, i cant go through that experience again," she buried her face where he couldnt see it, " i dont want you to hear it." she still had her face buried deep into his flesh, still hot from the bed sheets.

" i would never judge you ast, ever" he held her close, it felt just as intimate as last night, just in one simple act.

She pulled her head to the side, still resting on his shoulder, and her fingers playing with his. " i know, but its not something i wish to tell to my boyfriend, to my lover, my bestfriend. Im ashamed hic. I dont think you will judge me hiccup, i think you will feel more sorry for me, more sorry than you actually are" she lifted her head up and looked at him in his eyes.

" i dont feel sorry for you sweetie, i just worry, alot." taking a deep sigh he put their foreheads together.

" just go in there, tell them everything you remember, i'll be happy either way okay, i'll just be their to support you, not judge and definity not feel sorry for you." He kissed the top of her head and brought both his hands to the side of her face, strocking her cheeks and earning a smile off her.

" you better not, or i'll kick your ass" her smile turned into a smirk, as he let out a little laugh, _theres the Astrid i know and love_.

" i believe you"

xx

They walked down stairs hand in hand, hiccup dressed in one of his work suits and astrid in her work attire as well, the only smart clothing she had. Ollie was still fast asleep in his room, ever since they have been sleeping over, both her and Ollie had gotten used to the house, used to being in hiccups company, so now the two adults leave the little one to it, when ollie wakes up, he usually lets himself known.

She sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, watching him pour her some coffee and bringing it over to her, that goofy smile on his face he knew she loved. And he sat with her, taking her hand in his amd squeezing it tight.

" you got this" he believed in her, to the very end, he will always believe in her. " i know" she sqeezed his hand back.

Next they heard the sound of a pair of feet running, a small pair of feet, running from ollies room to the stair case, as the little feet made their way down the stairs toothless followed close behind the two and a half year old. Both the adults stayed put in the kitching knowing any second now that the little boy will walk into the kitchen wearing the same pjs he wore last night.

And just like they had predicted, he did, feet still bare and toothless trotting behind him, the two walked into the kitchen, ollie giving a big yawn as he walked up to the two.

" that was a big yawn bud, you still tired?" hiccup asked as he walked up to the boy and picked him up in his arms.

" no, i just hungwy" hiccup brought the little boy to his mother who looked at her two boys together.

" you're hungry? Well that wont do, lets see-" he brought ollie to the cuboard. When they turned around hiccup was holding the waffle packet in his hands.

" no he is not having a waffle for breakfast." astrid pointed out as the two walked over to the toaster, hiccup had just placed ollie down on the counter top before addressing astrid.

" oh come on, for today, please" he gave her puppy dog eyes and then she made the mistake to look over to her son, who gave her the same expression. And she caved.

" fine, only one and no chocolate sauce just honey okay" she gave him that look and the boy gave her a cheesy smile and a big nod in response. oh how those two had her wrapped around their fingers.

" only because its today" she whispered to hiccup. Ollie didnt know about today, nor was he ever going to know about his biological farther ever. So for all he knows, his mother and hiccup were heading to work today, together and he was spending the day with Stoick and Valka, which in his little mind was a very exciting day for him indeed.

" okay ollie sweetie, you have to promise me you will be super super good for stoick and valka today. " After he had eaten his waffle astrid had taken him upstairs to get dressed, now she was putting on his shoes, while he sat on his bed holding billy in his arms.

" i will mommy, i pwomise, me and 'alka and soick will 'ave a gweat day" he gave her a little giggle as she tied the laced on his little shoes.

" good boy" she placed a kiss on his head and by taking his hand the two made their way out of his room and too the stairs where hiccup stood at the bottom with ollies bag by his feet. He waited leaning against the banister, watching as the two walked down, he especially liked it when Ollie let go of Astrids hand and run ahead into his arms.

" Oh, your getting big mister, I don't like, go smaller" the boy giggle as his mother made her way down the rest of the stairs.

" No iccup, I'm a big boy now. I get bigger." Hiccup only smirked in response as he placed a kiss on his head.

" Your right, your a big boy now, does that mean you don't want to make cookies with my mom, she just texted me and asked if you wanted to help her. But if you don't want to-" he teased and the little boy argued his point.

" No iccup, I not that big yet, 'alka makes gweat cookies" Giving a smile to him and his mother, as hiccup bent down to grab Ollies bag.

" Okay then, she will be pleased to know, are you going to be okay at my parents?" He asked as the three headed towards the door with toothless trotting beside them.

" Yeah I like spending time with 'alka and soick "

Walking outside towards hiccup black Audi he put Ollie in his car seat while astrid put the bags and toothless in the boot, the first time hiccup tried putting Ollie in the car seat he had a full argument with it, but now he sees himself as a pro, as he buckled Ollie in with ease.

" Well they love spending time with you, I'm sure you will have lots of fun, " he buckled in in and check it was all secure.

" You good?" He questioned.

" Good job iccup" giving him a tiny thumbs up, which did not no unnoticed by astrid as she climbed into the passengers seat with a snigger.

" Thanks bud" and with a quick ruffle of his furry hair, he closed the door and climbed in the drivers seat himself, setting off for the first time of the day.

xx

Arriving at hiccups parents house at 10:00, they arrived with the haddocks house gate wide open and with the welcoming of valka and Stoick stood outside their grand front door, watching them drive in. Hiccup parked up on the front drive, getting out first giving a wave to them and the proceeded to his car boot to get the bags and his furry friend out. Astrid too got out but she got Ollie out first before the mother and son greeted the haddocks with a wave.

They were welcomed in for a drink before hiccup and astrid had to head off, Stoick and hiccup taking Ollie into the living room, with astrid had offered her help to valka in helping with the drinks. Waiting for the kettle to brew, the two women could tell their was an awkward silence around them. But what could be said, astrid didn't really want to bring up the situation unless it was necessary, and Val not wanting to put any pressure on the poor girl. However having enough with the silence it was astrid who spoke first.

" Thank you so much for today, I didn't really want to put him in nursery not really knowing when we will be back. And even though he doesn't know about today, I still want him to be with someone he is comfortable with, so thank you" she took two cups of coffee off valka for her and hiccup while Val took two for herself and Stoick, Ollie already had a juice container from his bag.

" Oh sweetie, we love spending time with him, so no need for any sort of thanks." The five of them sat in the haddock living room, the four adults sipping their drinks having small talk while Ollie flicked through the TV programs on their large TV.

After spending just over half a hour there astrid and hiccup thought best to set off since they wanted to get there early, so there was no added stress, when saying good bye to the older couple and the little boy Val quickly brought astrid to the side without Ollie's notice.

" I just wanted to say good luck" giving her a reassuring rub on her upper arm. " thanks I'm going to need it" he blue eyes kept flicking down to the ground with how nervous she was.

" Oh sweetie, you will be fine, you did nothing wrong" she pulled her in for a quick hug, before hiccup intervened.

" Sorry, but Ast we really need to get going" say thing there goodbyes one last time, the young couple left hiccups child hood home and climbed into his car.

Before he set of he shot a look over to astrid, who sat twiddling her thumbs, looking down at them with that worried nervous look she had failed to hide for the past few days.

He reached over with his hand closer to her and grabbed one of hers, squeezing it lightly, gaining her attention, " hey, it's okay, I'll be there the entire time" he gave it another squeeze as she smiled in response.

" I know. I love you" she whispered.

" I love you too" bringing her hand up to his lips, planting kisses all over it, before finally setting off.

xx

He tapped his foot rapidly on the wooden floor of the cafe that the berk court house provided, it wasn't a massive cafe, but it was bigger than the little coffee houses around berk. However being in the court house and all did not help the two adults as the woman that sat next to the tapping foot man was not handling the whole situation any better.

" ERET! Would you stop, you have been doing that for the past ten minutes, your driving me insane." Heather took a large gulp of her coffee after her outburst, then quickly fixed her bun for the sixth time in that last ten minutes. She always wore her hair up when looking all respectful, and she wore her favourite raven suit, while Eret who nervous nibbled on his cookie wore a navy suit with matching tie, he still had his man bun in of course at the back of his head.

" I can't heather, this whole thing, it, it just makes me nervous. I mean what if Walker came walking past, cause I'd fucking punch his two front fucking teeth in" he said squeezing his fist together, as heather look up from her phone after sending a text.

" A) they won't send a person who has been in prison through the front, they will send him through the back and B) you can't punch anyone, or physically harm anyone, your a doctor, you would lose your medical license" her matter of the fact voice really pissed him off sometimes, even when she looked absolutely jaw dropping with her hair tied back. And what made it worse she went back to texting.

" I hate it when your right, but it's still satisfying imagining it in my head over and over on repeat," he gave an evil smirk " anyway astrids our friend, hiccups girl, your best friend, she is like the little sister I never had. And not to mention she is Ollie's mum" he bit into his cookie again, nervously. And chewing it very loudly, which of course annoyed heather so much she sent her last text and put her phone down.

" Look, Eret it's going to be fine and I know it's hard to believe that someone so sweet can come from something so evil, but astrid is strong and we are here to support her. So stop tapping your foot, and eat that cookie quietly or so help me I'll punch your two front teeth out" and finally after having her little out burst she went back to her phone.

His thoughts then drifted to what she said ' I know it's hard to believe that someone so sweet can come from something so evil,' it's what's really at the back of Erets mind ever since hiccup told him about Ollie all those months ago, he didn't think he would want to meet a child of a rapist. But ever meeting the little lad, he had fell for his little charms, not like hiccup did, but he loved that boy, like his nephew. He was his nephew, metaphorically. So the fact that he was sat in the court house with one of the most amazing women he knew taking a stand against her rapist, he couldn't wrap his head around the thought that he was the biological farther to that gorgeous little boy.

His thoughts were interrupted by heathers phone pinging again, " who are you texting if you don't mind me asking?" He asked grabbing his coffee from the table.

" Daniel, he said he was coming, since he is a lawyer I thought he could give us some insight" he scoffed under his breath, but it didn't go unnoticed, however she didn't push it.

" What time is it?" She asked and watched as he pulled out his watch, " 11:02"

" heather? Eret?" Astrid voice echoed behind them as her and hiccup walked with into the court house cafe. The two immediately stood up to give the couple a quick hug, heather giving astrid a reassuring hug, and Eret giving hiccup a 'bro hug'.

And of course Eret then gave astrid a quick hug with a squeeze, and heather hugging her work partner. " thank god you too turned up, this one kept saying we didn't have to arrive at 11:30 and I was like well I bet everyone will arrive early just in case, and he was like -"

" okay heather we get it, you was right, I was wrong" Eret interrupted as the four adults sat down.

" Yeah we decided to get here early too, it doesn't really start till 12 but they recommend everyone gets here at the latest of 11:30." Astrid sat staring at her thumbs as she spoke.

" Well since we will be sitting here for another 40 minutes at the least, why don't you boys get us another round of drinks, and a bag of them mini blueberry muffins, I'm on a cheat day today." Heather gave her serious look through her eyes as she looked at the boys, getting the hint the two dog up and head to the counter.

Once the boys left heather turned to astrid, reaching over and grabbing her hand, " your going to nail it today, I just know it" she gave her a little squeeze and astrid smiled back at her.

" Thanks sweetie"

" I called Danny, he said he was coming to help, he should be here in the next 20 minutes or so" Astrid smiled again, but didn't really say anything, not until the boys came back with four coffees and two bags of mini blueberry muffins. Smiling she took her coffee off hiccup and opened up the bag of muffins, scoffing one full in her mouth. She didn't care how the others looked at her, or the people around her, her only excuse was ' it's going to be a long and stressful day'. But it didn't stop her getting another one, straight after, so heather joined her.

They sat drinking their coffees only making small take, basically small talk for them was anything and everything that had to do with Ollie Hofferson.

" So how's he doing in nursery?" Heather asked biting into her fourth muffin.

" Good yeah, he still has another two years left, since he can't start school until he is five. But he loves it, he does little projects and he brings them home to show me, it's so adorable some on the things he brings home, like hats and massive pictures, he made a kings hat once and he makes hiccup wear it all the time" she giggled over to hiccup who only wore a smirk on his face, shrugging his shoulders he simply replied.

" But I rock that crown, it was like it was made for me" he laughed into his mug.

" Hey no fare, I want a hat" Eret moaned. " Ast I'm putting in a request, of a sporty hat with 'mega uncle Eret' written on the side" He gave a smug look.

" Mega uncle Eret?" Heather questioned.

" What? its catchy" all three sniggered to their mugs, not knowing how to deal with Erets, personality.

It was about 11:36 when Daniel turned up, the four friends were giggling about the first time heather and hiccup had first met Eret, something about Eret hitting on heather at some bar but instead of saying " the sexiest girl he had ever see" he said " the slagiest girl" and ended getting a black eye and hiccup buying him a drink. Giggling out loud and drinking their second round of coffee the group was interrupted by Daniels presence.

" Hey babe I'm not late am I?" Heather got up straight away to greet her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

" No, no perfect, they will probably get us in the court room around twelve anyway so it gives you time to give us some tips" so she pulled him by the arm and dragged him to the table.

" Woah, tips on what" he sat on a chair she dragged next to hers. " tips on the trail. You do stuff like this all the time."

" honey, I do custody trail, divorce trails, anything to do with a marriage or a child I do. I don't do stuff like this." As Daniel gave excuse to the girls, heather hear a scoff at the other side of the table.

" Is there something you can do?" Eret said under his breath.

" Eret!?" Heather screeched at him, which most people heard as well considering it was a small cafe.

" It's fine, I didn't invite anyone here to give me advice" Astrid spoke trying to ease the tension.

" Well if you want advice on how to get custody of a dog, Daniels your man" Erets sarcastic tone got the best of him.

" Apologies now" she demanded as the dark haired man bun swallowed a mini muffin whole, giving his signature Eret smirk as he leaned back in his chair, " why?"

" Why? Uhh Eret why do you have to be so Eret?" She yelled at him, causing Daniel, astrid and hiccup to listen closer.

" What's that supposed to mean?" His defensive tone coming through.

" You! No matter what Daniel does you always find something wrong with him, why can't you just except him."

" Heather babe just leave it," Daniel stepped in but his girlfriends hand in his face stopped him.

" No come on I wanna hear it" he scowled face burning a whole right in between Erets eyes.

" You really wanna know?" She had never heard his voice turn like it just did, never, and she had known Eret for nearly seven years.

" Yes" so she called his bluff.

" If you really knew me, you would already know" he got up banging his hands on the table as he walked off towards the men's room. The four just sat their in silence for a minute Heather to confused to say anything, Daniel to embarrassed too, astrid and hiccup felt a little awkward. Until hiccup finally spoke up.

" I think, I think I best go speak to him," he got out of his chair and headed towards the way Eret went.

And again silence fell on three, as they didn't know what to say, sipping on their coffees or munching on the remaining muffins.

" I err, I think it's best if I maybe go" Daniel twiddled with his thumbs as he let them words escape his mouth, Heather of course had something immediately to say.

" What why? Cause Eret had a hissy fit?"

" cause I think my presence here is unwanted, and not just by Eret" his eyes flicked over to astrid who still sat in silence but kept a watchful eye on the couple, not disagreeing with Daniels comment.

" Astrid?" She questioned her best friends thoughts. But she kept quite, answering her question for her. " Astrid?"

" It's not that I don't want him here, I do, I know he makes you happy. But, I don't want my friends bickering, and not to sound selfish but I don't want them to be in the middle of a war zone between you guys today, of all days" Heather got her friends message, she was right how could she be so selfish when her friend, her best friend need her today.

She turned back to Daniel looking at him, he only gave her a nod, kissing her cheek and then suddenly leaving with out another word. Knowing it was for the best, Heather turned to her blonde friend with a warm smile.

" Now, can you please tell me what the hell is going on with Eret?"

xx

Hiccup walked into the men's room, and just like he thought Eret was their pacing back and forth, he knew his best mate more than anyone, he like a dramatic exit as much as a dramatic entrance.

Seeing his auburn friend walk in Eret stopped, " well?"

" Well, I think you over did it this time." He walked further to his friend," I mean come Eret, was that really necessary?" He asked, his tone a little pissed.

" You wouldn't understand" he scoffed, going back to his little pace.

" Look I know your in love with her but really, today of all days, couldn't you just hold it in for today, for my girl" eret paused for a moment, looking over to his smaller framed friend, _astrid?_

" did she tell you, she said she wouldn't say anything" his voice pitch got higher.

" She didn't have to, your my best friend, I think I knew how you felt about Heather before you did." The larger man dropped his defensive form.

" You knew?"

" It was obvious, to a blind man, Heck I think Ollie even knows, the only person who doesn't is Heather, cause well she's Heather." The two stood in silence for a moment, Eret going over and over in his mind, how his feelings were so obvious. " right"

" look mate, Daniel isn't my favourite person, but he is not a bad guy, and he didn't deserve that. And especially astrid, she didn't deserve that on top of everything that is going to happen today" his mate was right of course.

" I know, I'm sorry"

" well don't apologise to me, apologies to them," he pointed to the door, obviously gesturing to their friends outside. " Astrid, Heather and yes even Daniel."

He scoffed, but hiccups eyes started to burn holes in Erets head. " what seriously you want me to apologise to that pleb?"

" Yes, he did nothing wrong" finally releasing he couldn't win this one, Eret gave in " well come on then, let's go apologies" his slowly mumbled.

" Don't you need the toilet?" Hiccup smirked.

" Haha funny" hiccups sarcasm was definitely rubbing off on Eret today.

xx

( meanwhile)

" what?" Astrid had no idea how to answer that.

" What's going on with Eret, cause for some reason I don't know, and now I'm paying for it" she crossed her arms and looked at her blonde friend, who was too bewildered to answer.

" I, I err" _spit something out astrid for goodness sake._

" well do you know something I don't?" The blonde kept quiet, not uttering a single word, keeping her head down. But that only answered heathers question.

" Does hiccup?" Again the silence answered her question. " does everyone?" She finally caved.

" Well what do you want me to say Heather, yes I know, yes hiccup knows, and I'm pretty sure Daniel knows too, Eret is an open book, you just to blind to read him" the dark haired girl looked at the blonde, she didn't speak at first, only looked, until she couldn't stand the silence and asked her next question.

" So what it is,if I'm to blind to see it, then tell me,what am I missing?" Astrid had no idea how to answer that, for one the cat was already out the bag for eret,his little outburst caused Heather to finally noticed the problem Eret had with her boyfriend, but for another, it was Erets secret not hers.

" Well-" she didn't know who tofinish that sentence, Heather was her best friend she had a right to know, and maybe, just maybe this might open heathers mind a little.

" Well,Heather I thought it was obvious " the raven haired woman shook her head, " Erets in love with you"

Her eyes widened so wide they might as well have popped out of their sockets, " what?" How she had not seen this, in high school and college she always knew when a lad had a crush on her, maybe she was blind because it was Eret, her friend, her best friend. Or maybe she was blind to it because he was in love with her and that was different to a crush. _Oh what am I saying, In love, this was Eret they were talking about._

" in love? Eret? In love with me?" The blonde only nodded her head.

" Is this a joke, Eret the play boy who sleeps with any girl with a pulse, Eret? Are you joking, if Eret Eretson was in love with me I would know about it" _this had to be some sort of wined up._

But her best friend only nodded, making her believe it more and more. " oh my god!" Her eyes felt as if they were popping out of their socket, heck they looked like they were as well. Astrid watched as her dark haired friend finally realised what had been going on around her for so long and she had been blind to it all.

" Oh my god" her voice became to a whisper as her mind care to think of how she didn't realise it, the way he hated Daniel, the way he looked at her, that kiss. How could she have been so stupid.

" I only found out a few weeks ago, he made me promise not to tell anyone, not even hiccup, but he already knew, cause well it was obvious"

Heather didn't quite look at Astrid yet, her mind was still registering this whole situation.

" I'm sorry" she looked at Astrid as she apologised, still not knowing what to say yet.

" Right," was all she said.

What made it worse was as her head was getting around to the new information, the boys turned up, hiccup and Eret stilling down like nothing happened, heather couldn't bring herself to speak and Astrid tried her best to speak to heather with her eyes to not say anything at all.

" I'm sorry Okay, where is your dumbass boyfriend so I can apologise to him too" Eret blurted out to heather, which earned him a kick of hiccup to be a bit more sensitive.

" Right sorry again" but when apologising to her, he didn't get any kind of answer or recognisable look or anything.

" Heather?" She finally looked at him, her eyes glued at one spot. " yeah?"

" I said I'm sorry, and I'd like to apologise to Daniel as well, if he's around" he started looking over to the coffee counter and over near the men's room, trying to figure out where heathers other half had gotten too. It was only when she had registered that Eret was no longer looking at her that she replied.

" Daniels not here" she still could bring herself to smile.

" Oh! Because of me?" He asked, a hint of guilt in his voice.

" No, he er he left because he felt not welcome" her eyes started to drift a little to the side, which was about the time the boys had notice something was up with their raven haired friend. As her eyes met Astrids she could tell by the way the blonde was staring at her that she begged her not to say anything.

" Heather?" Erets voice brought her back into the room.

" Yeah?"

" you okay?" His eyes narrowed as he asked her the question, Hiccup too was trying to wrap his head around on what had happened while him and eret were in the men's toilets, he looked towards his Astrid but her eyes were glued on heather.

But heather had yet not answered the question, was she okay? No she fucking wasn't, he girl best friend just told her that one of her guy best friends was in love with her, and he right now was trying to make small talk. She was a long way from being fucking okay.

She was about to open her mouth, say her peace a be fine with it, but like everything else her moment was interrupted.

" Astrid?" A female voice came from the side and a woman and a gentleman walked over to them.

" Becky?" Astrid immediately got up to hug her lawyer who was obviously a joe close friend.

" I'm glad your here, this is my brother tommy, he is a barrister, and kore importantly your barrister. He knows everything but I am aloud to sit next to him during the court to discuss things, however he will be the one asking the questions to who ever is on the stand. " Astrid shook Tommy's hand firmly, giving him the best smile she could.

" Now have you gone through all my notes in today?" Becky asked and was answered with a firm nod.

" Good, and any new from your parents?" Becky asked, knowing it might hit a nerve, but the question had to be asked. Astrids parents weren't eyewitnesses but they did witness Astrid in hospital, her wounds and was there when they found out astrid was pregnant.

" no, lady I heard was from my dad, wishing me a happy birthday and that's it, haven't heard from my mother since Christmas. However I did call my grandmother she said she would be happy to come down, but the nurse won't let her, she's not healthy to travel this far." Becky only nodded and thought best not to push any further.

So she decided to turn her attention on the rest of the group, first the one she knew by face and name, " hello hiccup, lovely to see you again" the two shook hands and then she went on to shake the hands of the other two, heather who had finally put a smile on her face and was ready to support her best friend except the hand shake.

Once they were introduced, Becky turned back to astrid who had not yet sat back down. She looked down at her watch 11:57, " are you ready?" She asked her client.

" No" but Astrid only got a smile in response.

" You'll do fine Astrid, let's go they want us seated for ten past." The four of them followed the lawyer and barrister through the halls of the grand court house. While walking Eret nudged heather a bit, " Hey you okay?"

She simply answered, " yes, I'm here to support my friend, I just can't believe he gets another chance to try and get free"

" tell me about it the bastard deserves to rot in hell" she gave a smirk, deep down Eret was not a bad guy.

They were in court room two, and as they walked past court room one Astrids nerves jumped up a level as so did her breathing. But they soon settled down when she felt a familiar hand slip into hers and squeeze it tightly.

" You'll do great I just know it" he whispered so ibly her ears could hear. But she didn't need to say thanks, she just shot him a genuine smile as they entered court room two.

The room was large and grand the judge and the court audience was already present, Walker and his barrister and lawyer were not yet to be seen, they had to come after everyone was seated. When walking up tommy and firmly directed that the three could not come down to where him Becky and Astrid were, they had to sit at the back in the public gallery, court rules.

Hiccup looked over to astrid and with one nod he gave her a last hug before they separated. She knew this would happen, but now she was out with out hiccups hand she felt as if she was sinking, alone and scared having no rock to found her to reality. As the three made their way up to the front Astrid heart was beating so loud she was surprised if the judge himself could not hear it.

" All rise" she broke out of her dream and tried to focus, but then the back doors opened and in walked four armed policemen a barrister and walkers lawyer, bitch, and finally Walker himself. She didn't know it till they were streaming down her face but tears began to fall. He was there in the same room as her, her attaker, her rapist.

The judge spoke loud and clear. " for the jury's sake mister Walker please take the stand" as peter made his way to the stand, his cuffs finally off, everyone Elden took as seat, included Astrid who watched from the other side.

Walker stood tall on the stand, " for the sake of the jury mister Peter James Walker you were accused three years ago of rape Andy murder to over fifty women and the talent of mid Astrid Hofferson, you are here through new evidence. How do you plead?" He asked, his voice boomed throughout the court room, Astrid could feel her spine tense up at the sound as they all watched Walker take his time to answer.

Slowly he went to open his mouth, moving closer to the microphone provided.

" Not guilty"

Them two words rang throughout her head, she wanted to be sick, she felt so sick. For now the real nightmare had begun.


	19. Standing on your own two feet

She could feel it, the raise in her breathing, the sweating being to start, the palpitations had begun. _What a bastard, not guilty, not guilty. Who the fuck does he things he is._ This court case would probably be dragged out over months now, which to be honest was expected, Becky said he would plead not guilty and then the case would drag out over a few months, _great_ , just what she needed.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder, her eyes immediately settling on to her friends. Hiccup especially, as he gave her a warm and welcoming smile.

That immediately boosted her spirit. Looking back now the judge had asked Walker to take his seat, the case had officially started but Astrid didn't really pay attention to what the judge was saying, she was too busy trying to control her breathing, something about today, how it was going to go down, she especially heard the part where she had to take the stand and tell her story, that bit she was not looking forward too at all.

Looking over towards the stand he mind went all dizzy, the thought of standing up there on her own, she felt really sick, like a cold sweat was coming on and when she got up there she was just going to throw up in front of everyone.

The next thing she can remember is feeling then a soft hand on hers. Becky.

" It's Okay Astrid, I'm going to talk you through everything okay?" Giving an unsure smile, she put on her brave face and was ready to take this on, head on.

xx

Hiccup sat nervously watching from the public gallery, heather and eret sat beside him, he tried his best not to see or feel the awkward tension from the side of him, now his attention was on Astrid as he watched from afar.

He could see, even from this distance that she was putting on a brave face, but even he wasn't sure when it was going to fade.

As the judge continued explain the rules of the court and shit hiccup really couldn't care less about, he heard him mention something about Astrid.

" Miss Hofferson the accused and the defence council has asked for you to take the stand to recite your story, since the defence council believes that your story was not believable enough considering you were in a witness protection room. They think you would have had more time to make up a story when not facing the entire courtroom. Do you understand miss Hofferson?"

He waited nervously from the sidelines for her to answer, for he knew any second now she would have to stand and answer. And just like he predicted she did, she got up with ease, but he knew inside she was shaking. As she took a step forward she firm said with a loud and confident voice,

" yes, your honour" and even though prided soared though hiccups body, he could see in just how she held her body, how scared she was.

Just as she was about to sit down, Walkers barrister got up from her seat and spoke firmly to the judge, there was something about the way this barrister spoke that hiccup didn't like, all smug and condescending.

" Your honour, if you please, I would like to call miss Astrid Hofferson to the stand" she stood firmly in her place as the judge considered her request. In the mean time astrid squirmed in her seat next to Becky and Tom.

" Can she do that? So early in the court case? I - I mean, I thought you said she would ask later on, Becky I'm not ready i said I was but I'm not," she sat squirming in her seat, as Becky and Tom looked through their papers for answers.

" Apparently they can do a lot of things they want, it was their terms and conditions on the founding of new evidence" Tom muttered as he still flicked through the pages in front of him trying to find a loop hole.

" Yeah? Well I want to know what this new fucking evidence even is, what new evidence? There is nothing else he can show, his DNA was found all over me, his finger prints, hair samples, even his -" she paused for a moment, disgust written all over her face " even his sperm DNA was found on me" she whispered with a sharp tone.

" So what else can he have?"

" I don't know? That's what we are here to find out" Tom calmly replied.

Meanwhile as the judge took his time to make his decision up in the public gallery Heather was making her opinion loud and clear to all near her.

" They can't fucking do that, how can they do that? They have only just this second walked in -" her whisper wasn't even a whisper as a few people from jury and orderly looked over to the three, hiccup slightly cursing himself for inviting loud mouth over there.

" Want me to punch them in the teeth?" Eret voice spoke, shooting her a friendly smile. And even though she mad as hell, she couldn't help but giggle.

" No, though the thought does make me feel better"

" would you two shut up, please" hiccup sat on the edge of his seat as he watched what was happening below.

The judge shuffled a few things around before addressing the still stood up barrister, " the stand is yours barrister" with a nod the barrister moved from her position, making a straight b-line for Astrid herself. As Astrid sat there, heart racing, she looked over to where Walker and his lawyer sat, she caught the smirk he displayed on his smug face, that just made her, in Erets words ' want to punch him the in fucking teeth'.

Her attention was brought back to the court room as the barrister called her name, " miss Hofferson if you please, may you take the stand?" Even though it was a question, it wasn't one she could answer no with. So with a small nod she got up from her seat and made her way to the stand, it was right next to the large podium where the judge sat. Just as she stood there, before anyone asked her anything, her eyes shot up to the public gallery and there sat with her two other friends, hiccup gave her a warm comforting smile, that calmed her heart beat right down.

With one big sigh she placed her hand on the bible and recited the words that she will tell the truth and nothing but the truth. The barrister paced infront of her, and she waited patiently for her first question. She almost didn't hear her at first, her heart was still beating loudly, she was scared that the judge could hear it, but the loud and firm voice coming from walkers barrister in front of her, snapped her out of it.

" Miss Hofferson?" Her firm voice echoed though the courtroom, silencing any murmurs from the jury or public gallery.

" Yes?" She would show no emotion. She would not give them the satisfaction.

" Where were you on the night of the 24th December 2013?" The question caused some murmurs here and there in the jury.

" What?" Astrid stuttered.

" Did I mumble miss Hofferson, where were you on the night of the 24th December 2013? This is a new court case miss Hofferson, all questions will be asked whether they are repeated or not, understand?" She had that demanding voice, that was really starting to piss Astrid off.

So Astrid only nodded, but said nothing else, which seemed to piss the stern lady in front of her. " do I need to rephrase myself?"

Finally understanding that there was no way to delay this anymore she complied, " there was a Christmas Eve party at the office I worked at, I was a mail lady but I still got the invite," she was about to continue but something Becky had said to her come to mind ' don't give them too much information, only what they asked for, you don't want to contradict yourself'

" was there any dinking at this party? Was you drinking at this said party?" The raise of her eyebrow caught Astrids attention, of course she knew about the drinking, her medical records were was a big part of the evidence.

" My medical records were a large part of the investigation, have you not read them?" She questioned the barrister which she knew would be a bad idea, but right now she was just happy to wipe the smirk off this lady's face right here right now.

" I have" her spit was so obvious. " then you tell me" as her flickered towards Becky she could see that she made the mistake of testing the barrister infront of her.

The barrister, surely mistaking astrid as a shy innocent girl she could bend to her will, walked over to the desk, took the papers off walkers lawyer and came up in front of the stand.

" It's states here you were intoxicate on that night" she said loud and clear so all can hear.

" So to answer your question, yes I did have a few glasses of champagne that night" again with her head held high, she didn't give anymore than she had too.

The papers were swiftly brought to the barristers side, " what happened after the party miss Hofferson, and please try not to leave any details out." She paced around a bit, but didn't venture any further away.

Before astrid started, she looked over to Becky and Tom, who only nodded their heads, giving her the heads up to say what they had previously discussed in the weeks following up to the trail.

" Well," she began " like I said I had a few champagnes, as the office party came to a close, one of my work colleagues Sam, who was interviewed as a witness the first time we were in court, she said that they were having an after party. But I was never the one for parties and it was late and Christmas Eve, I didn't want to be up to all hour of Christmas morning. So I decided to go home." She was about to continue when the barrier in front interrupted.

" So you thought it was late at night, dark that you would walk home alone?" She questioned, but astrid had an answer for that.

" Well no, at first I called my parents, who lived about 20 minutes away in a car, to pick up but they refused to pick me up due to it being Christmas Eve and the traffic would be horrendous. So I tried a cab company that it knew was reliable, but the only problem was that they couldn't get into town where I was due to the traffic, however they did say they could pick me up at a local newspaper shop, only 30 minutes to walk away, it was only a few blocks, I knew I could make it. So I walked, tipsy and all." She thought about continuing but then reminded herself not to hurry this along, the more she didn't have to say the better.

But luck was not on her side today, and barrister pressed harder. " can I ask what that cabs company was called?" The question confused astrid, since it was not asked in the previous investigation.

" Err, I think grimbeards cabs, the owner had had the company for years, and they had taken me from work and back, so they were quite reliable"

she had answered in the best way she could but by the smug look on walkers and his barriers face she had the pit feeling she had said something wrong. " did you know mr walker worked for that company?"

She was take back by this, and immediately her eyes fell on to Becky and Tom, who were shuffling through papers, how had no one told her of this. She looked around the court room and released she hadn't answered the question.

" Err n-no, I d-didn't know that?" Her smug face said it all, and immediately Astrid's high held head felt very small in her dark shadow. The barrister picked up a folder from walkers lawyer and opened it.

" Well you should, it says here in this log book that on the 20th of December 2013 at 19:56 that you called grimbeards cabs and mr walker was the cab driver to pick you up" she showed the book to the judge and then to astrid.

She didn't recall seeing walker before the night of Christmas Eve 2013, but she was young and innocent she doesn't remember half the people she had casually met.

" I don't remember, but, how come this didn't come up in my first trail?" She questioned, surely there was an answer for this.

" That's why we are here miss Hofferson, newly found evidence" she said shaking the book in her hand and giving it back to walkers lawyer.

" any way, please continue miss Hofferson" she pressed on, and Astrid suddenly felt the lump in her throat grow bigger.

" I err, I started to walk, but like I said before I was tipsy, so after walking for about half an hour in heels, you can understand how pissed off I was when I got to the newspaper shop, the cab wasn't there. I called the cab company and they claimed that the car was there, so I started to walk around the small cluster of shops, it was only when I walked past this little tiny ally way, between two stores that I - I - I was g-grabbed, and- " she paused looking down into her palm of her hands going so quite.

" And what miss Hofferson, do I have to remind you that you have to go through your whole story, that was one of our terms remember?' Astrid absolutely hated how she always undermined her, as she rose her head she could feel her eye sockets fill up, with burning hot tears, and that lump in her throat almost made it impossible to speak.

" I-err I was grabbed, by - by s-some strong, h-heavy hands and-" she paused for a second, her vision was blurry though her now streamy eyes as she looked up towards hiccup, from what she could tell he was on the edge of his seat.

" And then - I was sorta-a flung, onto the ground, I hit my head hard, i-i r-remember hitting the ground hard. I remember-" more tears seemed to stream down her face " remember something heavy climbing on top of me, I remember them eyes" she looked up only for a second just to see if walker was staying tuned, he was.

" I tried pushing, shoving, I started screaming but no one was around" she took her time to breath, she dared not look at the public gallery, for she felt so ashamed.

" I tried using my hands and legs to push and kick, but his leg clamped mine down and with his hand he held mine down. I couldn't move. My head was spinning, my legs started to hurt because of the pressure, and then t-that's when I heard him un buckling his pants" that sound repeated in her mind constantly.

" I felt him un do mine, that's when I started punching, I hit him in the eye, he had a black eye when the police found him a week later, that was me. But as soon as I punched him, he gripped my hair with his hand and started bashing my head on the ground, he did it three times before I blacked out. Next thing I remember was the feeling of something - something inside of me, t-that I-I didn't want to be there. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't let me, I tried to scream, but no words were coming out, I was completely unconscious, but I could feel everything. Every - thing." She paused for a minute letting everyone's mind think about what she meant. Every thrust, every rub, every bruise he had given her she had felt.

" Next thing I felt was pain. For when he was satisfied he put a knife in my leg and left me to bleed out. I was in so much pain but I could move, or scream. It was hours till someone found me, broken, exposed, naked and dying" it was then she looked the barrister in the eyes, and for once she saw remorse. For the barrister couldn't argue the fact that astrid was indeed fact raped, but she wanted her to know what it felt like, woman to woman, what it felt like to be so exposed and shattered into a million pieces.

Before the Barrister could speak up the judge banged his hammer down. " I think it due time we take a lunch break we will resume in 2 hours" he banged the hammer down again, and immediately as he rose so did everyone else.

For that moment, that second, astrid didn't care about anything else, she had to get out, out of the stand, out of this room, she was going to be sick, she could feel it, the memories all coming back into her head, repeating themselves, she was going to throw up.

The moment she had the chance she ran for the door, not stopping for those who called her name, not for Tom, not for Becky and no, not for hiccup.

xx

He saw her run. " Astrid?" He didn't know why he yelled her name, it was like instinct, the moment she was out of them doors he was out of his chair rushing lash Eret and Heather to find the closest door, his heart beating so fast, he could feel it hurt. But right now, that didn't matter. As Becky and Tom were right behind astrid, hiccup was right behind them, and of course Heather and Eret scurried along trying to keep up with the drama unfolding in front of them.

xx

"Astrid?" Becky called out as she ran after the blonde, who sprinted into the ladies room hand over her mouth. _This was not good._ The moment she got to the main entrance near where astrid had ran into the ladies toilet, both brother and sister were greeted by an out of breath hiccup fold by and out of breath Heather and Eret.

" Where is she?" Hiccup asked missing the fact she was in the room next to him.

" In there" she pointed at the door without thinking, since as soon as he knew, hiccup was through the door, " err wait" she tried but it was too late, he was inside and before she thought of going in there Heather came over.

" Do you really think that fact it's the ladies room is going to stop him?" She didn't need to answer, she had already knew. " we'll just watch the door." She suggested, pulling Eret into the mix as well, he was a tall, intimating man, time to put that to work.

xx

He walked through the door, not paying attention to those outside, or to the fact this was not the males toilets, he walked in the few cubicles in front of him, the one door closed suggest to him that where his girl was. As he took slow steady steps towards the door, he could hear the silent sobs that were from no other than astrid Hofferson. They were silent cause astrid never liked anyone knowing she could cry, if she could help it.

He came up to the door, hands and forehead pressed against it, " Astrid?" He only got a sob as an answer. " Astrid? Baby? Open the door" he could feel it was locked when he pressed against it.

No answer.

" Please" his voice was only a whisper, if you could even call it that. " it's only me, please" he waited, for her to answer, or move to anything, just anything that would suggest she was even listening to him. For what seemed like forever, in only a few seconds, he heard a shuffle, and next the sound of a bathroom stall door unlocking.

He wasted no time to open the door slowly enough to check she wasn't behind it, to only find her crouched on the floor beside the toilet, utterly lost, she was a mess, puffy eyes, pale face, from the way she sat crouched over the toilet he could tell she had thrown up, never, never had he seen astrid look so low. But that still didn't stop him from crouching down beside her and enveloping her arms around her frail body. She just fell into place, as he pulled her into his lap and she buried her face, deep into the crook of his neck, where it was safe and warm. He sobs only now started to get louder as she started letting out what was bottled up.

" shh shh its okay, its okay" he slowly rubbed her back, drawing her in as she quietly sobbed into his shirt. " i-i c-cant g-g-o b-back, pleassse h-hic-cup, d-dont m-mak-e me g-g-o b-back" her words slurred out as she tried to speak.

" i swear" he brought her in closer, " i swear baby if i could, i would never let you go back in there," he hugged her close, her trembling was slowly quieting down. If he could see himself now, a man sitting in the womans toilets with his crying girlfriend in a court house, he wouldnt know how he ended up there. But right now he didnt care how he ended up here, he was just glad he did.

xx

Heather and Eret stood guard of the door, making sure no one entered while their friends had their moment, it was quiet and awkard moment for the two, with heather trying to avoid conversation with eret at all cost and eret not uderstanding a thing that was happening around him.

" do you think the cafe will be open for lunch yet?" eret said looking over towards where the cafe was, while heather shot him a disgusting look. " can all you think about now is food?" he looked down to her to see she was serious and released he had to say something quick to dig himself out of it, which only made his situation worse.

" well, err, its lunch now and we only have an allicated time slot and you know, im thinking of astrid" his stomach rumbled " and my health" he said through his pleading eyes, which only made she scoff.

" Unbelievably, you are unbelievable, you know you never think of others, just yourself. You have no compassion or feelings towards anyone other than yourself" she spat as the two still stood in front of the women's toilets. Becky and Tom had gone off to discuss things further with the judge, leaving her stood here with this pillock.

" Oh come on, that's not true" he argue, but pissed she felt that low of him.

" Oh no that's not true," her sarcasm getting the best of her, " but I wouldn't know that you see Eret cause you have this thing where you tend not to tell me how you feel" she said in a huff, crossing her arms not being able to look at him.

But while she burned holes in the floor with her eyes, Erets mind went over what she had just said, what did she mean by that? Why did she say it like that?

" what do mean?" His voice quiet, not knowing how to tread on this situation.

She huffed again, before realising she could finally get some answers out of him," you tend not to tell me in particular how you feel, but yet you can tell every other man and his dog about your feelings towards me, but just not me personally." She was now full on facing him, they were in the court house after all, she might as well get the truth and nothing but the truth off him.

" Astrid!" It wasn't much of a question but a statement, of course, they were best friends after all. As he huffed he could find anyone to be pissed at but himself, he did this, now he must face it.

" Is it true, are you in love with me?" She asked, he voice less demanding this time.

" Yes" with out hesitation he answer, taking her back a bit.

" Well, well you can't" She shouted back, not realising how loud her voice was.

" Oh? Why not?" He questioned her actions, moving closer cause of her to shuffle back.

" B-because, Because I'm with Daniel, so your three years too late mister" he moved closer again, she shuffled back.

" But does he make you happy? I don't think he makes you happy heather? You wanna know what makes you happy?" He leaned closer to her, edging himself forward towards her lips. SLAP!

Her hand came straight across his face, making his left cheek burn like hell, as he looked in horror to what she had just done.

" You wanna know what makes me happy, seeing my friend happy, and right now she is going through hell, so we are going to shut up and stand guard of that door and hope to god we don't kill each other before that day is done, for Astrids sake." She pushed past him and for the rest of the day, they kept to small talk, or no talking at all, anything to get them through the rest of the day.

xx

The rest of the day was kinda a blur, Astrid finally was able to get off the stand, all questions for her today were done, the rest of the day was walkers lawyers questioning Walker on his where abouts and who he worked for around the time of 24th December 2013. She had to sit there and listen to him lie through his fucking crooked teeth, when all she really wanted to do was to punch them teeth out.

It was a long day, and the moment the judge called it a day astrid could feel that weight lifting off her shoulders, all she wanted to do was have her head hit a pillow, any pillow as long as it was attached to a bed.

The drive to stoicks and vals was a quiet one, Eret and heather had left in separate cars, something was going on, but Astrid couldn't care less right now, she was sure she would get the gossip of heather later. So right now it was just her and hiccup, Astrid too tired to actually speak, Hiccup felt awkward asking, they had spent nearly the whole of the lunch break on the floor of the woman's toilets, with her sobbing into his favourite work suit, not that that mattered. But he thought best not to bring up the situation at all while driving home,

He pulled up on their drive after driving down the driveway of the majors family home, he turned the engine off, slowly looking over towards her, his eyes capturing that last tear falling from her furthest eye. She still hadn't taken her eyes off the house infront of her, she just sat twiddling her thumbs, her mind playing tricks on her.

He felt it was needed, like it was an instinct to just lean over and take one of her hands in his, giving it a warm squeeze, so when she looked over to him, he could give her a warm a smile.

" you were amazing," before her mind clouded with doubt again he got a small smile off her, that's all he needed. " it's okay astrid, to be hurt, to be sad, to be angry, you can be who ever you want with me, I won't judge you Ast, never" she looked to him through those watery eyes, finding it hard to say the words she was looking for. But as his thumb brushed over her knuckles, she suddenly felt safe in where she was.

" I'm not hurt, or sad, or even angry." She paused for a second, as hiccup hung on to every word she said. " I'm terrified, I'm so scared hiccup, that man scares the hell out of me, I can't even think of him with out feeling pain, and that frightens me. I'm a mother, I need to be brave, that's my one job. But how can I be brave, when I'm terrified, how can I look after that boy when I'm so scared all the time" she stopped talking for a moment to catch her breath and fresh new hot tears came streaming down her face.

" Well that's why you have me, I'll look after you both. You don't always have to be brave astrid-" he was interrupted by her stubbornness.

" yes I do!"

" No, no you don't! You have me. You have me to put all your problems on, all your worries and doubts. You have me to look after you, to be a shoulder to cry on and a distraction when you need it. You have me come rain or shine to look after that gorgeous little boy of yours, when ever you need me too. I'd drop anything in a heart beat for you two, cause you guys are my everything and there is no two people I love most. You don't have to be brave astrid, cause I'm here, cause I'm your family." He leaned forward placing one long kiss on her forehead, before resting his on hers.

" Thank you" she whispered with a sniffle as he tears began to stop.

" For what?"

" For being the guy I don't deserve" he pulled back to see her shiny blue eyes.

" You deserve the world Astrid and I'd gladly give my life to give you that" he smirked as she rolled her eyes at him.

" Oh hiccup always the melodramatic" she laughed.

" For you milady, anything"


	20. New beginnings and Everlasting happiness

April 2018 (Easter weekend)

He sat there patiently watching as hiccup danced around the kitchen, toothless jumping at his feet. He could smell the burning of the toaster as his very first hot cross bun was coming to its finish. Never had he ever tried a hot cross bun, hiccup said it is what the English eat around Easter time, along with the chocolate eggs of course. But the sweet smell of the toasted bun filled his little lungs, and his patience was growing thin.

" Iccup? When bweakfast wready?"

" in a minute buddy, you're going to love this little fella, I remember when me and your mother tried a hot cross bun for the first time, we were a little older than you, I think I was 7" the toaster went ping, while Ollie watched in awe as hiccup prepared his breakfast.

It had become a more common thing hiccup being around, something over that last few weeks had changed, Ollie didn't know but deep down he knew something was different, if he and his mommy wasn't staying with hiccup and toothy at his nice big house, then hiccup and toothy would end up staying at their home, their little cosy flat was quite nice when the three would sit on the sofa watching a movie with toothy snuggling around him.

But what was one of the most favourite moment was when hiccup would get up early, before he and hic mother and prepare breakfast, then sneak into his room to wake him first, Ollie loved these moment when him and hiccup could have their little ' man chats'.

There placed right in front of him, one hot cross bun, cut in half and covered with a thin layer of butter, " oh my goodness" his little eyes wide as he took the first bite. Hiccup stood Watching to see the boys reaction.

" Well?"

" I ike it, but I ike it more wiv chocolate sauce" he said with a grinning smile, taking as big as bite he could.

" Yes, I like everything with a bit of chocolate sauce too" giving him a quick wink.

xx

Astrid sat up right on the bed, hiccups bed. Her hand rubbed over the soft cotton covers, there was still warmth radiating from the covers. She didn't feel safe on her own, she didn't know why, it was silly really. He was behind bars and she was miles away from his grasp.

She couldn't thank Hiccup enough, he asked no questions, did everything she asked, he was everything she needed. He was so amazing with Ollie, helped her in any way possible. Like she said, she couldn't thank him enough.

Her phone sat infront of her, over the past few days that thing was attached to her side, Becky should have called by now, surly the next court date had been set, but if it had, no one had told her.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't heard the footsteps entering the room.

" You can stare at that phone for hours, doesn't mean it's going to ring." She turned her head to the side, Hiccup stood in his usual position leaning against the wall looking at her and the phone.

" They should have called by now, surely the court have picked a second date. I can't keep waiting like this, it's been weeks now, why is it taking so long?" She came to the edge of the bed, which only beckoned to join her infront of her.

Kneeling on the ground infront of her, he leaned up bringing his hands to her face and neck.

" Because maybe the judge saw that, that bastard is a lying filthy pig, who deserves to rot in hell." She leaned into his touch as he spoke.

" Hic, He has newly found evidence by law they have to let them show it," her sigh seemed so lost.

" Well maybe they believe that his new evidence means nothing, maybe-" she interrupted before he could get her hopes up anymore.

" He's on death row hiccup, by law they have to take this seriously and look over the new evidence, so why is it taking so long"

she let him wrap his arm further around her body, pulling her close that there was no space in between them. " i dont know baby, you know if i could id do anything in my power so that you wouldnt have to go through this pain again" he brushed the piece of hair dangling down in front of her.

" what if he gets out?" Her voice broke from under his finger tips.

" He won't," his voice was so stern, so serious.

" You don't know that"

" I let him" he truly meant it.

" You don't have the authority, of the judge let's him out their is nothing you or I can do," she sounded so lost when she spoke, like she had already given up on the matter, this court case had finally took its toll on her.

" Astrid, if - if for what ever reason, and the gods forbid they let him out, I'll do anything in my power to protect you, I won't let him near you, not again. I wasn't able to protect you before, my best friend that I wasn't able to protect, but I'm here now, and you are one of the most important people in my life, behind Ollie of course, his cuteness over rules everything" his little snarky comment gained a laugh out of her.

" I'll protect you Astrid, let me protect protect you" he pulled her forehead till it touched his, his finger tips brushing the side of her neck.

" No-"

He pulled back with a huge sigh, " for once astrid, can't you let me protect you. Take off that armour you surround yourself in ever since you were a kid, and let me protect you" He brought her hands together with his.

" No!-"

" why?"

" Because I need you to make me a promise first" he locked eyes with her.

" What?"

" Promise me you will protect Ollie first, I don't care about me, I care about him" he looked deep into her eyes, she asked him like he would have never put Ollie first.

" Just promise me this hiccup, promise me that -"

" - I promise" he cut her off, looking at her dead on, he meant this and he wanted to show her he did.

" Really" relief flooded her voice as all the tension from her body slowly relaxed. His eyes softened as he saw hers fill up.

" Of course I'll put him first, he's your little boy, I know you'd want that" he pulled her emotional form into his embrace, feeling her arms wrap themselves around his neck and her head resting on his hard shoulder.

He could see this whole thing was eating Astrid up, and as much as he loved Astrid, he also loved ollie. And he hated to admit it but if it came down to choosing between Ollie and Astrid, he would choose Ollie 110%. Not because he loved Astrid any less, but he knew as much as she did, that Ollie was the only thing astrid lives for, and deep down that boy was a big part in what makes hiccup get up in the morning.

He knew if anything would happen to Ollie, half of astrid would go with him. Ollie was more than her son, he was her everything. And hiccup knew that. He didn't feel ashamed for choosing Ollie, he knew astrid would beg him to choose ollie every single time.

Because if anything did happen to that amazing little boy, Astrid wouldn't be the only person who would loose half of themselves.

" I'm sorry" her voice broke his thoughts, as he pulled back once more.

" What?"

" Don't make me say it again" she scoffed quietly.

" No, I mean what are you sorry for?"

Her hands twiddling in front suggested insecurity, he was getting use to the little signs. " I haven't been the best girlfriend these past few weeks, I can't make up my mind, I'm dragging you along right, left and centre, and you just go along with it. I've asked for you to spend every night with us, cause I can't stand the feeling of waking up alone, and you just go along with it, no questions. And, on top of that I've put a pause on our sex life, which I know you miss cause I miss it too but, right now I just - just can't brinf myself to do it, if all of a sudden I see Walker instead of you, I'll freak."

She hung her head low like a naughty child, feeling guilty over something as little as putting a hold on their sex life. He nudge a few inches forward, bringing one hand to her face, he pulled up her gaze to his as he cupped her chin in his fingers.

" Hey, first you could never be a bad girlfriend," he placed a small smile on her face, maybe small but it wasn't all he needed, " second, I don't mind you changing your mind and dragging me around, your going through such a tough time, I go along cause right now all you need is a shoulder when ever you wish to use it. Third, if you really think spend every night with you two is so bad, you must be losing your mind, I haven't questioned it, cause I don't want too, I love spending time with my two Hoffersons." He placed a kiss on her nose, like he usually does with Ollie, hiccup Haddock was good at may things, but he was the best and placing a genuine smile on her face.

"And finally, I told you this from the start, I'm not in this relationship for sex, never was, so you can put it on hold for 1 month, 6 months, 1 year, 2 years, I'll wait, I'll wait forever cause I wanted you, not your body. So it's okay to admit that your scared to have sex, cause not only a month ago you were retelling your story, and I can tell it took a lot out of you, so it's okay, I'm here when your ready, whenever that may be."

He kissed the side of her head as he pulled her in for another hug, he could see the tears daring to fall, and couldn't help himself but to just hold her. He let her hold him tight, use him to put all her worries and doubts on so that she can take that burden off herself.

As the last of her tears fell, tiny feet came up from behind, " why you cwying, mommy?" The two pulled apart at the sound of his voice, turning back to the boy, he stood there still in the pjs from last night and billy scooped up in his arms.

" Oh I'm fine sweetie, see all better" she wiped her eyes and dragged herself to where Ollie stood, taking him within her arms and holding him tight.

" I just wasn't feeling well, then hiccup came and made me feel better" rubbing his back slowly, she felt so lucky to have him in her life.

" I kiss mommy better too" his goofy smile.

" Yes please" He placed a small kiss in her nose , returning with a cheeky grin. " better?"

" Better"

Hiccup sat on the edge of the bed, he watched mother and son. He never imagined Astrid a mother back when they were kids, she had always put it out there that she wasn't interesting in having kids till she was ready. But looking at her now, she seemed happy, complete. He knew before why Ollie was so important to her, of course it was obvious he was her son, apart of her. But he knew because he felt it himself, Ollie was more than just a innocent little boy, he was everything she lived for, everything he lived for.

" Has he had breakfast yet?" Astrids voice brought hiccup back to the room. But before he had time to answer, Ollie stepped in.

" I had hot cwoss buns, mommy" pulling her plait to gain her attention. " oh really, and did you like them" she played along to his excitement as he nodded in agreement.

" Ah yeah, I ike better wiv chocolate sawce" His grin could not be missed. Which of course placed two more grins on the two adults.

" Everyone would like it with better with chocolate sauce sweetie" she gave him a quick kiss on the head with a giggle as she got up.

" Come on let's get you dressed, it maybe Sunday but that doesn't mean you can lay in you pjs all day." She took his little hand in hers and went to guide him to the door.

" Mommy when can I ave my chocolate egg?" He asked waddling next to her.

" after you have your lunch, you can have the egg hiccup got you" He voice was becoming more faded as she exited the room.

" Can I ave lunch now?"

" No"

xx

He stared at the pile of chocolate eggs that were piled up hiccups kitchen, he had his eye on one especially, the big white choclate buttons one, hiccup had bought it just over a week ago, and since him and his mommy had been spending a lot of time with hiccup, it was like temptation on a plate.

" you can keep staring but your mom will not let you have chocolate in the morning" Hiccup came up next to kneeling beside him.

" I knooww" sulking was this two year olds life work, as soon as them puppy eyes formed, it wasn't long before hiccup caved.

" Okay how about this, if you promise me not to sulk or annoy your mother, I promise you this. My parents called and they want to give you a chocolate egg themselves, so I asked your mom, and we are going to head over there, they said they were going to make dinner, have a barbecue."

" Wat a barbacu?"

" You'll find out, but you can have that egg, if you promise not to get on your mommy's nerves, okay. She's going through a tough time." He rubbed his tiny back.

" Okay," who said two was a terrible age, with a face like that.

" alright, well get your shoes on so when we leave your not putting stress on your mother okay"

" okay, but I stay here for a minute. Just a little while."

With a grin hiccup got up, " okay just a little while"

xx

Hiccup walked into the lounge picking up and cleaning away all of Ollie shattered toys, but in the middle of tripping over random trucks and teddy bears Astrid paces around the coffee table, her phone ringing and quietly mumbling to herself.

" Come on come on, pick up pick up" her eyes were focused, she didn't even notice hiccup.

" Astrid, you can't force this, Becky will call when they have the date, stop worrying milady." He chucked the clutter of toys in the wooden chest and carefully walked up to his angery girlfriend, as she threw her phone onto the couch with a strop.

" I don't understand, I should have heard off them, I can't eat, sleep, rest. Hiccup it's like there is a hand crushing my heart. It's-it's like I can't breath" she slouched down on the sofa, waiting for him to join her and give her some wise words.

" Ast," he perched himself on the edge.

" I can't tell you how to feel astrid, I can't begin to understand how you feel either. But try not let it consume your life, there is a reason why they have not called you yet, but enjoy this time, cause right now, you shouldn't have to worry when you will next be in court" his fingers slotted into hers, but even when he gave them a squeeze she still kept her eyes to the ground, her face so unsure.

" I just want this to go away, it's not fair, after everything why is it happeneing again" she felt the lump in her throat grow bigger. This is where hiccup felt useless, like back when he was in school, he had know idea how to comfort her.

" C'mere," he pulled her closer, helping her jump onto his lap and lay her head on his chest.

" I'm afraid to be alone in my own home hic, hows that fair," she dared not to close her eyes as she felt his arms hug her close.

" It's not, but hey, you have me to protect you" smirking into her hair as she sniggered aloud.

" Great, I'm all set then"

" heeeyyy" he began to tickle her sides hard at the sound of her sarcastic remark, which she squealed and giggled, squirming on top of him.

" I wanna tickle mommy too" a voice came from the side, and before they knew it, the adults were jumped by a toddler, and hiccup found himself trapped under mother and son.

" tickle monster!" Hiccup turned his hands to the small boy, soon enough the large room was filled with his little laughter.

" No - I - icc- iccup, n- no, t-tickle - m-m-momm-y"

" tickle mommy? Why you little cheeky monkey"

All three was curled up on the sofa, and suddenly Astrid forgot why she was so frustrated in the firsts place, it's like Ollie was the distraction she need.

" Iccup when we go?" Tiny hands grabbed his collar, pulling it back and forth to get the adult up and going.

' I want dat chocolate egg' was all that was on his tiny mind.

" Okay Okay, go grab you coat, me and mommy will be with you in a sec." He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, he had determination on his side.

" Why does he want to go so badly?" Astrid questioned as she slowly climbed off hiccup.

" I promised him he could have a chocolate egg when we get to my parents" but even though that goofy smile was already plastered on his face, it didn't stop the death glare he was getting.

" You what?"

" Come on astrid, he's two and has the cutest face" holding his hands up to surrender, he was completely wrapped around that boys finger, and he would openly admit it.

" Hiccup, it's not even 11 o'clock yet, you can promise him auger before lunch, he will have no teeth before he hits five."

" Exactly he's two, and it's Easter, he aloud a little piece of chocolate in the morning." Getting up he took her hand with him, hoping it would soothe her tone a little, obviously he was wrong.

" Your spoiling him, he has to learn that no means no. He is too young to be having chocolate in the morning and I swear hiccup if I find out you have been feeding my two year old son chocolate in the morning, forget not having sex for a few weeks, you'd never be getting into my pants again." With that said she let god of his hand and took it upon herself to get her and Ollie ready to go.

xx

"Uncle ewet!"

" Hey!" Swinging in his arms the held on to dear life as his ' uncle ' swirled him around valkas kitchen.

And where Ollie was hiccup Astrid and toothless were not so far behind, stumbling behind the two tried to catch up with the two year old with bags and a barking dog in their hands.

" Ollie what have I said about running off?" She asked, though in her defence it wasn't really a question she wanted answering.

" That running is fun and good for health." He placed a smile on the end, hoping that will soften his mother's wrath.

And as her face went redder Eret did What Eret does best, ousted it a bit further, " Hey he has hiccups sarcasm, I like" still holding what he calls ' his only nephew' in his arms, Eret sat back down at the kitchen table.

" Eret what you doing here?" Hickory walked up casually from behind astrid, letting toothless off his lead and loose around the house.

" Came for the free hot cross buns of course, Val loves me too much to turn me away" taking a bit out of his half eaten bun.

" I ike them too, iccup made me some" Ollie pointed out, eyes glued to the toasted bun in Erets hand.

" You want to finish the rest off" offering his last half piece to him, and by the brightness of his eyes, he knew his answer before the boy even opened his mouth.

" Oh Yes pease" and once that bun touched his lips, you didn't hear another sound out of him.

" Where his my mom and dad anyway?" Hiccup asked taking Ollie from Erets lap and placing him on his own chair.

" Err your dad is at the mayors office doing last minute Easter egg donations to terminally ill children, he said he would be back by lunch and your mom is out in the back, gardening"

" I wanna gawden wiv alka" Ollie slipped his chops while munching on the toasted bun.

" Not until you have finished that, young man" his mothers voice came from behind, so shovelling the last bit whole into his mouth, he gave his mother a cheeky grin before running off into the garden.

" And you say he has me wrapped around his little finger" Hiccup pointed out as he plonked himself next to Eret, happily satisfied sipping on his hot cup of coffee.

" He's my son, of course I'm wrapped around his finger," she could have plonked herself onto a kitchen chair, but instead she decided she would just plonk herself onto him lap. " but it's okay cause while I'm wrapped around his finger your wrapped around mine"

That's when Eret decides to snigger into his cup " ha whipped more like it"

xx

" alka, alka, alka!" His voice and feet stumbling along the cobble floor could be heard before valka could see the boy running out of the trees and shrubs, straight into her arms.

" Well hello, my little munchkin. How are you?" She bent down so she could face him.

" I help wiv gawden"

" you want to help me, well that's very kind of you but you don't have too"

" no I wanna help, I never gawden before" he picked up one of the gardening tools, shaking it around with a large grin on his face.

" Oh Okay then, you know when hiccup was your age, maybe a bit older, he used to help me in the garden too"

" wreally!" His eyes brightened at the thought.

" Yes"

" I just ike iccup"

xx

She watched from the kitchen window, eyes glued on Ollie with ever move he made. She watched as he helped Val clear all the leaves and dirt and the two planted new flowers for spring, she remembered doing that too as a child. In some way watching Ollie made her so happy and yet envious at the same time. Sure she was happy that he was getting a childhood similar to her own, but on the other side, she should be the one doing that with him, in her garden. But she didn't have a garden.

Another thing to be _thankful_ for, she could barley pay rent as it is with the payment going up by the month, how could she afford a place with a garden, and proper size room for Ollie, with a bathroom that works properly. Every thing seemed to be falling on top of her all at once. It's another reason why she didn't want to be alone, with hiccup just being their it was moral support.

Sure she had him, he would support her by being there, and yes she could do all the things she wished to do with Ollie at his house. Like hiccup had a garden, a quiet large garden, behind his large outside pool. Ollie couldn't wait to get in the pool in summer. Ollie had a larger room there too, his room at hiccup was no doubt larger than their apartment. He had toothless there too. Ollie had everything he could possibly ask for at hiccups, but the was the problem. It was hiccups, not hers.

It all well and said by saying ' what's mine is yours' but she doesn't feel that way, Ollie was Astrids responsibly, he was her son. So no matter if it drained her account she was going to provid Ollie with everything he needed, by herself, cause it was her job.

So she watched, knowing that Ollie can have this moment, a moment she unfortunately can't provide, without her.

But all this silence didn't help her mind from thinking, the court case, the bills, payments, rent, shopping, nursery, money she didn't have. There were sometimes she wished she could just breakdown and in the morning she would wake up and all her problems were solved.

But thats not reality.

This was, single mother battling a court case with her sons rapist of a farther, trying to scrape up every penny she has to pay the bills while putting on a smile to the one person, who she knows in a heart beat would solve her problems, but she was to proud to ask.

She was too deep in thought to notice two arms wrap around her waist and a head lay on her shoulder. " hey, you okay?" His voice was a whisper, as now both adults watched the boy.

" Yeah why" _keep smiling, keep smiling._

" you just looked like you were having an argument with yourself." Of course he noticed and of course he pointed it out.

" It's just this case thing, it's really taking its toll on me" she hadn't ment that to come out so emotionally, but it did, woman hormones and all.

" It's okay, everything is going to be fine" he gave her that look, thenone like he was just waiting for her to break down in his arms, likenit was written all over her face, how she felt.

" Stop looking at me like that" she shrugged her shoulders pushing herself out of his grasp.

" Looking at you like what ?" His defensive tone slipped through, but he still had that look on his face.

" Like im about to break down, flood your moms kitchen with tears and sorrow" the famous astrid scowl appeared on her face as her frustration began to bubble, eret saw the tension raising as he slowly backed his way out.

" Ast, its okay to put down your walls you build and let me in, you did this morning, i told you id protect you" he edged a little closer, but thats when she snapped.

" No you promised you'd protect ollie, i don't need protecting" she took a few strides away from him, distancing herself from dokng the one thing she didnt want to do, break down.

He took a breath before he continued to push, " you know you always do this, you let me take down your walls and i feel like im finally gettkng somewhere and then as soon as something spooks you, you build them back up again, and we are right where we started again" she could sense the angry tone in his voice.

" im not spooked hiccup and fucking petrified, my attacker, my rapist, ollie's farther could be coming out of prison in the next few months and im petrified, bit if i let that through then im showing weakness. I cant afford to show weakness."

Her voice was loud, but yet quiet, and even though she stood tall hiccup couldnt help but see how small she looked as well.

" Astrid? " again he reached for her, but she stood her ground, for now anyway.

" No, i need a space to breath, keep and eye on ollie for me" she walked off with out saying another word, and even though half of him said to go after her, the other convinced him she needed space.

xx

"hey buddy, what you doing" hiccup kept to his word and kept his eye on ollie, so he thougjt it was no harm having a little chat with his little man.

" Hiya iccup," dropping the small spade in his had, hiccup got a warm welcomkng hug off the toddler.

" I gawden, iccup, looky me and alka are putting blue fowers in that soil and red fowers in that soil, and then alka let me water them, with this jug" he ran over and picked up the tiny jug he used to use when him and his mom gardened together.

" Im glad you like it" he crouched down to eye level, ready to engage what ever activity the boy had planned.

" Me and mommy dont ave gawden, but you do iccup, maybe we gawden when at you ouse." He formed that cheeky smile on his face, which instantly placed one on hiccups.

"defiantly"

" you wanna elp?" He handed hiccup the jug before he could answer, " where mommy? Mommy can elp too"

" err your mum just took some space to be alone" instantly as he said this both val and ollie stopped what they were doing and looked up.

" Oh no," ollie stared at hiccup, " what did you do?" The question bewildered hiccup to start, this boy was two, what two year old asks that?

" What makes you think i did anything?" Ollie kept staring and through that stare his little eyes narrowed.

" Cause my mommy aways right" hiccup has to addmit it, smart kid.

"we had a small disagreement but i'll sort it later, im just letting her cool off" and on cue both valka and ollie rolled their eyes, so taking small little steps ollie walked up to hiccup puttinga tiny hand on his.

" I twell secwet bout mommy, she wanna be stwong, but mommy not made of dwagon skin, mommy doesnt want to show she sad, she wants to show she stwong, so mommy shut every one out. But you let mommy know you keep secwet about mommy not being stwong, and mommy be herself. You let mommy know you love her, ike she loves you." As he finished he gave a very toothy grin, but hiccup was still caught up in a trance of listening to the boys wise words.

" C'mere" he beckoned the boy over, pulling his tiny frame into his, " I love you buddy, thank you for opening my eyes," he kissed his fluffy head " you know your wise for a little man" he gave him another squeeze.

" I know my mommy, I luv my mommy, and my mommy luvs you" His small smile brought warmth into the auburn haired male.

" she loves you more" giving him a wink, and in return ollie gave him a cheeky grin.

" I know" replying smugly. Causing laugh off valka from behind.

" Okay then, I think I need to find your mommy" ruffling his hair as he got up.

" I think dat best" nodding his small and getting back to work. So hiccup left him with his mother, knowing the joy would be distracted for a next few hours while he dealt with his mother. As he walked back inside to where Eret sat by the window that looked out onto the back garden, he sat on one of them high stools, biting into a very large sandwich.

" Dude did you just get counciled off a two year old?" Mouth full of lettuce and bread.

" What are you eating?" He questioned back.

" A ham and salad sandwich of course" taking another bite.

" Do you ever stop eating?" It wasn't really a question he was expecting an answer for. " I'm a grown man and need food, don't judge me"

" what ever, be helpful and answer this. Do you know where Astrid went?"

" upstairs mate, and she looked pissed" sniggering into his food.

" Great," he turned and mate his way to the stairs, each stride taking longer than the last.

xx

When reaching up stairs to his old childhood home he was flooded with memories of when times where so much easier, he could see it clear as day, him and Astrid running through the halls from when they were young, innocent and best friends. He couldn't help but smile at the thought, how astrid spent nearly every evening after school with the Haddocks, her parents worked so much to afford the house back then, so Hiccups parents kept her under their wing a little.

They were some of hiccups most favourite memories, favourite years, when they had no problems, well unless you call getting a 4 out of 10 in your spelling test a problem. Hiccup remembered that clear as day, Astrid hand travelled all the way to Hiccups house, destroyed that she had failed and for then next few day the two had spent revising for the next spelling test. Hiccup putting everything he had into making sure she past the next one.

And she did, with flying colours.

As the flickering light coming from the crook in his bedroom door drew hiccup hour of his daze, it came very clear where his girlfriend had gone off too. Taking slow and steady steps he urged his way forward, he tried his best not to make any sudden sounds just in case astrid had one of her _moments._

Coming to the gap in the door, he peeked through and from what it looked like the blond was curled up on his bed, back to the door and sniffling loudly. All at once he felt a hit of guilt from with in, he felt it was his fault, yet again pushing her. He tried his best not to barge in, so he slowly knocked giving her time to sort herself out and answer in her own time.

" One minute!"

He didn't look through the gap, or wanting Astrid to see he was watching her all along. As he stood waiting he could hear the rustling of the bed sheets as weight lifted off of them. He could hear the sound of the floor boards of his room creek, as astrids feet walked along them. And with a gust of wind the door was open and there stood astrid.

" What are you doing knocking? It was, still is your room" he knew she was just trying to distract him from the question he wanted to ask her.

" Force of habit" so he walked in past her and in the middle of his childhood bedroom.

He knew she knew she wasn't getting out of this one, he was just as stubborn as she was.

" Don't ask me it okay, cause I don't know the answer" she slammed the door shut, and walked right past him to the other side of the bed, where she was previously before.

" Ask you what"

" if I'm okay, cause I don't know." Slumping down on his bed, she felt him shuffle from behind.

" You knew this morning" there he was right beside her, with that confused look on his face.

" this morning was just moment, and all I really need was you to promise to protect ollie for me," before she could get another word out he had already interrupted.

" but I can protect you too, why won't you just except that and leg me in" his voice again showed frustration, his hand gestures did as well.

" Because I have to do this on my own" she got up, but didn't stray too far.

" why? Why do you have to be so head strong? Why can't you just let me in? Even just behind close doors. Why do you have to do with alone?" He questioned standing up too.

" So I can have justice! So I can finally say that I got justice for what he did to me on my own, with out him breaking me again." The tension dropped, the heat cooled down and hiccup felt his eyes widening as he came to realise why she was the way she was.

And for once he understands. Cause if he was hurt like that, pained like that, broken like that. He's want justice too, and he would want to do it himself, so he could look the person that had done him wrong in the face and know that it was him that got justice.

Taking fast steps towards her, she couldn't stop it as he flung his arms around her, pulling her in close and letting her tense body cool down.

" It's Okay" He hushed her, pulling her closer, as she finally sunk into his embrace.

" I want him dead hiccup, I want him to pay for what he did to me" She muffled into his shirt, and he was certain that there were tear drops falling, but that would be a secret that stayed in this room.

" I know, I do too" He has never, truly hated someone before, but this man, this Peter Walker he hated with a passion. As he couldn't stand the fact of what he had done to his Astrid, his best friend, his now lover and partner. His skin crawls as the thought.

So when astrid says she want him dead, he understood, cause for once in his life, he wanted him dead too.

xx

They had been gone for hours. Well maybe two. But in them two hours the young lovers had finally come to terms with this situation, Yes this court case was putting a massive strain on their relationship, but they had agreed to get through it together, as partners.

The two just lay there, on Hiccups bed, calming down from all the frustration that was built up. Whispering to each other, promising each other.

" he won't get away with it, he can't"

" he could" she moved her head deep into the crook on his neck.

" You know what ever happens, you and ollie, you have me, always." Smiling at this comment she placed kissed on his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

" You can ask me for anything, if you need me for anything" he wanted her to know he was there.

So as she hung her head low, feeling shamed to ask, she finally took him up on his offer.

" Can I ask you for something?" Her eyes had yet not looked at him.

" anything"

" can I borrow some money?" The question itself was not surprising, but the question still hung around in hiccups head, how come she needed money, and why hadn't she come to in the first place.

" Astrid, course, but why do I get the feeling that this has been on your mind for sometime" he always knew her, deep down he knew how she felt, what she was thinking, he knew her emotions before she did, just because he spent years observing her face, memorising every inch of it. And he knew from looking at her face, she has been hiding something for sometime.

Taking a rather large sigh she answered, " Becky and Tom maybe on the governments payroll,but the court house isn't and I can't afford to pay for that, as well as rent, food, nursery, my pay grade might be a lot better than it was, but I can't afford it. I think I've been living out of your fridge for the last few weeks" he sniggered at that comment.

" You think I mind you living out of my fridge, who do you think the Thomas the tank engine pasta pots were for? Not me, however I have tried one and they are divine" giggle she brought her eyes too him, but then her face went all serious.

" I promise I will pay you back, every bit" he had a genuine smile on his face, as he leaned down and captured her lips within his.

" Oh astrid," he hummed " you don't need to pay me back, I'll give you the money, because I made a promis that I'd help out in anyway with this court and if this is the way I can help, then I'll gladly give you the money" he pressed another kiss on her lips, capturing them again and again.

" Money is paper, I don't need it. I need you" his mouth explored more, explored deep and she pushed himself on top on her, pulling her left leg up and around his waist by the thigh. And she didn't plan on stopping him.

" I need you to be happy, to have everything in the world, because when you smile, it makes me the richest man in the world." She smiled as his lips kissed her more, " there it is" making the two giggle as hands started to pull on the unwanted clothes.

The door creeked open, but that didn't stop hiccup pressing astrid deeper into his childhood bed, grabbing bother her wrists and pinning them down, only for his fingers to crawl their way into hers and intwine their fingers together, squeezing hard. They had missed this, being like this, being one. If only it could last.

" What doing?!" A voiced yelled from the entrance of the doorway. But that voice sent a shiver of pain down both astrid and hiccups back as their throats blocked up when they jumped apart to see the intruder was only a toddler, astrids toddler. And his face seemed hurt, betrayed.

He was still in his coat, as he must have only come back inside, and in his left hand he held a bunch of flowers that were freshly picked. But none of that mattered when his little eyes started to tearup.

The adults were completely struck for words, none came out as they kept looking between eachother and the boy.

" Err, we-"

" well, Ollie -"

but before the two could make up some way of telling a two year old they were second away from ripping off eachothers clothes, he spoke up first.

" You ave cuddles wiv out me?" His eyes still watery, and his lip quivered, but the adults hearts stopped beating so fast and they let out a large gasp.

" Oh Ollie," Astrid started, her heart just ached for him. But hiccup was quick thinking as she jumped up and made his way to the lad Picking him up and hugging him so tight.

" Well, yeah me and your mom were having cuddles, but remember when I said that I loved your mommy so much, so I just like having cuddles with her" he rubbed his back hoping it will calm his traumatised state.

" But why ave cuddles wiv out me? Do you not ike cuddles wiv me?" His voice broke as tears stared to pour. But it just made hiccups heart break as he tried his best to fix this.

" Oh no, cuddles with you are the best, my favourite. I prefer cuddles with you than anyone else in this entire universe" the tears slowed down as his eyes opened with hope.

" You pwomise" _gods he loved with boy._ As all he could do was smile, " I promise" kissing the side of his head.

" Okay, I bwring mommy fowers" he held the scraggly flowers towards his mother, who beckons hiccup to come over to the bed. Once seated next to her he past Ollie over and she gladly expected his gift.

" Oh thank you sweetie, they are beautiful, what they for?" She asked holding her boy close.

" Cause you sad"

" I'm not sad baby" the boy only turned to hiccup, " see mommy dwagon skin" the statement had two effects on the adults, one found it hilarious whereas the other found herself every insecure.

" Are you say I have scaly skin?" She looked between hiccup and Ollie as her boyfriend leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. " no babe, it's just a secret between me and Ollie" he ruffled his fluffy hair while astrid still stared at the two.

" A secret between my boyfriend and my son, should I be worried?" The question did no get an answer till hiccup placed another kiss on her cheek.

" No you don't."

" can I ave cuddles now?" Ollie interrupted before anything further could be said.

" of course" she went to wrap her arms around him, but his small arms protested " no, family cuddles, wiv iccup as well" she didn't know how to interpret that, but she didn't have time to, as suddenly she and Ollie was dragged down onto the bed as hiccup wrapped his long arms around them.

xx

it wasn't long before the little one was curled up asleep in between the two, they were too scared to move so they lay there as the boy napped.

" This is what I'm fighting for" a hand caressed her sons head, " my family, Ollie and you. Toothless of course." Before he kissed her forehead, he did let out a quick giggle anther comment. He rested his forehead on hers as well, taking in this moment just the three of them.

" I'm fighting for new beginnings and everlasting happiness" he looked at her again as she spoke.

" I think I'll get that with you"

he didn't say anything, but in true hiccup style pulled her into a kiss, and with both hands he held onto his family.

xx

" Walker! Phone call" the guard bellowed as Peter sat on the end on his bunk bed.

" Bout time" he murmured to himself as he walked out of his cell doors and to the nearest phone box. Lifting the phone up to his ear, he pressed 1.

" Hello" that voice, no matter how many times he heard it, it still sent chills down his spine.

" Where have you been, I've been waiting on a call for over a week now" his voice seethed but he knew best to get angry at his 'boss', this man could erase him from this world in seconds.

" I've been busy, paying your your lawyers" there it was, the reason he put up with this shit.

" I guess"

" well I'm guessing they are good considering how much they are costing me" his voice always sounded pissed, if it was so much bother why he didn't leave walker in here to rot.

" I think they could actually win this thing for me, get me out"

" good, cause you still owe me" his jaw tensed at the thought of what his last job got him.

" No, no more jobs, I was fine on my own till three years ago when you called me up and offered such a large amount of cash for what? killing some random blonde. And look where that got me" his yell was more like a whisper as he kept his voice down from the guard behind him.

" Well you should have finished the job"

" it's not my fault the bitch didn't die, I left her bleeding out in an ally way"

" you should have just killed her straight away, instead of trying to have fun with her. Should have put that knife in her face." The way he spoke, he had never met eye to eye with this man, but he was sure, one look from him and he'd be dead in seconds.

" She had a pretty face, I mean I'm more of a brunette type of guy, but she was my most beautiful prey, and I like to taunt my prey, that's how I work, you knew that when you hired me"

" I also knew you had gotten away with countless of murders and not got caught, yet here we are"

" yeah cause I was doing fine on my own, find, fuck, get rid. Then you want this blonde gone and I get caught, I don't go for girls with family, friends cause this is where it gets me. What's so important about her anyway, I mean she gorgeous but what's so important about her?"

His breath was deep but steady as he waited upon and answer.

" it's not how she's important, but who she's important too"


	21. Harder and harder as time goes by

3 hours, 26 minutes and 43-44 seconds give or take. He should know, he had been keeping count. They had spent 3 and a half hours in that god damn court room as astrid got torn to pieces by Walkers barister, she was good no doubt, she made astrid look week in some ways, make her look like she was bending the truth about her attack. It was no lie that astrid was indeed attacked, the evidence was there, but Walkers barister was trying to make it out that astrid was blaming and 'innocent' man for what had happened to her.

" What a bitch!"

Heathers harsh words brought hiccup out of his thoughts as her, Eret and himself walked out of the court room too meet up with astrid after she has a quick talk to her lawyer and barister.

" She is just doing her job H, maybe too good, but still her job" Erets words muttered as he stood walking at the other side of her.

" Yeah well she doesn't have to be a bitch to do her job" she may have said that way too harsh than she should of, but her and Eret weren't on talking terms. Well he tried talking to her but all he got in reply was a glare or a stare. So while to two kept the talking to a minimum, hiccup stayed out of it, mind on one thing. One person.

xx

He saw her from a far, her bright blonde hair stood out from the rest. Stood there along with Becky, probably discussing the trail further, without him knowing he was picking up pace, he reached Astrid before the other two, though they were caught up in petty arguments.

" Hey?" He said catching her attention.

" Hi, how was I?" Asking after she pulled him in for a hug.

" You, you great, you did great" he tried his best to boost her spirits, but even she knew how bad it looked.

" If you think getting crucified is good" rolling her eyes at the thought, she knew how bad it looked, she knew because how she felt. Like someone had stuck a knife in her heart and was twisting it around for torture.

" Astrid you were fine, she was just being..." he couldn't find the word, a word that would make her feel less useless and more confident.

" cruel, bitchy, damn right deserves a slap in the face" heathers voice butted in before he could find that word.

" In other words, yeah. She was cruel in there Astrid, and no way is she going to make it out that your a liar, cause we all know your not." She showed a small smile but her eyes still looked distant.

" Thanks, but that still doesn't make me feel better" walking closer, pulling herself towards him, asking for a hug he gladly except, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her away from reality for a few minutes.

" Want me to punch a few of his teeth out chicken" Eret peeped around hiccups shoulder, giving the blonde something to smile about.

" No Eret, but if you could chop his balls off I'd appreciate it" her body still crushed against hiccups.

" I'll put it on my to do list " giving her a cheeky wink before slipping behind hiccups shoulder once more. Still curled up in hiccups arms, she felt as if all the weight in her shoulders were finally being lifted, only to be thrown back on her again by a single tap on her shoulder.

Pulling away she looked to see Becky standing there with that professional look on her face. " Astrid if I could just have a word in private" the blondes hand slipped into Hiccups as a sign of support.

" Anything you want to say, you can say infront of these, they're family" Eret and heather took that as a sign to step forward.

" I just - I just wanted to bring up the DNA test once more, if we could-" as beck continued her cliented butted in, not wanted to hear anymore of what her friend had to say.

" No! I will not put my two and a half year old son through that, he will not be used in court he is my son, not a peace of evidence. And I will never let that bastard know he has a son, he doesn't deserve that" her face went sour, but her hand still grinned onto hiccups, showing the fear she was trying to hide.

" Astrid, I only wish to help you" Becky pushed further, trying not to anger her client any more.

" Help me by winning this case" Astrid tried to hold herself together but she could feel herself slipping.

" It's not looking good, with this new evidence shown, the Grimbeard taxis confim he was working the day you were attacked."

" they are lying, cause we know he was there otherwise ollie wouldn't be alive." Her voice stared to break, it was no longer strong and firm.

" It's what I'm trying to say, with Ollie we can prove he was lying"

She didn't know what to do, what to say. Protect her son, or protect herself. What's a mother's first instinct.

" can we have a minute?" Hiccup voice spoke out from behind, and she was secretly happy for it, she no longer wanted to be apart of this conversation.

" Of course" and Becky left them too it.

He took her by the forearm, pulling her to the side so they could have a private word. But the way astrid blood was boiled he wasn't sure if he was going to get word in edge ways.

" Don't say it Hiccup, don't you dare!" They hadn't even come to stop before she was accusing him.

" Wait-"

" No, don't you dare tell she's right, don't you fucking dare tell me to sell my sons soul up to the devil. I'm not doing it Hiccup, I won't do it, so don't tell me that I should" She was about to go for another round when he place both hands on her shoulders and made her listen to what he had to say.

" Why would I tell you to do that. Why would I tell you, to tell that monster he has a beautiful, amazing, intelligent little boy, that I have come to love so much. Why would I want that." They weren't really questions he wanted her to answer, they were just to prove a point.

" I- I-" she was speechless, utterly speechless. She couldn't literally utter out the words.

" I will agree to what ever you choose milady, no matter what, cause I know no matter what you choose, it's for your child and your child alone." He pulled her stunned form into his, holding her close, letting her know she wasn't alone.

" I - I thought you wanted me to do it," he gave her a quick squeeze before burying his head deep into the crook of her neck.

" no baby, I would never tell you to do something you don't want to do, but if you do change you mind, I'll support you anyway" he hugged her deeper as she tried to hold on to what ever dignity she had left, though it was hard with hiccup, for whenever he was around her, she'd just cripple at his every word. But she loved it.

" okay, okay" Her voice was beginning to sound small and frail, she didn't like it, but she felt like an emotional wreck. Slowly sliding out of his arms those tears that were once forming were slowly sliding away, but it didn't help that the moment she turned around, what she came face to face with, brought them tumbling down again, leaving her frightened in her spot, unable to move.

There he stood. In his tacky court suit, being escorted by police, but why wasn't he in chains, Why was her rapist walking around hands free.

He stopped as well, looking over to the blonde and her auburn protector stood behind her. No words were said of course, though astrid had a few for starters, like why he was being escorted though the main entrance for one.

But with no words being said, it only left her to play mind games with herself, as her blood went past boiling point, her rage only grew larger, he just had to tip it off with one big dirty smirk, on his smug ugly face.

She snapped lunging towards him, if not for hiccup latching his arms around her waist she would have been over there is seconds, punching her fists into his worthless skull.

" Let me go!" He screens could be heard by the whole court, as she kicked as screeched bloody murder. She watched as the guards escorted him out of her sight, which only made her kick and punch even more. He had forgotten how strong she was, and was thankful for the fact that her screaming had caught the attention of his dear, and strong friend Eret, for with his strength and Erets the two were able to pull the blonde back.

She kept punching his chest, again and again and again, and he just took it, for once she had worn out, collapsed on the ground, flooded with tears and emotions, he brooded to the ground with her, and held her close.

" Why didn't you l-let me g-go?" From screams to whispers her voice had given out.

" It wouldnt have helped you beating him, it would only do him favours" rubbing her back repeatedly, his voice had a hushed tone.

" I would have felt better" there was no longer emotion in her voice, there was just nothing.

" I know, I know"

" I hate him so much" he felt her grip tighten, as a sign of security, holding him tighter.

" I know, so do I. It's okay, it's okay" his hand never stopped moving as he held his girl close.

His eyes wander up to his friend, who's eyes flickered up to heathers, who, while bitting her nails, looked down on her best friend, they all did. Looking down at her broken form, feeling utterly helpless.

xx

3:15, 3:15 that's when he had to go, he should go now, what time was it? 2:55. He'll go now, he can't be late.

With Astrid 'not being well' that's what they said to ollie when ever he asked why his mommy was upset, she stayed at home, well his home, curled up with toothless a big blanket and gone with the wind on a continuous loop. Longest movie ever made. So being the gentleman he is, he offered to pick up Ollie from nursery at 3:15. That time had been printed in his head for the past two hours.

To be honest he couldn't wait too, he knew why astrid likes it so much, ollie would always run out and give whoever stood waiting for him a huge hug, with a picture to present them, Hiccup had about five pictures on his fridge, he adored each one.

So coming up to the the nursery, he climbed out of the car, people were already heading in, and he joined them, a little skip in his step.

He entered the nursery, he knew now why astrid always felt out of place all the mums were well in there thirty's, where as he just only turned 26. And Astrid only turned 25 in January and already had a two year old. No wonder she felt out of place, the other mums had a judging look on their faces.

It didn't really matter as a hand tapped on his shoulder from behind, and he turned to see a familiar face.

"Laura?"

" Hi stranger" she pulled him in for a hug, which of course he expected, but pulled back immediately to see what she was doing here.

" What are you doing here? Last I heard you went east to beserker, for your education and that was what four-five years ago?" She hadn't changed much, ombré blonde hair, green eyes, she was taller than he remembered, but maybe it had to do with the heels she was wearing.

" Well after I left four and a half years ago, I went to berserker to get my degree in management and now I'm back here, I'm managing a taxi company that mainly worked down south but has moved up north a bit more. My boss has given me manager position on the company up here." She was quite smug about herself, but even back then, he knew her as a person who wanted to better herself, he was proud she did.

" Well that's great, but what you doing here?" He gestured to the nursery they stood in.

" Oh I'm here picking up my niece, she four now, remember my sister was pregnant before I felt. She'll be going into primary soon, she's so big" right that baby.

" Oh yeah I remember" how could he not.

" What should be the question is why are you here? The reason we broke up is because you clearly stated you didn't want kids" her face went sour, as if he had just pushed her under the bus or something.

" Well technically I never said never, I just didn't want kids back then, I was 22 young and just got a new business, and you started bringing up babies because your sister was pregnant. I freaked, I didn't want kids back then, but now-" he stopped, now things were different, he was different, he whole interpretation of life was different.

" Now what?"

" Things have changed, I have changed, my life has changed" he knew she could understand, they both weren't the same people, they were different, better maybe.

" Well-" she started, but never got to start that sentence never mind finish it.

" ICCUP!" Little feet one after the other, tumbling towards the tall auburn man, he wore no coat, was wearing no shoes, and had no bag. All the boy had was a sheet of paper, as he ran toward him holding it would to him.

" Hey!" A smile immediately appeared on his face as hiccup bent down and greeted the little man with a hug.

" Where mommy?"

" she's at home, resting with toothless" he rubbed his little head before lifting his little body onto his lap.

" Okay, I got picture for fwidge" he held the piece of paper out, showing a black looking monster on the page.

" Oh thank you" he begged he didn't ask what it was.

" You ike it, it toothy, " ' oh thank god' otherwise he would have had to stick a black scribble on his fridge without knowing what it was.

" Oh I love it, it's amazing, toothless will be so honoured you drew a lovely picture of him."

" Yeah?"

" yeah" kissing the top of his forehead he hovered a little before pulling back, he truly loved this little boy. " where is your coat? And bag? And shoes?" A cheeky grin appeared on his little face.

" In there" he pointed towards the other room.

" And why are they in there?" The grin grew even more, he knew ollie had him wrapped around his tiny finger.

" You put them on for meee?" The smile, the dough eyes, the way is little nostrils flared when he knew he was being cheeky.

" Okay, go on, in be there in a minute"

" yes" he jumped off his lap and ran into the other room, well stumbled. Getting up, picture still in hand, he turned to the woman he had temporarily forgot about.

" You let your son call you by your name?" He didn't answer, only gave her a look, that look, the look which clearly told her the truth.

" Because he's not yours" a small smile appeared, but the truth was the truth.

" That's what changed, him" he gave her a small nod before he gave her an explanation.

" I didn't just fall in love with his mother, I fell in love with him too. I wish I could say the girl changed me, but it was her son, he changed me." He gave her a smile, and she gave one back.

" I'm glad happy"

" so am I, and I happy your happy" he gave her one last hug before ...

" ICCUP!" And that was his cue.

" Coming ollie!" He pulled out of her embrace and gave her one last wave, before existing off into the other room, to deal with the very impatient little boy. Oh how he was just like his mother.

xx

" mommy, mommy, mommy?" His voice echoed through her ears before he even entered the room, she place the book she was looking through down, got up from the sofa and looked towards the entrance of the living room.

Her little boy came running through, coat still on, back pack still on, with toothless running behind his heels, chasing the little human.

" Oh my big boy!" He came running around the horse show shaped sofa, right into her arms, feeling the warm embrace of his mother.

" Hiya mommy" his grin spread wide.

" Did you have a good day?" She asked like she always does when he comes home, he likes to tell her what he did that day, whether he played or drawn or sang a song, and she liked listening.

" Yes mommy, I drew a picture of toothy for iccups fwidge" she turned to see hiccup stood behind them, holding the piece of paper with a black scribble on it, she giggled at the smile on his face.

" Oh that's a wonderful picture"

she turned back, " Can I go play now?"

" Of course you can, but make sure that you put your coat and bag in the right place" she soft voice never lost her firm tone, ever.

" Okay" and the boy knew it, as he ran off to head upstairs, he knew that she would check later on, and when she did, his coat and bag would be in the right place.

Hiccup joined his blonde girl hopping on the sofa with her as he giggled at the little boy running off, he always put a smile on his face, always.

" How was he, good?" She asked basically sitting on his lap, though she didn't need to ask, she knew the answer, it was always the same.

" When is he never?" A smirk appeared on her face, she loved this, her life, her boy, her man. If it wasn't for the cloud of a trial that hung over her head.

" What you reading?" She question brought her out of her daze, as she watched him lean over and pick up the book.

" My photo album?" He brought it home not long after he found it in his parents house, he left in his his underwear draw, thats where he kept personal items. So of course now he knew what she did when she was alone.

" Yeah, I was just looking back on us" but even though she was trying to guide the conversation in another direction, hiccup still had that one question in his mind.

" And where did you find this?" He might have asked it in a serious way, but the smirk on his face gave away how he truly felt.

" Okay fine so I was snooping, so what? I'm your girlfriend can't I do that?" She took the book off him, throwing it in some distant corner, and straddled his lap.

" Of course you can, can I ask what you were snooping for?"

" Your enjoying this aren't you?" He only replied with a smile. " okay fine so I was snooping in your underwear draw, I like to look through them" She ran her hands through his hair, scraping his scalp with her nails.

" Really?" He leaned forward kissing her jaw line, she only hummed in response. But just as he went to kiss her lips she pulled back, hovering for a question.

" I never asked how you got to own one of the biggest companies in the archipelago" he rolled his eyes first, before resting his hands on her hips.

" You know, this is how I expected this to go" gesturing to the way she was sat on his lap.

" And how did you think this was going to go?" She leaned forward, inches away from his face, that teasing grin on her face.

" A little more kissing and clothes ripping off to be honest" he quickly pecked her lips before she could move away.

" Shut up and answer my question" giggling at she cute cocky side.

Huffing, that was about five years ago, most people who have forgotten, but not hiccup, he remembered what happened in the August of 2012, he was 21 and just as his dad was leaving to take on the major positions he left Hiccup the job of co CEO.

" Well, I was 21, just coming out of university that June, and was looking around for jobs, but my grandpa died and the major position was now handed down to my dad. So with him leaving Haddock industry, the CEO position he was leaving was now open, he handed me the job, said it was mine for the taking, and I did but.." he paused, thinking back to that year.

" But what?" Astrid sat, completely in a trance to what her boyfriend was saying.

" But then I met my dads previous partner and well, that's different story." She shuffled closer laying her head on his shoulder, suggesting she wasn't going anywhere.

" At first he was off with me, maybe cause I was young and didn't know what to do, but I got the hang of running my family company quite well, and he was still off with me. Everything was fine till the October when I was looking at our income sheets and the amount of money we were making was double than what it should have been. And I know you're thinking, how's that bad. But Haddock industry owns half, maybe more of the electric and oil factories in the archipelago, never mind the fact that everything that has been built, made, produced, and all trades are made through Haddock industry. But with the amount of money we spend a year we only reall get a 70% profit at the time, not its about 150% since the company had grown, but that's not the point. The point is these sheets were calming to be profiting 110% which wasn't adding up, and that's when I found out. All the oil that Haddock industry used or was in charge off, was supposed to be payed for to get rid of it. I found out that my dads business partner was dumping oil in the ocean to save us millions, but with saving us millions he ended up costing over 1000 people living in the archipelago their lives. The water was contaminated with oil, which formed a blood poisoning in our bodies, killing thousands. I stopped it before anymore people get ill, but my company was responsible for that. So I humiliated him, told everyone, and soon enough the police came knocking at our office door, I don't know whether he is still in prison, or if he is out. But he robbed 3.7 million from this company when he left, so I don't know what he's doing now. After that our company wasn't making its payments, people quit and I was loosing the company day by day. Then an old friend of my dads turned up, oswarld, since his son would take on his family business heather his daughter offered to pay what was her inheritance towards my company if she became my partner. Her farther wasn't very happy but she was her own woman and did it anyway. Now we run a multi- billionaire company together, and everything is clean energy. But that still doesn't change what happened"

He blamed himself, of course he did, that's what he does," Hiccup that wasn't your fault, that was his" she snuggled deep into his neck, feeling his arms wrap around her more. " who ever he was"

" I will never forget his name, or his face, or his voice, especially what he said to me as the police escorted out of the building that day. I will make you pay, I will make you pay in ways you didn't think I was capable of, I will hurt you when you're least expecting it, and when your world is shattering and you have no reason left to live in the world, you will know it was all because of me" She hugged him tighter.

" What was his name?" She asked out of curiosity.

" His name was Drago, Drago Bludfist."

xx

Walking through the halls, step by step, it was getting colder as he walked away from the entrance to the farthest door at the bottom. Busy busy day, if that's what you call it, reaching the door and opening it, to only see his partner and friend on the phone, yelling down the end of it before slamming it back down.

" Tough day" the man sat at the desk slowly looked up.

" I have had enough of this shit, grimbeard" which only turned a smile on Grimbeards face.

" How many times has walked called?" Sitting down in front of his friend, that dark expression on his face never scared him.

" six, he wants this trail to be over, but I'm the one paying for the lawyers, not him. Keep telling the little shit, it's his fault for getting caught." He slammed down papers and books, shuffling things around his desk.

" I don't know Drago, why did you pick him in the first place."

" I liked his work, fast, quick, simple and he never got caught, I only asked him to kill the girl not attack her, and the fucker ended up getting caught cause he couldn't stick the knife in her face. And now just to make sure he doesn't name drop us two I'm having to bail him out" slamming another thing down as he spoke.

" Why not dispose of him?" Grimbeard suggested from the chair.

" No! I still need him to finish the job, I made a promise to a young man and I tend to keep it."

" I might be able to help with that" Drago cocked his eyes up, looking towards the smug man sat in front.

" How?" Curious.

" I recently sent an employee up to Berk, who may or may not have information on a mutual friend of yours." She grin never faulted.

" And?"

" Let's just say, they had a thing once."


	22. Happy Hiccup Day

" and who is this?"

Laura stood in the middle of the room in between her boss, mr Grimbeard and well she thinks his name was mr Bludvist she didn't know. She felt like a prize sheep at the moment, being shown off as she was something special.

" She's an employee of mine, but more importantly she has a connection with someone you know very well" Grimbeard glared over the desk to drago, as the large man shifted in his seat.

" I see, come sit! Laura is it " the girl shook her head as she sa down as ask, "y-yes"

" no need to be nervous, I just wish to ask some questions" the blonde only shook her head in agreement, not know what she had gotten herself into.

" Could you tell me about a dear friend we have in common, a master Hiccup Haddock." His smile sent shivers down her spine, but her mind stayed focused on the question.

" Hiccup? What do you want to know about Hiccup?" The mans smile never faded.

" oh nothing much just haven't seen him in a while, and my dear friend tells me you bumped into him not long ago" he casually pointed to Grimbeard as he kept talking, " just wanted to know how he was doing that's all" he smiled again, this time more smug.

" Oh well, I only bumbed into him once, we didn't chat long," she stopped in mid sentence, not knowing what else to say, but the man in front filled that gap for her.

" That's alright, I just wanted to know how he was doing?" He pushed her on, pushing her to spill what ever she could.

" Err, well I think he's fine. He's a co owner to one of the wealthiest businesses in the archipelago. A berserker girl, heather-" she was interrupted.

" Yes, yes I know about her, anything new?" She felt awkward talking about her ex's life, she didn't know much herself.

" Erm, he's dating someone now" his face lit up, at least she was doing something right.

" So I've heard, also a common friend me and hiccup have" he grinned at her.

" You know Astrid?" She questioned him, not knowing where he fit into all this, in her time knowing hiccup he never mentioned him, she would have remembered a creep like this one.

" Yes I do, childhood sweetheart to our young Hiccup, left him heart broken at the age of 18 and then all of a sudden popped back into his life late last year" when he spoke he spoke so calmly, it kinda creeped her out a little more than she would care to admit. She didn't know what answer she was going to get out of him every time he spoke.

" You know why she came back?" His eyes ship up immediately to her, but his reply was still slow and calm.

" No. Do you?"

" No. I don't know her really, I only know what hiccups said about her, I know he's totally in love with her-" she couldn't help but smile when she said that, hiccup never smiled as much as when he mentioned Astrid, it was nice to see him smile again.

But mr bludvist only rolled his eyes, " Yes, it's written in the stars"

" but I know he loves her son more than anything" she just said it like it meant nothing, well cause it didn't to her, but to drago and Grimbeard their whole worlds came to a deadly stop.

" What?" He no lknger sounded calm but agitated as the word fell out of his mouth in a whisper.

" Err, her son? I thought you knew her. She has a little boy, he's not hiccups, but might as well be the way the two are together"

" how old?" His face began to drain in colour.

" I - I don't know. 2 m-maybe 3?" She was guess here, gulping as the mans eyes grew wider.

" Fuck" his whisper sounded like dread.

" I don't understand, lots of people are single mothers these days" the man shot out of his daze and looked at her with a smile again.

" That's all I needed to may go now" his voice calm and quiet, but still sat in her seat she was unsure.

" Why did you want me to -" she was interrupted yet again as his face darkened and his voice went from calm and quiet to deep and disturbing.

" I said go!" She shot out of her chair and ran through the door, not looking back. Leaving Grimbeard and drago in this mess.

" You didn't have to yell at her"

" shut up, and listen" Grimbeard sat infront of his partner and saw him put the pieces together.

" She has a 2-3 year old son, do you know what this means?" He left Grimbeard to answer.

" It's Walkers" he only nodded in reply, " isn't this a good thing? We could use this against her" drago only interrupted before his friend got too far.

" No one finds out, this information doesn't leave this room"

" why?"

" If Walker finds out, if the court finds out, there will be no legal way of getting him out, and I'll have spent all that money on nothing, and I'll have to deal with Astrid myself" he got up and started to walk around the room.

" Astrid could spill"

" no, she hasn't said anything yet, which means she doesn't want walker finding out any more than we do, let's just hope she holds to that" he didn't stop pacing around, deep in thought.

" Well this plan of yours keeps getting worser and worser, all this for what, I little bit of revenge cause I boy caught you with your hand in the cookie jar?" He said it casually he wasn't expecting him to blow up.

" HE HUMILIATED ME! Took everything I had, so I'm going to do the same" he went back to his pacing, but in the corner of his eye he saw Grimbeard head for the door.

" I'll have to dispose of the girl" Grimbeard came to a halt, he knew he was talking about Laura.

" Why?" His back still faces him.

" She knows to much, she knows where we are, she knows we asked about hiccup, and more importantly she knows about the child" his voice got more seething.

so does a dozen other people probably, she a good employee." He still didnt look at him.

" Find another, it has to be done" there was no emotion when drago spoke, only cold bitterness.

" Fine, it's your fucking plan" and before drago had time to answer back, the door slammed shut.

xx

( Sunday 18th June 2017)

She felt them first on her back, right at the bottom of her spine where the covers hanged low, his lips trailed kisses up her naked back.

He always did this the morning after, it was sort of a question really, after it woke her up he would hover around to see if they would go for round two or just spend the morning spooning, he didn't object to either, though she was unpredictable every morning, she liked to keep him on his toes.

She hummed as the feeling of his mouth getting further up her back, she could feel the smirk on his lips as she smirked herself at the thought. Though she wasn't giving in just yet, she would wait till he had reached his destination.

As his lips came to a stop at the back of her neck, he wrapped his right arm around her body, his hand finding her right hand and lacing fingers from behind. He rested his head on his left hand, looking down at his blonde deity infront of him, she hadn't made any signs to show she was awake, but he knew she was, and he knew she was teasing me about it.

Rubbing her firm backside against the one place he held no physical control of.

So with the right hand he held, he flipped her around so she was facing him, and the first thing he saw, even though her eyes were closed, was her giggling with excitement.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she only stared at him with longing in them.

" good morning my little vixen" He placed a small kiss on her nose, causing her to giggle.

" I have no idea what your talking about" she's teased running a finger down his chest, across his abdominal, down towards his pelvis, stroking her target very seductively.

" T-that is what I'm talking about" he grabbed her by the wrist.

" What? This," she used her nail to scratch the skin, causing to hiss, whether it was pain or pleasure she didn't know, but she liked it was gaining his attention.

" Tell me what you want" she tapped the tip again and again, like she was playing a game with him.

" ohh, you k-know what I-I wa-want?" His voice was shaken by every tap. She brought her hand away from her teasing spot and straight into his auburn locks, pulling and tugging on his hair, making him mumble.

" Is that your G spot?" Teasing with a giggle in her tone, she still didn't stop massaging his head, but couldn't help getting excited by the look on his face.

" nope, I'll show you a G spot" he rolled on top of her, lips crashing into hers, but she didn't let him escape once she had him, wrapping her arms and his neck while his hand ran down her stomach, stroking her slickly thigh and brushing over her slit.

Everything was just perfect, perfect night, perfect morning, perfect time for morning sex. Everything was just perfect, until she opened her mouth.

" I think we should put some clothes on" his head shot from her neck, and his hand stopped still.

" Why? Why, why, why would you say that? It's a perfect morning, let's just stay in bed, all day, naked, and have perfect morning sex" he nuzzled back into her neck, breathing in her scent.

" Because I have a very strong feeling ollie is going to come knocking at the door any minute" she pushed him back onto his side of the bed and pulled her naked form out of the warm covers.

" And how do you know that?" He was enchanced by her, her body, her curves, her sexy faded stretch marks she hates but he loves. He watched her effortlessly as she reclaimed his old t-shirt from last night that had been discarded on the floor, it was like his eyes were glued to her, until she placed the top over herself and it snapped him out of his trance.

" Call it mother intuition" giving him a cheeky wink before throwing last night pj bottoms his way. His pants hit him straight in the face before sliding down his chest, he grabbed them with a huff, sliding out the bed covers and pulling them on over his bottom half covering his naked form.

" You know something I don't" he smirked walking up to her as she slide on a fresh pair of underwear.

" What makes you say that?" He came up next to her, wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her into him. He gave her a quick shrug before replying, " intuition" pulling her in for a kiss.

" I'm serious though, what's going on?" He narrowed his eyes, hugging her small frame into his.

" Let's just say, Ollie wants to give you something," she couldn't hide her smirk even if she tried.

With curiosity getting the best of him, " and what would that be" he teased her, giving her bum cheeks a quick squeeze.

" Oh now I can't tell you that, I'd be going against my word" pulling herself out of his long arms she walked up to the bed, plonking herself on the end.

" Well, can you tell me when he's coming" he followed her, taking his strides very slow.

" Err, just when he wakes up" shrugging her shoulders, feeling her heart beat race a little bit more with every step he takes.

" Oh well that can be in another 30 minuets yet, you know what we can do in 30 minuets?" Now he was on the bed, currently climbing on top of her and she couldn't help but fall under his trance.

" No, but I bet you're going to tell me" his hands found the outside of her thighs while he brought his lips to her ear.

" I'm going to find that G spot " he started to place hot kisses on her ear and down the side of her neck, as he hands massaged her thighs, she didn't even let out her first moan till that little tap on the bedroom door caused the two to separate as quick as light.

" Helo? Mommy? Iccup!" His tiny voice was muffled from being blocked by the wooden door.

With a sigh of relief hiccup answered, " it's open buddy" he crawled next to astrid on the bed, as he heard the door open.

They were first greeted by the paws of toothless skidding along the wooden floor and jumping on the bed to greet his owner.b" hiya buddy, you been snuggling up to Ollie? Oh you good boy! Yes you are" he started to pat his Labrador on the chest, rubbing his fur.

Next was little foot steps, and small pat on the bed as Ollie lifted himself up, he was wearing one of the pyjama sets hiccup bought him to stay at his house in, he wore nothing on his feet, but in his hands looked like an A5 white sheet.

Astrid wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug, hiccup could see from the corner of his eye Ollie whispering up in his mothers ear acting all shy.

" well why don't you just give it to him and find out, don't be shy sweetie, it's hiccup" he sat nervously as the mother and son talked about him, he watched as the shy boy crawled off his mothers lap and make his way over to him.

He welcomed him obviously, with wide open arms, pulling the boy into his embrace, " what's up buddy?" He could tell the boy had something on his mind.

Giving one last look to his mother, the boy gave him the White A5 envelope with a shy smile. Looking down at it, he could see his name spelt in Ollie's handwriting.

" Icup" each letter was in a different colour and was spelt out in big letters.

" oh what's this?" He started to open the envelope, and pulled what seemed to be a card.

" I made it mysewf, in nusewy on fiday, the nice ladies say we need to make daddy day cawrds-" he held the card in his hand as Ollie continue.

" But I say I don't ave daddy, so nice ladies say make a cawrd for my gandpa or a fwiend, and mommy got gandpa a cawrd so I make you one"

He looked down to see his card, and the front was heavily decorated with Ollie's handy work, the words ' hapy icup dey' every word in a different crayon colour. The words obviously ment 'happy hiccup day' but the attempt made him smile.

Around the words were large flowers, flowers he knew Ollie had learned to draw from him. Big yellow flowers, obviously sunflowers, but he couldn't help but feel proud of his little apprentice.

His eyes floated back up to the boy and his girlfriend, astrid held a smile he rarely saw. It was a mixture of shy, yet proud, he knew astrid never wanted to push Ollie onto him, but when the little man did something like this, she couldn't help but feel pride.

" is this for me?" He looked down at the boy, his hair still unkept and his feet bare as he wore his little pyjamas, he had a shy smile too, it was times like this, that he had so much of astrid in him. That adorable smile.

He nodded his head up and down, that shy smile still plastered on his face. " yeah,"

He looked down ar the card one more time, and then he opened it, on the left side was a drawing of them three, him, ollie and then astrid, with toothless at the side. He had gotten better with his drawings since he had been spending more time with hiccup, but they were still just stribbles, but at least they were scribbles with eyes, noses and mouths.

On the right hand side, was a message, but however it was not written in ollies hand writing, before he had the chance to even read it, ollie spoke up, " the nice lady, she wite messge forw me. But i say it, lady wite it." he pointed his little finger to the message, obviously hiccup had figured that one out on his own, but he didnt tell the boy that.

He looked back down to his card and began to read the message inside:

Dear Hiccup,

Thank you for the pancakes,

thank you for the waffles,

thank you for making me smile and giggle,

and telling me lots and lots of stories.

I hope you will be with me and my mommy forever,

cause mommy loves you very very much and so do i.

Happy Hiccup day, Hiccup.

He didnt release at the time, but as he was reading, it brought tears to his eyes, never in his life had he seen something that made his heart ache, he wanted so badly to do right by ollie, and not for Astrid, but for Ollie, for himself. He knew love, he felt it with Astrid when they were young, puppy love, he felt it ache when she left nearly eight years ago, and he felt it now, more and more everyday as he explores being in a relationship with her.

But never, had he ever felt love like this. His parent has said, you love your parents, you love your partners and siblings, but there is no love like the love you have for your children. And it scared him, the thought that he was begining to love this boy like his own, but ollie wasnt his to love, he had no right over him, and thats what scared him the most.

He didnt notice that his mind had drifted, until a little frame came infront of him. Ollie, he put his tiny hands on one of his and it pulled him out of his trance.

" do you not ike my cawrd iccup?" the boy sulked as hiccup tried to snap out of his thoughts.

" what? of course i do, i love it"

" why cwying then?" he pleced the card on the bed beside him, and carfully wrapped his arms around ollie, pulling him up onto his lap.

" cause im happy, no one has ever made me a card before" he hugged his little frame, holding the boy close and kissing the side of his small head.

" rweally?" the hope in his eyes, so young, so innocent, so adorable.

" of course, i love it so so much, but not as much as i love you," he kissed the side of his head, rubbing his back and picked up the card again while still holding Ollie up with one arm.

" You luv my cawrd" the boy pointed at the picture, with another kiss on his fluffy head, hiccup replied " I love your card, so much that, guess where I'm going to put it?"

The shy smile turned into a cheeky grin, " the fwidge"

" the fridge, you wanna come with me now" he hoisted Ollie up on his side getting off the bed with the card in his other hand.

" Ah ah ah, no." Astrid too pulled herself off hiccups bed, taking her son out of his arms. " we are meeting your parents later on as well as mine, if he doesn't get dressed now, i'll be fighting with him later, he's more like you when you were around his age, if he could stay in his pjs all day he would"

" aww mommy!" ollie began to fuss in his mothers arms, " no ollie, your mothers right, we'll get dressed and then head down stairs to put your card on the fridge okay?" he ruffled his hair again.

" okayyy" astrid placed the little boy back down on his feet, " go on then, i'll see you in a second okay" the boy only nodded, taking little steps towards the door.

" hey ollie!" hiccups voice shouted behind him, the boy looked at him, wonder in his little eyes. " thank you, for the card" his response was a little giggle before running off out of hiccups bedroom. Which only left the two standing beside hiccups bed, just looking at eachother.

" you didn't tell me about the card" he moved forward a little, hands, fingers stroking hers lightly.

" i know, it was a suprise" he smirked, the same smirk that used to make her weak by the knees when they were teenagers, it still does. " i know i don't usually push this behaviour with ollie, but i know how much he wanted to give you that card. You don't have like, he just really wanted you to ha-" she stopped when he interrupted her, grabbing her chin with his fingers and pulling it up so she was looking at him, " astrid, i love it"

He captured her lips softly, but he still made her melt the same way he did last night, his fingers that held her chin moved down past her jaw and crossed down the side of her neck. His other hand however crawld its way around her waist, bringing her forward, pushing her against him. It felt so similar to last night, so sexy, so intimate, yet diffrent, he couldn't put his finger on it, something on his leg, pulling at his pj pants.

He pulled back, only to find the boy he swore he saw leave the room, pulling at his pj bottems, looking up as hiccups mouth was literally on his mothers. " err-"

" ollie?"

He stayed quiet at first, only spoke till the two had fully parted, " can i have my mommy now?"

" err, sure buddy" he let go of astrid completely " shes all yours buddy"

" come on mommy, we beat iccup, gettin dwessed" he grabbed his mothers hand and dragged it with him, the two adults could only smirked at eachother, knowing that this game was the only thing ollie loved about getting dressed, it was a compertition to see who could get ready first, and beat the other down stairs. Ollie always won obviously, it was the only reason the little man loved it so much.

" come on, mommy, mommy mommy!" he pulled her again, and finally she stopped holding back and went with him.

" hey ollie," a shout from behind stopped the two, " first one down stairs chooses what we have for breakfast, im thinking waffles"

" yeah" ollie.

" no " astrid. " no sugar this morning" she was using the mum voice, the voice hiccup feared from time to time.

" mommy!" the boy pulled on her hand again, " it iccup day, mommy, iccup day"

Hiccup piped up at the sound of his voice, " yeah its hiccup day, so what hiccup says goes " while astrid narrowed her eyes towards her smug boyfriend, ollie had already raced to his room with out her.

" you're making my child addicted to sugar"

" he's two, if he's not already addicted to sugar then whats the point in being a toddler" he smirked at her again, he knew she was gonna cave, he knew. And just like her thought, he saw the corners of her mouth begin to raise. " i mean, it is a special day" he headed towards the un-suite for a shower as he spoke.

" its not really a day i wanna celebrate or make special. There is nothing special about farthers day" and before he had chance to look back, she was gone.

xx

They had booked a meal with hiccups parents and her parents at 3:30 at the dragon isle cocktail bar and restaurant, they were famous for their flaming cocktails and their high prices. Hiccup and his parents had suggested it, lucky when Astrid brought up the bill and how she was going to afford such a place when her toddler doesn't eat much of his food, hiccup offered to pay for both her and Ollie as a treat, even though she insisted she'd be fine.

So far she hasn't heard anything from her parents, just a text from her dad saying they will be there, she hasn't spoken to her mother since Christmas, she didn't say anything to her for her birthday or for mother's day didn't say thanks for the gift she sent down south. But her and her mother have always been opposites ever since birth, and the only thing that made it worse Was her farther just agreed with her mother, it was infuriating.

Hiccup watched in the corner of his eye as they drove to the restaurant her frustration, her constant tapping on the floor and the nervous nail biting. From as far as he can remember Astrid has always been nervous when it came to her parents, sure deep down she knew they loved her, but they always put pressure on her growing up. Hiccup remembered like it was yesterday her once breaking down at his front door cause she only scraped a C in maths, he spent the whole night till 3 am in the morning revising with her so when she re took her test she finally got that A.

His parents never put pressure on him, maybe his dad once and a while, but they always knew he tried his best, whether his grade was an A, B or a C. But Astrids parents were not that type of people ' hoffersons don't give up' was there motto. And from the age of five Astrids life has been planned out for her, she was going to grow to be a successful lawyer. Astrid never liked law, she liked sports, and as she grew older she liked designing stuff.

But her whole life changed when Ollie was born, and her parents have never really forgiven her for bringing shame on the family when she brought a rapists child into the world.

The car came to a halt, she hadn't even noticed they were outside the dragon isle till hiccup took her hand in his, the hand that she wasn't chewing her nail of course, " Astrid?"

Her hand pulled away from her mouth, her leg stopped tapping, and she looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What?"

" You don't have to be so nervous" he smirked into her hand, while placing soft kisses on it.

" what makes you think I'm nervous" her voice wasn't exactly snappy, but it definitely wasn't calm either.

He could only respond with a snarky comment, " ast you've eaten through your whole hand of nails, you ain't even gonna be hungry when you get in there"

She looked at her hand she was previously chewing on, swiftly putting it down when she realised he was right.

" I can't help it, they always put me in a shit mood" hiccups eyes widened st first, and she couldn't understand why, ' what had she said?'.

It was only when his eyes wondered to the back seat s where Ollie sat in his car seat, his eyes were shut from his little car nap. 'Fuck fuck fuck' she sunk back into her seat, thinking how the fuck was she going to explain to him if he had heard her cursing.

" See what my parent make me do" she only OMG a small laugh of hiccup.

" Milady it's gonna be fine, and if you feel like you need to punch something cause they are driving you that insane" he stopped and gestured to himself " I'm your own personal punching bag"

He made her smile, it was what he was going for, she leaned over and took his lips in hers, what he wasn't expecting, but definitely a bonus.

" Ew ew ew! Mommy! Kissy iccup! Ewwww!" The two pulled back, to see the now wide awake toddler.

" Look who's finally awake," hiccup said leaning back and tickling his tummy tillhe started giggling. " what? I can't kiss your mommy?"

Confustion filled his face, he didn't know whether to say yes or no. Didn't know which answer would get him into trouble.

" I'm teasing buddy, it's okay" the two adults pulled back, unbuckling themselves and getting out of hiccups Audi.

Astrid was first at ollies door, opening it up and unbuckling him from his car seat. He insisted on wearing a suit today, just like hiccup, just like stoick and just like his gramps who he couldn't wait to see again.

As he raced ahead, Billy in one hand and grabbing hold of one of hiccups, she could help but feel conflicted with emotions. Ollie loved his grandparents so much, it's been months since he's seen his grand mother, and over half a year since he last saw his granddad and his great grandmother. She didn't blame her grandma, she was ill and can't leave the hospital.

But her parents, her parents were missing out on their only grandchild's life, with no calls or texts, little pop in visits. And Ollie still loved them unconditionally, cause he didn't understand.

Maybe it was her fault. Deep down she did blame herself. She never made an effort with her parents before Ollie, after he was born it just gave her the fire to hate them even more, use him as her excuse. But yet, she did love them. They were her parents and she wanted them to love her and Ollie. But right now the only people who truly cared about her boy, were people who weren't even related to him.

Eret - he was cheeky, an alcoholic no doubt, sex addict. But he was one of the sweetest guys she has ever met. Like the big brother she never had, but always wanted, he cared for her and Ollie, always trying to be a good 'uncle' teaching him tricks with a ball, or at least trying too. He cared for Ollie, and she trusted him enough now to leave her son in his care. For a few hours at least. Eret still had valka doing his laundry for him. A 27 year old neurosurgeon, living on his own, still had his best friends mother to do his washing.

Heather - she was like a sisters to her, she loved heather with all her heart, and she knew heather would do anything for Ollie. She can't help but spoil Ollie, the amount of clothes and toys heather has gotten him, she's afraid to ask what she has planned for his birthday in a few months. She trust heather in a heart beat, she knew if she ever needed to go somewhere and hiccup was unavailable, heather would expect her with open arms, her and Ollie. It's why she loved her so much, she was such a loving person, she couldn't imagine her time here in Berkshire with out her girl.

Stoick and Valka - to extraordinary people, who she has loved from a very young age. Stoick had taught her how to ride a bike, the same time he was teaching hiccup. Valka had tried to teach her too cook, tried and failed, but tried none the less. Valka was also the person she went to at thirteen when she started her period, even hiccup doesn't know this, they weeent really friends at that time. But still, Valka welcomes her into her home, taught her everything she needed to know, and went through the ' Now you can bare children' talk. These two where like her second parents, people she trusts, and when she brought Ollie into their lives they didn't judge her, they excepted her, excepted him, they were like the grandparents Ollie deserved. But yet, they weren't and that's what breaks her heart the most, these two love Ollie as if he was their grandson, and yet they have no relation to him.

And Hiccup - there are no words to describe how much she loves hiccup, he has done everything he possibly can to make this relationship easy on her. He excepted Ollie the moment her met the boy, loved him, still loves him. She sees it in his emerald eyes, the love he holds for that boy. And even though she hates to push Ollie onto hiccup in that way, she knows deep down hiccup wants more, she sees it in the way to two are together. Hiccup is the perfect farther. She wished he was ollies farther. The two go together like it was meant to be, they have the same interests, Ollie admires Hiccup, adores him. And she trusted hiccup with her life, with her sons life. Cause she didn't need more time, she didn't need to question or think, she knew, Hiccup would die for Ollie, he would even choose Ollie over her, and she loved him for that. The only thing she questioned was herself, blaming it on Ollie when really she is scared, she doesn't want to loose her family, cause that's what Hiccup was to her, from a very young age to now and into the future, he was her family.

All these people love her and Ollie, and they have no relation to them at all. Ollies grandparents don't know what to do with their grandson, as far as they know, having a child out of wedlock and a child of a rapist none the less was not worthy to be a hofferson. And the thought makes her sick to the stomach.

Even his farther, Walker. The bastard. Granted he didn't know of ollies existence, but he doesn't get the chance too. Yet she wants a farther for her son, he deserves one. But not Walker.

Like her grandmother always said, your mother and farther are the ones you come from, your mum and dad are those who raise you, they can be either both, or two sets of people. And right now her son didn't have a dad, he had a biological father, but not a dad.

But she was seeing one forming. Deep inside her childhood sweetheart, her boyfriend, her lover, her partner.

Her Hiccup Haddock.


	23. What does it mean to be a dad?

Her favourite martini was pushed in front of her, looking down she released she had made it in the restaurant and sat down at the table with Stoick and Valka. It has been hiccup who had brought the drink to her, while he was drinking his coke.

" I'll drive, you need this more than I do" he gestured down at the alcoholic drink.

" Sorry, I kinda spaced out" she huffed down at the drink, running her finger around the ring of the glass. He mind and not just spaced but completely went into another world, a world where all her inner thoughts and dreams came true.

But the feeling of when you wake up from a dream and reality hits was lingering around her, and as she shot a glance over her shoulder to where Ollie was chatting alway to Stoick and Valka, Hiccup shuffles his way into the seat next to her, only noticing his presence when his fingers laced with hers.

" sorry, I'm not in the right head space am I, my parents here yet?" She looked around the restaurant before hiccup could answer.

" Errr, no not yet baby, but we are early so they could come any second now." His thumb rubbed her hand, he knew her relationship with her parents, he knew her heart was ready to pump out of her chest.

" Right, okay" that's when her leg started tapping, her nervous were coming out in her actions with the leg tapping, finger running around the ring of her glass and her constantly looking over her shoulder.

Only a few minutes later and her farther walked in, wearing one of his suits, ever since Astrid was little she had known her farther to wear suits, he was a lawyer and he would wear nothing less.

The moment she saw him, he got out of her seat, untangling her hand from hiccups and embracing her farther with a huge hug.

" Dad!"

" ohhh, my little girl. Look at you, so beautiful" he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Her relationship with her farther was completely different to her mother, she has always been a daddy's girl from the start, and being the only child whatever Astrid wanted she could get as long her grades were high and her attendance didn't drop. Her farther however was a proud man, good lawyer and didn't expect anything less than Astrid to be a golden student.

Growing up Astrid loved sport, running, track, marathons, anything she could put her headphones in and just go, her hobbies were just doodles in her books here and there. However her dad wanted her to become a lawyer just like him and her mother, it went down hill when Astrid refused to become anything like her parents.

Her farther was kinda supportive though, in some way, when she found out she was pregnant, her farther, unlike her mother, gave her options.

' A baby is a big responsibility Astrid, but there are options, abortion like your mother suggested, or adoption but like your grandmother said it's it's a very hard decision to do. Or, if you want to, you could keep the baby, but it's your choice if you wanna throw your life away for a monsters child'

He was very bitter sweet her farther, in a cruel way some might say.

" Hi dad!" She pulled back so her farther could have a good look at her. They were silent for a while, just looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

" Hello mr Hofferson, so glad you could come all the way up here-" hiccup came up behind Astrid, greeting her farther by holding out his hand for a hand shake.

Seth Hofferson's face changed immediately when he looked upon Hiccup, coldly looking down on his hand, as if it was an offensive act towards him in some way.

The way her farther was towards hiccup put Astrid on edge, never had her farther had any hatred towards hiccup when they were young.

" ahh the boy who slept with my teenage daughter," answer there it was.

" DAD!" Astrid screech was sharp and yet quiet enough to just be heard between the three of them.

" Oh right, the boy who is still sleeping with my daughter" the hand he held out retracted to the back of his neck in an awkward way, not knowing how to even answer that.

" It only took a four hour drive, traffic was a right bastard, then the ferry boat that is supposed to be taking me from the main land to here decides to delay for an hour, then had to booked a hotel for the night, only costed me over a £700 just for one room." His face was sour and still directed at hiccup.

" Errr, well I'll pay for that, and cost of petrol as well," he tried his best to make it better.

" Oh a rich boy like you would offer that, but no, if that's what it takes to see my little girl, then I'm happy to pay anything" he turned to his daughter a smile on his face as he kissed her cheek. She too held an awkward look on her face.

" So where is mom? She nipped to the ladies room to freshen up?" She knew. From the way his face curled, his eyes avoided hers. She knew.

" she's not here is she?" There was an moment of silence where Hiccup stood awkwardly in between this conversation, where Seth stood thinking of the excuse and where Astrid stood waiting for it.

" Well, love, she wanted to be here, but she stayed with your grandmother back home-" she only scoffed.

" what a load of shit! grandma is fine, i got a call this week off her, but you and mom, i havent heard from in months, my birthday i only got a card off you guys. So the one time i ask you guys to come and visit, mom cant be arsed to make the trip." she didn't continue the conversation any further. She didnt want to. walking back to the table with a scoul on her face and bumping her farthers shoulder on the way past him.

As she walked off, seth looked towards hiccup, as the tall young man held an uneasy look on his face, however seth hofferson only held the same look his daughter held on her face.

'So thats where she gets it from' he thought as he looked at the older man.

" Hiccup!" astrid voice drew both men out of their daze, both staring at her, but she only had eyes on hiccup.

" you coming to sit down? we'll start ordering now everyone is here" she stayed still until hiccup finally strolled over to her, taking her hand in his and guiding her to the table, leaving her farther to make his own way to his seat, where next to him will be an empty chair, where is wife should be sitting.

Xx

The table was set for seven, even though six were sitting down eating their meals, astrid and hiccup sitting on the right, stoick and valka stilling on the left and seth sitting next to valka, as far as possible from astrid. The chair next to hiccup and opposite to seth was empty, where his wife should be sitting.

And sat at the top of the table was the little man himself, sitting in between his mother and stoick enjoying his meal without a care in this world and not having one single clue about what was going on.

" Hows your sausages and mash buddy? Hiccup leaned forward to look past Astrid who sat in between him and ollie.

" i 'ike sawsagess" shovelling a freshly cut piece of sausage that astrid kindly cut for him, into his mouth.

Hiccup smirked in response. Looking round the table again, the awkward silence had begun yet again.

Stoick and valka shared looks between them as did hiccup and astrid, none knew what to say, it was like stepping on eggshells, you press too hard and something will begin to crack.

" So, ollie?" stoick piped up, putting all his attention on the one person who didnt have a clue what was going on.

" How are ya findin summer in berk?" a big smile was formed on ollies face, as he took a big scoop of mash and ate it whole.

" yeah i ike it" he then looked towards hiccup as he spoke. " iccup said, when it hot, i swim in his pool. Cant i iccup?" eyes were on him as he sat there not knowing where to look.

Finally looking back at ollie, he spoke, " you sure can buddy"

Astrid then spoke up after being silent for the entire start of the meal. " Ollie, you cant just expect hiccup to let you use his pool" but her attention was only on her son.

" but iccup said" the little boy turned his focus on hiccup once more.

" i did say, its fine, whats mine is yours, you can go in my pool when ever you want." astrid sat in the middle, she didnt say anything, but underneath the table she clasped onto hiccups hand and squeezed it, it was her way of saying thank you.

For the rest of the meal it was small talk and mainly asking ollie what he thought of his meal. However seth did finally ask his grandson how nusery was going, how he was finding life in berk.

" i luv it here gampa. i ave lots of fwiends at nusewy and i ave uncle ewet, and auntie 'eather. And i ave iccup, he my best fwiend." hiccup gave a sheepish smile towards seth as he dug into his dessert, however when he turned to ollie he gave him a nice and warm smile.

Astrids dad didnt have to like him, he already got the approval off her son, and his now 'best fwiend' ollie hofferson.

xx

After the meal was done and the bill was paid, the sun was still shining, and stoick insisted that he took ollie out to play, so with hiccup following behind, drink in his hand as he followed the two, the girls went for a drink in the bar.

Leaving Seth alone.

"So come on then, what has gone on really?" Valka came out with it as the two sat on the bar stools.

" I'm not following" Look at the bar tender and asking for two gin and tonics before looking at her again, and hiccups mother held that same look he held when they knew she was hiding something.

" what happened with your farther?"

With her eyes rolling and grabbing one of the gin and tonics that was put in front of them, she grabbed one, took a sip and with a sigh she answered.

" my farther basically told me my mother doesn't want to make the effort to visit her own daughter and grandson. Whatever it doesn't matter"

And there it was again, that eyebrow raised look she'd get off Hiccup when he knew she was lying.

" Astrid it's okay to be upset, she's your mother"

She snorted in reply as she took another sip " as if, she hasn't been my mother for as long as I can remember. And as soon as I gave birth to that little boy she decided me and him wasn't part of her life anymore. And dad ... dad just lets her, that's what pisses me off the most, he lets her be this ignorant towards me, towards my son, who's two"

She felt a warm hand touch hers, and as she looked up valka gave her a nice warm smile, something about it just reassured her it was okay. " ever since i've known you, and your mother, i've always noticed she wasn't the most loving mother" she was careful with her words, but the way astrid snorted at that statement suggested she shouldn't be.

" my mother and farther haven't been proper parents to me since the day i was born" she took a gulp this time, coming to the end of her drink.

" i don't know what to say to you Astrid, maybe your mother has a good reason, maybe she choose to stay because of your grandmother-" the comment made Astrid scoff.

" my grandmother has a habit of calling me three times a week to check up on me. See how my life is up here in Berk, check on her great grandson, seeing how he is doing in nursery. She called me yesterday, i know she is fine, just doing regular check ups in the hospital for her blood tests, she would have been fine for one or two days in her care home. And she has made it clear she much prefers living in her care home then she did when she lived with my mother." she finished off her drink, placing the empty glass on the side, tempted to order herself another one.

However valka had not yet took a sip of her drink, she was too caught up in watching this young woman in front of her, someone she had known since she was a little girl, get all worked up over her mother.

" maybe you should just talk to them, both of them-" val tried to suggest, but she knew that it was just words to Astrid.

" thats all i've tried to do since i was little, they just don't listen to me. So i'm done, done trying to understand why they don't want to listen to me, why they don't want to understand me, why they don't want nothing to do with me. I'm done trying to make the effort with them, they want to be in my life and in their grandsons life, then they'll have to put in the effort themselves to do so. Lets see how long it takes for them to make the first move."

xx

" ready, steady, go!" Stoick let go of Ollies small body as the boy looked down towards where Hiccup was standing.

" you catch me iccup, pwomise" he still hadn't budged, as Hiccup moved closer, bending down but still looking up at the boy.

" i promise bud"

The young boy pushed off with all he had, sliding down to the bottom of the slide and finally jumping into Hiccups arms as he picked the by up into the air and hold him up.

" yayyy!" he nuzzled his way deep into Hiccups chest, showing his love and affection towards the auburn male that held him up.

" sooo?" He asked the little one.

" Again" He wore that adorable grin on his face, it looked exactly like what Astrid's looked like when she was little.

" okay buddy, here you go" he passed over the little boy to his farther, who happily carried the boy over to the top of the slide and placed him back on top. He was still too small to climb those steps, but he was very much determined to get to the top of that slide and slide down it. And thats where Stoick came in.

" you ready?" when the boy nodded, stoick let go of his waist.

While Ollie got ready to push off, Hiccup saw something in the corner of his eye, walking out of the restaurant and towards the car park, which wasn't too far from where them three were in the play ground.

" hang on guys," he turned to the two, " i'll just be a minute, okay" when the two nodded, he turned around and headed towards the familiar figure whom made their way to their car.

" Mr Hofferson! Wait!" He ran over to where Seth Hofferson was making his way to his car, as he went to open his car door, Hiccup caught up and closed the door shut by standing in the way.

" Mr Hofferson, please, where you going?" he was semi out of breath, but he got his words out load and clear to the older man in front of him.

" I'm going home, not staying where i'm not wanted, so i'll be going home now." He tried to reach for the handle, but yet again, Hiccup stood in the way.

" why?"

" because Astrid has made it perfectly clear she doesn't want me here" again he went for the door handle, but with his arms crossed, Hiccup stood in the way.

" wait, just wait, talk to her, she just wants to talk." He tried to talk reason into his girlfriends farther, but with that pissed off look in his eyes, the kind that reminded him of Astrid, he knew this was going no where.

" she has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want to talk, she hasn't said a single word to me once she sat down." he huffed, looking around Hiccups frame, trying to find a way to get to his car door.

" cause she was upset, she doesn't think you guys care-" he was soon interrupted by Mr Hofferson's slightly higher voice.

" don't care? We are her parents, all we do is care"

" well she doesn't think that, she hasn't heard from you in months, she just wants to know why?" the older mans eyes darted to the floor, his face hidden from Hiccups view.

So he pushed further, " so why did you let your only daughter travel over 4 hours away up north with your only grandson, not calling or visiting in over half a year? I know she gets call from her grandmother at least twice a week, so why, if you care so much, why let her move all the way up here with out a single call at least once a week?" Again he didn't get any eye contact, Seth Hofferson kept his gaze on the ground, never had Hiccup seen this side of the older male.

From the age of 16, when him and Astrid were becoming close again and puberty had finally started to kick in, and hiccup's loving feelings towards his daughter had began to evolve into something more, he had always been afraid of her farther. He had that disapproving look on his face, whenever he had came over to study or chat or hangout, it was that look that made him feel so small.

But now, now that look was long gone, he was a man now and looking down at the older man who should keep his head high, but yet hangs it low.

" you know, i've noticed you don't mention Ollie that often. He's your grandson, you should be praising him of every second of every day. I know i would if i was you. You wanna know what I think-" he gave a pause, watched as Seth raised his head and gave Hiccup a short look in his eyes, but immediately shot his head back down.

" I think you're a proud man, always was, you wanted Astrid to become lawyer just like you and Ingrid, and i think once Ollie was born that big 'plan' you had set out for her, was gone." this time Seth looked up, looking Hiccup dead in the eye, and he could tell, just by that look, he was right.

" you're embarrassed, thats why you didn't mind her coming up here, thats why you never bothered coming up. You're too caught up in your pride you can't see whats in front of you."

" you don't know what it's like, child services said they'd keep it all hush, but once the rumour around our neighbourhood came around that the 'Peter Walker' was on death row for rape and murder, and that the one witness alive lived in that exact neighbourhood. It wasn't long till people figured it out that it was my daughter, only at the age of 22, who had a little babe in September, with no farther. My colleges knew, my clients knew, my friends, they all did. You don't understand how awful it was having rumours spread around your home town about you and your daughter." by this point Hiccup had stayed quiet while letting Seth finish what he was saying, drinking in all the information so he knew exactly what Seth way saying.

" you're right," he took a pause, waiting for Seth to look up at him before he continued, " i don't understand. How could anyone be embarrassed by such an amazing little boy," Seth held a guilty look on his face. " i mean to say that, you should be honoured to be related to that boy, never mind his grand farther, i'd give anything to be related to him. And you, you're ashamed to be associated with him, he's done nothing, he doesn't even know who his farther is, all he knows is that you're his grand farther and you're supposed to love him."

Seth didn't reply to the boy who stood in front of him, a boy who was now a man. Hiccup made one move, taking a step to the side and leaving the car door exposed to Mr Hofferson's grasp. But however, from trying to get to his car door only minuets ago, Seth stood still, his head slightly down however his eyes were on Hiccup and where he stood now.

" leave." was all hiccup said.

"What?" with his mouth open in a daze, he watched as the young man, who couldn't even look at him.

" I said leave!" his voice raised ever so slightly, but it was the harsh way he said it that made Seth jump a little.

" I don't want you here, I don't want you near my Astrid, and i certainly don't want you any where near my Ollie, so leave." not saying another word, Seth took a set towards his car, getting in, there was no hesitation of the car engine turning on, and his car driving off.

As he watched the car drive off, a glimpse of blonde in the corner of his eye caught his attention, turning towards it, he saw Astrid. She must have made her way out of the restaurant, making her way to the park where her son is and he should be. But she stopped on her way, he could only assume it was him talking to her farther that made her stop. She wasn't far away, she could have heard, heard it all. He could only find out himself, taking slow but long steps in her direction, she didn't move from where she stood, standing on the pavement outside the restaurant just in between from where the park was.

He only released as he exited the car park and walked along the same pavement she was on, how much the wind had picked up, it wasn't cold, never is in the summer months in Berk however Berk was an island in the north off the coast line of the main land. And when the wind picked up it could blow a tree from the roots off the ground. However at this moment, at this perfect moment when the wind blew, not too light but not too hard either, he paid attention as he walked up to her the way her blonde hair danced in the wind, just a few small strands caught in wind and reflecting the light off the sun.

He came to a halt, standing seconds away from her his eyes glued to hers trying to read her face. But she was unreadable, and he didn't like he couldn't read her.

" did you see all of that?" she didn't say anything, just nodded.

" and - d-did you hear any of that?" again she nodded, those strands of hair still dancing together.

" h-how much?" he hoped this would get her talking, as it wasn't a yes or no answer, he was hoping she would talk to him.

" all of it." and there was his answer, but half of him wished she hadn't heard a thing. It was her own farther that had openly admitted he was embarrassed of his own daughter, and after all she had been putting up with these past few months, the court case, this was the last thing she needed.

" thank you for standing up for me, thanks for trying to stop him, but he made it perfectly clear months back when both him and my mother cut all ties with me the moment i moved here." he moved closer to her the moment she put her head down, he immediately placed both hands on the side of her face and held her head up to look at him.

" it couldn't have been easy to hear. You wanna talk about it?" she didn't answer straight away, in fact she didn't answer at all, just nuzzled her face into the palm of his hands, and the finally shaking her head.

He pulled her in for a hug, he didn't know what else to do, he just wanted to hold her, let her know he was there for her, whenever. " i kinda already knew. Deep down, i guess i just didn't want to believe it till the truth came out of his mouth."

He squeezed her a little more, stroking the back of her hair and kissing the top of her head, " i love you, both of you" he looked over towards where Ollie was playing, he currently was on his farther's shoulders bouncing around while his mother was even recording them or taking pictures, he didn't know.

He heard her mumble in his arms, " hmm, your Ollie?"

He suddenly remembered that she had heard everything that was said between him and her farther only moments ago. " yeah, i love you both so much." she snuggled into him once again.

xx

They had made it home quite later on, after playing in the park, Stoick and Valka insisted that they all came back to theres for drinks to cheer everyone up, mainly cheering Astrid up. However, a cup of coffee was not going to cheer her up, not today anyway, so they went home, well Hiccup's home, opening his door with the happy greeting of Toothless who sat looking at the door patiently.

" Toothy!" the black Labrador was welcomed with a big hug, the biggest hug Ollie could give anyway. His little arms wrapped around his neck as Toothless sat there nuzzling his face into Ollie.

" you missed him buddy?" Hiccup walked in after Ollie, Astrid not far behind them two.

" yeah, i wish the wrestwrant would let toothy in" once the door was shut, Toothless then proceeded to greet his owner and his partner, wagging his tail and more or less smiling as Hiccup bent down and greeted his best friend.

" Hiya buddy, yeah i missed you too. And Ollie is right, i wish we could have brought you with us as well, yes, yes, good boy." he rubbed his chest and ears, watching as ollie joined him in giving Toothless some loves.

In a blink of a second Hiccup noticed that Astrid was no longer behind him, but making her way up stairs. "Hey!" he left Ollie with Toothless and stood up waiting at the bottom of the stairs as she stopped half way.

" where you off to?" he asked leaning on the large banister.

" im tired, its - it's been an exhausting day"

Hiccup looked down at his watch, " it's only 8 o'clock"

" yeah i think i might watch a movie in bed or something, is that okay?" she looked down at him, she did look tired but he wasn't gonna tell her that.

" yeah sure, make yourself at home" she gave him a smile and continued her way up the stairs till she disappeared into his room.

 _Well their room. It could be their room, she sleeps here more than she does at her flat, and when she does go back to her flat, he's there with her, its only that one night every 2-3 months that they don't sleep in the same bed._

He shook the thought out of his head for now, he'd think about it later. He turned back to find Ollie on the floor with Toothless licking him to death.

" ahhhahaha! Iccup! Elp! ahahahaha!" the boy giggled uncontrollably.

 _Guess he had to put Ollie to bed then._ Not that he was complaining , he loved to put him to bed, it meant he got to read him a bed time story, which he secretly began to look forward to.

" right little man," he picked the boy off the ground, causing him to squeal a little, and Toothless to jump up and down at Hiccups legs. " up to bed!" he started up the stairs with Toothless running up after them.

" awww noooo!" Ollie whined as he hung on the side of Hiccups waist, his little arms reaching up and tugging lightly on hiccups braids.

" Yep" Hiccup came to the top of the stairs and turned down the corridor that led to Ollie's room.

" b-but i not tired iccup" he said with a long and loud yawn.

" oh really?" he opened the door to his bedroom, his toys still scattered all over the floor, and his own personal closet, door open and his clothes he kept here on show.

" i thought your mother wanted you to tidy all this up this morning?" he gestured to the floor covered in toys, scattered all around his room, around his bed and mainly on his bed. All his soft toys lying on his bed, his dinosaur quilt cover was covered in his teddys and the floor cover with cars and trucks, all the action figures a little boy could ask for.

" I - I forgot" when Hiccup looked Ollie in the eye, he got a small smile in reply.

" alright off to bed" he placed Ollie on his bed, pushing his toys to one side causing some to fall off. He started by taking off his shoes first as Ollie sat patiently on the edge of his bed. Slowly changing him out of his smart shirt and pants into his paw control Pjs and tucking him into his bed.

" Time for stowry now?" his little eyes said more than his question, pleading for just one story.

" just one, and it has to be a short one, it's already way past your bed time young man." the boy nodded excitedly, snuggling into the covers with billy under his arm.

" okay, what story should be have today?' Hiccup sat on the edge of Ollie's bed next to him, yes scanning down the tiny book self the Ollie had at the side of his bed, which was also used for the night light on the top. He had a much larger book case on the other side of the room near the door to his own person bathroom, however the one next to his bed is for his favourite books, one's he wants to be read at night.

" i wanna hear one bout you and mommy" he grinned again as Hiccup stopped looking for a book and looked down at him.

" Alright then, errm let me think. Oh, back in school, before high school, when me and your mother were still friends it was the yearly sports day, and one of the sport events was javelin. Now javelin was a sport where you pick up a big long stick and throw it as far as you can, now us berkians, we originally descend from vikings, so when i throw this big long stick not that far away, my school mates weren't that nice to me. One boy started calling me names like scrawny, useless, fish bone, skin and bones. Just names that really hurt my feelings back when i was 10 years old. Next thing I know, this boy was on the ground with a bloody noes and a black eye forming. It was your mother who had hit that boy-" he stopped for a moment when Ollie said 'woah'.

" she hit him slap bang right in the middle of his face. He fell on his back and everyone saw that a 10 year old boy got taken down by a 9 year old girl. Your mom was my knight in blonde armour back when i was a child." he gave his head a little ruffle.

" my mommy is so awsome" he giggled into his quilt.

Laughing along " yeah she is" before he got up he turned to Ollie " and do you know who the little boy was, who your mommy hit?" the boy shook his head of course.

" it was uncle snotlout'

" uncle snot? that mean" hiccup nodded and got up from his bed. " yeah, well we are friends now and thanks to your mother, snotlout never called me useless again." he gave the boy an extra tuck in before standing up.

" na night iccup" he said with another yawn.

" night bud" before leaving he placed a kiss on his little forehead then headed for the door, making his way back to his room where Astrid would be waiting.

xx

He walked into his room, he had left Toothless to watch over Ollie, it had become kind of a thing now, he was kinda jealous of the relationship Ollie had with Toothless. Where as a few months back Toothless would sleep on the end of his bed, now his best bud wouldn't sleep anywhere but at the side of Ollie.

He understood, Ollie was now part of his pack, part of his family, and since he was the youngest member of the pack, Toothless must have felt obliged to protect him, so really it was quite selfish of him to be jealous of the relationship between a dog and a two and a half year old.

He turned the corner of his room to see Astrid sat on her side of the bed, she usually slept on the right, the nearest to the balcony, she didn't say why she liked sleeping on that side however he knew, in the middle of the night he would feel her move and the balcony door open, she would stay out there between 20 minuets to sometimes nearly an hour. He never let her know that he was awake the entire time, something about the Hofferson pride he knew he had best keep quiet.

She sat on the bed wearing her very cute black and her hair was in a damp side plait suggesting to him that she had been in the shower while he was putting Ollie to bed. His laptop was resting on her knee, she was wearing his goofy big glasses he only wore in the house, she always made it known she found it sexy when he wore them. But now with her sat there, glasses on, her nose deep into his laptop probably doing some work from home, whenever she needed a distraction she would bury herself deep into her work, its funny since she said the same thing about him.

He didn't know how long he stood there leaning against the wall and watching her in those delicious pjs undressing her slowly with his eyes, until she turned in his direction with those glasses enhancing those big beautiful blue eyes as she looked at him, smiling.

" hey" that one word snapped him out of his trance, getting up from leaning on the wall and walking towards the bed as she shut the laptop.

" Ollie's in bed" her eyes shot wide open and her mouth popped open and looked at him. " shit" hands covered her face and she groaned and fell onto her side of the bed.

" fuckkk, i forgot to put him to bed" she whined and groaned in bed as he started to undress.

" ahh its alright, me and him had a good chat, i told him a bedtime story and now he sleeps soundly." he threw his clothes into the dirty laundry basket and climbed back into bed with her.

" thank you, i guess i was just distracted with the fact that my farther openly admitted that he is embarrassed by me and my son, only what makes it worse is that he didn't say it to my face he said it not knowing i was right behind him listening to him express his utter disappointment to the fact that i'm raising a rapist's son-" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest kissing either side of her cheeks before taking off his glasses she wore.

" hey! You are anything but a disappointment you hear me" he kissed her nose, " and he's the one that's the disappointment here, he should never had said that he's embarrassed about you and Ollie, how could anyone be embarrassed of such an amazing little boy" nuzzling his nose against hers he leaned forward and brushed their lips together, slowly moving their lips together as his hands came up to her face cupping each side of her jawlines, brushing her skin with his fingertips.

She felt herself begin pushed from her side to on her back and Hiccup pushed her down, with his fingers slipping into hers, feeling the soft sheets on the back of her hand and the back of her head, feeling herself become undone as his lips covered hers and bodies intwined together.

This was just perfect. This moment. This touch. His touch. His lips. As her eyes began to close even deeper as his lips traveled to other areas of her body, she felt his hands move. She craved those hands, it was like her body didn't even belong to her anymore but his hands, her body belonged to his hands, to his lips, to him. She belonged to him.

However un aware to her, her sub-conscience grabbed his hand as he travelled to her pj shorts pulling them down to reveal her naked lower half. " what are you doing?" His hand rested on her hipbone, stroking his it with his thumb.

" i'm finding that G spot" she let go of his hand and smirked. She seductively raised her hips and his hands immediately moved from her hips to her the rim of her pj shorts, dragging them down her long beautiful slim legs, feeling her silky skin underneath his fingertips. She had already discarded her top, throwing it somewhere that didn't matter right now. Cause right now, her arms wrapped around his waste and stated to tug on the waistline of his boxers.

" wow someone's eager, but like I said, i'm finding your G spot first," he kissed the top of her right breast. " Sooo, you lie back, relax and let me pleasure my girlfriend."

He whipped off her pyjama shorts and threw them in the similar direction where she threw her top, her giggle was uncontrollably and he drunk in every sound, _gods he loved her giggle._ His fingers played with those sensitive spots on her inner thighs, watching her squirm under his touch, watching her thrash her head back into the soft feather pillows as he dared to tease even more.

" Hic- cuppp! pleasseee" she whined as he edged loser to his final destination but then nastily drew back again.

" please, what?" _she was going to kill him._ He knew he was pushing it but he wanted to distract her from the real world, but right now as he watched her grip hold of them sheets with her fists, he was willing to push his luck just to see that look on her face as she was shaking underneath him.

" get on with it!" she begged some more, however it was more like a demand from where he was, " what? This?" he pressed his fingers past her folds, rubbing the inside slowly, he watched as her legs began to move and shake, trembling more like under his touch as everything went into a blur.

Her mouth gaped open as she moaned under his touch as he moved deeper insider, _taking his god damn fucking time._ Her head thrashed back in a sort of whimpering moan, her body was heating up fast as her hair around her side fringe stuck to her face as she started to loose it under his touch.

As his fingers moved faster she could feel her body, her heat become uncontrollable, everything just turning into mush as her body couldn't hold on much longer, " H-hic-cuppp, pleassee, I can't, I can't hold on. Ahh-hh" he pushed deeper and then up, and it was like a release of pressure and pleasure all in one. In one way she was relieved, all that was building up inside her just came out thanks to him and his marvellous fingers. However, on the other hand she never had wanted that to end, it was over to quickly and she had wanted it to last fo hours.

But as he wiped his fingers on the sheets and then proceeded to crawl on top of her, kissing her shoulder, her neck, her jawline, every exposed skin there was for him to kiss, she knew that there was more.

She giggled as he touched her nose with his. " I've wanted to do that the entire day, but now there is only one thing i want now" she grinned smugly as she leaned forward and kissed his lips.

" then take it, cause I'm yours" and he was hers. Forever.


End file.
